You Wanted More
by mischief-maker1
Summary: When Rosalie wants a baby, Emmett does whatever he can to give it to her. What he didn't plan on was the human, Talia Grayson, and her connection to his past. AU, Post-BD. LEMONS Emmett/Rosalie Emmett/OC. Other Cannon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I were, the series would have had sex, Rosalie wouldn't be a frigid bitch, Emmett would get more air time and there would be a hell of a lot more blood and gore! **

**AN: So, here we go…a repost of my first vamp story. This one is set Post-Breaking Dawn. It is AU, but I am going to try to keep the characters IN character as much as possible. There will be LEMONS but not as many as my other stories, because, GASP! This one actually has a plot to it. Go figure…so without further adieu, I present to you, "You Wanted More". **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I felt her inner muscles clench around my cock, and I knew she wasn't far behind me as I let out a moan and roared, "Fuck, Rosie!" as I came.

She grinned and kissed me before jumping off of me. She never let me be on top, said it would mess up her hair, and she had other things to do after we finished, she always did. I blew out a breath as she ran around the room at vampire speed to get re-dressed. "What's on the agenda for today?" I asked her lazily, propping my self up on my arms. I had noticed the sun peeking through the trees before we ever started.

"I'm going to attack the dog's car. If he's going to start driving our Nessie around in that deathtrap, it will at least work properly."

I blew out a breath. If Jake and Rosalie weren't arguing, then they clearly weren't in the same room together. Nessie had even started coming between them, chastising them both for their attitudes. I was glad too. I got sick and fucking tired of having to call my wife down.

"Isn't it too early for him to be coming over?" I queried. I mean, I know the kid lived longer than most humans, but he _had _to sleep sometime!

She nodded. "He'll be here in about an hour. That's why I wanted to finish so we could talk."

Shit. Anytime a woman, vamp or not, wanted to 'talk' no good could come out of it. But I had learned one thing, never talk before you find out what _she _wants to talk about. Otherwise you end up copping to something she didn't realize you'd done and you spend a week in the proverbial dog house.

"What's up, Rosie baby?" I asked her as I stood from our bed. Sure, we didn't really need a bed, whether we were having sex or not, but I liked the bed even if we had ended up doing it on every damned surface of our room…and most of the rest of the house.

"That's just it, Em," she whispered as she sat back down, running a brush through her beautiful hair. "Baby."

I looked at her. Confusion was bound to have been written on my face. Granted, most people thought I was nothing but a bit of dumb muscle, but she really had me stumped. "I'm confused."

She snorted. "Aren't you always?"

I sighed, slid into my pants and sat next to her. "Care to spell this out for me? You can even use Latin if you want, but I'm not getting what you're saying."

"I want a baby, Emmett."

Oh. Hell. I thought we'd discussed this. It had been almost a month since the non-fight with the Vulturi and ever since then, after meeting Nahuel and learning of his sisters, Rosalie had been talking with Carlisle about having me impregnate a human.

Carlisle, being a doctor, kinda had that whole 'do no harm' thing standing in the way and had told her he didn't think it wise. Of course, she, having gone through law school twice, had pled her case accordingly and we were having a family meeting about it tonight.

I sighed again. "I know you do, Rosie, but we've got to be smart about this. I mean, we don't even know how to go about it. I mean…what? Am I supposed to get off in a cup and hand it over to Carlisle for him to knock up some human girl? How is that fair to her? What if she dies?"

"Well, of course she'll know all about what to expect, Emmett," she replied with a tone that suggested she were talking to a two year old. "And then she'll be more than welcome to join our coven or perhaps Tanya's or she could even go out on her own, be a nomad."

I wasn't comfortable with the idea of us training another human for the vamp world and I'm fairly certain Jake and Sam, both alphas for their 'werewolf' packs wouldn't be thrilled with the idea either, but I just kissed her and said, "Come on, let's go downstairs, I think I hear Ness and Bella racing up from their cottage. We'll talk all about this tonight."

The day passed on and as she promised, Rosalie dove under Jake's car, earning a growl of displeasure from him. "Look, Blondie, I know well enough what I'm doing with my car. I mean, it's not like I'm going to let my Nessie get hurt," he tried to tell her for the tenth time.

"She is not _your _Nessie, you fucking pedophile," Rosalie snarled. "She is _our _Nessie and I know that you can't afford top-quality equipment for your car, so I'm just giving it the once-over if you don't mind."

I didn't need Edward's gift to read Jacob's thoughts and I was between them in an instant. "Rose, that was uncalled for," I snapped at her.

Jake looked at me in surprise, but I just shrugged. She had been more than a little vile to him and after all, it was because of him that Nessie was even still alive. Had he not imprinted on her, there would have been a war and more than likely a handful of us would have lost our lives, un-dead or not.

"Fine, just take his fucking side!" Rosalie snapped at me. "Both of you, get the hell out of my garage!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead, blew out the breath I didn't need and dropped my shoulders as I turned to walk back toward the house.

"Hey, man, thanks," Jake said quietly once we were both outside.

I shrugged again. "Well, it's true. We owe _you _Ness's life, whether Rose wants to admit it or not. So…just…ignore her. How else have I managed seventy three years with her?"

He laughed and clapped me on the back. "You know, one gets used to being around leeches after a while and you're a pretty cool one."

I grinned at that. "Well, besides the wet-dog smell, you're not too bad either."

When evening came, Bella and Esme had laid out a feast for the wolves and Nessie, who Bella had started referring to as her "Halflings". The smells and the sense of fellowship somewhat reminded me of being back home in Tennessee. I don't know why that popped into my head, but it did. A sudden pang of homesickness struck me and Jasper said, "Hey, Em, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just…I don't know. Melancholy I guess."

He grinned. "I could tell. Want a pick me up?"

I laughed as his gift hit me, making me feel nothing but laughter. "Damn, Jasper. You're better than uppers!"

Edward snorted. "Like you would know what an upper was like."

"This from the man that compared his girlfriend to heroin," I retorted.

If he would have been human, he would have blushed. "That is utterly beside the point," he shot back at me.

"Ooh…scary. I'm shakin' in my boots," I sent his way.

"Enough boys," Bella said as she walked in. "Go outside and round up the Halflings so they can eat before our meeting."

Jasper, Edward and I all stepped outside. I found Nessie, who was playing hide and seek with the wolves, minus Leah, of course, who had her bad attitude on and was sunning in the brief bit of light that was filtering through the trees. The she-wolf could go against Rosalie for the "Bitch of the Year" award and perhaps win.

"Ness, time to eat," I told my niece.

She shot me a grin and I shook my head. "Sorry, kiddo. People food first, then we'll go hunting."

"Uncle Em?" she asked as she climbed up to settle on my shoulders.

"Yeah, kiddo?" I inquired as I tickled her bare feet.

She laughed. "When can I go hunt bears with you?"

"My little carnivore." I beamed with pride. She disliked the flavor of the somewhat tame animals such as the deer and rabbits that ran abundant on our land, preferring the lion or bear blood we had brought back for her, though her favorite was still the human blood Grandpa Carlisle snuck her from the hospital.

It was fine when she was an infant, but Bella and Edward were adamant about her staying 'vegetarian' so she wouldn't become bloodthirsty around her human relatives and friends. "You'll have to wait to get a bit bigger first."

"But why?" she pouted.

I pulled her down, now attacking her sides, causing her giggles to bounce off the surrounding trees. "Because. If you got hurt, your mom would rip my head off. Then there would be no more Uncle Em."

"But I'm half vampire," she insisted. "I can't get hurt."

I shook my head. "You can get hurt Nessie. You're half human which means you're like Jake. You bleed, little miss. You can get hurt badly, Ness. You could die if we're not careful. Remember when we told you the story of the newborns and how badly Jake got hurt? Well, you're still tiny enough that it might kill you. Once you're grown up though, then you'll be able to go hunting with me."

"But Nahuel…" she insisted.

"Nahuel is a hundred and fifty years old. Ness. He's been able to take care of himself for a long time. One day you'll be as big as him and you'll be able to run with us when we chase after bears and with your daddy when he hunts mountain lions. Hey, when you get big enough, I'll take you to Africa and we'll all hunt _real _lions together. How does that sound?"

"You promise?" she asked softly with a slight sniffle. It still amazed us that she had the ability to cry like a human and her salty tears were a common occurrence since she figured out if she cried she got her way.

I ruffled her bronze curls. "I promise," I vowed as I held out my pinky finger. She held hers out too and we linked them together, shaking them. "Go on, go clean up and work your way through the human food. I think they made meatloaf."

"Oh! My favorite!" she squealed, running off to the house.

"You _would_ make a good father," Edward commented.

"Don't sound so surprised," I said with a slight snarl. Damn, what was wrong with me? I had been feeling irritable as a damned hibernating grizzly for weeks now. Maybe Rosie and I needed to get away from everyone a bit, maybe then people would actually realize I do contribute more than just the fucking comic relief around the place.

"I know sometimes I don't really see you for who and what you actually are," Edward told me softly, answering my thoughts. "Sometimes I feel like it was a mistake to take you away from that, from what you could have been. We probably could have saved your human life. But Rosalie seemed so hell-bent on making you one of us."

I grinned. "And you know Rosie. She _always _gets her way."

Edward laughed. "Yes, unfortunately, she does."

"You're against this, tonight, aren't you?" I asked him.

He nodded hesitantly. "I understand her reasoning, having the ability to see into her mind, but at the same time, I think of how it could have turned out. If I hadn't been dead set on Bella living, and she hadn't been so stubborn, she wouldn't have made it."

"Rose didn't care. As long as the baby made it…"

Edward nodded. "I know. I saw that in her mind too. But it's unfair to the human."

"I know that."

He stopped in his tracks and I stopped with him. He looked me in the eye and asked, "Is this what you want?"

"Does it matter? Rosalie always gets what she wants." And with that, I made my way back to the house.

Once Nessie, along with Jake's pack, which had grown to include Seth, Leah, Embry, Brady, and a new kid, Joseph, finished eating, Carlisle said, "I'm glad you all could join us tonight. We have a few family…issues to discuss, and since Jacob is part of our family, I'm more than happy to welcome you as a pack and your opinions on the matters at hand."

Rosalie let out a little growl, and I saw Alice put her hand on my wife's shoulder. I could tell Jasper was sending calming waves throughout the room, and I was glad, because we sure as hell didn't need six wolves phasing at the dinner table.

Edward must have read my thoughts, because he said, "Carlisle, don't you think this might be better if this was discussed out on the back terrace?"

Carlisle looked around the room and his eyes grew a bit wider. "So it would. Thank you for the suggestion."

_Sure, don't thank me. It was my idea, but, whatever, _I thought to myself, earning a chuckle from Edward. "It was Emmett's idea," he admitted graciously.

_Thanks, Eddie, _I thought, smiling at him. He let out a warning growl at my slip of his name, causing my smile to grow. I picked up Nessie on my way past her, because, after all, he wouldn't hit me with his daughter in my arms, and we made our way to the patio out back.

Esme took Nessie from me as soon as we stepped outside and walked back into the house with her. "Come, Nessie dear. It's time for your bath and bedtime."

"But, Grandma…"

"Shhh, none of that. We'll just go and put on a movie, shall we? That Chipmunk one of your mother's that Grandpa Charlie brought over perhaps?"

Nessie yawned. "Okay Grandma. Can I stay here tonight?"

Esme smiled and placed a kiss to Nessie's cheek as they started up the back staircase toward her nursery. Esme was so good with her. Edward talked about me, but Esme was the one that deserved a life, a real one.

I leaned up against the wall of the house, close to the wolves, just in case I needed to offer assistance in controlling the unruly young'uns.

"What is this about, Carlisle?" Jacob wanted to know.

Carlisle grimaced and even I could tell he wasn't looking forward to this discussion with the pack. "Well, after our visit with Nahuel and his aunt, and meeting with some of his half-sisters, it has started some stirrings and some talks among us. And Rosalie has said that she would be interested in finding a human…host, if you will, for Emmett's child."

_Here we go in 3, 2, 1…_ "What?!" The pack seemed to all shout in one voice. I grimaced, but stood at the ready in case anyone had a serious problem with this.

"Carlisle, there is no way, as protectors, that we can condone this act," Jake began.

It struck me then how much the pup had grown and changed. He had always looked like an adult, but only in recent months had he begun to truly act like an emerging grown-up instead of the seventeen year old that he was.

"I understand that, Jacob, but just hear us out…"

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and let out a low growl as his pack suddenly backed up behind him, forming a 'V', all of them still in their human forms. How interesting it was that we went from family back to adversaries in less than a second.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said softly. "Perhaps you should explain how you feel…"

I blinked. Wow. He actually wanted Rosie to tell how she _felt_? This should be interesting.

She stepped forward and said, "Look, you all know that I'm not the best person in the world. I've been abused, broken, I'm unworthy of this…but, all I ever wanted out of life was a child. And now I might have that chance. We would certainly keep the human here with us. Alice can look into her future, Edward can read her mind, and we can protect her."

"And when she becomes a blood sucker?" Jacob asked.

"We'll keep her under close wraps, of course." Rosalie said. "We'll train her in the vegetarian lifestyle we have and then she can either join ours or Tanya's coven. And…if she becomes too much, is too out of control, we will, or course, handle it."

"And by handle it you mean…?" Jake asked.

"We'll take her out." Rose said simply.

Jake's mouth fell open. "So, wait, let me get this straight. You're gonna implant vamp seed in some poor human girl all so you can get a kid? What's she get out of it? The promise of immortality _if _she can control herself and _if _she lives through the pregnancy? Need I remind you how much pain and suffering Bella went through?"

"It was worth it," Bella said softly and I know I wasn't the only one glad that Esme had taken Nessie inside so she couldn't hear any of this argument. The fact remained that over half of our family wanted the _thing _destroyed before we knew what she was.

Jake's gaze flashed over to Bella and his eyes gentled. "Bells, I understand that. I agree with you. But this is asking someone to _willingly _place themselves in that situation. Are you telling me you would willingly go through all that again, not knowing if you would make it out alive? Edward would never allow that."

"It was never his decision." Bella said firmly. I remembered that all too well. I would never forget the day she called Rosalie and told her what was happening. Edward looked pained as he remembered the events of her pregnancy, but she smiled at him. "It wasn't your choice, but I still forgive you for your thoughts concerning the issue. Now we're more aware of the events, we can control it better. It won't get as out of hand as it did before."

"Bella," Jacob's tone was pained. "Surely I'm misunderstanding you. You can't be siding with Blondie on this one. Tell me I'm wrong."

She nodded. "You're not and I am. While I'm not thrilled with the decision of how it has to happen, I would never begrudge my sister the opportunity to become a mother."

"I stand with Rosalie," Edward said begrudgingly.

"As do I," Alice piped up.

"Our family is bonded. If one of us makes the decision, we all stick by it." Jasper said.

Jacob blew out a breath. "I thought the treaty stated no biting of human beings, guys."

"That was null and void when you gave me permission to save Bella, Jacob." Edward told him softly.

Jake sighed again. "Then, while I'm not thrilled, I can't say no…"

"Jacob!" Leah's sharp voice sounded out in the night. "Surely you can't condone…"

"I don't," he ground out sharply. "But we are here to protect the humans. If they find a willing participant, we will have to be on guard to ensure she doesn't eat anyone."

Leah started grousing under her breath and Jacob said, "Enough!" She shut her mouth and he groaned. "That wasn't a command, Leah."

She shot daggers at him and he admitted, "I guess it was. Sorry." I looked at her and had the feeling she wouldn't be forgiving her pack leader anytime soon. He turned back to us. "So…when are you going on a human hunt?" His tone was flat.

"Alice and I are going to start scouting." Rosalie said; the excitement all too clear in her beautiful voice.

"Well then, I guess, guys feel free to go on home," Jake said to his pack. "Please don't mention this to any of the other wolves until I've had time to speak to Sam myself. He's not going to be pleased about this."

Leah shot him another look, turned, and walked off toward the trees. I could hear her clothes leaving her body before I heard her phase and run back toward the reservation.

Jake sighed and spoke with Seth, who nodded and also ran to the woods, clearly going off on some job for Jake. The rest of the pack wandered off and I said, "Hey, guys, feel like going on a male bonding trip?"

Jasper looked at me and Alice squealed as we all walked back into the house. "That's a great idea guys! Why don't you do that! The three of you can go and then us girls can hang out and talk baby stuff!"

Ugh, the pixie was in annoying mode. Edward laughed as the thought crossed through my head and I smiled.

"Just one more thing," Carlisle said. "I have one more bit of information I didn't get to tell you. Emmett, Rosalie, follow me for a few moments, if you would?"

"Since when do we have secrets, Carlisle?" I asked as we walked.

"This is rather personal, Emmett."

"So is screwing, but in a house full of vampire hearing, we don't get much privacy."

He sighed and stopped. We had made it inside to the back hallway. "Very well. I have been doing some research ever since Rosalie asked me about this, doing some lab tests as well, and, it's not…I mean…"

_Boy, this must be good if Carlisle is stuttering, _I thought. I saw Edward, who had walked in behind us, wince, his fingers automatically pinching the bridge of his nose, and figuring he knew what Carlisle was trying to get out, I said, "Carlisle. Dude, just spit it out."

"It's not feasible for the human to be artificially inseminated with your venom."

"Meaning…" I knew what it meant; I'd been through medical school myself. But I wanted to hear it from his lips.

He sighed. "Meaning, if you two want a child, it's going to have to be conceived the old fashioned way."

I heard glass shatter beside me and I knew from the sound of it, that it was the glass paperweight from the hall table. Rosalie often played with it when she was nervous or agitated. I closed my eyes and groaned. "So you're telling me…"

"You will have to actually have sex with this human, Emmett. And you'll have to try not to kill her in the process." Carlisle said softly.

Damn. There's always a catch. I turned to look at Rosalie. "Rosie…"

The mask was on her face before I had a chance to get a gauge of her feelings. "I want a baby. Damn it, Emmett. I don't care if you have to fuck Edward to get it."

Both Edward and I grimaced at that. Suddenly I laughed. "Luckily for us, that won't be necessary." Edward laughed as well and I smiled at my wife. "Are you sure?"

She bit her lip, one of those human habits she had picked up from Bella. "Yes. I am. You will need to do whatever you have to."

"If you're sure…" I said.

She nodded again and placed a soft kiss on my lips, something very odd for her indeed. "For me?"

"I will do anything for you, Rosie, you know that."

She smiled at me, to quote Bella; dazzling me and I smiled back at her. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Well, come on then, Emmett. You need to eat and eat well if you are going to do this." Alice said, alarm clear in her eyes. I wondered briefly if she had seen something when suddenly her face went blank. It only lasted a second before she blinked and said, "Oh! It works! I've just seen your future disappear!"

"Um…good?" I asked.

"This is excellent! Come on! We've only got about a month and a half to two months then. We need to go about finding a human girl!" The little sprite was jumping up and down now.

"Hey, I think Jessica Stanley always had a thing for Emmett," Edward said, straight faced.

Yes, one could tell that Bella had been good for his sense of humor. I punched his shoulder, hard. "Watch it. Or Bella will have to hunt to find your pecker when I get through with you."

"Why? Think it'll be buried in your ass?" he retorted.

I blinked. "Hell, Edward! I didn't know you had that one in you! Damn, I'm impressed!"

"And I'm not," Bella said, looking cross. "Thank goodness Esme took our daughter upstairs for bed, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen or you would have had a heck of a lot of explaining to do!"

He ducked his head. "Sorry, love."

"You should be," she replied.

I grinned. "Come on, boys, let's go hunting!" I ran out to my jeep, my only other baby besides Rosie, and pulled her out of the garage.

Rosalie met me as I moved the vehicle in front of the house and she said, "Thank you, Emmett."

I kissed her deeply, passionately. "You know I'll do anything for you, Rosie. As long as you're okay with this."

"I'm not, you know," she admitted. "But I'm willing to share you once if it means getting a child out of it."

"You know it sometimes doesn't take the first time," I reminded softly.

She nodded. "I know that. But I also know you're all man, Emmett. I would never doubt your abilities at making babies."

She was pulling the "strapping, manly-man" card. God love her. "Yes, dear," I said with a pop to her ass. She grinned and motioning up and down her body, said, "This will be waiting for you when you come back home."

"Promise?" I asked her.

She nodded and winked. The other men came out of the house then and we all dumped our camping gear, not that we would need it, into the back and I tore out heading for Goat Rocks, one of my favorite hunting places.

The drive should have taken much longer than it did, but driving like a bat out of hell with a built in radar detector sitting shotgun, well, that made the trip go quickly. We had talked about anything and everything but what I had to do when we got back.

Finally, when we stepped from the jeep, loaded down with our gear, Jasper said, "So Emmett…what do you think?"

I started walking, leading my brothers and said, "I think I'm going to get the biggest fucking bear I can find and eat the shit out of him."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. About this whole situation."

I shrugged. "It's what she wants."

"And you're okay with it?" Edward asked me.

I thought a moment, and though I knew he knew what I was thinking, I said, "If it was Bella, or Alice in this situation, wouldn't you two do the same thing?"

The both nodded. "Well, there you go." I said as I took off into the snow as we began our ascent.

"But Em…" Edward started. "How are you feeling about this? I mean, have you ever even _been _with someone other than Rosalie?"

I bristled at that. "I'll have you to know that I was rather sought after by the ladies in my short twenty two years of life. I had not been a virgin for a few years before I was changed. So, yes, I had been with a few women before her."

"But none sense." Jasper stated.

"Of course not. Why? Have you?"

He grinned. "Of course I have."

My mouth fell open. "You've been with women since Alice?"

He nodded. "And she as been with other men."

"But-but…what do you mean? I thought you two are mates."

"We are," he said simply.

I blinked and shook my head. "But…I mean…I'd never think of being with someone else. Would you Edward?"

Edward grinned. "Bella knows I don't share."

I snorted. "That's for damn sure. The number of times I thought we were going to have a war with the pack because you wanted to kill Jake…"

He shrugged. "Well, I had heard about people being with more than their mates. I assume you and Alice are like that, Jasper?"

He nodded. "We are exclusive, but yes, to a certain extent, we have an open marriage."

I felt like I'd fallen into a rabbit hole. "What do you mean?"

He grinned. "Well, first off, you know my friends, Charlotte and Peter?"

I nodded.

"Well, for years before I met Alice, I had been with them. Like that."

"You mean…" Suddenly, it was like a light-bulb moment. "Gross! Jasper! Dude, you like guys too?"

He shrugged. "When the mood strikes, but normally I enjoy women. Alice had a couple of friends as well when we met, Jen and Eric, in Canada. They often had fun together. Once Alice and I met, we have gotten together with them since. Jen is tall, which is different for me after being with Alice."

"And the dude?"

"Yeah, he's not into guys, but he likes to watch, so we let him."

I blew out a breath. "Is there any more secrets I need to know about?"

Jasper grinned. "Well, you know how Ali and I returned to Ireland with Carlisle, Esme, Maggie, Liam and Siobhan last month?"

I nodded again, this time warily.

He grinned. "Well, we met a new couple, Miya and her mate, Jonathan. They are American, but are living in Ireland, where Miya is a professor for the time being. Miya and Alice don't get along, entirely too different of personalities, but oddly enough, we still managed to switch for the night." He paused and smiled again. "And probably will again when we go back for a visit."

"You mean…okay, wait. So, you're bisexual swingers who have three couples that are your boyfriends and girlfriends?"

He nodded. "Pretty much…oh, and Carlisle and Esme got their freak on with Maggie. The lust rolling off them was what prompted us to leave and search out something else while we were there in the first place."

I…wow…I was kinda speechless at that moment. Edward, also, seemed a bit dumbfounded. "You find this to be a surprise?" I asked him.

He grinned. "I guess they've managed to get quite good at concealing their thoughts from me. I mean, I knew about Jasper and Alice, mainly because I had actually walked in on them with Peter and Charlotte once…I wasn't supposed to be back so soon, and I'd changed my mind last minute, so Alice didn't see it, but, no, the Esme, Carlisle, Maggie thing shocked me. Who knew our parents were into that?"

"Well why not, Edward? Carlisle and Esme are both very young and have very active sex lives," Jasper shot back at him.

"Guys, really? I know they're young, I know they're not actually our parents, but still, that's just kinda icky to think about."

They both looked at me and burst out laughing. "Icky?"

I grinned. "What? I got it from Nessie."

"If you start singing Jonas Brother's or One Direction's songs, I'm sending you home," Jasper warned me.

I debated the 1D song, but knew Edward didn't deserve that. Nessie had all their CD's and crap, so I started humming a few bars of "Burnin' Up" just to piss them off and we all laughed as we started searching for our meal.

Two days later, full to the brim and almost feeling a bit sloshy, we drove into our driveway and I parked the jeep, fully intending on cleaning it up from the mud and shit that was everywhere in and on it. We'd had fun off-roading, getting muddy and acting like fools, but now we were back home and my baby had to be clean, damn it.

I stepped out, grabbed my bag of clothes from the back of the jeep and caught sound of an additional heartbeat. There was also a strange beat up old Ford Bronco in the circle drive. "Hey, guys! We've got company!"

"I noticed. Maybe it's your little human," Jasper chuckled, punching me lightly in the shoulder. Crap. Was it?

"Who is it, Edward? What's her name?"

Edward cocked his head to the side. "I don't know…"

"What?"

"I can't hear her."

My mouth fell open. "You're shittin' me. Are you sure your head's working alright? First Bella, now this chick?"

"My head is fine," he snapped.

"Sure it's not up your ass?" I inquired sweetly.

"Sure you don't want my foot up yours?" he sent back. Yeah, this new attitude wasn't working for me. He was giving as good as he was getting now that he was finally getting some pussy.

He growled at my last thought and I raised an eyebrow. "What? It's true. You're a different person now that your cock's not blocked twenty four/seven."

Jasper laughed and gave me a high-five. "Truer words were never spoken, my friend."

Edward growled at both of us and said, "Well, come on, let's go meet her. Her name is…Talia. Talia Grayson."

Talia…it was a very pretty name. We walked toward the house and as soon as I stepped near the Bronco I let out a snarl and before I could react, I was seeing the sky as my brothers threw me to the ground.

The smell…it was perfect…it smelled like violets and gingerbread and it reminded me of my Grandma McCarty's kitchen when she was baking. My mouth watered as venom pooled there. Oh to get a taste of it…just one tiny bite to sate my thirst…

"Emmett," Jasper groaned. "Please, I can't hold on much longer. I feel your hunger. Remember, we just fed. Come on man, get control of yourself."

In that instant, I knew, this human that they had chosen for me? To mate with? Yeah. She was my singer. I was so fucked.

The door to the house opened and all the women came out onto the porch and that was when I got my first look at her. She was tall, perhaps five eight, five nine? With long black hair and beautiful eyes that were almost topaz, like ours were. She had creamy skin, with a hint of caramel in it. She looked perhaps to be part Native American and perhaps part Cuban? She was curvy…God was she curvy. All tits and ass and I don't know where the thoughts came from, but damn, I'd love to have my hands all over them.

Jasper growled above me and said, "Cool it, damn it! You went from hungry to _hungry _and I can't keep up with it! I want to go and fuck Alice now. Thanks."

I grinned, though I was swallowing venom like crazy. "My pleasure." Oh to have that wrapped around me. I'll bet her pussy tasted just as good as she smelled. I wondered briefly what her cum would taste like when Edward kicked me in the nads. Let me tell you, even a vampire is sensitive in that area when another vamp goes all up on them and I groaned.

"Will you stop with the thoughts? You're not helping me either," Edward snarled.

Just then, the smell got closer to me and I looked up into those golden eyes. She smiled down at me. "Hello, Emmett," her honeyed voice purred, dragging out my name into three syllables. Shit. She had a fuckin' southern twang to beat the damned band. She blinked and said, "Are you going to try not to kill me this time?"

What the hell? Why did I have the feeling this was not going to end well?

* * *

**AN2: So…do we likey? Just wanted to whet your appetite! Shall I continue posting it? Let me know if you like it or not! I wrote this story just for me, though reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Oh, how I wish I owned Emmett, but, alas, I do not. Such is life. Enjoy!**

**AN: WOW! Nine reviews already?! For a repost?! Thanks! I am planning on posting a chapter a day. I have a handfull already proofed and waiting to post, so hopefully if I miss a day, I can keep up. I would like to have at least one more completed one out there for you guys! And thanks to my new readers! Hopefully you'll stick with me on this journey!**

**As before, you guys are so gonna need to hold on, because this is going to be a weird ride. Just to forewarn you, this story also has a sequel. Everything that happens is PLANNED, however, I may rewrite the sequel…but it won't change this story as it is. I'll let you know if I make changes but I'm planning on posting it as-is. Just wanted to give out additional warning. Like it or not, this is how the story goes down. So, here we go…**

**Also, most of this will be in Emmett's POV. I know of one instance that it will have to be in Alice's, but for the most part, we are going to delve into Emmett's mind only. That may change, but so far, it's lookin' like we're stickin' with my Emmie-Bear!**

**And for the guest that asked if this was a Rose/Emmett or Emmett/OC story, well, you'll just have to read and see. **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

My brother's helped me stand, and they shuffled me into the house, following behind the women and the beautiful demon that was put here just to torture me. How the _hell _was I going to manage to have sex with her without killing her? _Don't answer that, Edward._

He chuckled and pushed me down onto the couch, where he and Jasper flanked me. I felt Jasper's soothing gift surround me and I made the mistake of taking a deep, calming breath. Wrong thing to do. I let out a snarl and my brother's tightened their grip on my arms.

The angel, demon, whatever the hell she was, Talia, smirked. "I see we haven't gotten any better at our self control, have we?"

"If you didn't smell like sin, this wouldn't be an issue," I replied shortly, so unlike my usual demeanor.

She chuckled throatily as she sat in the chair across from me, pulling her legs up under her, perfectly relaxed surrounded by vampires and the odd werewolf.

"So, Talia, I believe you were explaining what you are doing here?" Esme asked politely as she handed the woman a mug of coffee.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I guess I should back up and start at the beginning, shouldn't I? Hmm…where to start? There is so much to tell." She turned to Edward. "I suppose I could tell you why you can't read my mind." Then she turned to Alice. "Have you guessed why you can't see my future?"

"How…?" Jasper started.

She smiled. "I guess the beginning it is, then." She took a deep breath, and I couldn't help but to watch the swell of her breasts under her soft sweater, the tops of which were peeking out of the deep V-neck.

Edward poked me in the side with his elbow. _Sorry, _I though.

He grinned, but remained silent.

"So, my name is Talia Grayson. I'm twenty two years old, but my soul is over a thousand years old."

"Wait, your _soul_? What are you? Some kind of weirdo?" I growled at Leah, who was standing next to Jake, just inside the door. She just shrugged at me.

Talia laughed lightly. "Oddly enough, I am. I am a freak in my own right. Let me explain. I am a Soul Seeker."

Carlisle sucked in a breath, as did Edward. Apparently they were the only two that knew what the hell that meant. "But, there are only…" Carlisle started.

Talia nodded. "Six of us, worldwide. Yes. Four have already become immortal. The fifth is but a baby, newly reborn. Unfortunately for me, I've been fighting for a thousand years for immortality. I've been killed by seventeen different vampires in that time. Including Emmett."

Damn, so, wait, she was the same singer I killed before? "You mean…?" I started.

She smiled at me and I swear, if I'd have had a heartbeat, it would have jumped. "Yes, you did kill me," she replied softly. "I was your singer then as well."

"Is that something common for your kind?" Esme asked politely.

Talia bit her lip. "Not exactly. As I said, I'm a freak. The last time I died, I was reborn to a couple in North Carolina, which explains the accent. My father is a Cherokee Indian and my mother is Cuban. Both are protectors."

"And by protectors, you mean…" Jake started.

She nodded. "They're both wolves."

Wow. Just when I thought this couldn't get any weirder, I'm proven wrong.

"But you aren't?" Bella inquired gently. So like Bella, trying not to be rude, while asking a personal question.

"I don't smell like a wolf, do I?" Talia asked, not rudely, just questioning.

"No, you smell quite nice," Bella told her, and I knew if she were still human, she would have blushed. Leave it to Bella…

Talia grinned. "Thanks. Let me explain this a bit better. In the south, we are rampant with vampires. You know this, Jasper, correct?"

He nodded. Everyone knew that the south was a vicious place. Indeed, Jasper's past mate, Maria, still ruled parts of Texas and Mexico.

"So, as a rule, every person with the gene, phases." She let that bomb drop and waited.

"So there are lots of girlie-wolves where you are from?" Leah asked quietly.

Talia nodded. "Every single child phases by the time they are fourteen if they are physically capable. Some are weaklings, and they are also protected by the wolves. Sometimes their children go on to become wolves, so we normally have quite a few to protect the humans."

"How many are in your parent's pack?" Jacob asked.

"We are so large and the risk so great, that we have sub-packs dispersed throughout the south. From the Cherokee nation we have three packs of thirty wolves each. They are divided into a sub-pack from there, so there are normally fifteen in an area."

Low whistles could be heard around the room. "In addition to that, my mother's pack, from Cuba, also has fifteen, though, some of them did as my mother did and swam to the US and became citizens. They imprinted on souls here in the US and joined their mate's packs. That's how my mom and dad met. He was on spring break in Miami when she literally washed up on shore. He didn't even finish his vacation, just took her straight home. They were married a week later. Nine months after that, I was born."

"So they imprinted." Jake said.

She nodded. "Imprinting isn't something we doubt. We expect it because we have to keep the pack alive."

"I had no idea," Carlisle said.

She shrugged. "We stay low-key. We don't like for the vamps to know that we exist. That's why if one sees us, they're taken out, regardless."

"And yet, here you are." Rosalie said stiffly. "How do I know I can trust you? Maybe you just want to kill Emmett to get back at him."

Talia chuckled. "You misunderstand. I came to you _because _of Emmett. That much is true. But not to kill him. He has to change me."

"What?" I asked loudly.

She smiled at me again. "You have to be the one to change me."

"Why?" I demanded. I couldn't do…that, could I? I wasn't even sure I could have sex with her, but if I bit her…

She shook her head. "That's not important. What is important is the fact that I was given a vision by a prophet. I have to do what I can to see that out. And I can't do that as a human. I _have _to become a vampire. Why else did I not phase? All the pieces of the puzzle fit."

"This sounds like a load of hooey," Jasper said under his breath.

Talia stood gracefully and said, "Alice, mind if I try something on your husband?"

Alice blinked. "What?"

"I need to prove to you all that I do see souls. All I require is a touch of your face and I can see into your soul."

"So we do have souls," Edward's voice was full of wonder.

Talia giggled. "Silly, Edward. Of course you do. Everyone born from a human has one. I can even tell how you would have met Bella had you not been a vampire."

"How?" he asked. I was curious to know that myself.

She smiled softly. "Because, souls are reincarnated, until such a time that they meet up with their true mate. At that point in time, they are then connected and can go into heaven unless they wish to return to earth and live their great love affair again. However, if one soul is taken before the other, they can return to earth to wait for their mate to be reborn again. On and on it has gone since the beginning of time."

"So, every soul? Even the evil ones?" Rosalie asked.

Talia's face grew dim. "Yes, even the evil ones. Which is why we have a balance of good and evil, yin and yang. They are taken to another place, to hell, but occasionally they worm their way out and are reborn again. They are slippery, conniving beasts. They start out innocent, as babies, but then, they grow up. Sometimes, the brain, the heart, the body, can overcome the evil, and then they are redeemed, but it is, in fact, quite rare."

"So ones like James, they will be reborn?" Bella asked, fear evident in her voice. Even though she was now a vampire, and one of the most powerful, the thoughts of James sent shivers down her spine.

"I am afraid that is a possibility."

The air was heavy for a few moments until Talia said, "So, Jasper, if you would, you can let go of Emmett, he won't hurt me with a group of you watching."

_Want to bet, _I thought, and Edward elbowed me again. Jasper let me go and stood in front of her. She smiled at him and placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled it down to hers. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

It seemed intimate, and Alice growled. Talia laughed again and said, "Don't worry, Alice. I'm not going to put the moves on him." I saw her forehead wrinkle slightly as she concentrated and she smiled. "Ah, I see."

"What?" Alice asked, stepping to them quickly, taking Jasper's hand.

"You are indeed soul mates, though; you also share a close link with six other souls."

Alice glanced around the room, and Talia said, "No, not like family." Jasper grinned and I chuckled, realizing who she was talking about.

"Your two souls met for the first time in the early fifth century. She was a princess and he was a stable boy. You ran away together and lived out your life with many children and died in each other's arms. After that, you were reunited time and time again until Jasper was born to the Whitlock's in Texas. You were to meet when his platoon went into Mississippi, but Maria found him and turned him before he was given a chance. Since then, Alice's soul was reborn time and again until finally she was born Mary Alice Brandon and given the gift of second sight. Then she was able to search you out. And here you are."

"But being immortal…" Jasper started.

"Is preferable." Talia finished. Every set of soulmates should strive for immortality. Unfortunately, you don't always marry your soul mate. Esme can attest to that, correct?"

Esme nodded. "May I?" Talia asked. Esme nodded again and she repeated the gesture that she had performed on Jasper. When she pulled away, tears were running down her face. "You have tried so hard to find Carlisle in the four hundred years since he was turned. Time and again, you were close, so very close to him, but he refused to turn anyone for so long, and then, he would only turn those close to death. It was not luck that drew you together in this world, but fate. You were meant to be together. You were meant to lead this family, from now to eternity."

Esme smiled and dry sobbed as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her.

"Bella? Would you care to be next? Or perhaps you, Edward?" Talia asked them.

They exchanged a look, and Jasper sat back down, keeping an arm on me just in case I got out of control again. But thirst was the furthest thing from my mind. I was fascinated listening to her talk.

Edward stood and Talia did her voodoo on him as well. She winced and said, "You battled long and hard with your hunger once you found her, didn't you?" Edward nodded. She continued holding her face to his for a moment longer before she said, "Well, you were meant to be together in the now."

"But Chicago, when I was still alive?" he questioned.

Talia smiled sadly. "She hadn't found you. She had been forced into marriage by her father and was unavailable. It wasn't mean to be again until now."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"One word-Renesmee. She is the reason for the here and now. She is important. And not just because she is part vampire and part human, though that is a fraction of it."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, stiffening.

Talia shrugged. "Only time will tell. I don't know. I wasn't given that information."

"You mean you won't share it," Rosalie said gruffly.

Talia looked at her. "It's not my story to tell. It will have to evolve into what it is."

"So, you can do mine next? See how Rosie and I were meant to be together?" I asked, forgetting my hunger in that moment.

She just looked at me and took a step back. "I think we need to work up to that, don't you? Besides, it takes a lot out of me to do that, to search your pasts. Which is another reason I strive for immortality. Perhaps I'll do it soon though, okay?"

I nodded, disappointed. "Let him go," Talia told Jasper, and Edward, who had joined us on the couch again.

"Huh?" I asked.

She grinned. "You're going to have to get used to me if you're going to turn me. Might as well start now, correct?"

I was thankful, in that moment, that she didn't put that any other way. I wasn't sure I could have handled myself if she had said, 'have sex with me' or 'fuck me silly' or 'ride the pleasure train' because I would have taken her right here and now.

I wasn't sure what the deal was, but her body had begun to call to me just as easily as her blood did. Maybe this was why she was my singer, why she came here for me to knock her up, so she looked good to me so I didn't have to put a bag over her head or something.

Then I was assaulted by the vision of her writhing under me, my hands wrapping around those curves as I pounded into her sweet little…I got joint elbows as both men beside me groaned. "Sorry," I muttered again. Boy, this was all kinds of screwing me up.

"We haven't agreed to this." Rosalie stated firmly. "Who is to say that you are the best candidate to have our child, anyway?"

Talia didn't seem offended. In fact, she smiled. "Well, I didn't expect to walk up in here and just lead him by the cock to the back room, if that's what you're thinking."

I laughed out loud at her brutal honesty. Only a southern chick…I stopped laughing though, because Rosalie did not look pleased.

Talia noticed, because she said, "Look, everything happens for a reason. I believe I was born to a couple of wolves because I'm sturdier than most humans. Indeed, I'm sure you had to restrain yourself quite a bit Edward when that time came, did you not?"

He looked at her bashfully before nodding.

She said, "That's my point. Emmett couldn't control himself the first time I made contact with him. He's had many years to practice his resistance. Add in the fact that I'm stronger than your average human, and there you go. I may not be exactly what you were wanting, Rosalie, but yes, I am your best candidate."

Talia yawned. "Of course, I completely understand why you would need some time to think this over. Think about it, discuss it, but I ask you one favor, if you do decide to chose someone else, would you contemplate giving me the gift?" Her bravado left her then and her voice took on a softer, almost pleading tone. "I have tried so hard to become what I need to be. I will do anything to get it, even if that means giving the rest of my human days to bear your child."

She started to fade then, a weariness overcoming her even I could sense. "It's a lot to take in," she told us, her voice beginning to fade. "And also, you're still uncertain about if you should believe me or not." She took a deep breath, staving off another yawn. "Perhaps someone could show me to a hotel? I'm exhausted. The drive from North Carolina was long and I'm tired."

"You _drove _here?" Esme asked. "Oh dear, why don't you stay in one of the guest rooms? Unless the idea of being in a house full of vampires is too much for you?"

Talia smiled. "No, Mrs. Cullen, that would be very agreeable. Perhaps I could take a nap and then join you once you've had time to talk?"

"I'll show you up to your room," Alice said, jumping up and taking Talia by the hand. "I have a good feeling about this," she gushed as she led the other woman up the stairs. "You'll love it here. But it is depressing in the rain. Good thing we have Jazzy to help improve our moods…"

I sucked in a great lungful of air, still smelling the tantalizing scent that permeated the room. I blew it back out and said, "So, you guys just _had _to find my singer for this job, didn't you?"

"There's something about this she's not telling us," Rosalie stated.

"Come on, Blondie, you just don't like the fact that she is an almost-wolf," Jake retorted from his place by the door.

"There is that. Ugh. I don't know how she could sing to you Emmett. She smells awful."

I blinked. "Really? Smells pretty tasty to me…" And that was something one should not say to their wife while talking about another woman. Rosalie's eyes grew pitch-black that had nothing to do about her hunger level. "Rose…"

"Save it, Emmett. Even I could see how much you longed for her. What? I'm not enough for you now?" And with that, she stormed off to her garage.

"Fuck," I muttered, earning a swat from Esme.

"Swear jar," she stated firmly.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out a twenty. She eyed me and I chuckled flatly before saying, "Shit, shit, shit, I'm so not gonna get any tonight."

She shot me a disapproving look, but took the money to the kitchen, where the swear jar was.

I sank back onto the couch, noticing that the room had cleared out except for Bella, Edward, Jasper and I. I didn't even care where the wolves, Nessie or Carlisle had gone, though, I heard the last two talking in the study, where her computer was. "How have I screwed this up already?" I asked my family.

"Honestly?" Bella asked. "You put your mouth in gear before your mind shifted into drive, Emmett. As usual."

I let out a groan and Jasper said, "Alice said she saw this working out, right?"

"No, she said she saw my future go black. Don't you think that might be because Rosie feeds me to the fire?"

Edward chuckled. "If she hasn't killed you for half the stuff you've done over the years, I highly doubt she'll kill you for having an impure thought or two about another woman."

Bella shot him a look. "What?" he asked her with a surprised tone. "Surely you don't think I haven't heard you and the girls going on and on about that Pattinson guy from that Harry Potter movie."

"His name is Robert, and I only like him because he reminds me of you," she shot back at him.

He let out an indignant snort. "Whatever, Bella."

She let out a huff. "Well, at least I haven't made you sit through some terrible horror movie because you liked the girl in it."

"Kristin Stewart is a good actress," he told her.

"She's wooden, just like the urn I'm going to put your ashes into if you don't let this go."

He took a step back. I briefly wondered if she let her shield down and told him something that didn't make it out into the air. Edward looked at me and lowered his eyes before lifting them again, a sign that my thoughts were right on target. I smiled, despite myself. At least I wasn't the only one in the doghouse.

"I will not be outside with the mutt," he said, under his breath.

"What was that Edward?" Bella inquired.

"Nothing, dear," Edward replied.

I made the sign of a whip cracking and he mouthed, "Fuck you" to me. I grinned again. I did kind of enjoy this new side to Edward. About time he got over being Assward. He growled and I thought _what? It's true. You were, in fact, a rather large, virginal ass before you met Bella. Then you were a disturbed, cock-blocked ass before finally she made you into a man. Live with it. Accept it. Get over it. _

He shook his head. "Rosalie has calmed down now if you want to speak to her, Emmett."

"Sure you're not just feeding me to the wolves there, Ed?"

He grinned, showing off his sharp back teeth. "Why would I do that?"

I shot him a look. I wasn't thrilled with his cocky attitude, but I knew I needed to talk to Rosalie now rather than later. I took another deep breath and walked out to the garage. I heard her going to town on one of the cars, and I was thankful that my jeep was still out in the driveway, so she couldn't beat the shit out of the poor thing.

"Rosie? Baby?"

"Fuck off, Emmett. I'm not ready to deal with you."

I sighed. I had gotten entirely too used to her mood swings over the years. "I'm not leaving Rose. I was talking to Edward and Bella, and really, this is not a big thing. It's like…remember when you had that thing with Brad Pitt in the nineties? All I heard you and Alice going on about how hot he was. And do you think it bothered me? Yes. Jasper and I talked about how much the two of you lusted over him. We had even contemplated going and killing him just so you two would get over it."

I blew out a breath. "She's pretty, but she's not you. You have me, all of me. She's just borrowing my body, baby. She's using me to gain immortality. I'm using her to give you a child. It's win-win. I don't see a problem with this."

She slid out from under Carlisle's Mercedes and said, "Emmett. I love you with everything I am. But it hurt me when you looked at her like that. Like you wanted to eat her."

I grinned at that. "I do. Singer, remember?"

She smiled and shook her head. "That is part of the reason I love you. You can take me from pissed off to laughing in just a matter of seconds. Why is that?"

I sidled up to her and kissed her. "Because I'm meant to be here for you. To make you happy. And you want a baby. I can give that to you, but you're going to have to get past the jealousy, babe."

She sighed and pushed me away. "I am _not _jealous of that little human…freak."

I smiled. "Sure about that?"

Her eyes flashed.

"Rosalie. I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you, my angel. And I will love you until the day I go up in flames. But if you want this, you are going to have to share me. Can you do that?"

She blew out a breath and sank back down to the floor and the rolling dolly that allowed her to work under the car. "I don't know."

I nodded. "This is your deal, Rosie. Do I want a kid? Sure. But not at the expense of losing you. I love you; you are who I would stay with."

She looked up at me through her thick lashes and in a tiny voice, asked, "Promise?"

I smiled and hooked my pinkie with hers, just as I had done with Nessie a few days ago. "Promise."

She smiled brilliantly. "Okay then. Let's tell her she's going to make us a baby!"

She stood and I grasped her shoulders. "Wait, now?"

She thought a moment. "No, not right now. I don't think…I mean, I know what you have to do, but I don't want you to do that here. Not in our home."

"I agree. So, where?"

She thought a moment. "Well, since this will be her last human experience, we could ask her? Anywhere she wants to go in the world. How about that?"

"That is very generous of you, Rosalie." I was genuinely surprised. Rosalie and generous weren't often synonymous. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. Then, when it's done, you can both come back here and I will look after her just like I did Bella and then, when you change her, I will take care of our child."

I smiled again. Our child. That had a nice ring to it.

"Come on." She stripped out of the coveralls that protected her clothing, grabbed my arm, and dragged me back to the house.

"We're going to do it!" she called to Alice and Bella as soon as we breached the door.

"Yay!" they both squealed, sounding like the teenage girls they looked like. They all did a kind of group hug thing and started jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and walked past them, up to our room. I needed to chill out.

Most of our family didn't relax and pretend to sleep like I did. I guess that made me weird, but I enjoyed the feeling of pretending to be a human in this act, even for an hour, just to relax and let my head roam where it would. I had gotten so good at it, I could almost daydream.

I reached the top of the stairs and let out a snarl. I could smell her. She was in the room down the hall. Without thinking, my feet moved me toward her door. I could hear her on the other side of the wood. She was humming as she moved about the room. I listened harder, and could just make out the sound of the music coming from the headphones she must have in her ears.

I smiled, as I swallowed a mouthful of venom. It was one of my favorite bands, Evanescence. But then she started singing along with the music I could just hear and I gasped. Her voice was like heaven;

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do...  
_

It was like she was singing the words straight to my heart.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
_

I felt it, like a punch to the gut, and suddenly, almost like a vision, I wasn't here anymore, I was in another time, another place.

_Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
_

I was surrounded by wilderness. The sun was shining down and I turned my face up to its warmth. I felt…different. I knew I wasn't a vampire. I started walking toward a small log cabin, just visible through the trees…

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
_

"Daddy! Daddy!" The little boy and an older girl came running out of the house. They were beautiful, and I knew, they were mine. I scooped them up into my arms and kissed their heads.

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
_

I stepped inside the dwelling, and there she was, light blue eyes, blonde hair and a smile on her face. "Did you bring dinner?" she inquired.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
_

I held up a large turkey and grinned. "Of course I did, my dear. Surely you didn't expect me to let you starve."

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
_

She chuckled and said, "It's so good to have you home, Tomas."

_Taking over me  
You're Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me_

The moment Talia stopped singing, the vision vanished. I shook my head and blinked. What the hell? Tomas? And who was the chick? Well, duh, she must have been Rosalie. Though, she was shorter, plumper, almost…happier seeming, but that must be her. Somehow, I had gotten a vision of one of my past lives. How cool was that?

I grinned and stepped away from the room, whistling slightly as I headed back downstairs, the need for a 'nap' now totally unnecessary.

* * *

**AN2: So, now you know a bit about her past and Rosalie made her decision…should prove to be interesting.**

**NOTE: The things described in this story, such as reincarnation, heaven, hell, and anything else possibly inflammatory does not dictate the writer's views on religion. I'm fitting these things to the storyline I have planned out. If they offend, well, too bad, this is how the story is going. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Darn it, WHY must you torture me?! I told you I don't own it! I just like to play with Emmett's sexy self. **

**AN: Thanks for the love! I hope ya'll don't mind that I'm not responding to reviews. I am just eager to get this back up. But please, don't stop! I love to know that you're enjoying what you're reading! It is giving me encouragement not only to continue posting this one, but to write for my other stuff! I need your love and support. I'm so glad you're enjoying this! This one is my baby. I love my baby. And I love Emmett. Need I say more?**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I strolled back down the stairs, and Jasper said, "Whoa, why the good mood, brother?"

I grinned. "My wife just gave me the okay to screw another woman, Jazzy. When is that not a good day for a married man?"

He looked at me. "There's more though. I sense a bit of confusion, which isn't uncommon for you, happiness, love, and a bit of humor. What's going on?"

I smiled, thinking of the dream, vision, fantasy, whatever the hell it was. "I just realize how much I love my Rose. She's my life."

He grinned. "Glad you see that. It took you seventy plus years to figure it out?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all, I just…I don't know. It just feels right."

He cocked his head to the side. "What?"

I shrugged. "All of this. Us having a baby, turning Talia, Rosalie's understanding and acceptance of this…it just feels…right."

He snorted. "You really think Rose accepts this and understands it? Uh, no, trust me. You've not had to feel her feelings for the past few hours. Not fun. But…she wants a kid. Period. And she'd go to hell to get one. If that counts as understanding, then yeah, she's being understanding."

I sighed. I should have known. Nothing was easy with her. Ever. "Am I doing the right thing?" I asked, my confidence wavering.

Jasper smiled sadly and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Emmett, in this situation, you are damned if you do and damned if you don't. So…yeah, I think you're doing the right thing. But…just keep your thoughts and feelings about Talia to a minimum. Especially around Rosalie, okay? Try. She may not be able to read your thoughts, but they're plain on your face, just FYI."

I nodded. "Thanks Jasper, really."

He chuckled. "Hey, I've gotta help a brother out when I can, right? Come on. Let's go in to the ladies. They're waiting in the parlor."

We walked into the living room, where the women were watching a rerun of some fashion show. Obviously it was Alice's choice. Edward had Bella on his lap, whispering in her ear and she was giggling. Jake was in the corner, playing with Nessie and her cars.

He insisted that she have an actual playtime with toys and stuff. Everyone seemed to forget that she was still a little girl due to her intelligence and level of communication and understanding, but Jake and I made sure she had some kiddy fun. Though, mine normally ended up with us playing with the food that we'd killed. I had gotten more than one chastisement for bringing her home covered in blood. But hey, what was the point of eating if you couldn't enjoy it, right?

Speaking of… "Hey, Ness? Hungry?"

She looked at Jake and then at me. I sighed. "Wanna come with, wolf-boy?"

He grinned. "Sure. I'll eat the leftovers." He had taken to eating the carcass once it was devoid of blood if he went out and was hungry. Since Nessie wasn't venomous, he could easily enjoy the dead animal she left behind and then he said he didn't feel like it was being wasted.

Actually, sometimes he took along a cooler and saved the meat from her deer for the people on the rez. They loved the deer meat, so it worked out well. He also stripped off the hides and had been selling them to one of the local Tannery's. But only on Nessie's meals. He didn't like the idea of our venom anywhere near any humans, which was fine with us.

He was bringing in some nice money this way too. I think it was his way of proving to Edward that one day he would be good husband material for Ness. Plus, Esme had him in his own version of home schooling. Seth and the younger wolves were in school on the reservation, but Jacob couldn't be that far away from Nessie. He was almost finished with his high-school diploma and was starting on some online courses before he decided about college.

I had overheard him talking to Bella about them both going to Washington State, along with Ness in a few years, so, that was probably what they were going to do. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do the college route again. I mean, I already had a medical degree, a masters in Business, I did a brief stint in Law Enforcement, just for the hell of it, I knew five languages and had traveled the globe over with Rosalie. Plus I had a ton of other things I was already qualified to do. Maybe I'd just take a few years and chill out. Especially if we were going to have a baby, I'd need to be here to take in every minute of its life.

I briefly traveled down into my own little world and saw a pretty little girl with long black hair and my smile. She wouldn't look like Rosie that was the only thing. It would be so cool to have a little blonde girl hanging around. I wish we had found someone that looked more like Rosalie, but I understood. Everything Talia had said made sense. She was stronger than a human, and I wasn't used to having to hold back when I had sex, so I'd need someone sturdy.

Edward laughed and I growled at him. _Get outta my head, Eddie. I don't appreciate it when I'm thinking. _

"Well, I apologize, Emmett. So rare do you have anything in your head worthy of listening to."

_Fuck you…that worth listening to? _I asked in my head.

He pretended to yawn. "Not particularly."

I grinned. _Fine…_I started thinking about what Rosalie and I had done two nights ago;

_We walked, hand in hand down to the riverbank. It was closing in on two in the morning. "I love you Rosie," I whispered softly, not wanting to break the tender mood surrounding us._

_She smiled. "I love you, too, Emmett." _

_I brushed a kiss to her lips and she growled as she grabbed my hair, jumping up into my arms. "Fuck, baby," I moaned as she started grinding her core against me. _

"_Fuck me, Emmett," she purred as her tongue started tracing my ear. "Fuck me so hard I feel it two weeks from now."_

_I didn't need telling twice. I moved us down the bank and plopped my ass down in the dewy grass with my back to a tree, unbuttoning my pants quickly, unsheathing my twitching erection. _

_She slithered off of my lap. "My, my, is this all for me?" she asked with a smirk as she leaned down to give me one long lick. _

_I let out a moan. "Rosie…please…"_

"_Please, what?" she asked innocently. _

_I pulled her to me and kissed her roughly before reaching my hand under her skirt, ripping away her panties. I didn't wait, and dropped her right onto my cock, crashing into her tight, wet pussy. _

_She let out a snarl and bit my earlobe gently with her lips. I didn't mind having scars from her teeth, but she was always careful when she played with my ears. I'd look funny if she managed to bite off part of one of them. _

_She pulled away and I grasped her hips, slamming into her again. "More…Emmett! I need more." I repeated the gesture, my fingers finding her clit and she cried out as she came, clamping down on my cock. I kept pounding into her until finally I came with her, screaming out her name. _

Edward let out a growl. "That is entirely too much information. Emmett."

I grinned and shrugged. "Then my suggestion to you is to stay out of my head, little bro."

He shot me a look and I said, "Come on, mutt, kid, let's go…I'm hungry." Nessie jumped up and ran upstairs to change into what we had now started referring to as her "play clothes". Ones that they didn't mind me letting her get nasty.

In truth, Bella had bought them from Wal-Mart, which caused Alice to shudder in horror. I think the little vamp would have gone into heart failure when Bella returned with that tell-tale plastic bag if her heart still beat.

But hell, there was no point in her going and getting muddy in an eighty dollar sweater. It just made good sense. That was why I loved my newest sister. Not only did she freak Alice out with that shit, but she had a good head on her shoulders. Besides, occasionally we played in the mud after we ate. One never knew what we would find when we went out.

Renesmee was back like lightening and the three of us set off. "So…are you okay with me doing this?" I asked Jake. He was part of the family now. I hated to admit, I kinda liked the guy. Besides, he was gonna hook up with my niece eventually, so I needed to make nice.

He blew out a breath, watching as Nessie started sniffing the wind, looking for our meal. "I don't know. I mean, I don't like the idea to begin with, but Talia seems like Bella; stubborn. I don't think she'll leave without getting someone's venom in her. Might as well take advantage of that I guess…"

"How strong were you, Jake, before you started phasing?" I asked suddenly.

"Why?"

I took a breath. "I'm worried. I mean, when Rosie and I have sex, it's straight up fucking. She doesn't do foreplay and that shit and rarely likes it slow and easy, so I don't know…"

Jake stopped and just looked at me. "Oh my God…you are asking a virgin werewolf about sex with a human and vampire? Seriously?"

I blinked. "You're a virgin?"

He blushed. "Well, I mean, yeah, I am, okay? The only girl I've kissed is Bella."

I laughed. "Dude…I figured you've have had to beat the ladies off with a stick."

He grinned. "Well, I do, but…I had a crush on Bella forever before she and I became friends. When Edward left, I saw the potential to be something more. She was slowly coming around to the idea, you know? So I didn't want to be caught screwing around on her in case she did. Then she had to go save him and she was back with the leech. Then I thought I could steal her away from him, but that didn't work."

He sighed and said, "When I ran away, I stayed in wolf form just to keep to the simplicity of everything. I didn't have to feel the human pain as much. Then, when I came back and everything happened with Bella almost dying, Ness, then the Volturi…no, I've not had a lot of time for girls. And too, I imprinted on Nessie, so I have no desire to be with other girls. I don't even think of Bella that way anymore."

This was by far the longest conversation I'd had with the wolf, and I found I liked him even more than I thought. "Wow…so you guys will be just like Bella and Edward when you eventually do that. Two virgins. That's kinda sweet."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

I, too, stopped, and looked at him. "What?"

"What do you mean? Edward was a…"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why the hell do you think Jasper and I pick on him so much? He'd never pleasured a woman before. Hell, I don't even think he'd pleasured himself all that much."

Jake grinned. "Wow…you know I'm going to have to mention it to him, right?"

I laughed. "Be careful with that, though. He's got a cocky assed attitude lately. Don't push him. He'll make your life hell."

Jake continued to grin. "Yeah…but I'm going to have to bring this up. It's too perfect not to."

I shrugged. "I warned you, remember that when you're recuperating."

"He won't hurt me. Ness and Bella are on my side. They'll tear him a new one if he hurts me."

I laughed again. "Great. You're hiding behind your best friend, who's a girl, and a child. Real manly Jake."

He gave my arm a shove and we laughed together. I saw Renesmee up ahead, starting to trail a herd of deer and we lingered back, waiting for her to make her move. I wasn't that hungry, but I knew she probably needed something. If I didn't eat now, I'd get something later.

No, I need to eat something…Talia will probably be downstairs when I go back. Shit. The thought of her made the venom pool in my mouth again.

Jake laughed. "You thinking of Rosalie?"

I jumped slightly. "Why?"

He grinned. "You're drooling."

I wiped my mouth. "Not exactly."

He thought a moment and accurately interpreting what I wasn't saying, said to me, "Why is it she smells so good to you? I figured her wolfy tendencies would stand in the way of that. I mean, she doesn't smell like the rest of us, because she doesn't phase, but she does have that almost earthy smell to her. But maybe you smell something different?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I guess, well, you guys never bothered me too much. I mean, I teased, but the smell never bothered me. I had hunting dogs when I was human. Redbones, Blueticks, Bloodhounds…our family was big into hunting, so I was used to being with the dogs. I had even thought of being a veterinarian when I got older. But now…I don't know."

Jake laughed. "I'll bet you could handle that Emmett. I mean, if they were really sick, you could always offer to put them down. You'd save a fortune by not having to use the euthanasia. You could just eat them."

I laughed. "You're funny, wolf; I've got to hand it to you."

"Thanks for having my back earlier when Blondie said what she did. I really don't think about Ness that way. I mean, one day, sure, I will, and she'll think of me the same, but I don't like, have any of those urges."

"Ever?" I asked, surprised. I thought every creature with a cock thought about sex.

He shrugged and picked up a piece of a limb from the ground, picking the bark from it. "When I imprinted, the only thoughts that flooded me was of her well-being. She was a baby. All I worried about was if she was eating enough and sleeping enough and if she was healthy. Boring, I guess, but there you go. It was almost fatherly.

"Now, I worry that she's not playing enough, taking on too much schoolwork, and I want to get her out and play with her, like a brother or an uncle would. Later, it will develop into feelings of a boyfriend. But no, at the moment, I'm completely asexual."

"And that doesn't freak you out?"

He grinned. "I got in touch with one of the elders whose father imprinted on a child. He kept a journal. Quil and I have both read it. It mirrors our feelings exactly, so, no, I'm not freaked out. That will come back…about the time she gets breasts I think. Then I'll have to worry about Edward killing me."

"Just remember, she'll still be jailbait until she looks about like an eighteen year old." I reminded him.

"Don't worry; I definitely don't want to be labeled as a pedophile. I just hope that Edward and Bella will give me their blessing when she turns seven. Nahuel said that he was fully grown and looked about the age of twenty-five by the time he reached his seventh birthday. I already look twenty-five so we'll be evenly matched."

"Do you worry about her finding someone else?" I had overheard Bella and Edward talking about Nahuel and wondered.

Jake shook his head. "We haven't explained the imprinting thing to her yet, but she knows."

"How do you know that?"

He grinned. "She's showed me dreams she has of the future. She knows I'm waiting for her. She doesn't understand all the concepts behind a real relationship, but she understands love."

I smiled. "I like that, Jake. That's cool, dude."

"So…before we got off on this tangent, you were asking me how strong I was."

I nodded. I really didn't want to hurt Talia. Now that I knew her story, I wanted her to be one of us. It was only fair. And if she and Rosalie were going to let me do this with her, then I had to know what I needed to do, how gentle I needed to be…because I knew Rose and I were far from gentle when we made love.

Jacob screwed up his face in thought. "Well, um, let's see…leading up to my phasing, I was strong, physically, being able to lift things, I could fall and wouldn't break anything, stuff like that. Is she strong enough to hold you off if you want to bite her? No. Is she strong enough to take a lickin' and keep on tickin'? Yeah, probably. But ugh, man, the thought is nasty."

"Because you're asexual?"

He shook his head. "Nope," he said, popping that damned 'p' that annoyed Edward to no end. "Because she's got wolf blood, she's human and you're a vamp. That's just beyond weird."

"Thanks, man," I retorted sarcastically.

He grinned. "You should talk to her about it. You need to be around her a little bit anyway before you jump into this. Don't jump in the sack and bleed her dry. I _would _have to reinforce the treaty then."

I nodded. "I would want you to. If I hurt her, you have my permission to kill me, okay? And I'll make sure everyone else knows that too."

He nodded. "Good. Glad we understand each other, leech."

Nessie called to us then, and Jake excused himself to switch into wolf form and we quickly found our prey. I drained my dinner much quicker than Ness did, and I sat back to watch her as she ate. It was…interesting watching Jake. He guarded over her as she ate and when she finished, she handed the carcass over to him and he tore into it, tearing the flesh away to enjoy the muscular meat under it. It was amazing how well they complimented each other.

After we ate, I found a nice, big mud hole and we all took turns jumping into it after Jake phased back into his human form. We came back soaking wet with about ten pounds of mud on us. Bella just looked at us and shook her head as she grasped Renesmee's hand and led her to the cabin for a bath. Jake and I decided to jump into the creek before we climbed back out and went our separate ways to change into some clean clothes.

I dried off and decided, well, maybe I did need to try to talk to Talia, see if I could stand to be around her. I walked to her door and knocked. There was no answer. Crap. Well, I guessed she was downstairs, so I followed her scent down to the kitchen.

I rounded the corner and saw her making a sandwich, talking to Esme. Esme smelled my approach and let out a dainty little warning growl and I smiled as I came in and sat on the barstool next to her. At least I knew that my mom would be able to restrain me partially if the need arose.

"Hello, Emmett," Talia said, not looking up from the ham she was placing onto a piece of bread.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, surprised.

She looked up and once more I found myself caught in her gaze. "I smelled you."

"How could you…?"

She smiled a toothy grin. "Wolf blood, remember? I have every mannerism of the wolves except for the phasing. I can track well, I heal fast, and I'm fiercely protective."

"So when you say you heal fast…it won't be an issue?"

She took a bite of her sandwich, thinking. She swallowed and said, "I can die, Emmett. I can be injured beyond repair, but it's a lot harder. I've broken my leg once since I was old enough to phase and it healed almost as fast as if I were an actual wolf. The only reason I haven't is because of my soul's gift."

"Tell me more about that." I wanted to know everything about this odd creature beside me. "Isn't this something that would be a secret? I mean, you wouldn't want anyone knowing about it, would you?"

She grinned. "Try talking about it sometime. You won't be able to."

"What do you mean?"

"My gift is a secret unless I choose to tell it. You can't. It's somewhat like when an alpha gives a command. You can try, but you won't be able to say anything about it to anyone unless it is someone that I specifically have told. You can talk about it amongst yourselves, but you can't talk about it to anyone that hasn't heard it. It sounds garbled to someone else trying to listen in."

"Cool! Like 'muffliato' in Harry Potter." I said, naming one of the spells from the books.

She smiled. "A fellow Potterhead? Say it isn't so."

"To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." I quoted to her.

Her grin grew. "Ah well…wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? Okay, let's go."

I laughed. I love Tonk's character. "One must always remember one thing…" She looked at me and together we said, "Constant Vigilance!" We both started laughing and Esme smiled at us.

"Are you going to be okay with her?" Esme asked me quietly.

I thought a moment. Surprisingly, my hunger managed to stay in the back of my mind as long as we kept talking. "I think so." I told her. She grinned and said, "Then I'm going to give you a few moments alone."

"Are you sh-um, kidding me, Esme?"

Esme's smile grew. "You are stronger than you realize, my son," she whispered, brushing a kiss to my forehead.

"Thank you, Esme," Talia said softly. "I'm sure he won't hurt me and I'll be able to hold him off for a few moments if he tries."

"Sure about that?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'm not worried."

"You should be," I growled quietly.

She chuckled. "You don't scare me, Emmett. I've already been killed by you once."

"I'm sorry," and I honestly was. I hated it when it happened, and I still hated the thoughts of doing that to her. My record was pretty clean and I liked keeping that way.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't my time. That body was weak by comparison to this one."

"How weird is it that you can remember all of your past lives? I mean, can you remember everything? Like, did you have children? What were your husbands like? Did you ever find your soulmate?"

She got a faraway look in her eyes. "I remember most of my past lives, the important things, anyway. I do remember some of the men, the children, ones that their souls I have touched since, especially, I can recall with perfect clarity."

"And your soulmate…?"

"Is wonderful," she finished softly.

"Will you find him in this life? Do you know where he is?"

She thought a moment before she spoke. "It's not my time to be with him."

"But you know where he is?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Is he a human? Will you have to change him?"

Again, she paused, before, "I'm not sure. All I know is that he exists. When it is time for me to be with him, I will be led to him. That's how it works for my kind."

"Are you paired with another soul seeker? Didn't you say there are six?"

"There are six, and yes, I have been with one other during my soul's lifetime, but no, we are not soulmates."

"Would you be with him again?" I wasn't sure where the jealousy came from, but it was sharp. For some reason, thoughts of her being with another person, human _or _vamp bothered me. I mean, I knew it was going to happen. Surely she wouldn't remain faithful to me once I changed her, she had no reason to. But…I couldn't quite describe how I felt.

"No. Damien would more than likely want to, especially since his soulmate is currently with another, but no, I would not."

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't play around with men. Even in other bodies I was never what one would call promiscuous. I believe in quality versus quantity."

I let that process for a minute and I said, "Did that prophet tell you something else? Is that why you chose to come here to me?"

She paused yet again, and I knew I had her. But she was slick and brushed it off. "No, of course not."

"You're lying," I snarled through bared teeth. I hated liars. They were right up there with hypocrites and know it alls.

"I can't tell you the truth." Her voice wavered, and I could have sworn I heard a tear in her voice. It made me want to reach out for her, but I knew I couldn't do that, not yet, anyway.

"Why?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Everyone would hate me."

"Are you here to hurt us?" I asked flatly.

She shook her head again before lifting it and I saw a few tears streaking down her face. "I would never hurt you, Emmett. Not intentionally. I swear it."

I believed her. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I believed her. "I wish I could see into your mind."

She chuckled at that. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that."

"Why?"

"My mind isn't the best place to be, Emmett. I wish I could see into yours."

At that, I grinned again. "Edward says I'm like an open book. Anything I think, I say."

She cocked her head to the side. "I don't believe that."

"Why not?"

She smiled. "Because, you are more than what most people think you are, Emmett McCarty Cullen. They don't see you very clearly."

"And do you?" I challenged. It was rare anyone ever cared to see anything about me. I liked it.

Her face grew serious. "I see you with crystal clarity, Emmett."

I felt the desire travel down my spine, causing me to hold in a shiver as that honey voice slid over my nerve endings. If I didn't know better, I would think she was trying to overwhelm me with the sensation. Then she smiled. "Come on, let's go in the other room and we'll talk a bit, plan this thing out, okay?"

I nodded and followed behind her, relishing in her fragrance. I took the time to dissect it then. I smelled the violets, which was obviously her body wash or her shampoo. There was also something akin to hazelnut, which must have been from the creamer in her coffee earlier. She did smell like the wolves, like pine and earth and rain, but it was under all the other smells, just barely there…

Her skin had a spicy sent to it, like cinnamon, nutmeg, ginger, and her blood…it smelled like the sweetest of cakes. I remembered all too well in that instant the sweet-tooth I had as a child. I would often sneak gingerbread men, pieces of pound cake and muffins left and right, not sharing with my brothers or sisters when I managed to steal them from my mother and grandmother's kitchens. It was lucky for me I wasn't as round as the waterwheel outside the lumber mill in our hometown. Guess I always had a good metabolism. Of course, I was always running around and goofing off, too, and that kept me healthy.

She turned then, her hair fanning her scent in my direction, and I was on her in an instant. She let out a scream and I had my arms wrapped around her as we went down. My body responded as quickly as the monster inside did and I let out a growl as I smelled my brothers coming closer to my treat. "Mine," I growled in warning.

I heard the ripping of fabric, and felt some wolf's teeth clamp onto my leg as Jasper and Edward pulled me from Talia. My leg hurt like a bitch in heat and I snarled as I was dragged back outside. They dumped me unceremoniously onto the ground and I said, "Fuck, Jake! That hurt!" He let out a bark of laughter at me before running back to the porch to grab the change of clothes we always kept outside for him, just in case.

"Emmett! You have got to have better control than this!" Edward said.

I rubbed my leg where the wolf's bites were already disappearing. Jake came back then and said, "I warned you."

I nodded. "And I told you what to do. Thank you. Is…is she okay?"

She came out onto the porch then, flanked by Esme and Bella, both who were looking at me with disapproval. "I'm sorry, Talia," I said as I stood, hoping the remorse in my voice convinced her I meant it.

She nodded. "I expected no less, Emmett. This will take time. It's okay, I forgive you." She sent me a smile and stepped back into the house.

Esme shot me a look. "I will deal with you later," she informed me, and I didn't even want to know what horrors our mother would bestow upon me.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, taking stock of my situation. One; Talia was to be the surrogate mother of my child, two; I had to have sex with her to obtain said child, three; she was my singer, and I wanted to eat her, and four; I honestly didn't think I had that much self control. Yup…I stand by my previous statement. Fucked. Royally.

"I'll say," Edward snorted, answering my thoughts.

I shot him a look and then sighed. "What in the hell am I going to do?"

"You'll just have to build up a resistance to her," he offered.

"How? It took you and Bella _years _before you got married and got physical. I don't know how long I've got, but you know Rosie isn't a patient person."

"No shit," Jasper muttered under his breath. He looked at me and shrugged. "Well, it's true."

I nodded. It was true. At most, I had weeks to prepare for this. Rosie was an instant gratification person. She wouldn't want me sit around with my thumb up my ass while I grew tolerant to the smell of Talia's blood. I ran my hand over my face and through my hair. "I'm good. Let's just go back in, okay?"

My brothers and Jake looked at me in concern. "I'm fine, really…I just…forgot myself for a few minutes there."

"Whatever you say," Jake muttered. "But remember our discussion."

I nodded. "I remember it."

He grinned. "Lucky for me, the pixie sized bloodsucker keeps me in pants, otherwise I'd be running around here buck-assed naked and then _all _the girls, vamp or not would be all over me."

I laughed at that. "I've see you naked, Jake, there ain't much there, bud."

"Bite it, tripod. Just because you're built like a fucking stallion…"

I grinned. It was true. I was blessed in that department. Hell…would that be a problem for Talia when the time came? Shit. This was all kinds of wrong. I knew it. But there was no way I could talk Rosalie out of it now that she had her mind set on it. For better or worse, this thing was happening.

We walked back into the house and resumed our position from earlier in the day. I noticed that Talia was sitting on the same chair as before, but this time she was flanked by Esme and Bella just as she had been out on the porch. They looked a lot like how Esme and Rosalie had when Bella was pregnant. Interesting.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting together on the loveseat, talking quietly amongst themselves but I could hear discussions about cribs and the like. Luckily, we hadn't gotten around to getting rid of Nessie's crib. I'm sure we could just use that for the few months the child would be in it.

"So, sorry, guys. Kinda lost control there for a minute…" I started.

Talia grinned. "You know, my mama always called me impetuous. I think she would say the same about you, Emmett."

I smiled at her. "I didn't really want to eat you," I replied softly.

"I know what you wanted," she murmured, causing Rosalie's eyes to flash to me.

I swallowed and if I could have blushed, I damn sure would have. The way Talia had felt under me…I could have been inside of her in a second. I had watched tons of vampire movies, normally making fun of them, but one thing I had always found erotic was when the girl was just about to cum the vamp dude would bite her. It was fucking hot, I've got to admit.

I also liked watching and reading about the vamps that played in the blood while they were having sex. Rosalie would _never _go for anything like that. She didn't mind getting grease on her on occasion, but that was it. She didn't like mud, didn't like getting dirty, didn't like getting bloody…I didn't get it.

I had often fantasized about covering her in blood and licking it slowly from her body, savoring each little flick of my tongue…I got an elbow from each of my brothers again. "Sorry," I told them, causing them both to grin.

"I actually enjoyed that one," Edward said. "Perhaps I'll have to try that with Bella sometime…"

I let out a groan. Damn it. Now I was feeding my brother sex ideas. Ugh. Nasty. He grinned again. "I'll make sure to have Bella thank you as well," he murmured. She smiled at him and he winked at her. Ass.

I elbowed him back and turned my attention back to the women sitting across from us. "So…what's the plan?" I asked Rosalie and Alice, who had resumed their conversation, trying, I'm sure, to pretend nothing was wrong. But it was. All of this was so very wrong. I had been a fool earlier for thinking any of this felt right.

"Alice and I were talking about where the two of you would go. We believe you will need a chaperone. Your latest action proves that fact." Rosalie said.

"Chaperone?" I asked. I wasn't sure…I mean, I'd never thought about doing that in _front _of somebody. I kinda liked the idea.

"No, you buffoon," Edward groaned. "Just going with you wherever you go. Not like that."

Oh. Well damn, that was disappointing.

"So," Rosalie continued pointedly. "Alice and Jasper have graciously agreed to accompany you. That way Jasper can monitor your mood and watch for your hunger and…assist you if needed."

Read; cock-block me if necessary. Edward grinned again. _Get the hell out of my head Eddie…or do you want another demonstration? I've got TONS of fantasies I can indulge in…memories of me and Rosie…_he grimaced and I smiled, glad to see him understand what I could do to him.

Rosalie turned to Talia. "Emmett and I decided that it would be fair of us to let you choose where you want to go. Anywhere in the world you wish to visit. You could go and visit your mother's homeland, take a trip to Australia. Esme offered the island, which is where Renesmee was conceived…you decide."

Talia thought a moment and bit her lip. "Well, I've always wanted to travel to Ireland…"

Rosalie nodded and Alice's eyes grew dim. What kind of vision was she having? I wasn't sure I wanted to know…

"It's done then. You and Emmett will spend as much time together here in the house over the next, say, week? Then we'll send you on your merry little way." She stood. "Come on Alice, we've got some planning to do."

Alice grinned. "I'll bet our friends Miya and Jonathan would put us up depending on where we go in Ireland."

"Alice, dear, they're…carnivores." Jasper said covertly. Meaning, they ate humans.

"But with Miya's gift, they only eat the bad ones. They wouldn't dream of eating Talia."

"Unless she smells good to them," Jasper amended.

"Now you know they have their hunger in control. Come on…please?! We haven't seen them in weeks!"

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't get his way. But even I could tell he was excited with the prospect. "Fine. Go get your stuff together and call them…it's getting late over there, not that they're asleep, but Miya has classes tonight you know."

She nodded, kissed him on the lips and skipped out of the room. So…we were going to Ireland and I had a week to prepare. Great, just…great. That was fucking _perfect._ I'm in hell.

**AN2: Wow…that just kinda went on forever. LOL. There is a LOT of story to this one! The characters easily took over when I wrote it and still they shall! I love it! Hope you've enjoyed it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Sorry. If it was, though, I would have done just a few things differently...**

**AN: Thanks so much for all the love! So glad everyone is enjoying the re-post of this story! I do so love my Emmett!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I was sitting out on the front porch when Edward came out. "Hi," he said, sitting next to me on the step.

"Hey," I replied glumly.

"What's up?"

I sighed. "Seriously? Rosie wants me to do this? Is she fucked up in the head or what?"

He leaned against the railing. "I thought you were all for this, Emmett."

"I am, I just…I'm going to kill this chick. I'm going to kill her and then Rosalie will kill me. I'm so screwed…" I put my head in my hands.

"It'll be okay, Emmett," Bella said, walking out onto the porch as well. "I have a good feeling about this."

I looked at her. "No offense, Bella, but usually when you think something's a good idea we end up in serious shit."

Edward growled next to me, but Bella laughed. "That _is_ true," she agreed softly. She sat on the step below me and leaned her head against my knees, looking back up at me with her expressive eyes. Even though they were no longer the brown of her human days, they still were able to convey her emotions clearly enough. "Emmett, you are a good person. If Edward could do this I'm sure you can."

"Edward was a virgin, Bella!" I growled, standing up and walking onto the stone walkway. "He didn't know what the hell he was doing so he was soft and gentle and loving and I'm none of those things!"

She walked to me and touched my arm, saying, "You are _all _of those things, Emmett. Sure, you're playful, but you love your family. You'd do anything for us including this."

I let out a little grumble and she smiled. "Remember when I first came into the family? Remember James? You could have chosen to not have gotten involved. I know Rosalie didn't think I was worth the effort, but you did. Because you didn't want to see me or Edward get hurt. You are _good, _Emmett. And you'll be good at this. Talia is tough. I remember before Jake started phasing, he was already ten times stronger than me."

"Yeah, but, you were a puny little human girl," I reminded her.

She laughed. "That I was. But if a puny little human girl can get it on and survive with a vampire virgin, can't an almost wolf handle an experienced vampire man?"

I blew out a breath. She was right. I could do this. I had to do this. For Rosie. "You're right."

She nodded. "I usually am."

"I thought that was Alice."

She shot me a grin. "Alice sees the future. I'm right about present things."

"Ed, your wife's modesty is unprecedented," I chortled as he came down the steps.

He chuckled and pulled Bella into his arms. "I know. Come on," he stage-whispered into her ear. "Fancy a couple's hunt? I've suddenly got an urge to be a sloppy eater."

I groaned. "Spare me the details."

"Then quit projecting me images of Rosalie naked."

I thought of looking over myself in the mirror earlier in the day, flexing my muscles after I got out of the shower.

"Eww," Edward said in a rather unmanly tone.

I laughed. "Serves you right." I watched them go back into the house and heard them asking Esme if Renesmee could stay here tonight so they could have a little alone time, which, of course, Esme more than readily agreed to.

I heard Nessie giggle as Jake must had grabbed her and soon enough they came out the door, both laughing as she was hanging upside down in his arms.

I grinned at them. It amazed me how similar Jake and I actually were. We were both a little immature at times, but we were both good guys. I was so intent on watching them that I didn't smell her until she was right next to me. "They're cute together."

Immediately I stopped breathing and just nodded. She looked at me and grinned. "Hey, brother!" she called out to Jake.

"Yes, anti-wolf?" he replied as Nessie scampered up onto his shoulders, biting his ear. He tickled her side and she fell, him catching her just before she hit the ground. "That's what you get, little girl for biting a wolf."

Talia laughed at their antics. "Come on, if I'm staying here I need to go to the store. Wanna ride?"

He nodded. "Wanna come, Ness?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Grandpa Carlisle said he'd teach me a new song on my violin." Carlisle was an excellent violinist and between him and Edward, Nessie was becoming quite the musician. She had no interest in learning any of the other instruments various family members played, but I had a feeling one day she'd want to learn to play the drums from Alice, the flute from Esme or the guitar from me or Jasper, who was teaching Bella. Rosalie played the harp beautifully, but often didn't wish to play it, perhaps because that was part of her human life, and its memories were still too hard to relive.

Just then, fingers snapped in front of my face. I blinked and looked at Talia. "What?"

She grinned. "Where did you go just then?"

"In my own little world, but its okay, they know me there."

She giggled. "So, you want to ride with us?"

I'm sure my eyes almost bugged out of my head. "You want me to ride with you? Shut up in a car? Alone?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, and _hell_ no. Jake is going to ride with us and Jasper said he would accompany us as well."

"You're going to have two blood-thirsty vampires in the car with you?"

She nodded. "But I've got one tamed wolf in my corner."

"We'd eat Jake alive," I said with a grin, showing off my sharp back teeth.

She smiled. "I somehow doubt that. Plus, I figured the doggy smell might help you fight off the urge to eat me. Besides, you'll be in the back seat. I'm driving."

"And what are you driving, little miss?" I asked her.

"My baby…Spike."

"You named your Bronco?"

She nodded. "I named it after my first dog. He had a heart defect and died when he was only a year and a half old."

"I'm sorry," I replied earnestly, hearing the slight hitch in her voice.

She smiled. "I was twelve. He meant the world to me."

"How weird was that? Were you ever worried your dad would eat him?"

She giggled. "You are an idiot. But you're funny. No, my dad made it a point to try to avoid phasing at the house."

"And your mom?"

"A female wolf can't phase once she finds her soulmate."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she has to procreate."

"That must suck. She's out there like a brood-bitch?"

Talia nodded. "I'm surprised you know dog language."

"My human family raised hunting dogs."

She nodded. "That would explain it then."

"What?"

"How you're able to be around me. I had wondered. While I don't smell like a full phasing wolf, I do have some of the scent. Rosalie doesn't seem to think I smell very nice. Bella has been okay, Jasper tends to avoid me. Everyone else seems indifferent."

I nodded. "Well, Rosalie hates the wolves, so that explains that one. Jasper is avoiding you because you're still human, and I'm guessing Bella is okay around you because of her close ties to Jake."

"You mean Renesmee."

I shook my head. "No, I mean the fact that Jake wanted her to, well…"

"Ah…" she said as recognition dawned. "I see. I had wondered about that."

"Why?"

"Because, their souls are very closely linked. They were meant to be close when Bella was human so that Jake could find his way to Renesmee."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Nessie's soul was clinging tight to Bella for that first opportunity to be conceived."

"Clung to her? You mean like a ghost?"

Talia laughed again. "Well, kind of…ghosts aren't real, but the ideas behind them are."

"Meaning?"

She smiled. "Meaning ghosts are souls that are waiting to be returned to bodies."

"So, that whole 'Ghost Hunters' show is real?"

She chuckled. "Not exactly, though some people can see the souls in waiting."

"Like the 'Ghost Whisperer'?"

She shot me a look. "What?" I asked. "Jennifer Love Hewitt is hot and she's got a nice rack."

She shook her head. "I hate I asked. Come on, vamp-boy, let's ride."

I grabbed her arm and she stopped. It was the first time I'd touched her without trying to kill her, only the second time total. "Yes?" she asked me.

Her smell overcame me then and her eyes narrowed as she managed to shrug off my hand and pushed me away with an almost primitive growl. Wow. I wasn't expecting that. "Watch it Emmett. I _am _strong, but you _can _kill me if you drain me."

"Will we be able to do this?" Even I could hear the fear in my voice as I motioned between myself and her.

"Make love?" she questioned softly.

"Have sex," I stated flatly. I only made love with my wife. That had to be understood.

A sad look crossed her face but was gone so fast, I wondered if I imagined it. "Yes, Emmett. We will be able to have sex and you won't kill me."

"How?"

She smiled and oddly enough, patted my cheek. "Keep the faith, my dear. Everything is well in hand and things will happen as they should. After all, everything happens for a reason." And with that, she turned and strode to her Bronco, sliding behind the wheel and turning over the engine.

It wasn't in top performance, but it sounded decent. Jake came over and called shotgun and Jasper slid into the back. "Coming, Emmett?" he called.

I took a deep breath, determined not to breathe for the entire trip. "Yeah, I'm coming."

I slid into the vehicle and she took off with a speed I didn't realize a human possessed. "Wow, mind keeping it under two hundred there Richard?" I shouted over the sound of spitting gravel and squealing tires.

She grinned. "I'm not King Petty, but I'm pretty damned fast." She fiddled with her stereo, which I noticed was new and rather nice for such a crappy piece of machinery and cranked on the music.

"Hope you don't mind," she said as Edwin McCain came on with the song, "The Promise of You". It was coming from her MP3 player, which I noticed she had hooked into the system.

_The promise of you _

_It sleeps in the air _

_The air that I breathe _

_And I know that it's true _

_Don't have to convince myself to believe, yeah _

"This is chick music!" Jake whined. Actually, it wasn't. I was a big Edwin McCain fan myself.

Talia grinned. "Last time I checked, I was a chick. Go with it."

_What secrets sleep in the heart of a man  
And so much love wasted it slip right through my hands _

_You see it in the eyes of the lonely _

_As they make their weary way _

_Shimmer in the eyes of the longing  
And I hear it say  
_

That was when she started singing…

_The promise of you _

_It sleeps in the air _

_The air that I breathe _

_And I know that it's true _

_Don't have to convince myself to believe _

_To believe…_

Our eyes met in the rearview mirror and I once again saw another life… I looked down at my hands, they were tanned a very dark color, and obviously I spent a lot of time out-of-doors. "Lydia," I called in an odd accent. "Finally, I am home."

_What secrets sleep in the heart of the night _

_And my Dreams of salvation _

_Are slipping out of sight _

_In the shimmering moments of the twilight _

_The closing of the tide _

_Whisper on the wind of a rescue _

_A savior in time  
_

I had spoken to a gorgeous dark-haired woman. Her hazel eyes met mine and we began to kiss.

_The promise of you _

_It sleeps in the air _

_The air that I breathe _

_And I know that it's true _

_Don't have to convince myself to believe _

"I need you," she whispered in my ear. I was powerless to stop her even if I wanted to and eagerly slid my hands under her flowing skirt, grabbed her ass and not even waiting to undress her, I picked her up and plunged myself into her.

_And all this time I've been fighting my own private war_

_And all this time  
You're the peace I searched for  
_

We began to move then, whispering words of love and desire. She was perfect, my angel, and I couldn't believe I'd been off fighting in that damn war leaving her alone. "Never again, I'll never leave you," I whispered as we moved. "I will always find you…"

_The promise of you _

_It sleeps in the air _

_The air that I breathe _

_And I know that it's true _

_Don't have to convince myself to believe _

She cried out and clamped down hard on me, almost pushing me out with the force of her orgasm, triggering mine and I spilled every ounce of my seed into her.

"Dominic…" she breathed as she kissed my ear.

The promise of you

_It sleeps in the air _

_The air that I breathe _

_And I know that it's true _

_Don't have to convince myself…to believe _

Jasper shoved me roughly. "What the fuck man? Did you take a little mind trip there? Can you not wait twenty fucking minutes before you jump Rosalie so you have to day-dream about her?"

I shook my head, trying to figure out what was going on. My eyes met Talia's again and she just smiled. I wasn't…comfortable talking about my little 'trips' in front of Jake, so I just smiled and said, "Sorry, Jasper."

He shrugged. "Well, try to keep the lust to a minimum, okay? I'd hate to have to jump Jake."

Jake grinned and gave him a one-finger salute. Talia pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot and I rolled my eyes. "Really? Wal-Mart?"

She grinned. "Hey, human here, and last time I checked, money was tight for me, so yes, Wal-Mart."

We got out and I groaned. "Hello, Hell…it's been so long."

Talia rolled her eyes. "Hey, Jake, better call your dad, see if he needs anything."

"Oh yeah…" He grabbed the cell-phone Bella made him keep on him and walked off to call Billy.

"Feel free to roam around, gentlemen, this won't take long," she murmured as she grabbed a cart and wheeled away from us.

She was right. Only fifteen minutes later, I found her at the checkout. She was working the self-checkout counter like a pro. "Done this before?" I asked.

She jumped and clutched her heart. "Thanks for scaring the shit out of me. I can't smell you coming up on me in amongst this sea of people."

I grinned. She was right, it was hard to pick out an individual scent, but I had no trouble finding hers. "I'm not going to eat you in the middle of the Wal-Mart."

She shot me a look. "Sure, that's what they all say." She picked up two bags and I picked up one as well. I didn't want to snoop, but I couldn't help myself as I looked in the bag. Deodorant, allergy medicine, tampons…wait, what? Eww…

She giggled. "Don't snoop if you don't want to know," she replied, accurately reading my facial expression.

"So…are you…" Damn, did I just ask that?

She sighed. "Just wanted to be prepared in case your super-sperm didn't take."

I scoffed. "Please. I'm so potent you'll probably have a litter. wolf-girl."

She giggled again. "You are funny. A litter…" She shook her head and we walked out to her vehicle.

"Ever think of upgrading?" I asked her, inclining my head to her Bronco.

"Constantly. But this piece of shit has gotten me across the friggin' country, so I've gotta show him some love. Besides, my dad bought me this. He said it would keep me safe since I never started phasing."

I detected just a hint of sadness in her voice at that. It must really suck to not be what you always thought you would be. And really, I didn't understand why her being a whatever the hell a soul seeker was, would stand in the way of her becoming a wolf in the first place.

She slid into the driver's seat and pulled out a twenty ounce Pepsi and a pack of peanuts. "What are you doing?" Jake asked.

She grinned. "Watch and see." She poured the peanuts into the drink, swirled it around a little bit and took a sip. "Try it." She handed the bottle to Jake and he sipped it.

"Hey, that's not bad," he commented.

I grinned. "I haven't seen that done in a long time." I remembered my older brother doing that with a glass bottle of Pepsi back home. I used to think I was so cool doing what he did.

She grinned at me in the mirror. "It tastes better with a glass bottle for some reason, but they're doing away with those now. It's a shame. So many things change."

"You're young. Where did you learn that?" I asked her.

She smiled, though I could still sense some of that earlier sadness in her voice. "My Papa, my grandfather. He used to take me huntin'…"

"For Vamps?" Jake said.

She rolled her eyes. "For rabbits. We hunted together for rabbits. Anyway, we'd always stop in the mornings at this breakfast place on the way and then in the afternoon when we'd finished huntin' we'd stop in at The Pantry and grab a Pepsi, a pack of peanuts and a pack of nabs. Of course, he liked to get Mountain Dew, but I was a Pepsi girl. He showed me that little trick. I've never thought of doing it differently after that."

I chuckled. This girl was just full of surprises. The ride back to town was a bit quieter as we all seemed to be in our own heads. She let Jake have control of the radio and he was blasting out the new Flo Rida song, which I liked, so I just closed my eyes and leaned back, enjoying the music.

When we got home, it was starting to get dark, and as such, we all went our separate directions, doing our own thing with the evening. I was heading to mine and Rosalie's room around nine o'clock when I heard Nessie saying, "Talia?"

My brow furrowed and I inched closer to Nessie's nursery. I heard Talia answer her, "Si bebe?"

"Will you teach me Spanish?" Nessie asked softly. It was odd. Edward and Alice were teaching her Italian and Jasper was teaching her French, but so far, she'd not acted interested in any other language, though, she had made Jake and Billy promise to teach her Quileute.

"Sure, but why do you want to know?" Talia asked her.

"Well, you're going to be my aunt now, so…"

"Honey, I'm not going to be your aunt. Where did you hear that?"

"Well, you're having a baby with Uncle Emmett…"

I groaned and I heard Talia echo my statement. "Honey, I'm having a baby for your Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie because she can't have babies."

"But Chance said…"

I heard Talia's heart rate pick up as she gasped. "You talked to Chance? When? Was he here?"

"Yeah, he was here when you were out."

_Who is Chance? _I wondered. The house didn't smell like a stranger when we'd returned.

"Have you told anyone that you talked to him?"

I could hear Nessie's curls tumbling, so I assumed she was shaking her head no. "No. Daddy thinks he's imaginary when he sees him in my mind."

"So he's visited you before?"

Another rustle of curls, and I didn't know if it was a yes or no.

Talia let out a sigh of relief. "Can you block your thoughts from your daddy?"

"Yes. Mama taught me how."

"Good. I don't want anything Chance tells you to leave your head. He knows better."

"But Talia…"

I heard the covers ruffle and I assumed Talia was tucking Nessie in again. "No more of that. Everyone will meet Chance when the time is right. Anything he tells you, you don't believe until you see it. Okay, chick?"

"But Tally…"

"Enough Nessie. There is a reason why he was supposed to stay away. Things may be altered if he talks to the wrong person."

"But I love Chance." Nessie said, and I heard the pout that was no doubt on her face.

"As do I, but the timing has to be right. Okay? I promise everyone will meet him then."

"And they'll all love him?" Nessie asked hopefully.

"I hope so," Talia replied, so quietly, had I not been a vampire, I wouldn't have heard it. I heard her give Nessie a kiss on the forehead and I slid down the hall to hide in one of the other guest rooms as I watched her walk out of the nursery.

This whole thing was odd. Something was definitely up. I waited a few minutes and then followed her scent to the front door, where she was standing out on the porch, talking to…no one.

"Damn it, Chance. You are supposed to be careful." She stopped, obviously listening to…something.

"I know she'll be fine with it. Of course, but still…her father can read her mind. If you tell her something that alters the events…" She must have been cut off because she laughed. "For someone that has as serious a job in life as you do, you sure have a hilarious outlook on it. You would get along well with Emmett."

She paused and in a speed I didn't know a human had, she flung open the door. "Ever heard of privacy, Emmett?"

I stepped out onto the porch with her. "Who are you talking to?"

"None of your business," she snapped, her chin jutting out stubbornly.

"It is my business if you're plotting something."

She turned her head slightly, and I knew she was listening to something I couldn't hear. She smiled. "Emmett, meet Chance, Chance, meet Emmett."

I looked at her like she was crazy, which, I was beginning to wonder if she was. She rolled her eyes. "Chance is one of those unattached souls I was telling you about."

"So Nessie can see him?"

She paused. "She can see whatever Chance projects himself as."

"So are all souls either male or female?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, they're not. Which is why some people find their soulmates with the same sex. Occasionally they are in the same sex bodies."

I shivered. Dude, I wouldn't want to find my soulmate only to realize he was a guy. It must have been plain on my face, because Talia swatted my arm. "What is odd for you, others find completely normal."

"So is Chance his past life or his future one?" I asked.

She shrugged. "He hasn't informed me of that."

"So, you see a lot of them?"

"I can't see him. He's not letting me. But I can hear him and he's a wise-ass."

I laughed. "I like him already."

She rolled her eyes. "I figured you would. Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night, Emmett. And Chance? Get the hell out of here. I'd hate to have to send someone after you."

She turned then and walked back into the house. It felt eerie knowing there was a…soul hanging out around me. "Um, so, guess I'll see ya around, Chance," I muttered before going back inside myself. Even though I was a vampire, I had the feeling I was walking into the Twilight Zone.

I walked upstairs and found Alice in my room, going over stuff with Rosalie. "Emmett! Just the man I wanted to see!" she squealed, jumping up.

I sighed. I don't know if I could handle over-hyper Alice tonight. "Yes?" I queried.

"We got the plane tickets all lined up and we're leaving in a week, okay?"

I sighed again and nodded. "What's wrong, Emmett?" Rosalie asked me softly. I sat on the bed and she came up behind me, wrapping her arms around me. She kissed my neck and I pulled her around so she was sitting in my lap.

I heard Alice leave quietly, shutting the door behind her. Good riddance. I couldn't take the little wench on vampy speed tonight.

"I feel like we're doing the wrong thing, Rosie," I whispered.

She tried to pull away but I held her fast. "You don't want this." There wasn't a question in her tone.

"Of course I do, I just…I feel like when I do this, I'm opening up Pandora's Box. I feel like nothing is going to be the same again."

"Well, it won't," she told me. "But it'll be better. You'll see."

"So you're feeling better about this? About her?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It's…hard to see what attracts you to her, but I'm glad you are, to some degree. You will need to be attracted to her in some aspect. And it makes sense. She is the best for the job thanks to her wolfy blood."

"You don't think that will mess up the baby though, do you?" I asked.

"I asked Carlisle about that. He seems certain since the wolves and the Halflings like Nessie both have twenty-four chromosomal pairs, she will be compatible to the fetus and it won't be an issue."

"Well, that's good."

"Mmm-hmm," she growled as she started licking my neck. "So don't worry about it. Everything will work out in the end."

Everyone kept telling me that, but I just couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't going to go right.

Rosalie switched to my ear and licked it, causing me to become aroused quickly and she smiled evilly as she palmed me through my pants. "Come on, Em, you need to relax. Let me help you work out the kinks…"

I growled and pulled her all the tighter to me, grinding our clothed cores over each other. "The only kinks I want are the ones in the box in the closet."

She laughed and was up in a shot before coming back with our 'sex box'. Since Nessie, we'd had to keep our toys locked away. "What's your pleasure tonight, Emmett?" Her tone was coy, as was the smirk on her face.

I grinned and lay back on the bed. "Ladies choice."

* * *

**AN2: So…yes, I'm creating more confusion and strife. It's what I do! Hopefully you enjoyed. And remember from the top AN…please review! Reviews equal love! If not for me, do it for Emmett! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own the rights to any of these hot guys. If I did, I surely would share them! **

**AN: Hello my lovelies! Here be's the new chappie! I feel like shakin' the sugar tree…anybody know who sang that song? Or even what the hell I'm talking about? Any takers? **

**Thank you all SO much for the love! I love seeing these new readers discovering my story! I am also glad you like my OC. I do love Talia. She's an interesting one, but the fact that you like her, whom I've created, reaffirms the fact that I'm a pretty decent writer and character creater! LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

The next morning, I walked past Talia's door to hear her sniffling. I heard a tinny sound, so I assumed she was on the phone. I strained my hearing and could just make out the other side of the conversation; "I just don't understand it, Talia. To become one of those…things."

"Mama," she said with a sad little sigh. "I don't expect you to understand it, but you've known for years that I was different from all the rest of the pack. I haven't phased. There is a reason for this."

"But what if you die, Tally? Vampire venom is poisonous to your father and I and your siblings. What makes you think you'll be an exception?"

Crap. I had forgotten that. Jake would be killed if we bit him, which was why we had been concerned to learn if Nessie would be venomous or not.

"Mama, I've researched this. Why else do you think I spent so much time at NC State?"

"I thought maybe you were searching out your imprint ,dear. Not all the women phase, you know that. Maybe it's just a fluke."

Talia sighed. "Mom. I can't phase. I tried. I thought that was why I was born into this body, but I'm not. I'm meant to be a vampire."

Even I could hear her mother's shiver at the word. "A common blood-sucker!" Talia's mom shouted. "I can't believe it! You're lucky your father isn't thrown out of the pack!"

Talia sighed again. "Mom, I only called to let you know I was here and that everything was fine. I know I'm not welcome back there. I know I've shamed you both." I heard the hitch in her voice and could smell the tears that were surely pouring down her face.

"Tally…" her mother started.

"No. Please? Just…don't. Can I please speak to Daddy?"

"Fine." I heard a pause and then a man's voice saying, "Hello there, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Talia replied softly.

"Cupcake, I wish…"

"Don't, Daddy. Please don't. I know I'm a failure…"

"You could never fail me, Talia. My little lamb. You and I both knew you were destined for whatever this is becoming. The shaman told me it was to be, I just chose not to believe it. You…have to do this. Just please, be careful. I can't control the pack if you come around here once you've changed."

Talia started sobbing then. "I promise never to taste of a human, Daddy. I swear it."

The voice on the other end was choked up as well. "I know you, Talia. You will have plenty of self control. You'll be one of those tamed leeches I assume?"

She giggled a bit, even though the tears were still there. "I suppose so. You know, this pack here is friendly with the vamps, Daddy."

He sighed. "Another time, another world, another generation, perhaps, Tally. But not now. There is too much blood being spilled daily. Jason killed one last night that was snooping around his dorm."

"Is he okay?"

Her father sighed again, but I could hear the exasperation in his tone, the same sound I could hear from Esme, or Bella, from time to time. A parental sound. "He's your brother. Of course he's okay. Stubborn fool." He then laughed. "Your mother informs me that is a trait he got from me. It reminds me of someone else as well," he added with a teasing tone.

"Are you calling me stubborn, or a fool, Daddy?"

His voice sobered. "Neither, princess, trust me. I love you. Will I talk to you again before you change?"

"I don't know, Daddy. I don't know if it would be harder or easier to talk to you."

I heard the man take in a deep breath. "I don't want you to do this, Talia. But I understand why you have to."

"No, you don't. But that's okay, too. One day the wolves will not have to be as plentiful. One day the world will not have to fear the vampires."

He chuckled. "Dear, I don't care what that prophet told you, the world will always fear the unknown."

"Not if I can help it," she stated fiercely.

"That's my girl. Just…keep that spunk, okay? I love you. Your mother's calmed down and she wants to talk to you again."

Talia sighed again and the woman came back on. "Tally, please, reconsider this."

"Mom…I'll always remember you. Even when you've died and gone and yours and Daddy's souls have moved on, I'll remember you, I swear it."

"Tally…"

"I love you, Mom. Give my love to Jase and Christian, okay?"

The woman sighed. "Alright. I love you, baby. You were my first, my only girl."

"You were my best friend, Mama. I'll love you for eternity. Daddy too." And with that, she snapped her phone shut and wept as if her world was over.

I felt like I was intruding, but I didn't think she needed to be alone either. "What is that?" Jasper asked as he ascended the stairs. "Where is the pain coming from?"

I pointed silently to Talia's door. "She just told her parents a final good-bye."

He grimaced. "Think I should make her feel better?"

I shook my head. She wouldn't forgive us if we manipulated her emotions. "She needs to feel this, I think. I'm just going to wait here for her for a few minutes."

He looked at me uncertainly, as if judging to see if I'd run in there and eat her I guess, and he said, "Fine. But if one or both of you isn't downstairs in fifteen minutes, I'm coming after you."

I nodded and saluted him sarcastically. "Understood, Captain."

He let out a growl, mumbling about his true rank in the army and I rolled my eyes. I waited a moment more before I knocked on her door. What the hell I was doing, I wasn't sure, but I took a deep breath and braced myself.

She opened the door, wiping her eyes with her long-sleeved shirt. Her makeup was smudged a bit and she looked surprised to find me standing outside her room. "Yes?" she asked, her voice still full of tears.

"Uh, um…" What was I doing? "Mind if I come in?"

She sighed, but left the door open as she walked away. I cleared my throat. "I, uh, I think the Halflings are eating breakfast if you're hungry."

"Not right now," she replied softly.

I shrugged as I watched her sit on her bed. I leaned against the doorjamb and said, "So, um, well, I was walking past and I kinda heard your conversation…"

She let out a little 'humph' and said, "Stupid vampire hearing…"

I chuckled, but said, "Talia, are they right? Will my venom kill you?"

She glanced at me. "I've researched it. Carlisle talked with me a bit last night after dinner and then I went to his study in the night. I couldn't sleep, and we discussed it further. He seems to think it won't be a problem. Since I never started phasing, my wolf gene didn't mutate, so I shouldn't have a problem with this."

"But how will we know? I do _not _want to sign your death warrant. And if we leave and do this we might be too late…" I sighed and looked down at my shoes.

She stood and walked over to me. "Are you worried?" she asked softly.

"Terrified." I admitted.

She smiled. "Then, let's take a test, shall we?"

"What are you…?" But I was cut off as her hot lips found mine.

Her taste, God, her taste was unlike anything I'd ever sampled before. Her tongue traced my lips and they automatically opened. Our tongues danced for dominance and I won, slipping into her warm mouth.

She sucked on my tongue, hard, and I know my eyes rolled back in my head as I let out a moan, gripping her hips firmly with my hands, tugging her to me. Our centers ground together and she let out a little moan as well. I felt her own tongue rake over my teeth and that was when reality crashed back on me. I pulled away, overcompensated and almost fell to the floor.

She blinked and then she had the audacity to _smirk. _"Well, give me a few hours. If I start vomiting or seizing we'll know I'm allergic to your venom."

My mouth fell open. "You…you…I…" Fuck. I ran my hand through my hair and said, "I need to go hunt. Now." I knew my eyes must have been black as friggin' coal at the moment.

She nodded. "When you return, we're going to test your resilience."

My mouth fell open again and she said with a giggle, "Not that way. Not yet, anyway."

I nodded and ran at vampire speed away from her and out the door. I didn't stop until I found a mountain lion, though I didn't enjoy them nearly as much as Edward did. I drained him and then found two deer before I was calm again. I blew out a breath and sat on a stump.

I was still sitting there an hour later when Edward came up to me. "Jasper said he felt an insane amount of lust before you hauled ass out of there. Want to talk about it?"

_No, _I thought.

"Emmett…"

"No, Edward. I don't want to talk about how bad I want to drink her blood. I don't want to talk about how bad I want to kill her and I sure as hell don't want to talk about how bad I want to fuck her, okay?"

He nodded and sat next to me, completely relaxed as he eased onto the hard ground. "Well, would you like to know what I went through?"

"Not really," I told him.

"Too bad."

I growled. "You know, I don't think I like the new, improved Edward."

He grinned. "I know."

I gave him a shove and he laughed. "I've never felt this carefree before. Like everything is going as it should. I have a soul. Bella is my soulmate. She's immortal now and I have a daughter. Me. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Did you know that Bella is talking to Talia right now, learning about all the different times she and I were together in past lives? It's thrilling."

That reminded me… "I think I'm losing it. I keep getting these visions of my past lives."

Edward nodded. "I do too. It must just be from being around Talia. Jake was replaying a dream he had about himself as a young Russian man and his love, a beautiful Sicilian woman he met on vacation. I think that if you sleep, you dream, and if you are a vampire, then you merely slip into a day-dream."

"It's nice. It's the closest to sleeping I've done in forever it seems."

Edward chuckled. "I know. It's very therapeutic. Bella and I have been enjoying it immensely."

I hadn't even thought to bring it up to Rosalie. I couldn't wait to see what some of her visions had been. I wondered if they were the same, or if they would be different somehow.

"Ready to go back, big brother?" Edward asked me.

I sighed. "I guess so. Damned witch will be the death of me and I'm a vampire!"

Edward laughed again. "Well, go figure. Women will do that to you and now you have two!"

I shoved him again as I stood. I didn't want two women. But now that I had them, what the hell was I going to do with them?

"One of life's many mysteries brother of mine," Edward commented, answering my thoughts.

We made it back to the house, taking our time, catching up on manly things and when I walked in, Edward grabbed my arm. "What?"

He let out a hiss. "Well, I guess that's one way of doing it…"

"What?" I asked, worried.

He shook his head. "Come on into the kitchen, might as well get this over with."

"Edward…" It was then that I noticed how quiet the house was. "Where is everybody?"

"Gone. It's just Jake, Bella and I."

"Where is Talia?" I asked.

"Right here." She said as we rounded the corner. She had a grin on her face.

"No nausea?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "I told you that I wouldn't have a problem with your venom. I only have parts of the wolfy tendencies, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I retorted glumly. "So…what're we doing?"

She grinned manically and Edward and Bella grabbed me hard from behind. "Ow, Bella. Newborn strength still, remember?"

She giggled. "I didn't forget."

"This is crazy, my sister," Jake said from where he sat on a barstool.

"Shush," Talia told him. "Emmett, I think we need to make this a bit easier for you. Call this an…intervention."

"How?" I was more than a little wary about what had Bella giggly, Jake unsure and Edward growling.

She shrugged."If you've already tasted my blood, it should make it harder to resist."

"Unless he decides to just eat you up in one bite," Jake commented darkly.

Talia chuckled. "Last time I checked, it was _you _that was the big, bad wolf."

"Ha, ha," he deadpanned.

Talia cut her eyes to him briefly before pulling out a small paring knife. "Are you two going to be able to do this? Bella, you're still a newborn."

"You smell enough like Jake for me to remain in control," Bella stated, matter-of-factly.

"She's right. There's no way in hell I'd want to drink the dog's blood." Edward replied.

"Thanks, leech." Jake sneered.

"I'm going to be your father-in-law, pup. Respect." Edward shot back at him.

"I'll respect you when you respect me," Jake's tone was decidedly grumpy.

"Enough!" Talia and Bella shouted at the same time. They looked at one another and grinned. Talia inclined her head and Bella said, "This argument has gone on long enough. Stop it or neither of you will see Nessie or myself for a few days. Zafrina wants us to visit, remember?"

Both men's mouths fell open. "Well played, Bella." I told her. She winked at me and turned her attention back to Talia.

Talia nodded and slid the blade across her open palm. I had just enough time to say, "What the fu…?" Before her smell assaulted me and I snarled. Damn she smelled good. And fuck me if she wasn't coming closer. If I could just get enough strength to get my right side away from Edward… "No, you won't." Edward growled.

Talia came close to me and she said, "Put him down."

"What?" I managed and before I knew what they'd done, Edward, Bella, and Jake, who apparently wanted in on the action, had thrown me to the floor. Talia stood just over me and she closed her hand in a fist. She smiled. "Open wide…"

My mouth fell open unbidden and one, two, three, four drops of her sweet blood dropped onto my tongue. I let out a moan and had to resist the urge to cum in my pants at the same time. She was giving her _blood _to me. It was…erotic.

"Thank God Jasper isn't here," Edward muttered under his breath. "I know he couldn't have handled the amount of lust coming off of you, whether it was for her blood or her body."

I couldn't help it, it just happened. She was just so damned tempting. She straddled me and sat on my chest and I was once more glad I didn't need to breathe. She ran her now-healed palm over my mouth and my tongue shot out to lick at her skin. "See? Some of the wolfy tendencies work," she told me.

"I think that's enough," Edward huffed. Vampires don't get tired, but he was using a lot of energy to hold me down. I couldn't seem to help that one, either.

She shook her head. "No. Once more." She switched hands and repeated the gesture. This time she gave me more blood and I licked my lips like a…well, like a dog.

Edward laughed at that. "You are humorous, Emmett," he commented.

She waited a few moments as her palm healed and then she offered me her hand once more and I lapped that bitch like a fat kid with a fucking lollypop. It was like the sweetest of cream, the tangiest of fruit, the finest of champagne…She held out the knife for me and I licked the blade completely clean before she stood, walked to the counter, dunked the utensil into a cup of bleach, and sat it in the sink.

She glanced at me and said, "Let him go."

"Are you sure about that?" Edward's tone was incredulous. I was thinking the same thing. She nodded and the released me. My first thought was to go to her and taste the rest of her blood, but then, with my still-hard cock, my second thought was to fuck her. After that, the rest of me started calming down and I took a tentative breath.

I could still smell her blood in the air, could still taste it on my tongue, but I was calm. I looked at her and she smiled. "Okay?"

"Besides the fact that now I want to bend you over the counter? Yeah, fucking peachy." And with that, I stormed back outside. How _dare _she? How dare they all? And they were _all _in on this! Otherwise the house wouldn't be empty! Damn it! I'm such an idiot. Maybe I should just let Rosie rip off my head now. It sure as hell would save her the trouble of doing it when I screwed this up.

My head was still in my hands when Carlisle arrived home from work an hour later. He took one look at me and said, "I assume that Talia gave you her little test?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He cocked his head to one side. "I still hear her heartbeat, so I assume that she's still alive and hasn't been bitten?"

"No, I didn't bite her. How did you know she was going to do that?"

"Simple. She told me."

My mouth fell open. My own _father_? Great. Everyone was conspiring against me.

"I never thought of you as a conspiracy theorist, Emmett," Edward said, coming out.

"I don't want to talk to you," I groused childishly.

He chuckled. "I don't really care."

"Ed…come on man, please? I don't want to talk about this."

"You have six days, Emmett. You don't have an option _but _to talk about this."

I shook my head. "No. I refuse to talk about any of it. I'll deal with it when the time comes. Now, excuse me, I need a break from people. If you need me, I'll be in the basement."

He opened his mouth but promptly shut it and shrugged. I walked down the stairs and heard Paramore blaring from the speakers. I grinned. Bella liked their music. Maybe I could hang out with my little sister a bit. But when I got down the stairs, it wasn't Bella, it was Talia.

I peeked my head inside and saw her singing along with "Misery Business", dancing around almost spastically, jumping up and down working an air guitar, the whole nine yards...

_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

And here I went, traveling off into another dream, fantasy, whatever you wanted to call it as I looked around to see a castle in the distance. Niiice…

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

I rode up to the castle on my horse, taking him to the stable, where I was immediately accosted by a red haired beauty. "Ronald. I've missed you."

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.  
_

"Serena. You know we can't be seen together!"

"But I don't care what your wife thinks! I love you!"

One look at her and I thought, or rather, my dream self, thought, _screw it_. I pulled her closer to me and our mouths met in a fiery explosion.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
_

I could smell the horses, the hay, the mud, everything. I pulled away. "I am a duke here and my wife is the duchess. This is wrong. I'm sorry."

She flinched as if I had hit her. "But we belong together."

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.  
_

"She is with child," I told her coldly.

I could see her heart break as she said, "As am I, Ronald."

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.  
_

"Serena…"

She shook her head. "No. If I can't be with you, neither can she."

"What?" I asked, only moments before I saw her running at me with a pitchfork. I cried out as I felt it pierce my skin.

"Serena…" I felt myself fading as I saw her glaring at me.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.  
_

"I'm sorry, this is how it has to be. Perhaps in another life, we will meet again dear Ronald. I love you…"

_Whoa, I meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

I came back to myself just moments before she turned around and breathing hard, squeaked, "I thought I was alone!"

I could smell her adrenaline in the air, her sweat, could hear her blood racing through her veins as her heart pounded. I didn't say anything, just turned around and walked back upstairs.

I didn't stop. I went straight out to the garage. I caught Rosalie's scent and I realized what I needed. I grasped her ankle from where she was working under Alice's Porsche. "Emmett! What…?" I didn't wait as I hauled her up to me and forced my lips upon hers.

She let out a little purring sound and I didn't ask permission as I yanked off her coveralls, pulled down her pants, undid mine and plunged into her. She let out a screech and her fingernails dug into my back as I thrust harder and harder until I felt her release. But I wasn't done.

I moved her off of me, bending her over the hood of the car and plunged into her again. I felt my balls slapping her clit and she let out a growl as I grasped her hips roughly, pulling her closer and closer to me until she clenched around me again and I came with her, spewing obscenities as I fell.

I took in a stuttering breath and she laughed. "Not that I mind, but what was that?"

I pulled away. "God, Rosie, I'm sorry."

She straightened. "You never have to apologize for giving me double orgasms, Emmett. You know that. Now, I repeat, what was that?"

"I, um…well…" Shit, I didn't have an excuse.

She read me like an open book and smiled. "Well, at least you came to me."

"Huh?"

She laughed. "Bella told me what Talia had planned. I knew you'd be crazy afterward. I was just waiting."

I didn't want to point out the fact that it was a mixture of the blood, watching Talia dance around like a little pole dancer and the fact that I'd just witnessed my cheating ass be killed by my former mistress, so I just let it go and said a simple, "Thank you."

She slid her pants back up her legs and said, "My pleasure. Feel free to ravage me whenever you need it." And with that, she put her coveralls back on and moved back under the car, now whistling a tune.

I zipped up and moved out of the building out to the back yard. "Is it safe to go in now?" Edward asked. "Rosalie wanted me to tell her why I think the Volvo needs a tune-up. It was making an odd noise a few days ago…"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's, um, it's fine."

He stopped. "Emmett, if you want to talk…"

"I said NO, Edward. I realize that's a complicated word for you to grasp. God knows no one else has the nerve to tell you no, but really, I don't need or want your help."

He let out a growl. "No need to be an ass about it, Emmett. I was just offering."

"If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you." I snapped.

"Guys!" Jasper yelled, coming up to us a nanosecond before my fists could bunch and I could plant one on Edward's pretty face.

"Like that would happen," Edward sneered.

"Get out of my fucking head, Eddie!" I yelled at him.

"Cool it. Now. Emmett, six days. Work on it. Edward, leave him alone. He wants to deal with it, let him."

"Fine," Edward said stiffly.

"Fine," I growled.

Jasper sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm dealing with children. Go to your neutral corners. Now. I'm not asking."

I let out a huff and stomped back into the house. These next few weeks were going to be nothing but hell on earth for me. I knew it.

I walked past Jake, who was yelling up the back stairs, "Any day now, sis!"

Talia came bounding back down the stairs. "Ready!"

Was I the only one that found them being so chummy already odd? "And just where are you two going?" I inquired.

She looked at Jake and grinned. "Cliff diving."

I heard Bella laugh from the front room and I said, "I don't think that's safe for regular humans, do you? Plus, it's cold outside! It is February, you know."

She just looked at me sourly. "You're kidding, right? Jake invited me to visit with the other wolves. They were going cliff diving. I'm an excellent swimmer. And in case you didn't notice the few times I was all up on you today, I run a higher temperature than most 'regular humans.' What more do you want?"

"I don't want you getting killed!" I told her.

She put a hand on her hip. "Look. I told ya I'd be your little sex toy and give you a kid. But until you knock me up, I'm free to come and go as I please. And I want to go cliff diving with some of my wolfy friends. Now get the hell out of my way." She gave me a little shove that I wasn't prepared for, and I stumbled back a step. She really was stronger than I gave her credit for.

She turned, grabbed Jake's arm, and they both walked toward the front of the house.

"Don't take any shit off of him, Talia. He needs to be put in his place." I heard my newest sister say.

I walked into the room and said, "Thanks, Bella. You sure are a big help."

She shrugged and turned back to the television. "My pleasure."

"Why is everyone conspiring against me?" I said to no one in particular.

"Come on, Emmett, help me with my flowers," Esme said quietly, appearing out of thin air. _Where did she come from? _I mused. "I think you need some relaxation."

If only she knew. I'd been tried almost as much as I could in one day. I desperately needed a break.

* * *

**AN2: Sounds like a good place to stop. So…what did you think? The plot thickens a bit, doesn't it? Poor Emmett…the guy's got more restraint than I do. I'd have done quite a few things in this chapter, but he's remained strong. Let's give him a bit of love, okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. But I wouldn't mind owning Emmett...**

**AN: I'm SO sorry I didn't post yesterday! It completely skipped my mind! Here's the next chapter. MWAH!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

The rest of the day passed peacefully enough. I helped Esme with her flowers, which, oddly enough, I _did _find rather soothing. Talia came back a few hours later _reeking _of the wolves, which were much more prominent in their smell than she was. But she smelled like ocean water and it reminded me of the time my friends and I went on vacation to the North Carolina coast when I was seventeen.

Money had been tight, but I had been saving up to go as a reward to me. I had just gotten accepted to a nearby college. I'd always had good grades despite being a total and utter goofball. That had been a long, fun trip and I remembered how I lost my virginity on the beach to a raven haired siren with eyes the same color as the ocean at daybreak.

That night, Renesmee wanted to have a movie marathon, and since we always had trouble saying no to her, a few of us sat down to watch "The Chipmunk Adventure" with her. Apparently that had been on of Bella's favorite movies as a child, and Esme had scoured the internet until she found it on DVD for Ness.

"I want to do that." Nessie said as they all climbed into their hot air balloons to take off around the world.

I snorted. "Yeah, because a bunch of vamps in a hot air balloon would be _so _hard to spot…can't you just see us sparkling in the sun now?" It had always bothered me that we sparkled. It was…degrading.

Renesmee looked at me and tears pooled in her big brown eyes and I felt about an inch tall. "Ness…" She ran crying from the room and I winced and shut my eyes. When I opened them, five vampires and one werewolf were staring at me angrily.

I sighed. "I know what I need to do…" I said as I stood and followed her scent. To my surprise, she had run to Talia's room.

Talia's smell was more pronounced, and it was clear she had just stepped from the shower as I took in her wet hair and the strong scent of her shampoo, which was where the hazelnut had been coming from I'd smelled on her previously. She was holding Nessie and said, "Uncle Emmett didn't mean anything ugly, sweetie. You know that."

"I know, Tally, I just…I thought it would be cool. Grandpa and Grandma have enough money; we could easily have a trip around the world."

"I think it's a great idea, sweetheart. Maybe you should tell them about it and they'll do it."

"Will you come?"

Talia sighed. "Oh, I don't think so, sweetie. After I'm turned, I'm going to go live with your cousin, Tanya, for a while until I get my bloodlust under control."

"When did you decide that?" I asked, stepping into the room.

She looked up at me from where she and Ness were sitting on the bed. I was right, she _had _just stepped from the shower. Her hair was down in dripping ringlets all over her shoulders. "Today. I talked to Rosalie, Alice and Bella while you were off hunting."

Oh. I hadn't realized I'd been gone long enough for them to have bonded. "Did, I mean, are you and Rosalie…?"

She smiled. "I like Rosalie. She and I had a heart-to-heart concerning you."

I gulped. "And what did you talk about?"

She smiled. "Oh I don't think either of us will be coughing up _that_ knowledge."

It was somewhat disconcerting to realize your wife was talking to the woman you were going to impregnate the old-fashioned way. I must have looked uncomfortable because Talia said, "Don't worry about it. There was nothing said that could embarrass you. Well, I take that back. Alice had a few things to add, but, well, what can I say? I promised I wouldn't utter anything that might incriminate them."

"So you are all becoming friends now?" I questioned.

She nodded. "To a degree, yes. I think that a child is best if conceived into a loving environment. If Alice and Jasper, who will be with us, like me, care for me even in the slightest, then, it will be…productive for us. Agreed?"

I didn't know what to think about it either way, so I just let that one slide as I came closer to Renesmee. "Mae," I said, calling her by my own nickname I used on occasion. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. That was very wrong of Uncle Emmett. Sometimes I don't think before I talk."

"Like word vomit?" she asked.

I sighed. She was more like Bella than I originally thought. "Yes, to a certain extent. Your daddy knows, I often say what I think and think what I say without having a filter as to if I should say it or not. I think it would be great if we had a scavenger hunt, Cullen style. Maybe after your new cousin gets here and is a few months old we can do that. I would love it if you would be on my team."

She giggled. "Silly Emmett…you can't be on my team. I need Mama and Daddy on my team."

"Fine. I guess I'll take the pup then."

She frowned. "I want Jakey on my team too."

I stuck my lip out, earning another giggle from her. "But what about me? Am I always going to be picked last?"

She shook her head, her curls bouncing. "Nuh-uh. I think we need three teams."

"Three?" I asked.

She nodded. "Three teams of four."

I counted off everyone in my head. "But we'll be short a player that way."

She batted her eyelashes at Talia. "Could you join us then? You could be like the babysitter for Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose's baby."

Now, I knew that would be some kind of awkward shit, and Talia's face froze for just an instant too long before she smiled and said, "Well, I guess we'll have to just wait and see. Maybe your cousin, Tanya would like to go in my place."

Nessie's nose wrinkled. "I don't like Tanya very much. She's kinda like that pancake syrup stuff Jakey likes on his waffles. It's too sweet."

I laughed out loud. She hit the nail on the head and suddenly I knew why the saying was "Out of the mouths of babes".

"Ness, that's not nice." I chastised gently. Even if she was correct, she still shouldn't talk of her elders that way. Not yet, anyway. It would be soon enough she would be an adult in her eyes, but for now, respect was a necessary evil.

She pouted. "But it's true. Even Mama says so."

I grimaced again. Bella and Tanya were becoming friends, but I think Bella still had an issue with Tanya trying to get in Edward's pants for as long as she has, even if he didn't reciprocate the feelings, never had, as a matter of fact. "That is beside the point. She's been in the family for years, Mae, and just because you don't like someone doesn't mean they aren't family."

She nodded. "Okay. I understand."

I had a feeling she didn't, but I let it go for now. After all, she was only the equivalent of a five or six year old. There were still things she didn't understand about family dynamics. "Okay then, how about we go finish that movie. Think Theodore will ever get something to eat?" I swung her up into my arms and ran at vamp speed the whole way down the stairs, her laughter echoing off the walls.

Later, deep into the night, I was playing my x-box, challenging Jasper to a game when I heard muffled shouts outside. "That sounds like Alice."

A replying screech sounded like Rosalie, so we looked at one another and hauled ass outside. Once there, we saw them, all vamped out, looking daggers at each other. "Whoa. Ladies, what's up?" I dared to ask as we approached.

They both stopped and looked at me. "YOU!" Alice shouted, lunging for me. I braced myself. I mean, she was lethal and all, but I doubted that she could take my head off. Though, I have to admit, I didn't want to take that chance.

Jasper caught her and wrapped his arms around her just as Bella and Edward came from the direction of their cabin, and Esme and Carlisle came from the house, ew, just pulling on their clothes. Ugh. I mean, I knew what they were doing, which was why Jasper and I were playing a video game at three in the morning, but really? Did we need this?

"Focus, Emmett," Edward offered.

_Right_. "What's going on here?" I demanded.

"Alice is having…issues." Rosalie spat.

"I'm worried! I can't see a damned thing! We know nothing about her! Why won't you listen to me? This is dangerous going into this unknowing!"

"I take it we're talking about Talia?" I supplied.

Alice snorted. "If you'd get your mind off your dick for a few minutes you'd know this is a huge problem."

"You're just mad that Emmett is doing this for me and Jasper isn't strong enough to do this for you!" Rosalie shouted.

Alice's eyes grew wide and she did something I honestly didn't think she'd do, she slapped Rose.

Rosalie clutched her face. It wasn't like it hurt us that much, but the pain of the insinuation was worse. "You bitch slapped me!"

"Well, maybe you'll see some reason here, Rose! You are going into this blindly!" Alice cried.

"What changed your mind? You were helping me pick out baby stuff yesterday," Rosalie inquired softly.

"I'm worried, okay? I want you to have a baby, I just don't know if we should trust her or not. I can't see anything, Edward can't hear anything and so far, all she's doing is spouting off a bunch of shit and today she hung out with the wolves!"

"I thought we trusted them?" I asked, confused.

"We trust Jake and Seth. The rest? Well, I don't know." Alice looked frazzled. As frazzled as I had ever seen her. I looked over at Edward, who shrugged.

"Okay, wait, what brought this on Ali?" I asked.

She looked at Jasper, who looked like if he could have blushed, would. "I um, I felt some things coming off of her today." Jasper told us softly. "Self satisfaction, anger, pain…it was while she was downstairs singing."

"She was singing 'Misery's Business'!" Alice shouted.

I laughed. "So? It's a bitchin' song. Bella sings it all the time, don't ya, Bell?"

Bella nodded uncertainly. "Yes, but…"

"And as for the other," I quickly added, "She was self satisfied because our experiment went well, in pain and in anger because of her parents. They don't want her here with us. It's that simple."

"Oh, Emmett! Get your head out of your ass!" Alice screamed at me. "You are such an idiot!"

"Hey!" I growled, menacingly enough that Jasper took an automatic step closer to Alice. "Look. I may not have a psyche degree like Jasper, may not have two medical degrees like Edward, but I am _not. Fucking. _STUPID! She is not out to fuck us over. She's not out for world dominance, and she's sure as hell not out to destroy our family."

I blew out a breath. "She's lonely, okay? She's giving up _everything _for this, for her immortality. She's even willing to risk her _life _to do this for Rose and me. You should be _thanking _her instead of doubting her, Alice. And, if I've got to be honest, right now? I think I'm a bit ashamed to call you my sister."

Her mouth fell open as if I had hit her. "Emmett, I only want what is best for our family and I don't think you are the best judge of that."

I growled again. "I can take care of us! I'm the fucking protector, damn it. I look after shit and that includes my family. What Rosie wants, Rosie gets and she wants a kid. And Talia is willing to give it to us. I fail to see what the problem is."

Alice sighed. "Why are you defending her?"

"Why are you attacking her?" I countered.

"I don't like this."

"You don't have to." I told her flatly. I turned to my wife. "Rosalie? Do you want this? Do you want Talia to be with me and for us to have a baby?"

She nodded. "In my heart, I know this is the right thing to do. I love you, Emmett. I trust you."

"Well, at least someone does." I know I sounded like a pouting child, but on occasion, I got sick and tired of everyone not appreciating me and/or my opinion. And I damn sure was getting tired of no one trusting my abilities to think for myself or to control myself in this situation.

She smiled at me before turning to Alice. "Don't make this difficult, Alice. It is done. Decided. Period. If you have an issue with this, you don't have to go with them."

"I didn't say that! God!" Alice stomped her little foot. "It's not that I don't trust you Emmett, I don't trust her."

"And I said not to worry about it," I reminded her. "Look, doesn't your little pet have some kind of weird sense to know if somebody's good or not?" I asked, remembering something they said about their friend we were going to stay with.

Jasper nodded. "He's right, Alice. Miya will be able to look at her aura and see if it's good or not."

I nodded. "See? There. If it's good, we'll do this. If it's bad, then your friends can have a snack, no harm, no foul. Deal?"

Alice looked unsure, but nodded. "Fine. Deal." She turned and huffed back inside.

I sighed. "So are we good?" I asked, looking at Jasper.

He nodded. "I'm fine. Alice…well, you know she hates not being able to see what's going on."

I grinned at that. "Well, she'll just have to get used to it, won't she?" I turned to my wonderful wife. "Come on, Rosie…you know getting the adrenaline stirred makes me horny."

She giggled and came to me, her hand lacing with mine. "You do know we don't have adrenaline," she pointed out.

I shrugged. "Eh, well, a fight is a fight. It got me all hot and bothered. Now I want to get you all hot and bothered."

She smiled and I could smell her arousal. "Shall we take this upstairs?"

She nodded eagerly and I scooped her up bridal style, not stopping until we had gotten ourselves locked in our room.

The next morning, Bella informed me that Talia had another test for me. I let out a grumble, but walked outside, where Talia was waiting. "Good morning," she sang out cheerily.

I looked at her. Alice was wrong, wasn't she? I mean, Talia didn't have an ulterior motive, did she? I looked in her eyes and saw nothing but openness. Nah, Alice, for once, was wrong. Clearly her lack of vision was affecting her situation reading as well. Odd.

"So," I began as I strode, keeping a safe distance from her. "What's the test today?"

She bent and pulled a hunting knife from her boot. My eyes grew wide as she took it and slid it against her wrist. A nice gush of blood came out and she winced as she dropped the knife to the ground.

Immediately, I thought she had cut herself too deeply. I was over to her in a flash as she fell to her knees, completely ignoring the scent of her blood as I shook her lightly. "Talia? Are you okay? Please, be okay!"

She looked up at me and…_winked_.

"What the hell?" I asked.

She sat up. "I didn't tell you I was a very gifted actress in high-school, did I?"

"You were _faking_?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded. "I had wondered if I were injured in some way if you would try to hurt me. I had faith in you that you wouldn't. Do you know why?"

I shook my head dumbly.

She smiled. "Because you are a good person. Now, here is your reward," she said as she held up her arm.

I swallowed, having stopped my breathing, but I could still smell her adrenalin and her blood stinging my nose and itching my throat. Was she really certain I could do this without anyone holding me back?

"Come on, Emmett. You are stronger than Edward. I know it." She practically cheered me on as I grasped her arm, taking a generous lick of it.

She shivered, whether it was from my cold tongue, being in such close proximity to me, or something else I didn't even want to contemplate, I wasn't sure, but she did.

I ran another swipe up her arm and lapped up a bit more of the smooth concoction. "You do taste magnificent."

She giggled. "I think you've been spending too much time with your brother. You don't use words like 'magnificent'."

"True, but it isn't often I get such a great tasting treat." Also, even from the few drops of blood I'd tasted yesterday, I'd felt stronger than the day before. Today I was certain I would feel stronger yet. I knew why we were vegetarians, but still…it didn't help matters that I enjoyed it.

"Did you know," she started softly, as I continued to clean her arm. "That there are some humans that allow themselves to be kept by vampires? They find the cutting and blood play erotic."

I licked up another drop, it was on her index finger, and I eagerly sucked it into my mouth, wrapping my cold tongue around her digit. I pulled away and said, "Do you?"

I licked between her fingers now and she let out a little moan. "More than you could possibly know," she answered huskily.

Damn my traitorous dick, but it got hard and I felt a lust that only paled next to my desire for Rosalie. "I want you," I told her, surprised at my own honestly.

She smiled and pulled her hand away from me. "And you will have me, Emmett."

"Promise?" I asked.

She nodded. "I swear it. I never back out of a promise. You will have me. My body…my blood…all of me. And in return, I will bear your child and you will give me immortality."

I nodded. It sounded like a pretty damn good idea to me. She grinned. "You did quite well today."

I stood and held out a hand for her. "Do you really think we can do this?" I had lost track of the number of times I'd asked her that.

She nodded. "I'm certain. Five days. A lot can happen in five days. I feel confident that you'll be able to handle yourself."

"I don't think I'll be desensitized to you," I admitted.

She smiled. "I know." She put her hand on my cheek and said, "But I know that if you thought you were hurting me, or that I was hurting in any way, you would stop."

I closed my eyes and just savored the warmth of her hand on my face. The intimacy of the moment made me speak my worry aloud. "What if I can't?"

"I made Rosalie swear not to kill you if you didn't make it and I died. She told me she wouldn't be angry with you."

I snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

She giggled. "Well, it's true." She turned then, her hand slipping down my arm to my hand. She held it for just a fraction of a second before she pulled away. "Is Alice still mad at you?"

I winced. "You heard that?"

She nodded and turned away. "I'm surprised the whole of Washington didn't hear it."

"I'm sorry, Talia."

She shook her head. "Don't be. She's entitled to her opinion. Thank you for sticking up for me. You didn't have to."

I moved quickly and grabbed her arm. She winced, but I was determined. "Are you out to hurt us?"

"I told you before; I would never do anything to hurt you, Emmett."

"Swear it."

"On my life. On the life of our child."

It hurt. As much as Rosalie wanted this to be her baby, it would always be mine and Talia's. It would forever, for eternity, share our DNA. I let go of her arm roughly. "Good."

She looked like she wanted to say something else, but shook her head. "Do you think anyone would mind if I snuck into the library and read a bit? I noticed yesterday you had the Harry Potter series in Spanish."

"So you are fluent in Spanish as well?" I had wondered.

She nodded. "Si. Gracias por esta oportunidad, Emmett." _Thank you for this opportunity. _

I smiled. "De nada, mi for your first born."

She smiled sadly. "My only born," she corrected.

I sucked in a breath. "This is a lot to give up, Talia. Are you sure?"

She paused, but nodded slowly. "It's the only way."

"You do know that you may not survive the birth," I reminded her softly.

She nodded again. "If I don't, then, perhaps I will find you again for another try. Maybe then you'll be ready for another child. At least you know the baby will make it."

"Talia…"

She shook her head. "Voy a ir leído." _I am going to go read._ "Hasta Luego, Emmett." She turned and started back toward the house.

I watched her go. "Hasta Luego, Talia." I watched her go and turned to find Alice watching us from up in a tree. "What is your deal, pixie?" I asked, irritated.

She jumped down lithely and said, "You're a damned fool, Emmett. I see what she is doing to you. She's putting you under some kind of spell!"

I laughed. "Yeah, because witches are real."

"We all used to think vampires were just myths too," she reminded me quietly.

I just looked at her. "You are entitled to your opinion."

"I stand by my statement, Emmett. I can't wait to get her in front of Miya to see what she thinks."

I shrugged. "Guess it won't be much of a wait, will it?" And with that, I strode back into the house.

And it wasn't. The days passed with rapid succession. All too soon it was the day before we left, and I was ready for my final test. I thought.

Talia grinned at me. We were in the living room, sitting together on the sofa with a basin under her arm to catch the blood and my favorite Billy Dean country CD on. Everyone else was about the house somewhere, though, Jasper still decided to stay upstairs sequestered in his room as Talia brought out her knife once more.

"Ready?" she asked me.

Just then, one of my favorite songs came on and I grimaced. Well, it _used _to be one of my favorites… **(AN: You NEED to listen to "Tryin' to Hide a Fire in the Dark" while you read this. It still gets me all hot and bothered.)**

_From the thoughts that I've been thinkin' _

_I should think of an alibi  
Thought I'm innocent _

_I've still got a guilty mind_

Talia winced. "Emmett…"

I shook my head. "It's fine."

_There's no place that I can turn to when she turns out the lights  
To keep her from seein' you burnin' in my eyes_

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and I watched as the knife sliced across her skin.

_It's like tryin' to hide a fire in the dark _

_Carryin' around this torch in my heart  
I cannot conceal it_

_I cannot put it out_

The monster in me roared, but I managed to hold him at bay as the smell of her blood hit my senses. I had gotten used to it somewhat by now. I held my breath just for a second until her wound closed up.

_It's like tryin' to hide a fire in the dark  
Tryin' to fight a flame I never meant to start  
It's out of control and nothing can help me now _

_Oh no, no, no, no…_

"And your reward," she gasped softly as the pain ebbed from the cut.

I grinned and grabbed her arm gently. I could hear the blood running through her radial artery as I brought her wrist to my mouth, running my nose along the clean skin. "You smell delicious," I whispered before I licked up my treat.

_At first it was no problem _

_Flickering thoughts of you now and then  
Nothing intimate that she could call a sin_

"You do know how morbid this is, don't you?" she asked me breathily.

_Then you sparked my imagination _

_Temptation 'bout to drive me wild  
These flares of desire you can see for miles_

I could smell a new smell now, her arousal. Ever since that day we had done this by ourselves out in the woods, her arousal had grown as she cut herself for me and I lapped at her skin.

_It's like tryin' to hide a fire in the dark _

_Carryin' around this torch in my heart  
I cannot conceal it _

_I cannot put it out_

I knew that if we did this much more, I would have to have her…all of her. Thank goodness we were leaving tomorrow. I could only hope she would do this for me once when we finally came together.

_It's like tryin' to hide a fire in the dark  
Tryin' to fight a flame I never meant to start  
It's out of control and nothing can help me now _

_Now, no…_

"I don't care how morbid it is," I told her as I licked a trail that had traveled down to her elbow. "It's fucking hot."

_It's like tryin' to hide a fire in the dark _

_Carryin' around this torch in my heart (this torch in my heart)  
I cannot conceal it _

_I cannot put it out_

She giggled as I wrapped my tongue around one of her fingers. I had found that between her fingers was ticklish. I couldn't help but to wonder what other places I could tickle her with my tongue.

It had often left me hard and hurting and in dire need of release, which Rosalie was more than happy to help me with.

_It's like tryin' to hide a fire in the dark  
Tryin' to fight a flame I never meant to start (never meant to start)  
It's out of control and nothing can help me now _

I licked away the last drop and I said, "Do you need to rest? Do we need to not do the other one?" _Please let her say we can, please let her say we can, please let her say we can…_

_It's like tryin' to hide a fire in the dark _

_Carryin' around this torch (oh this torch in my heart)_

I had noticed my eyes had a slightly burgundy tint to them and noticed Esme and Carlisle's growing disappointment, but I couldn't help it. If this kept me from killing her, I'd do whatever it took. Besides, it wasn't like it was hurting me. I could stop if I wanted to. God, I sounded just like an addict.

"_Now _you understand how I felt," Edward murmured, coming into the room, breaking our little bubble of concentration.

Talia blinked and looked up at him. She grinned. "Care for a taste?" she asked as she held out her arm. There was still a swipe of blood on her wrist I hadn't gotten to.

I growled and Edward chuckled. "No thanks. If Bella though I'd even had an _inkling _to drink from anyone other than her, she would _not _be happy."

Talia smiled. "I'm so happy that you two found one another. It was kismet, you know."

He nodded. "Thank you for showing us."

She shrugged. "My pleasure." She turned back to me as he walked away and caught me off guard as she sliced into her other arm. I snarled and she giggled as I didn't wait, lunging at her, lapping up the blood.

My common sense kicked in and I stayed away from her open wound until it healed, but by that time my mouth and tongue were working even harder to lick the blood away and she moaned again. "God…Emmett," she groaned throatily.

Just then, I was hit with a sensation akin to ice water as Jasper threw self-loathing, shame, and horror at me. Talia and I jumped away from each other and I could see the pain in her eyes. Jasper hadn't affected just me.

"Damn it, Jasper! That's enough! You've hurt her feelings!" I roared as I watched her run back up the stairs, the pungent smell of her tears hovering in the room.

He shrugged his shoulders as he walked in and sat in her vacant seat. "Well, considering the fact you two almost conceived that kid right here in front of God and everybody, I had to do something."

I blew out a breath. He really did mean it well, but couldn't he have done it so it wouldn't have hurt her too? "Thanks," I begrudgingly told him.

He shrugged. "Just don't break her when you attack her tomorrow night, okay?"

I nodded.

"Tell her I'm sorry, alright?" Jasper asked, suddenly chaste.

I nodded again as I stood and made my way up to her room. I could smell her tears, stronger now, as I approached her door and didn't wait for her to answer as I knocked and strode in. "Jasper said he's sorry about that."

She sniffed, wiped her eyes and sat back up from where she had fallen face-down on the bed. "Emmett, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

I crossed to her in an instant and put my finger to her mouth. "Don't. Just…don't. We both feel this attraction. Whether it's just because of our circumstances or something else, it's there."

"You are _married_," she stated, as if it were the worst crime in the world.

"And we have Rosalie's permission," I reminded her.

She chuckled. "And that makes it all better, doesn't it?"

I shrugged. "Well, it certainly helps matters, yes."

She bit her lip. "I am sorry though. I'll be glad when this is done."

"That eager to have me?" I teased.

She shot me a look. "That's not what I meant. It's like…" She chewed her lip, thinking. "It's like, when you get excited about going hunting for whatever you like. You think about it and plan it and get all excited and then after it's done, it's done. You're satisfied."

I had the feeling I wouldn't satisfy of having her blood _or _her body, but I nodded. "I get it."

She nodded. "Good. So…tomorrow's the day, huh?"

I swallowed hard. "I'm afraid so."

She smiled then. "Don't worry, Emmett. I have a good feeling about this."

"Funny, when people say that to me, things normally don't end well."

She laughed. "Trust me."

I sighed and turned then. "I want to," I admitted softly as I walked back out into the hall to my room. "I really want to."

* * *

**AN2:I have all KINDS of fun things for them to do once they get to Ireland but I'd like to hear from you…anyone been to Ireland? It's on my list of places to go before I die. I've always loved Ireland. My dad's part Irish. If anyone has been or knows of fun things for them to do, let me know in a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: It still isn't mine. *sigh***

**AN: You guys are funny. Is Talia Emmett's soulmate or not? That IS the golden question. I guess only time will tell. Not all is what it seems about ANYTHING. Just remember that…**

* * *

**E****mmett POV**

If I slept, I wouldn't have gotten any last night for the amount of worry coursing though my body. I was terrified. For me, for Talia, for Rosalie, for our whole family…if this went bad it would be even worse than if Edward had killed Bella that first day. Of course, if he _had _then we wouldn't be here with me about to…

I sighed and looked over at Rosalie, who was in her sexy little bra and boy-shorts reading one of her girlie magazines. "Rosie…"

She looked up at me and her face was all smiles. Well, it ought to be, I'd given her twelve orgasms in the last three hours. She _should _be happy. "Yes?"

I blew out a breath. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

She got up and walked back over to where I was reclining on my chair. Our room had a bed, sure, but it also had a pretty little antique chair for her to sit in and a big old leather recliner for me. It was awesome. It had massage _and _heat, so my skin warmed up when I sat on it naked. Which currently, I was.

Thank goodness we had a 'locked door' policy. I mean, we could tear into a room, no problem, but if we had a door locked, it meant, well, there were six to eight horny vampires in this house at any given time. You didn't go into a locked room unless you didn't want to get an eyeful.

Rosalie sat on my lap and said, "Emmett, I _do _have faith in you, you know."

_Really? _I sometimes wondered. "I know you do, baby." I kissed her neck. "But if this thing goes bad…"

She scoffed. "Come on. Edward could do it!"

"I heard that!" A disembodied voice growled from the piano room where he was working on a new song.

She laughed and said, "No offense, Edward!" She turned back to me and said, "Emmett, you'll be fine. You're sexed up and full to the point you're squishy, you'll be fine."

I swallowed hard and kissed her softly. "Maybe a bit more sexing?" I pleaded, only half teasing.

She giggled and slid out of her panties before sitting on my hardening member. "You want it hard and fast, Emmett?"

I let out a groan as I was enveloped in her wetness. "Sounds like a plan to me, Rosie…" I moved my hands up her sides and reached around her unfastening her bra, throwing it across the room before I latched onto her nipple. She let out a moan as I thrust into her.

"God, you feel good," I muttered.

"So do you," she breathed as I pinched her clit with one hand and worked both her breasts with my other hand and mouth. Her hands fisted in my hair and she cried out as I brought her off.

"More," she whined as I started rocking us all the harder. I had to be careful though, I'd broke more than one of these chairs and Esme told me she wouldn't buy me another one until next year, so I had to make this one last.

I gripped her ass, thrusting into her harder, pulling her almost all the way off of me before slamming back into her and she screamed as we both fell off the edge. "Mmm," she moaned softly as she licked my chest. "Thank you."

"I could say the same," I said with a smile. "Cuddle with me?" I asked softly. I knew she didn't like to cuddle, and I had to admit, I like bears for more than one reason. Nessie calls me a teddy bear because I don't mind cuddling up with her on the couch with her snuggled in under a blanket watching "The Little Mermaid" or something else. Not that others didn't, but she and I had a kind of bond. Edward said it was because we were on the same mental level. Either way, she and I both enjoyed it.

Rosalie smiled and said, "Sure," and believe it or not, she did. We stayed like that for the next few hours until it was time to get dressed and go.

I was taking my bags out to the jeep when Leah came up. "Leech," she sneered.

"Wolf-girl," I commented. It was how we communicated.

She let out a huff and walked past me into the house. Odd. Rarely did she ever come to visit, and normally Seth or Jake was with her. I threw my crap in the vehicle and hurried back into the house just in time to hear her talking softly with Talia.

"So you can do it? You can find my soulmate?" I heard Leah ask.

Talia looked at her sadly. "No."

Leah stiffened and I saw her quivering. I wanted to move in to protect Talia, but Talia saw me out of the corner of her eye and held up her hand, stopping me.

"You can't, or won't?" Leah demanded roughly.

"I can do it, Leah. I can find your soulmate, but I won't."

"B-but…_why_?!"

Talia sighed. "You have to get Jake's approval."

"I don't have to get _anything _from Jake." Leah stated icily. "I owe him _nothing_."

Talia nodded her head. "Yes you do. He's your alpha. You are his beta. You can't find your soulmate unless he lets you."

"Why? Sam never…"

"Sam never had to deal with a female wolf finding her mate, either." Talia interrupted. "It's different for the girlie-wolves, Leah. You don't understand."

"Then explain it," she commanded stiffly.

Talia sighed. "When a female wolf finds her mate, that's it. She won't phase again. She'll automatically stop aging and will again start her cycles back."

"You mean…I can…?"

Talia nodded. "Yes, you'll have a child in due time, but you can never phase again."

"Why?"

"Because, you can't phase when you're pregnant. The child could never handle the transformation and it's a protective device as well. New mothers suffer post partum depression. If you phased out of anger or sorrow and hurt your baby…you wouldn't be able to live with yourself, so that's a built in safety mechanism. That's why the female wolves are built like they are. We don't ovulate in that time until we find our mates and start to procreate. It's just the way they work."

"And you?" Leah asked her.

Talia shrugged. "I never phased in the first place, so I'm a rare case."

"So then…if Jake says it's okay?" Leah asked hopefully. I'd never heard that tone from her before.

Talia smiled. "Pack your bags. You've a journey ahead of you."

"Oh, thank you!" Leah said, jumping to give Talia a big hug. "I can't wait…you do think he'll say yes?"

Talia sighed again. "You are asking a lot of him, Leah. If you stop phasing, it's more than likely another will have to take your place."

"But we all have the gene don't we need to let another have this opportunity?"

Talia let out an indignant snort. "I thought you saw it as a curse."

"I'm a girl," Leah defended.

"And in _my _tribe, that's the norm. We all have to phase to protect as many as we can. Are you willing to give up being a protector just to find _your _happiness?"

"I've been unhappy long enough," Leah whispered, her voice filling with tears.

Talia put her hand on Leah's arm and I saw her wince. "Yes, you have, haven't you?" She smiled at the other woman. "Go ask Jake. If he says it is okay, when I come back from Ireland, I'll tell you."

"What if you don't make it back from Ireland?" Leah stated bitterly.

I gulped. It was a very real possibility, but Talia smiled. "I will leave it in a sealed envelope with your name on it in my room, okay?"

Leah smiled slightly. "Thank you, Talia, sister."

Talia nodded. "I will come back. You'll be talking to me in the flesh."

"You seem quite confident in the blood-sucker."

Talia flashed Leah a brilliant smile. "I have every confidence in Emmett."

_I wish I could say the same, _I thought. I stepped into the room then. "Ready? Jasper! Alice! Let's go!"

Alice danced down the stairs and Jasper came in from the kitchen where he was saying goodbye to Nessie. Talia handed me her bags and said, "I guess you heard everything. I'll be right back."

"Do you know, just like that?"

She nodded. "All I need is a touch of skin to skin to find a person's soulmate."

"Wow. Imagine how good you'll be when you're a vamp." I commented.

She grinned and nodded. "That's what I'm counting on. Damien's gift is quite impressive, or so I'm told, as is Teresa's and Leslie's."

"Other soul seekers?" I asked.

She nodded. "They have already become immortal. There is one yet, but I've not met him, or her, I'm not sure what body they are in."

"Because you haven't touched them."

She nodded. "Exactly." I watched her run back upstairs to write her note for Leah and she returned with her own, though slower than my, inhuman speed.

She was barely winded and I grinned. "Wolfy side?"

She grinned. "Exactly," she repeated. She glanced over just in time to see Rosalie standing off to the side. "Um, I'm gonna go out to the car, okay?"

I nodded and went to my wife. "Are you okay with this? It's not too late for me to back out."

Her breath caught and for a moment, I thought she would ask me to stay, but her desire for a child won out and she smiled. "Go have fun. Don't kill her and bring her back pregnant, okay?"

I closed my eyes for just a moment. I really hoped Rose loved me enough to ask me to stay, but I knew her reasons far outweighed my own discomfort. So I smiled and pulled her in for a searing kiss before dipping her, causing her to giggle. "I love you, Rosie, don't forget it, okay?" I told her as I stood her back up.

She grinned and when I stepped away she popped me on the ass. "Go make me proud, Emmett!"

I rolled my eyes and started humming the tune to "London Bridge is falling down" and Edward doubled over in laughter.

I grinned at him. "What? Don't like my version?" I had been singing in my head; "Take the human and knock her up, knock her up, knock her up. Take the human and knock her up, all day long."

He nodded. "It is in true Emmett style, my brother." He clasped my hand. "I know you can do this."

Bella stepped up then and hugged me. "Bring me a niece or nephew." I nodded.

Nessie came up to me then. "Be careful, Teddy Bear. Bring me back a four-leaf clover?"

I nodded. Only Nessie would ask for a souvenir. "I'll do it. I love you, Mae." I scooped her up into a bear hug and she giggled.

Esme and Carlisle also came and hugged me bye and then finally I made it out to my jeep and slid into the driver's seat. Alice and Jasper were already settled in back together and I looked over at Talia.

"Are you okay?" she inquired softly.

I swallowed back the mouthful of venom that always accompanied being in an enclosed space with her and smiled grimly. "Might as well be," I said under my breath as I cranked the vehicle and drove out to the highway.

So here we are, twenty hours later driving down some rutted-out road heading for God knows what in the middle of nowhere. Everything is green, which, I'm not unused to since we do live in Forks. It was different and beautiful though, and I suddenly remembered why I liked Ireland so much.

The trip wasn't too bad, honestly. We had a nice, long layover in France, and Talia just thought that was the coolest thing, even more so when Jasper started speaking in fluent French. She responded in kind, which I found interesting.

She hadn't informed me that she spoke more than one other language, but she told us that was also something she retained from her previous lives, so that was kind of neat.

I got bored, like I always did during the long plane rides. Carlisle suspected I had a vampire version of ADD, which shouldn't surprise anyone that knew me. So I alternated between my ipod which was loaded down with movies, music and videos, and my book, another re-read of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Just in plain old English?" Talia had teased. I had grinned when I noticed she had brought along the whole set in Spanish. It turns out she read almost as fast as I did and we spent much of the trip dissecting each and every book by turn and then pretended to throw jinxes at each other, getting Jasper in on it while Alice just rolled her eyes and concentrated on her many different fashion magazines and her latest course work. (She had decided to try something different and was going for a degree in mythology, no doubt fueled by her newest friend, Miya, who taught the subject.

"Are we there yet?" Talia asked teasingly as Jasper drove through the mists. I had been surprised they put us together in the backseat, but I guess my will was stronger than I originally thought, because, though I wanted to just taste that sweet blood, I knew I could not have another taste until we were alone.

It tended to freak everyone else out when we started our 'blood play' as Edward called it, but it kept me calm and sane knowing that I was only a short time away from getting another taste. It really was like getting a drug fix. I wasn't sure how hard it would be to quit once she became a vampire, but I knew that she would smell different, so I guess that made it easier, if a little sad for me.

We pulled into a driveway and my mouth fell open. Talia looked up from the book she was reading and said, "Oh, my, God. Tell me they don't…"

Alice grinned and said, "Yup."

The house before us was huge, three story, and…a bed and breakfast. "You're shitting me." I was dumbfounded as Jasper stood and stretched before going around to the trunk of the car.

He grinned. "I shit you not, my brother. They own a bed and breakfast."

Talia's face flashed a killer smile. "Wait, let me guess…the guests _are _the breakfast?"

"Not too often," a musical sounding voice said.

I turned and looked into one of the most heartbreakingly beautiful faces I could imagine. She licked her lips and said, "My, my, Ali, when you told me you were bringing friends, I didn't know we were going to be getting a beefcake vampire _and _a snack."

I immediately edged closer to Talia and growled.

"Miya," a male voice said as he stepped closer. "Don't tease them until you test the waters."

Miya smiled. "But you know how I love to tease."

The man wrapped his arms around her and licked her ear. "Yes, I do know that." He turned his attention to me and held out a hand. "Jonathan Wright, pleasure."

I took his hand and shook it, squeezing it just a bit to let him know I wasn't someone to fuck with. "Emmett Cullen."

"And you are…?" Miya asked Talia.

Talia's lips quirked. "Not your meal. I'm his," she said, thumbing a finger at me.

Miya clapped her hands together lightly. "Lovely. Finally, I find a human worth talking to. A smart ass…I like that in a woman. Come, I'll get you all settled in. Are you ready to be fucked three ways from Sunday?"

I groaned and put my face in my hand. Jasper chuckled. "And that, my brother, is Miya."

I watched the three women walk into the house. "She's beautiful."

Jasper smiled. "And unlike Rosalie, she doesn't flaunt it. She knows she is above average in the beauty department with her bee-stung lips and her beautiful curves and her long legs…"

I could feel his lust coming out and I gave him a shove. "Quit projecting, Jazzy." I admonished.

He grinned and looked like he would have blushed. "Sorry. Just kind of excited…"

"So am I." Jonathan said softly. "Alice gives great head."

I let out a groan. "My little sister…"

"Not in a literal sense," Jasper told me. "If you or Edward would ever be interested in joining the lifestyle…"

My eyebrow rose. "You'd want Rosalie?" Was that incestuous? I mean, they _did _pretend to be twins.

Jasper laughed. "Not really, but I'd take Talia in a heartbeat."

I growled again and Jasper's laughter grew until he pawned some of it up on me. "What?" I asked, trying to fight the mirth that was coming my way.

He shook his head. "You'd share Rosalie but not Talia?"

"I didn't say that, but I have a job to do with her. When she's a vamp, you can do whatever you want with her. She's not mine." And that thought hurt more than I wanted to admit. "When she's…like we are and has fulfilled her job, then, sure, if she wanted to do whatever, that'll be your business, but for now, well, Rosalie would be pissed if the kid came out part Whitlock."

"At least it would look like her instead of you. Poor kid'll be ugly as sin."

"Shut up," I growled teasingly as I gave him another shove and we all laughed as we walked toward the house.

I looked around as I walked in and let out a low whistle. "This place is beautiful."

"Thanks," Jonathan's voice came up from behind me. "We really like it."

"How do you do it? I mean, don't you, you know, eat the guests?"

He chuckled. "Both Miya and myself are far from newborns. We've both been around a while. We only met a few decades ago though. Both of us already had our bloodlust under control and I'd always wanted to have a B & B, so Miya said, 'Do it,' and we did."

I smiled at the man. He seemed nice. "So, do you guys have any special talents?"

He nodded. "I'm good with plants. I have what you might call a 'super green thumb'. I am one with nature. I believe it's because of my ancestry."

"Ancestry?" I asked.

He nodded. "My mother was an earth witch."

I blinked. "What?"

I heard Talia's throaty laugh as she came back into the room. "You mean to tell me you don't believe in witches, Emmett?"

"Well, I…"

"Next, you'll say you don't believe in the Fey either," she rebuked.

"Fey?" I asked.

"Faeries," Miya supplied. "They are rampant around here."

I snorted. "The only faerie I believe in is the pixie sized one standing next to you."

Alice thumbed her nose at me and I grinned.

"They are real," Miya spoke softly, but her words carried truth. "But you probably will not see them. They only come out to those that believe."

"Witches and faeries," I snorted.

Talia's eyebrow rose. "As opposed to vampires and werewolves?" she scoffed.

I grinned. "I guess you do have a point." I turned to our female host. "And what is your talent?"

She brushed her fingernails on her sweater. "Why, I read auras."

"Auras?"

She nodded. "Take you, for example, your aura is orange."

"Orange?" I asked, how…interesting.

She laughed. "Orange is no great surprise since I now know why."

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"It's the color of vitality, vigor, good health and excitement. You have lots of energy and stamina; you are creative, productive, adventurous, and courageous, have an outgoing social nature and are currently experiencing stress related to appetites and addictions."

Jasper snorted. "Tell me about it."

"Shut it, Jazzy. What's yours?"

Miya smiled. "His is turquoise. The color relates to the immune system. He is sensitive, compassionate, a healer of sorts or a therapist."

"That's you, bro." I told him. "What about Alice?"

"She is violet. The most sensitive and wisest of colors. Hers is the intuitive color in the aura, and reveals psychic power of attunement with self. She is intuitive, a visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic, and yes, magical. There is a reason you always tease her and call her a pixie. She is descended from the Fey."

"And me?" Talia asked softly.

Miya cleared her throat and her eyes settled on mine, which had taken on an almost brown color since I was mixing Talia's blood with the blood of the animals I'd eaten lately. "Are you a fellow carnivore?"

I shook my head. "No, Talia is my singer. In order for me to do this, I've been drinking a bit from her to get used to her smell."

Miya smiled. "So you're a donor. I've not met many."

Talia shook her head. "No, just giving him a taste of what is to come."

Miya laughed. "Yes, I do like you, Talia. When you are turned and have your bloodlust under control, come back and visit."

Talia smiled. "Am I your type?"

"I don't normally like girls, but for you I think I'd make an exception. Especially if you bring _him _back with you."

I suddenly felt like a stud horse out on display.

"Goodness, where are my manners?" Miya asked suddenly. "Talia, are you hungry? I have something cooking."

Talia smiled and said, "Yes, dinner would be terrific. Thanks."

I watched Miya lead her down the hallway, which must have lead to the kitchen and I said to Alice, "What is going on?"

She just looked at me. "Nothing, it's fine."

"Then why wouldn't she tell Talia what her aura color was?"

"You picked up on that, huh?" Alice commented.

I nodded. I might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I was far from stupid.

My sister shrugged. "If Miya wants, she'll tell. If not, well, she won't."

These were the times I wish Edward were here. He would read her mind and tell me. I sighed and Jonathan said, "Let me show you to your room, alright?"

I nodded and followed him up the stairs to a bright room painted in cool greens and blues. "Miya thought you might be comfortable in here."

I glanced at the large recliner by the window and the big-assed bed and smiled. "I think I will be."

"Good, well, I guess I'll leave you to your devices…" And with that, he was gone. Good. Not that I didn't like him, but I had a lot on my plate.

I walked over to the recliner and sat down. "Ahhh…I moaned softly as I kicked back. Granted, we were as comfortable standing as we were sitting, but I liked to pretend I was at least somewhat human on occasion.

I decided it was probably time to call Rosalie and let her know I'd arrived safely. We hadn't gone and done anything separate since we had to split up when James was after Bella.

Her cell rang twice before she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey baby," I said softly.

"Emmett! Hi! How are you? Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah, got bored. I missed you." Normally she helped me get over my boredom by joining me in the bathroom for a little "Mile High Club-age".

She laughed. "Well, why didn't you just invite Talia in to scratch that itch? I mean, that IS what you're there for."

I blew out a breath. Talia was…special to some degree. I didn't want our first time to be in a cramped bathroom on an airplane. Besides, you couldn't take your time there and we normally had a vamp quickie, which sadly, only lasted about a minute, three tops. "I think she deserves a bit more than a 'wham, bam, thank you, human' don't you?"

"Whatever Emmett. So…have you done her yet?"

"Rosalie," I groaned, my teeth set on edge. "I know that you sent me here to knock her up, and I will. But she's getting the tour. Besides, she's probably tired from all the traveling."

"Why? She slept on the plane, didn't she? You _did _let her sleep, didn't you? I mean, you didn't keep her awake with all of your incessant chattering, right?"

I shook my head. Sometimes my wife just didn't get me. And she certainly didn't understand my obsession with Harry Potter. "She rested some, but I think she had issues sleeping. There was a noisy baby on board."

"Okay, well, you call me later, right?"

_When I've done the deed, you mean, _I thought to myself. "I will. I love you."

She giggled and said, "No, Bella! The other one." She let out a growl. "Gotta go, love ya, bye." And I heard the phone disconnect.

I sighed and picked up my book. Soon I was involved once more in the world of Harry Potter, now wondering how true any of that stuff really was.

An hour later, I was surprised when the door opened and Talia walked in with her two small bags. I jumped up and said, "Hi, which room is yours? I'll take these."

She looked around for a minute and said, "Um, this one is."

"This one what?" I asked.

"This is my room."

"Oh…OH! They want us to, hmm…" I guess they really meant for us to share a room. Hmm. That could be problematic.

"I'll go ask if I can get another one…"

"No, stay. Please?" I asked. Why, I don't know. I mean, it was one thing for us to be getting it on, but another completely different thing to be sharing a room. It felt too…intimate.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. "I mean, I could…"

I shook my head. "Nah, it's fine. We'll need to be in the same room for…" She blushed and I smiled. "Come on, you're not getting all shy on me _now _are you?"

"No," she stated, that bravado falling firmly into place. And then she did something that surprised me, she started taking her clothes off. She slid her sweater over her head and I got a glimpse of caramel skin on her stomach as she reached to remove her tee-shirt before I zoomed over to her at vampire speed and slowly slid it back down her body before I grabbed her sweater and did the same.

She looked up at me questioningly and I said, "Um, don't we want to ease into this thing a bit?"

She smiled. "Why, Emmett Cullen. You're shy!"

"No, I'm not," I said a little gruffly, not even believing the words myself.

She giggled and put her hand on my arm. "It's cute. Come on; let's take a walk, okay?"

I nodded and her hand slid down my arm until it linked with my own. I looked at them and smiled. "Lead the way."

It was dark out, but with my vision, and I suppose hers as well, we had no trouble enjoying the night air. It was cold, and I noticed her cheeks pinking up a bit from the wind. "We need to get the human back indoors," I told her about an hour later.

She nodded. "I am cold."

I grinned at that. "Not as cold as you'll be when we're both naked."

She chuckled. "Thank goodness I've got added heat. How _did _Edward and Bella manage it?"

"Wonders never cease," I muttered under my breath. Perfect Eddie and his perfect…everything.

She looked up at me and said, "He's no more important than you are, Emmett."

I was surprised. No one realized how I always felt inferior to my perfectly gifted brothers. Despite his belief, I _was _able to hide a lot of my thoughts from Edward, though, it helped that he avoided reading my mind most of the time, mainly because I wasn't one to have a 'worthy' idea.

I knew I never managed to do anything more than goof off and make people laugh. But at the same time, no one saw what Talia could see. I found it…comforting, that someone could read me that well. Though, it was a bit disconcerting. "How do you do that?" I asked quietly.

"Do what?"

I looked at her face, the faint moonlight shining in her eyes. "Know me so well, read me so easily?"

"We knew one another in another life," she answered softly.

"And what were we?"

She smiled. "Friends. Best friends."

"Is that why I feel what I do? Is that why I have this…connection with you?"

She nodded. "Have you never noticed how you can meet a complete stranger and know you need to be friends with them, protect them?"

I did. Bella was like that for me. I felt the need to protect her like a brother, especially when she was human. "I do," I told her.

"Well, there you go."

I took her hand again. "Shall we go inside?"

She took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's do this."

"Now?" I asked.

She nodded and inclined her head toward the house. I stopped and listened. "Oh God…"

She giggled. "Well, I suppose that Jasper will let off additional lust to…assist us tonight."

"Yeah, but…damn. Seriously?"

She bit her lip and tugged on my arm. "Come on, Emmett. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Of that, I have no doubts, Talia." I told her huskily. We had just walked into the kitchen and Jasper's emotions hit me like a ton of bricks and I responded immediately. I let out a moan and pulled her to me.

"Emmett…" she panted.

"I need you."

She nodded and pulled away, tugging me up the stairs, up to my destiny.

* * *

**AN2: You guys didn't think I was going to give you a lemon NOW did you? LOL…next update, I PROMISE! Gotta tease you a little bit, don't I? Yes, I AM evil that way. Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I do own this fabulous lemon. LOL**

**AN: So…who's ready for a lemon? I've was dying to write this one since I started the story. **

**P.S. Thank you all so much for the reviews! And to Emy, you didn't log in so I couldn't reply to your review. If you look at the last chapter, the sun is shining in his "vision" not actually in Washington at the Walmart. LOL. That sounds like a bad fic title. LMAO**

**NOTE: This song is in Spanish. It's one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard. Its translation is "The Last Kiss". Google it or youtube it and listen as you read. You'll be glad you did. It's wonderful and one of my favorites. Translation into English is at the bottom…**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We walked up the stairs still holding hands and she smiled shyly as she led us into our room. The waves of lust were thick in the air and I moaned as they washed over me. As soon as we breached the door I was on her, kissing her hungrily, yet still being careful of my teeth.

She pushed me away and I growled, causing her to laugh. She walked over to her MP3 player and flipped it on after hooking it to her tiny external speakers and I made a note to get her a decent system when we got back home.

"Dance with me?" she asked as the song came on.

I smiled. It was easy enough to recognize Christina Aguilera's "El Beso Del Final" from the movie, "Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights".

"Like this one, do you?" I teased.

She smiled and took my hand and I pulled her to me as my hands traveled down her body.

_Hay en mi corazón una inquietud  
Hoy te veo tan distante  
Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor  
De repente tu cambiaste  
Hoy insegura estoy  
El estar sin ti, se que me hará sufrir _

We were caught in each other's eyes as I twirled her out and pulled her back to me. She giggled as I dipped her, kissing her neck delicately. _Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber que hacer  
Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien  
Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final  
_

She started singing the words along with it, and for once, I didn't travel back in time, I was right there with her as we danced, slowly, sensually, the air full of lust and thick with passion.

_No se por que ha cambiado tu actitud  
Ojala que todo sea un error  
No quiero comprobar que te perdí  
Ni que muestro amor se acabe  
Oigo una voz que se hunde en mi  
Que me vuelve a repetir  
Lo que no quiero oír  
_

I sang with her on the chorus, it was one of Bella's favorite movies, and over the past few years, she and Alice had watched it quite a few times, so naturally, vampy memory, I knew not only what the words were, but also what they meant thanks to my fluent Spanish.

_Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber que hacer  
Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien  
Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final  
_

I once more spun her out and back to me and she let out a breathy moan as I pulled her to me tightly, my desire pressing into her lower stomach. "Talia…" I whispered.

_Hoy insegura estoy  
El estar sin ti, se que me hará sufrir, oh, oh  
_

She smiled and led me to the bed. She slid off her sweater and undershirt and I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth. Her breasts were large, a perfect handful, with dusky pink nipples and a beautiful brown areola.

_Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber que hacer  
Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien  
Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final  
_

"Come on, Emmett," she said softly with a smile. "Preggo my eggo."

I laughed and dipped my mouth to hers as she worked the button on my jeans.

_Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber que hacer  
Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien  
Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final  
_

I laid her down and pulled her pants from her, gasping at the tattoo that was low on her stomach.

_Que fue el beso del final_

_Que fue el beso del final_

Two "S's" were turned facing each other to form a heart. "Soul Seeker?" I asked.

She nodded. "I don't know if it will be there once I get the vampire venom in me, not that it matters, but I've gotten one in every body I've inhibited since the dawn of tattoos."

"It's beautiful. And sexy as hell." I commented as I bent to kiss it, my nostrils flaring as I caught scent of her arousal.

She smiled and turned over. "Then you'll love this one…"

I gasped. There on her left ass cheek was a paw print tattoo. But not one of a wolf's paw print, instead, it was a bear's print. "Why?" I asked.

She giggled. "I've always had a thing for bears."

I laughed. "Well, you're getting ready to have one now," I teased as I turned her back over and attacked her mouth once more.

She moaned and her hands tugged at my shirt until she pulled it over my head and then she slid my pants down my hips. "Oh, God…" I moaned as her small hand wrapped around my hardness. "Damn it, Tally…"

She smiled and her big eyes looked at me confidently as she stroked me. "I don't mind if it's hard and fast or slow and easy, Emmett, but I want it to be about you as well. I want to pleasure you."

"I can't…" I said. "I might…"

She shook her head. "You won't. Besides, I am almost strong enough to throw you off of me if need be."

I swallowed hard again. "Are you sure?"

She bit her lip for just a second and I saw her nerves and her self-preservation kick into gear. But then I watched her squash them and she nodded. "Please…?" she breathed.

That was all the encouragement I needed as I moved in between her legs. I looked down at her and she smiled at me and I felt the overwhelming urge to say something, anything romantic, passionate, kind, but words failed me.

She seemed to sense it, because she licked her lips and wrapped her legs around my waist. I felt her damp curls brush my length and I shivered involuntarily. She pulled me tighter to her and licked my earlobe. "Now, Emmett," she whispered.

I nodded and entered her with one quick thrust. I gasped as she winced and I felt her innocence tear away. "Talia…" I murmured, utterly horrified at myself.

I watched as a tear leaked out of each of her eyes and she whispered, "Please, just…move, Emmett."

I had never taken anyone's innocence before. "Talia…"

"Move, damn it!" she growled and bucked her hips into mine.

I moaned at the friction and pulled out slowly before rocking back into her. She was biting her lip so hard I was terrified that she was going to pierce it and I honestly didn't know what I'd do if I could smell her blood right this minute. I had to help her, now.

"Relax," I breathed, using every bit of 'dazzling' power I had. "Look at me, Talia." Her eyes met mine and I smiled. "It's okay, just relax into it. Think back. You keep saying how you remember stuff from your past lives, remember this, okay? It's like riding a bike."

She laughed and I felt her muscles loosen. "That's it." I started to move a bit faster then and I could tell she was starting to enjoy it at least a bit more. I changed our positions slightly and my fingers found her clit and I started rubbing it as well.

I felt her clench around me and I watched in fascination as she came. It was beautiful. Her chest had a lovely pink color to it, and though my skin was cold against hers, a sheen of sweat shown on her face and her hair dampened slightly at her temples as she rocked with me.

"Oh! More, Emmett, please?" she begged quietly.

I smiled. "With pleasure, sugar." I started moving faster yet again and I felt her nails digging into my skin. They wouldn't leave a mark, but she was stronger than a regular human, so I was surprised when I felt them and it intensified my desire.

I moaned and knew I wouldn't last much longer with the heat blazing around my cock. She was so hot and it felt so damned good. "Talia…" I breathed.

Her own breath hitched and she said, "Come with me, Emmett."

I couldn't stop it if I wanted to and my orgasm rocked my body and I convulsed my seed deep into her with a growl of satisfaction. "Fuck," I muttered as I rode out the little aftershocks her clenching walls were creating. I shivered and she giggled.

I smiled. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is."

I pulled away and flopped onto my back, pulling her over to mold into my side. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly.

She blew out a breath. "Would it have made any difference?"

_Your damn right it would have made a difference, _I thought. "I would have been more careful with you, Talia. You just let me…"

She silenced me with a warm finger to my lips. "It was mine to give, Emmett."

"But..."

"But nothing." she stated determinedly. "Granted, we normally take purity pledges in my tribe, but we normally don't hook up with vampires to turn into them either."

I winced. "Did you?"

"What?" she asked, and I could clearly hear the sleepiness in her voice.

"Take one of those pledges."

She paused and whispered so low I wouldn't have heard it had I been human, "Yes."

I sighed. "Talia…"

"I will _not _regret this, Emmett." she told me with an air of finality to her voice.

I blew out a breath. "Fine."

I moved toward the edge of the bed and she gripped me tighter. "Where are you going?"

_Is that fear I hear in her voice? _"I thought I'd take advantage of the night and hunt a bit. You still smell so good…"

"Oh." Her voice was so small, I did a double take.

"Oh, what?" I asked.

She shrugged as if suddenly emboldened. "I just…thought you might want to have a snack here."

My eyebrow rose. "Is that a fact?"

She nodded and surprisingly, she blushed.

"What?" I asked.

She bit her lip again. It was infuriating and cute at the same time and I felt my cock stirring again. "I just thought you might, I mean, well…I, um…"

I grinned. "What?" I asked again.

"Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtotastemedowntherein stead?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

She flushed an even deeper shade of red and said, "Well, I'm sure I bled down there…you're really big, I mean, _that _part of you is, so I'm sure that I bled and I know that it can be pleasurable and…"

_She wants me to eat her out? Fuck yeah. I wanna do that. _I smiled and laid her on her back and kissed her gently. I had taken her virginity without a thought or care, but this time I'd make sure she was loved tenderly.

I kissed her breasts, laving them with attention, nibbling on her nipples with my lips causing her to moan and I could smell her arousal growing again, only this time, her sweet blood was mingled with it and I felt that monster roaring inside of me again. I pushed him down and away as I kissed a trail down her body until my head was nestled into the juncture of her thighs.

From here, I could smell both of her femoral arteries, but more, I smelled the musky scent of her desire and the smell of her blood from her torn hymen. Luckily for her, being part wolf-girl, that had healed quickly. Lucky for me, the blood remained.

I took one long, slow lick and whimpered at the taste of her juices. "Delicious," I muttered before plunging my icy tongue into her depths.

She screamed in pleasure and both her hands fisted in my hair, pushing me closer to her core and I eagerly accepted the cue. I mean, come_ on_, we don't have to _breathe_. We're built for this kind of pleasure.

I took my time, taking her almost to the edge before backing off and going at her again and again, taking little tastes of her blood, making it last as long as I could, wishing I could drink from her all night long and finally, when she could stand it no longer, I pushed her over the edge, screaming my name as she came.

I pulled away, licking my lips and looked at her. Her skin was an even deeper pink now and the sheen of sweat was more pronounced. "Was that good?" I asked huskily.

She shivered, but I didn't think it was from my temperature. "Yes," she moaned, drawing out the word into two syllables. It was charming, that sweet southern twang she had going on.

She closed her eyes and I knew she was only minutes from sleep. Her breathing deepened and I moved up her body. "Sleep now, Talia." I said softly.

"Stay…" she murmured as she turned over, tugging me into a spooning position behind her.

"Why?" I asked, not sure I'd get an answer.

"I'm scared of the quiet. I don't mind the dark, but I don't like the quiet. Keep my demons at bay?"

I wasn't sure if she was dreaming now or not, but I wrapped my arm around her waist, taking care to tug the blanket all the tighter around her naked body and her hand clasped mine. "Okay," I breathed into her ear. "I'll stay all night."

"Thank you," she said, but then she let out a deep breath and I knew that exhaustion had finally taken her over.

I blew out a breath. I'd done it. We both had come out of this sated and alive. I smiled and sniffed her hair as I settled into her, curving my body to fit against hers. I could handle being here all night long…

Morning dawned and I felt Talia scrunch down into the covers a bit, to get warmer, I was certain. There was something about it that I found funny and couldn't hold back a chuckle. She opened one eye I smiled at her. "Good morning," I said softly.

She yawned. "Good morning. You didn't have to stay with me."

I didn't want to tell her what she obviously didn't remember, so I just said, "I wanted to. I can understand why Edward enjoyed staying with Bella so much when she was human. I relaxed completely and enjoyed an almost sleep with your deep breathing as a soundtrack. I mimicked your breathing patterns and rested most of the night myself."

She yawned again, then stretched and said, "I take it you don't normally slow down when darkness falls?"

I blinked, dumbfounded as the blanket fell down, exposing her bare upper chest. I know my eyes grew wider and I licked my lips. I felt myself grow hard and I smelled her arousal starting again.

She smiled smugly. "See something you like?"

I looked away almost bashfully, pressing the blanket closer to her chest, covering her. I knew she wanted this, us, again, but I wasn't sure I was ready yet. And also, in the harsh light of day without Jasper's passion permeating the air, it occurred to me how wrong this was.

So I cleared my throat and said, "No, we don't rest or anything, normally we're just doing this or that, I help Rose with the cars, we play baseball if it's a good night for it, it's not like we need lights or anything..."

She bit her lip and said, "It's alright to look. We don't even know yet if it actually worked. We probably need to try this again."

My gaze traveled to the bruises that covered her arms from the rough-handling I had given her last night that even her wolfy blood couldn't heal that quickly and she said, "They don't hurt, really."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I hadn't even remembered gripping her arms, so caught in the passion I was.

She smiled again. "Silly, Emmett. I told you that you wouldn't hurt me. I knew everything would be alright."

"You were so sure of me." I told her. "I'm the least in control of my sexual urges out of the whole family. Why did you trust me?"

"My blood sings to you, but my body also calls. The combination assured me that you would take it easy."

"So many times last night I wanted to lose control," I admitted, my eyes downcast.

"But you didn't," she whispered. "You were kind and gentle and made such sweet love to me."

I snorted at that. I had ripped her innocence from her. "I took something precious from you last night, Talia."

She looked me in the eye. "It was mine to give, Emmett." She blushed and whispered, "Do it again."

"But..." I started.

"But nothing," she said sternly. "You are a _good _man, Emmett McCarty Cullen. You would never hurt me. You didn't hurt me last night. I'm barely sore this morning."

"But you _are_ sore," I stated.

She sighed. "Emmett, you took my virginity last night. Of course I'm sore. But not from any harm you bestowed upon me." And to prove her point, she slid the blanket down, her perfect nipples pearling as the cool air assaulted her. "Make love with me, Emmett."

I was powerless to stop her, to stop the desire. I didn't _want _to make love with her, but I seemed unable to just fuck her. I felt the need to be gentle with her. I rolled over onto her and she gasped as she felt my already hardened length brush her.

I hadn't felt the urge to get up and dress after she fell asleep last night so I was at the ready. My hand slid down her body, eliciting a shiver from her, not from the cold of my hand, but from the desire, the longing that burned white-hot within her, within both of us. "Emmett..." she cried.

My hand found her now dripping core and I chuckled. "Ready for me already, are we?"

She let out a groan. "Emmett, please, don't tease me."

"What?" I asked playfully. "Don't want my fingers in you?"

"Yes," she whimpered, "But I'd rather it be something else."

I chuckled again. _Little minx. _"What? Do you want my cold tongue lapping at your juices?" I asked.

"No," she growled, her eyes meeting mine. "I want you in me. I want your cock in me. I want you to make me cum like you did last night."

I moaned and slipped into her easily. She grasped my biceps and rocked with me, already accustomed to the way she should move, rocking in the way that felt the best to her. She cried out and I smiled as I brushed butterfly kisses over her face.

"You feel wonderful," I told her softly. "You're so hot, so wet, and so tight for me." And God was she ever. It was like having my cock in a furnace. It felt so good it was all I could do to hold off coming right then and there.

I felt her release coming as her walls clenched around me and her eyes rolled back in her head. I let her ride out her first orgasm before I sat back, pulling her with me. "Please?" I asked. "Let's see how you like being on top."

She smiled as I rolled so I was under her and she started moving slowly. "More," I said, my hips thrusting. She spread her legs wider, taking more of me in and I let out a whimper of my own as she lifted off of me before slamming back down, our pelvic bones brushing, and I was certain _this _would ache for her later, but it seemed as though she couldn't stop and I knew I needed more also. I felt her second orgasm starting and my fingers found her clit, gently rubbing it in circles, eliciting moans of pleasure from her. "Em...I'm..."

I couldn't stop as I gripped her hips and let out a low moan as I filled her once more. I knew my eager little soldiers were traveling further into her body, yearning to do their deed and impregnating her waiting eggs.

I could only assume that the sensation of the cold against her burning heat caused her to have a double orgasm and I felt her muscles clenching, milking me of my cum, her body eager to accept every bit of me that she could. She fell to me lightly and I kissed her forehead.

"Damn," she muttered and I laughed.

"Yup, that pretty much covers it."

She yawned and I said, "Go back to sleep. I'm going to go grab a snack before the villagers get up and about and see a sparkling dude out their windows and think I'm some kind of fairy or something."

She giggled and yawned again. I kissed her forehead once more and said, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

She nodded, already asleep again and I smiled as I got up, showered quickly and dressed, eager to grab something in the forest before she was ready to enjoy her day. I had a few places I wanted to take her.

I stepped outside and was met…by a naked Miya. My eyes grew a bit wider and I couldn't help myself as they traveled over her body. She was, by all counts, an almost perfect specimen of female vamp, and I'm man enough to admit that "Little Emmett" stood up and noticed.

She smirked and said, "Now that you've had fun with the human, care to enjoy the real women?"

I let out a growl. "I'm content, thank you."

She chuckled. "No offense. I just don't get the desire to be with humans some vamps have."

I shrugged. "This is a necessity, not a desire."

She looked at me incredulous. "Surely you jest."

"What?" I asked, going on the defensive.

"Seriously? Are you that blind?"

"Yes," a voice said. I turned to it and thought, s_hit, nasty_. A scantly clad Jasper came out of the room behind her. "He is that blind. But that's okay, too."

I shot them both death glares. "I'm going to hunt. Talia is asleep. Can I trust you not to eat her while I'm gone?"

Miya crossed over where her dead heart lay. "Cross my heart, hope to burn."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, that's what they all say."

She giggled and Jasper pulled her back into the bedroom. "I'll have food ready for her when you get back!" she yelled as the door slammed shut.

I wasn't sure Jasper would let her back out of that room, but whatever. I ran out the door and into the woods, quickly sniffing out a deer and draining it before moving on to another. Normally I had more than that, but didn't feel the need for anything else at the moment. I leisurely strolled back to the house, taking my time going about the long way. I walked into the yard and heard the unmistakable sounds of Alice getting off and I rolled my eyes. I so didn't need this shit.

I walked into the kitchen to find Jonathan dressed and working on breakfast. "Good morning."

I looked at him in surprise. "If you're here…where is Alice?"

He grinned. "With Jasper and Miya."

I let out a whistle. "Damn…he gets both? What do you get?"

He grinned again. "My turn."

"Ah…I see."

"You know," he began, putting some form of herbs into some eggs, "If you _were _ever interested in the lifestyle…"

I held up my hands. "Straight player."

He nodded. "Not everyone that does what we do enjoys being with both sexes, Emmett. Though, you do open your mind a bit when you start playing around."

"Thanks for the tip."

He shrugged. "Vampires have a hard time being connected to anyone other than their mate. However, when they are connected to another vamp or couple even, it increases their chances of survival to a certain extent."

My brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

He smiled. "Well, I'm not exactly dumb to the Volturi. I was a guard with them for a few decades." He shook his head at my dumbfounded look. "Yes, well, that was before Miya. She still abhors the idea of me ever being associated with them. And with good reason. They aren't to be trusted. It's good to have allegiances that Chelsea can't break. And if you are bonded by the act of love, then she can't break that."

It made perfect sense, but it still felt…wrong to me somehow. It was a lot to think about. Hopefully I would never have to prove if his theory was correct or not.

He finished the eggs and put them on a tray that already had orange juice, toast, and sausage. "Take this to your friend?" he asked as he handed me the tray. "I don't want you to feel threatened by my presence in your room with her unclothed."

I nodded. "That's very gracious of you."

He grinned. "The way you growled at Miya yesterday, I have to say, I don't want to be on your bad side, Emmett. You are stronger than I even with your diet of animal blood, but sipping upon the human's has made you stronger yet. I have no desire to tangle with you. I'm quite attached to my head."

I laughed and slapped him on the back. "Thanks, Jonathan, really."

He shrugged. "Just…think about things, okay?"

I nodded again and made my way back upstairs. I reached our room and hear…moaning on the other side. I let out a growl. If Jasper had gone behind my back…I burst in and blinked. To my surprise, Miya, now clad in a kimono of the purest blue was giving Talia a massage.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I sat the tray on the table.

Talia looked at me and smiled, as did Miya. "Massage," she told me. "I may be quite old, but I remember what it is like that day after your first time of pleasure."

If I had been human, I would have blushed. As such, Talia did, earning a chuckle from Miya. "Have a seat while I finish u,." Miya instructed.

I sat in the recliner and watched her. "Be easy," I hissed when Talia moaned again.

Miya scowled. "I'm offended. I'll have you to know that one of my lovers is a very gifted massage therapist. He taught me everything I need to know. I realize how gentle I need to be with her."

I wasn't quite convinced, but let it go. Talia was, after all, stronger than the average human. "Is this one of your services as part of the B & B?"

Miya laughed again. "Not really, but occasionally I pull this trick out of the proverbial hat. I enjoy it."

"You're very good," Talia said breathily and I smelled not only hers, but also Miya's arousal. I let out a groan and both women smiled at me like they knew what they were doing to me.

"Sure you don't want a bit of fun, Emmett?" Miya asked me. "I would bend the rule about being with humans for Talia."

Damn it if the suggestion wasn't hot as hell, but I knew I couldn't. "I'm marrie,." I replied.

"And yet, you're here with he,." She gestured to Talia.

I nodded. "At my wife's insistence."

Miya laughed once more. "That seems…wrong, somehow. But whatever. I learned long ago not to judge others. I'm sure she loves you very much and obviously your love for her is great, considering that you've consented to do this."

I looked at her and she smiled. "I'm off, Talia. I have a few ideas of what you should do with your day, should you want to go have a bit of fun while you're hear. Alice tells me that the sun will be shining this afternoon, but we have a lovely meadow through the woods behind the house, perhaps you noticed it while you were out this morning Emmett?"

I nodded. That was where I caught up with the deer.

"Good, maybe Talia would like to see that real men, do in fact, sparkle." She smiled and surprisingly, placed a kiss on Talia's lips. "Remember what we talked about, okay?"

Talia nodded and smiled as well. "I'll do that. And thanks, Miya. I feel like I've found a real friend, a confidant."

Miya looked very pleased at the statement. "As have I. Keep in touch? It seems as though you and I have more in common than Alice and I do."

"You just want me in your bed," Talia teased.

Miya laughed throatily. "Well, there is that…" And with that, she gracefully left our room.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Talia blushed. "She, um, well, heard us when you said what you did last night. Apparently the walls are thinner than we anticipated. She brought me some soothing oils for, you know, down there, and some other things."

"Are you alright?" I asked quickly.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm fine, Emmett. Come on, let me eat really fast and then we'll be ready for the day."

I sniffed. She did indeed smell lovely. "You showered."

She blushed again. "Did I stink before?"

I was mortified. "God no, I just…your scent is stronger after a shower. It's very…overpowering when you're wet." Shit, didn't mean it that way. "From water." She just looked at me. "From your shower, I mean."

She laughed. "I got 'cha. I know what you mean."

I blew out a breath. "Good."

She jumped up and walked gracefully to the table where I sat her food, completely unabashed at her nakedness. My eyebrow rose.

"Will this bother you?" she inquired, gesturing to her body.

"Um…"

She chuckled and slid on a terrycloth robe. "You've seen me naked, Emmett. Hell, you licked my pussy last night."

I felt an immediate response to the statement and my cock strained against my pants.

"So," she continued as she sat in her chair, "You shouldn't feel self-conscious or embarrassed, right?"

I knew she had a point, but damn it if that wasn't exactly how I felt. And what was worse was the fact that I wanted to do it again. Now. Damn the breakfast or the walk or any of the things I wanted to do with her. All I could think about was what I wanted to do _to _her.

She must have seen the look in my eye because she grinned. "In time, Emmett. I'm human. I need sustenance. Then perhaps we'll have some…alone time before we leave."

I swallowed and nodded. Our eyes met and I saw that same look of desire mirrored in hers and I knew there was no way she would be able to eat that breakfast fast enough.

* * *

**AN2: So…now they've had some lemonade. Are they preggers yet? Hmm…guess time will tell. Hopefully you enjoyed this! I have some serious foreshadowing in here, but I'm not sure if anyone will notice it. It is rather subtle. **

**Also, as promised, the lyrics in English; it really loses something in translation, but I wanted you to know what the words said. It seemed so very appropriate to me…**

_**There is, in my heart, a restlessness  
Today you look so distant  
There is, something pushing me away from your love  
Suddenly you changed  
Today, I'm insecure  
To be without you  
I know will make me suffer**_

CHORUS  
Last night I felt, that you kissed me different  
And I remained, without knowing what to do  
I know you and I know  
That something isn't right, come tell me the truth  
I don't want to imagine  
That it was the last kiss, ooh, ahh ooh

No, I don't know why your attitude has changed  
I hope that I'm wrong about it all  
I don't want to believe that I lost you  
Nor that our love is finished  
I hear a voice, that's deep in me  
That continues to repeat to me  
What I don't want to hear

CHORUS

Today, I'm insecure  
To be without you  
I know will make me suffer

CHORUS (2x)

That it was the last kiss

'_**El beso del final' means the last kiss**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Bummer.**

**AN: Well, you all seemed to enjoy the lemonade. Hehe…and jessa76! LMAO at your review! It WOULD be kinda awesome if Rose fell into a campfire, wouldn't it? *giggles* I love and appreciate all of your reviews!Just makes my day all the brighter.**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We lay there, sated, after our third go in twenty four hours and the sunlight filtered through the curtains, reflecting off my skin. "You really are beautiful," she whispered as she kissed my chest.

I grinned. "Yeah, well, that's every man's dream. To be told they're beautiful while they're sparkling."

She giggled. "Well, it is rather attractive." She laid her head back down and I heard her heartbeat resume its normal, slow pace.

I brushed her hair with my fingers and I said, "Talia?"

She looked up at me.

"Do-were we ever _more _than friends?"

She smiled. "We were…what's the term? Friends with benefits."

"So I feel so comfortable with you because we've done this deed before?"

She nodded and I could tell she was trying to hold in a giggle. "As a matter of fact…"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and she nodded. "Okay, so, um, why didn't you look into mine and Rose's past that first day?"

She grimaced and said, "Truthfully?"

I nodded again.

She thought a moment and said, "Well, I couldn't be around you, because you hadn't gotten used to me yet, but Rosalie…Emmett, when I shook her hand, I felt how tortured her soul had been. I…couldn't hold a connection with her. It…hurt. Too much."

I felt anger then. At Royce and his cronies. Now, even decades later, he was still haunting her. "Because of her attack." I stated.

She nodded. "Plus, she's still so…it's not that she hates this life, it's that she feels she's not cut out for it. Sure, she loves the beauty, she loves you, but a part of her soul is unhappy." She thought a moment more. "Which is probably why she always acts like a bitch."

I laughed at that. It wasn't funny, but that _did _describe my wife. "Will this child help heal her some?"

Talia paused. "I can't see the future, Emmett. That's Alice's place. But I think so. A child, when born in the right context, can bring a woman a lot of peace."

"And you will never know it." The thought made me sad. She was giving up so much for this.

She shrugged. "Whatever is meant, will happen."

"Whatever is meant?"

She nodded. "Everything happens for a reason. Everything."

"So this…?" I asked, motioning between the two of us.

She nodded once more. "Meant to happen."

It was…hard to believe. But then, a lot of things were happening I wouldn't have believed before we met Bella. Life changed that fateful day she arrived at Forks High. I was just about to ask what Talia wanted to do now when my phone rang. Shit. Rosalie. I'd forgotten to call her.

I reached over to the bedside table and said, "Hello?"

"Emmett! Why haven't you called me?"

I winced. "Sorry, Rosie, I just, um…"

She giggled. "Never mind about that that! How many times have you two done it? Does she know if she's pregnant yet? Can you come home early?"

I let out a quiet sigh and felt the bed move as Talia got up, taking the sheet with her. "I'll just get dressed and go downstairs," she mouthed to me.

I smiled at her. "Sorry."

She shrugged and shook her head as she went back into the bathroom, taking her clothes with her.

"Emmett?"

"I'm here, Rose. Yeah, um, we've, um, been together three times now…"

"Only three?" I could hear the incredulity in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Rose, she's human, baby. She needs sleep sometime."

"But you can go all night…" she stated, confusion now evident in her voice.

"Rose." My tone was flat. "I am not going to fuck her while she's sleeping!" I heard a giggle from the bathroom and thought, _glad you think that's funny_.

"Well I know that, Emmett!" Rose said tersely. "But in all the novels I've read, the humans go all night, and I just thought…"

I laughed lightly. "Rosie, that's _fiction, _my love. I don't think real humans do that. At least, she doesn't. She slept like the dead."

"Oh, well…what did you do all night?"

For some reason, I didn't think she'd approve of me lying next to Talia all night long, so I said, "Not much. The vamps in the house were too busy screwing, so I didn't have anyone to do anything with."

"Sorry, sweetie. Well, I've got to go. Esme and I are running to the grocery store for Renesmee while Bella takes her to Charlie's. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you, baby," I told her.

"Love you, too, Em."

I snapped the phone shut to find Talia already dressed. "So, do you want to go for that walk now?" she asked me.

I grinned. "Yeah, why not." I was up like a shot, dressed and ready to go in a matter of eight seconds and Talia's mouth fell open. I grinned again. "What?"

"You…I…um…damn. I've never actually _seen _a vampire use their speed before." She smiled. "It's hot as Carolina on a day in August."

I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I grabbed her up in my arms and ran her down the stairs. Her laughter echoed off the walls.

"Having fun?" Alice asked as she came around the corner from the living room.

I nodded as I sat Talia on her feet. "As a matter of fact, yes."

She smiled. "Miya wants to do karaoke at some bar in Dublin tonight. You guys in?"

I lifted an eyebrow. I knew she hadn't been thrilled with this thing with Talia. She smiled at me and it _almost _seemed as if she were starting to chill out a bit. Maybe Talia's aura was okay, maybe not, but Alice seemed willing to give her a chance.

I turned to Talia. "What'cha think, Tally?"

She tilted her head to the side and nodded. "I'm game. I kill at karaoke."

We left then, spending the day just walking around. We went to the village when the cloud cover was thick enough and the rain set in and I smiled as we ducked into a pub. "You want a drink? Can you have one?"

She nodded. "I can have one, but I won't."

"Come on, you have to drink a pint. We're in Ireland for God's sake!"

That wry smile graced her features and she said, "I will if you will."

I shot her a look and she giggled. "Come on. Afraid of a little beer are we?" she teased.

My eyes narrowed and I said, a bit louder than necessary, "Two pints! Now!"

I startled the man behind the counter and he all too quickly had our pints before us. Talia grinned and picked hers up. "Cheers, Emmett."

I grumbled, but clinked mugs with her. "Cheers." We both took generous sips and I'm sure equal looks of disgust crossed our face. I fought very hard to swallow the brew and I could tell Talia was having the same issues. Her eyes cut to me before she very gracefully put the cup to her lips and spit the drink back into it. Not wanting to have to swallow mine either, I did the same.

She giggled. "I hate beer."

"What do you like then?" I asked.

"Anything but that. I prefer hard liquor, honestly."

"You want some? I'll buy."

She shook her head. "But I _am _hungry."

I grabbed her hand and led her to a table as I motioned for a waitress. "What'll ye have?" she asked.

Talia thought a moment before she ordered the fish and chips. We sat and talked forever it seemed, enjoying each other's company, learning little things about one another and our pasts.

"So, you have to know you make people remember their past lives, right?" She took a bite of her fish and nodded.

"So can you do it at will? I mean, does it just come sporadic or what?"

She swallowed, took a sip of her water and said, "Well, this body is actually stronger than the last one I inhibited. As such, and because the wolves minds are wired to link to another's, my power is stronger already. So, no, it's not sporadic, but I can't exactly control it either."

"But could you, you know, do it on command?"

She laughed. "It's not a parlor trick, Emmett."

"I know, I just…"

She smiled. "You want me to do it for you, don't you?"

I shrugged. "I just think its cool, you know?"

She closed one eye, thinking. "Not here. Come on; let's go to that meadow Miya was talking about."

I threw down some bills and followed her to the door. We stepped out, and were immediately soaked as it was poring down rain. "You'll catch your death of cold!" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Wolfy blood. I'll be fine, Em. Come on!" Then she took off running back toward the house.

I grinned and ran after her. She saw me in her peripheral vision and squealed as she picked up her pace. I could have easily caught her, but I held back so she was just out of my reach. I steered her in the right direction and watched as her beautiful legs gracefully ate up the ground. We ran full out for ten minutes before we reached the meadow and she collapsed onto the wet ground, chest heaving, smile blinding as the rain poured down on her skin.

My nostrils flared as I smelled her. Her heart was beating at a hundred and ten beats a minute and I could smell her blood calling to me. My body responded even as the monster roared. I growled and stalked toward her. "I need you." I said, not asking her permission as I pulled her to a standing position and ripped her shirt from her body.

She let out another squeal, but she eagerly yanked my pants down, snapping the button open and tearing the zipper in two. "Strong," I commented before my mouth descended to hers.

She moaned into my mouth and gripped my hair as she gave a little jump and wrapped those sexy legs around my waist.

"Fuck, Tally. Need you now…"

"I'm yours," she murmured into my skin as she nibbled on my chin, her tongue snaking out to lick the rain from my face. She tore my shirt straight down the middle and I did the same for her pants, so hard and ready I was for her, I didn't give her any warning as I slammed into her and she screamed as she came around my cock for the first time.

"More," she cried as I moved to place her on her back on top of our pile of clothes.

"With pleasure," I groaned as I sucked her perfect tits and ran my tongue across her jugular. The monster flared once more, but I held him off as I thrust into her. I felt like a fucking animal and knew I probably needed to slow down, but damn it, I couldn't. I had to have her as hard and as fast as I could.

"Oh fuck, Emmett! God! More! Damn it!" She was thrusting her hips into me as hard as she could, growling, and damn it if that wasn't fucking sexy.

I was grunting like a fucking pig and she was moaning like a ghoul as we pushed ourselves hard, fast, and she screamed bloody murder as she came, pulling me with her over the ledge.

I collapsed onto her, both of us breathing hard, though, I knew it wasn't necessary for me, but some human traits stayed with you no matter how long you'd been a vampire.

"Damn…fuck…holy hell, Emmett," she cursed as she tried to catch her breath.

I smiled and buried my nose in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Damn you're just amazing, Talia."

She chuckled and shoved me to the side. I looked at her, feinting hurt. "Done with me already?"

She laughed that sexy laugh and said, "No, silly, I want to give you a vision." She sat up, cross-legged and I did the same. She blinked as she looked me in the eyes. "Okay, now, since we're doing it this way, I need you to concentrate on me, okay?"

Concentrate? With her sitting there naked? Was that possible? She must have seen the look on my face because she smirked. "Come on, Em. You're the one that wanted to do this."

I sucked up the courage, taking great care to look nowhere but her eyes. I then nodded quickly and did as she did, putting my hands on either side of her face, mirroring her actions. Her eyes pierced mine and she said, "Just relax, okay?"

I nodded, my eyes never leaving hers and I watched as hers went blank. But then everything around me faded and I was standing in what looked like a forest.

"_You shouldn't be here," I said to the woman in front of me. "It's too dangerous. If your father found you…"_

_She smiled. "If he found me, then I didn't learn much from him, did I?" _

_It was then that I realized we were both speaking a different language. But I understood it and said, "Morgana, you shouldn't have come."_

"_I had to see you, Daniel. Surely you can't deny me?"_

_I laughed flatly. "I could never deny you, my love, you know that."_

_She came to me then. "I love you," she whispered into my chest. "I love you with everything I have, with everything I am, forever." _

"_And I, you, my sweet. Do you think that one day…?"_

_She scrunched her eyes together in thought. "I know we'll be happy together for eternity one day, but I can't say for certain that it is now."_

_I smiled and took her hand, leading her to where I had laid a blanket on the pine needles. "Well then, in that case, let me have now."_

I was pulled out of the vision only to catch Talia as she fell forward. "Oh shit, Tally? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled tiredly. "It just…takes a lot out of me…to do that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. "I would never have asked you to…"

"Shhh," she said as she snuggled into my cold chest. "'S okay, Em, I just need to rest a little bit…"

I laid us down on our clothes, so similar to the vision and held her as she dozed. Finally, as the day was starting to wind down, and the sun had re-appeared, only to start sinking behind the trees, she woke.

She looked around owlishly and sat up, startled. "Oh gosh…did I sleep?"

I chuckled and nodded. She blushed a beautiful shade of crimson and I said, "It's okay, Talia, really."

"I'm sorry, Emmett, I ruined our day." For some reason, she seemed close to tears.

"Shhh," I murmured as I pulled her to me. "It's fine. Look…" The sun passed out from under a wayward cloud and my skin lit up in a fiery display of sparkles and she giggled.

"You're so pretty," she told me as she bent to kiss me.

"You're pretty," I corrected as I rolled us so I hovered over her. "Are you ready to get back to the house now?"

She bit her lip and arched her back and that was all it took for me to be hard again as her naked chest brushed mine, the cold of my skin pearling her nipples. "Are you okay to do this again?" I asked gently. "I mean, you were so tired…"

She grinned. "I just needed a cat-nap. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She thrust her hips to meet me and I hissed. "Aren't you supposed to be getting me pregnant?" she asked innocently.

I let out a growl and slid easily into her. "You asked for it."

She smiled as she wrapped her legs around me once more. "I think I can handle it."

Once we were both sated again, I pulled her up and said, "We need to get dressed."

She giggled. "I, um, I don't think any of our clothes made it."

"Well, shit," I said as I picked up my pants. "Well, at least I can wear my boxers and…"

"Em?" She asked, stopping me.

"Yeah?"

She giggled again. It really was a rather sweet sound. "I think I need to wear your boxers."

"Why?" I asked.

She held out her pants and underwear, which clearly showed that I had ripped them down both seams. "Oops, sorry."

She shrugged. "It's okay." She slid on her shirt, which, somehow I had managed _not _to rip, and then slid on my boxers. I put on my pants, finagling the button until it worked well enough for us to make it back to the house. I picked up the rest of our destroyed clothes and I said, "Wanna ride?"

She grinned and hopped onto my back and I carried her piggy-back to the B & B. We snuck in, giggling like school girls and raced to our room to get ready for tonight. We walked into our room and I sniffed. Obviously Miya had been in to tidy up, as the room smelled like Sandalwood and Roses, her natural scent.

"Miya was here," Talia commented as she shrugged off her shirt.

I nodded. "You can smell almost as well as a wolf, can't you?"

She nodded. "I hear as well as one, too."

I grinned. "Guess I can't keep any secrets from you, huh?"

She shook her head, smiling. "I wouldn't recommend it."

We both got dressed quickly, though, Talia had to comb the leaves and stuff out of her hair before she put it up in an elegant looking…something or other, leaving a few curls dangling around her ears.

She had slid on proper 'club' attire which consisted of a sexy assed red dress that left very little to the imagination and brushed some red lipstick on her lips as well. Her eyes had dark, almost black eye shadow, making her beautiful topaz colored eyes shine, and she smiled as she slid into some sexy-assed stiletto heels. Even with the four inch tall shoes, she still fell below my shoulders and I grinned. "You need bigger shoes than that." I said, smirking.

She grinned at me. "How's the weather up there?"

I laughed. "At least I don't have to worry about oxygen deprivation. I don't know how Jake does it. He's got like, five inches on me."

"He's a wolf. They're a different breed."

I snorted. "No kidding." I held out my hand. "Shall we?"

She ran her eyes over me once. I had put on a pair of black pants, a charcoal grey button down, and a black jacket. Yeah, I knew I looked good. I also slipped in some blue contacts, which is what my eye color had been once upon a time. I knew my eyes were still tinged red, so I had to cover them somehow. Besides, I liked feeling like a human for once.

"You look terrific," she commented.

I smiled. "Thanks. So do you." I picked up the long leather jacket she had laid out and slipped it on for her. I made the mistake of inhaling as I did so and damn it if I didn't get a woody again. I had a serious leather addiction. That coupled with her smell almost drove me crazy and I wished like hell we could just call this a night.

She must have sensed what I was thinking, because she held up a hand. "You promised me I'd see part of Ireland. I don't think fish and chips and then the hanky-panky in the meadow constitutes 'Seeing Ireland'."

I laughed. "Okay, I get your point. Come on, let's go."

We walked back downstairs and found everyone waiting for us. "Have a nice walk?" Miya asked knowingly.

Talia grinned. "As a matter of fact…it was very…pleasurable."

I looked our hostess up and down. She had on a beautiful black dress that showed off almost as much as Talia's dress did. Her eyes were also tinted with contacts, an interesting blue that when combined with her cherry red irises made her eyes look purple. Jonathan also had in contacts, but they made his eyes look almost black, which matched his hair and goatee.

"We ready?" I asked, hoping to not have to delve into how many times Talia and I have had sex. I was getting tired of answering that question already.

"Of course," Miya said. "But first, we're going to give the human something to eat."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Talia said. "I'll be okay to just grab a snack or something."

"Nonsense. We are, after all, tamed vampires."

Talia shot her a look as if to say, "Yeah, right," and Miya laughed. "Jonathan fixed you dinner. Shrug off your jacket, love."

Talia did as told, and we moved into the dining room, where a plate for one was fixed and five goblets were sitting at various places around the table. I glanced warily at the goblet and Jonathan said, "Not to worry, Emmett, yours is blood from a young ram. I killed him myself just a few moments ago."

"Thank you," I said, sitting next to Talia, who eagerly began to eat her dinner, which was oddly enough, lamb chops.

She laughed and said, "Thank you guys for this, really."

It was then that I sniffed human blood in the cup next to mine…which was Jasper's. "Jasper!"

He growled. "It's a treat. Even Carlisle gives some to Nessie."

I shot Alice a look, who shrugged. "Jonathan and Miya know someone at the coroner's office and also at the funeral home in Dublin."

"And you're okay with this?"

She smiled and sipped her from her cup, and I knew she must be drinking the same thing. "So I'm the only one not being bad, eh?" I asked.

Alice's eyebrow rose and she looked at Talia before looking back at me. "Bad doesn't begin to cover what you're being, brother bear."

I grimaced, because, damn it, she had a point. I took a sip from my cup, pleased to see that it was still semi-warm and refused to comment further.

Conversation went about the room and we were all somewhat relaxed by the time Talia finished eating and we once more gathered ourselves to go. The ride to Dublin that should have taken an hour took only thirty minutes as Jonathan flew down the road in his Land Rover and before I knew it, we were pulling into the bar's parking lot.

It was a small place, quaint, I guess would be the word. It wasn't overly crowded, and a DJ was working the small soundboard, which was currently playing a song from Britney Spears. "Why do you like to come here?" I wondered aloud.

Miya shrugged. "I love it here in Ireland, but I miss America. This place is like a slice of home."

It made sense to me and I tapped my foot as "Womanizer" finished up. Just then the DJ spoke up, "Okay everyone. Get in your requests now for karaoke! Only a few more songs to dance to before we get started!"

Miya and Alice both clapped their hands excitedly and stood, dragging poor Talia with them. I stood, but Jonathan just laid a hand on my shoulder. "They'll pick out your song, don't worry."

Shit. I was going to have to sing? Well, I enjoyed it, but I hated to admit that I was nervous about singing in front of Talia. She'd yet to hear me belt one out. "Fine," I murmured, sitting back down.

The three women returned with big smiles in their faces and Talia also sipped on some fruity smelling concoction. "Should you be drinking?" I asked. We'd had sex like, five times now. Surely _once _my soldiers had done their thing.

She giggled. "It's virgin. I'm not stupid. Besides, that sip of beer this afternoon didn't actually sit well with me. Thank God I spit it back out. Rosalie _would _rip me limb from limb if I caused your child any harm because I was thirsty."

She _did _have a point. A new song came on and she jumped up. "Dance with me?"

I was reminded strongly of the night before when she asked me that and just like last night, I was powerless to tell her no as she lead me out onto the dance floor.

We danced to every song until the DJ said, "And now, it's time for the lovely, talented, Alice!"

I groaned and Talia clapped as Alice danced her little ass up to the stage. She grinned and said, "This one goes out to Talia and Emmett." And then she started singing "Like a Virgin". Talia's face turned a brilliant shade of red. She was blushing so hard and she gulped her drink down like a fish.

I laughed. "Come on, Tally, it _is_ funny." She shot me a look, but stayed quiet.

After Alice's performance, the DJ called out for Jasper, who also pulled Miya up with him and sat her on the stool while he sang Meatloaf's "I Would Do Anything For Love" to her. She giggled and I swear she would have blushed if she had any blood left in her body. As such, due to her diet of human blood, her cheeks did pink up just the slightest and I couldn't have been the only man that got horny looking at her up there as Jasper brushed his lips over her hand as he finished.

Next, it was Miya's turn, and she just stayed on stage to sing her own version of "Fergalicious" only she changed it to "Miyalicious" and all three of us men with her stood and hooted and hollered at her as she sang it. She was grinning from ear to ear as she finished it up and stepped gracefully from the stage.

It was my turn next and I walked up to the microphone and laughed as I saw what song I would sing. Perfect. This one was the epitome of Emmett McCarty Cullen. I smiled as I sang;

_Baby here I am  
I'm the man on the scene  
I can give you what you want  
But you gotta come home with me_

I have got some good old lovin  
And I got some more in store  
When I get through throwin' it on you  
You gotta come back for more

Boys and things that come by the dozen  
That ain't nothin' but drugstore lovin  
Hey little thing let me light your candle  
cause mama I'm sure hard to handle, now,  
Gets around

Talia watched me with an evil glint to her eye as I got into it and shuffled my stuff around the stage, strutting it and all of our girls called out and whistled for me as I finished up.

I went back to sit down and all three women showered my face with kisses. "Easy ladies. I am, after all, married."

Miya grinned. "Just let me talk to your wife. I'm sure I could convince her to share."

Just then, I was saved by the bell, so to speak, as the DJ called up Jonathan, who took Alice's hand and lead her up to the stool, much like Jasper had done for Miya and proceeded to sing Elton John's "Tiny Dancer" to her. It was the perfect Alice song.

When they both stepped from the stage, it was then Talia's turn to sing. "Wish me luck?" she asked me breathily.

"Good luck." I told her.

She winked and blew me a kiss as she and…damn, _both_ Miya and Alice followed her to the stage.

"Fuck," Jasper whimpered under his breath. "Why do I have the feeling we're in for a show?"

I couldn't speak as the music started and I grinned.

_Tarzan and Jane were swinging' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

Talia looked right at me as she started whispering,

_Sweet sugar candy man  
_

She licked her lips and my dick hardened with vampire speed as all three girls started singing,

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman  
_

They started rubbing on each other as they sang and the three of us men almost creamed our shorts.

_Ooo yeah.._

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline  
He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

I looked at Jasper and both of our eyes were huge as they continued dancing around together and I swear they were going to get it on as they moved in sync with Talia in the middle of their little love fest.

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

I adjusted myself and I felt the lust rolling off Jasper so hard I had to kick him under the table.

Woo yeah

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

"Sorry," he muttered. Jonathan shot us both looks that clearly said, "Shut the hell up, I want to enjoy this." I didn't blame him. I felt the same.

_Candy man Candy man  
Candy man Candy man  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man  
_

Talia came back to the center and started whispering the lines while the other girls sang.

_Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar [whispered]_

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

Then she sang the next sentence and I almost ran to get her and throw her over my shoulder so I could go fuck her up against the damned wall of the place.

_He's a one stop shop with a real big ahh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman _

They finished singing looking entirely too pleased with themselves and Talia's lips quirked as Miya said, "I think we can leave now."

I don't think three vampires moved so fast in their life as Jasper, Jonathan and I got the girl's shit together and all but dragged them out of that bar.

Alice laughed. "We always have so much fun with you guys!" she yelled as Jasper threw her over his shoulder and carried her out to the vehicle.

"We should do this again!" Miya called from where she was dangling, her ass being nibbled on by Jonathan as she was over his shoulder as well.

I looked at Talia, who shrugged and I picked her up cave-man style as well. "Take me back to your lair, my vampire." She giggled as she popped my ass with her hand.

"My pleasure," I crowed as I threw her into the car. "Jon, drive like the fucking wind, my man."

He threw the vehicle into drive and said, "No problem, Emmett. No fucking problem at all!"

* * *

**AN2: Are you enjoying the lemons with Talia and Emmett? And what's up? Is she knocked up yet or what? Only time will tell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys…I can't say much, I'll give something away! And I won't do that with this story. Good things come to those who wait, and a surprising number of you enjoy the Emmett/Talia lemons. I think you all liked the lemon in the rain, didn't you? I thought that was hot. And the movie "Twilight" inspired me. Remember when Bella and Edward were hunkered down under that bush and the rain was falling down his skin? Was I the only one that wanted to lick it off of Rob's face? Yeah, didn't think so. **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I ran us back up the stairs, snarling at Jasper, who had gotten too close to me. He laughed and said, "I don't want the human, I'll wait 'til she's a bit sturdier, thank you very much."

Talia laughed and didn't stop laughing, even as I threw her to the bed. I made a grab for her dress, but she was a bit faster than I thought she could be, and she jumped up. "No, Emmett."

I growled again. The damned ride back had almost killed me. All the lust and smelling her blood and everyone's desire had driven me mad with want. "Why?"

She smiled and sauntered up to me before pushing me to the bed. "I want to strip for you."

_Fuck yeah, I'll take that. _

She walked over to her MP3 player and started it. I grinned as I heard the song begin. I liked this one. She pop, lock, and dropped it and I almost came in my pants as she started shimmying around on those high heels.

_**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
**_

She turned her back to me, winking over her shoulder as her fingers found her zipper and I let out a muffled moan as I had shoved my fist into my mouth. I watched with rapt attention as she slid that zipper down, showing me the black lace thong she had on and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. _Damn…_

_**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  
**_

She slipped the dress down inch, by torturously slow inch, and I growled as she took her time. Her shoulders shook as she giggled and my eyes grew wider as that red fabric pooled on the floor.

_**Now look at that peppa'  
On the back of that bumpa'  
She ain't even playin'  
When she's shakin' that rumpa'  
And oh, you ain't know?  
She gets lower than a muffla'  
Even with her girlfriends  
Show stopping with a hustla'  
**_

She was shakin' that ass like it was nobody's business and I was just dying to smack it, to see it redden as I spanked it.

_**The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Tryin' a show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight, never sloppy  
And got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi  
**_

She turned around then, wearing nothing but her heels, thigh-highs and that thong. Her arms were crossed demurely over her breasts, only giving me a hint of a peek at her glorious mounds.

_**Now there she go again  
Ridin' through the stormy weatha'  
You betta button up  
If you wanna go get her  
Cause it is what it is  
Everybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy  
You better run for cover**_

She sashayed over to me and tugged off my jacket, now giving me an excellent view of her tits as they jiggled from her efforts and I couldn't help but to sneak my tongue out and lick one. She jumped at the icy temperature, but grinned as I slid out of the garment.

_**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
**_

Next, she grasped my shirt, popping the buttons off with a speed that would make any wolf _or _vamp proud then her hot tongue snuck out to lick my clavicle before it ran down to my nipple and I shivered from the heat.

_**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  
**_

She ground on me then, giving me something akin to a lap dance and I gripped her hips, helping her core grind against my cloth-covered shaft. We both moaned as she continued to move.

_**(It's a wrap) when she break them boys off a typhoon  
(It's a wrap) gotta get that phatty like a boss tycoon  
(It's a wrap) now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
(It's a wrap) now you can Google, download the iTunes  
**_

While we were grinding, she reached her hand up and pulled out the pins that held her hair up and those beautiful black tresses came raining down onto her shoulders, covering her downy peaks.

_**See what I'm sayin'  
She ain't playin'  
Yeah, she got them heads turnin'  
You goin' hear it clack, clack  
When them heels get to burnin'  
Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doin' the tornado**_

I brushed her hair behind her and bent to suckle on her chest, laving it with attention and she moaned as her smell got stronger and I could feel her wetness leaking out onto my pants.

_**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
**_

She stood then, knocking my hands from where they had moved to knead her ass and she grinned as she gripped my pants, ripping them with a carnal snarl that had my dick jumping in excitement.

_**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  
**_

She grinned as she knelt down. "My, my, somebody's enjoying my dance."

"T-Talia…oh SHIT!" I yelled as my cock was thrust into the inferno that was her mouth. I bit the inside of my mouth as I tried to remain still as she sucked and nipped on my head.

_**Shawty got looks (and)  
Shawty got class  
Shawty got hips (and)  
Shawty got ass  
When she hit the stage  
She drop it down low, like  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
**_

"Stop!" I yelled, picking her up and throwing her to the bed.

She looked at me in surprise and I grinned. "I need to taste you." I said as I pulled down her panties at human speed, causing her to writhe.

_**Ay  
This is crazy  
It's amazing  
It must be the way of the lady  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
**_

I took off the stocking on her left leg, kissing and nibbling on it, sucking her big toe into my mouth once I reached her foot and she giggled even as her smell grew more pronounced. She _liked _me sucking on her toes. I filed that little tidbit of information away for a rainy day and continued working my way up her leg.

_**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
**_

I repeated the gesture on the other foot and she said, "Em, I need you…"

_**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  
**_

"How bad?" I teased.

She let out a little whine that sounded rather wolf-like and she said, "I need your cock buried in me, Emmett…"

I grinned and shucked out of my boxers in record time. I moved back to her quickly but slowed down in time to enter her gently and she moaned as I slowly inched myself into her. I watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and she smiled as she started leisurely thrusting her hips to match my every move.

"I never knew it could be this good," she commented as she opened her eyes to look at me.

I almost wanted to say the same. In all the time Rosalie and I had been together, we rarely 'made love' and instead, we fucked like animals. But this…thing with Talia…it was different. I couldn't explain it, but I knew I was in deep shit.

I felt her walls tighten around me and her breath caught, something I'd noticed she did, and she held her breath as she rode out her orgasm, prolonging it almost instinctually. She fluttered around me and I fingered her clit roughly, making her cum all the harder as I poured my seed into her, falling with her.

I turned us and she licked my nipple again. "That was amazing," she breathed, and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before she fell asleep.

"Yes, it was," I said, kissing her hair.

"G'night Em," she purred sleepily.

I chuckled as her breathing deepened. "Good night, Talia."

"Love you," she muttered and I froze. I didn't know what to do, but I did know one thing, I meant it as I whispered into her hair, "Love you, too."

It was three am, and I was enjoying listening to her deep, even breathing. I had come to no conclusions, other than the fact that I had found myself falling for her. Not that I didn't love Rosalie. Make no mistake, I still loved her as much as I ever had, nothing could replace my angel. If not for Rose, I'd be dead. But still, the connection with Talia was there.

Maybe I _was _cut out for the…what was the word? Polyamorous lifestyle? I could see having Rosalie and Talia both. I mean, Rose would be busy with the baby, and then I could have time for Talia, and then after the kid got a bit older, then maybe I could have them both at the same time like Jasper and Jonathan did with Alice and Miya…like Jasper said Carlisle and Esme were with Maggie…

_Like Rosalie will share you, _another voice, sounding oddly like Edward resonated through my head. I let out a quiet snort. The voice was right. Rosalie was only sharing me because I was trying to get Talia pregnant. But once she was…would I be able to let her go? Would I be able to give her up and…what? Let her move on, find another mate?

The thought made me growl softly. I wasn't exactly _opposed _to sharing her with another man as long as I knew I would have her, but to not have her again? Ever? I wasn't sure I could do it. I was so confused. Now I understood why I'd never done this before. I couldn't think straight.

Talia whimpered slightly in her sleep and turned back over. I tightened my grip on her as she snuggled deeper into my cold chest. I had the blankets pulled over both of us, and I was surprised to find that her body heat had also warmed my skin as well. It felt…nice, like I was lying in the sunlight.

She nuzzled into me and I smiled. I may not know what the hell I was going to do once she had the baby and left me, but I did know that I was going to enjoy her warmth for a few more nights, at least.

Just then, she shivered, sat straight up in bed, and said, "Oh!"

I sat up as well. "What?"

She just looked at me, wild eyed for a moment before a soft smile graced her face and her hand went to her stomach. "We did it."

My mouth fell open. "What?" I asked, my voice strangled.

Her smile grew as she reached for my hand and placed it on her stomach. "I just felt the baby's soul enter my body. It's there. You did it, Emmett."

I blinked and if I'd have had any blood in my body, it would have left my head and I would have fainted. "We did it?" My voice was barely above a whisper. "Are you sure?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I'm positive. As soon as the sperm enters the egg and the cells form, the soul inhibits the fetus. I felt it enter me, just like I have in past lives."

"Whoa." I was more than a little awed as she lay back down and stretched gingerly. I couldn't help it as my lips traveled to kiss her stomach. "Hey, baby, I'm your daddy." Wow…I never really expected to feel _this_. To feel like finally, my whole life made sense. I was going to be a _father_. That was some scary shit to think about. "Oh my God…Talia…are you sure?" I asked as I looked up at her.

She smiled again, and in that instant, I could just make out what some might would call a 'pregnancy glow'. She was glowing. She was radiating happiness and excitement and I asked, "What do we do now?"

She bit her lip and a sad smile graced her features. "I guess we need to have Alice book us a flight home. I want to be under Carlisle's care twenty-four/seven for the duration of the pregnancy. Bella and Jake both told me how hard her pregnancy was, so I want to be careful."

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I was nervous now.

She chuckled. "I'm fine." She stood then and slid into a pair of yoga pants and one of my shirts that was lying at the foot of the bed. "But I think you need to call Rosalie. She deserves to hear it from you. I'll just go tell Alice, okay?"

I nodded dumbly as I watched her walk out of the room. I was ecstatic, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't fight the urge to be sad. This was the beginning of the end. I was already losing her.

Rosalie was beyond excited when I called, and Alice booked us a flight for later in the afternoon, though, neither she nor Jasper was really thrilled about that. They'd planned on spending the whole week, and I felt kind of bad for Talia as well. I'd promised to take her around Ireland. All we'd seen was a flash of Dublin as we road through it, a bit of the countryside and a tiny pub.

"It's okay, Emmett," she told me when I voiced this to her.

"But I wanted…"

She put a finger to my lips. "It doesn't matter, Emmett. I'll be coming back here one day, I know it."

_If the kid doesn't kill you, _I thought morosely. "I'm going to go hunt for a bit before we're stuck on the plane with a ton of humans, okay?"

She chucked, but I noticed the mirth didn't reach her eyes. "Go, I'll get our stuff packed, okay?"

"Thanks," I muttered with a nod as I turned and left.

I walked down the stairs and Jasper said, "Hey, want company?"

I grinned. "Why? Afraid after sampling the goods, you may go all Bella Lugosi on us and eat everyone on the plane?"

He laughed. "Well, if I did, at least you could fly it."

That, at least, was true. I'd gotten my pilot's license a while back and enjoyed flying. _I wonder if Rose would buy me a plane. I'd enjoy that. _"True, but, ah, let's not disappoint Carlisle, okay?"

He nodded. "Your eyes are almost back to normal. She not putting out anymore?"

I hadn't realized that I hadn't drunk from Talia since we got here. Well, except for when I ate her out that first time…

"Why are you projecting embarrassment?"

I scowled. "Shove off, Jasper."

He laughed. "Race you?"

I grinned again. "You're on."

We raced through the forest, attacking a few deer and drinking our fill. I was dying to get back and get my hands on some bear. That was my favorite food, well, outside of Talia. I winced.

"_Now _what has your panties in a bunch?" Jasper asked me.

I thought a moment. "How did you know that you were poly, Jazz?"

He stopped and sat down on a stump. I pulled up a fallen log and sat as well, waiting.

He was silent for a moment more before he said, "Well, it all started when I was with Maria…when I was training newborns, often you had to…whip them into submission. No matter how, you had to do it. It didn't matter during that time. I was a horrible person, Emmett."

I shook my head. Jasper couldn't have been horrible. "Naw, man, you couldn't have been."

He shook his head sadly. "The things Maria and I did…not only to the male vamps we turned, but also the ones she dubbed our 'concubines'…I'm ashamed to even think of it. During that time, I was the epitome of the word 'monster' and I fed off of their fear, their horror, and their shame as I degraded them in almost every way possible. But then…then I met Peter. He was the first to not be afraid of me when I would…" He blew out a breath.

"He was never afraid. Not even that first time. When it was over…he turned around, and he kissed me. I didn't know how to react, so I shoved him away from me and ran." Here, Jasper grinned. "He came after me, told me it was okay. You have to remember, I grew up in the south, the Bible belt in the eighteen hundreds. Stuff like that just wasn't done. Hell, even when we met, it wasn't done, or if it was, it surely wasn't talked about. But I looked at him and saw a glimmer of…hope? Love? Lust? I'm still not sure, but I saw it and he felt that for _me_."

He shook his head again. "No one else had ever felt that for me. Maria just used me. For sex, for training her drones, but never loved me. It was…odd. It was when he met Charlotte, and I could feel the love they both felt, that I realized we were capable of more than what we were doing. I snuck them out, got them away from Maria, and mourned the loss of my friend, my lover. But my bond with Peter was stronger than I thought, because he came back for me and told me of the life we could have. So, I left. I was still a shell of a man. Peter and Charlotte gave me love, they gave me attention, and they gave me a _life _again. They were the ones that urged me to go out and try to find myself a mate. And I did. I found Alice."

He smiled. "I found my reason for living, my soulmate. See, being in a Polyamorous relationship, you have to be truthful, caring, considerate of your mate. You have to love them beyond anything and anyone or it won't work. We have an open relationship. We love one another more than anything else. But occasionally we want something…different. Vampires are just that way. There are only so many times you can go through the Kama Sutra book with the same person, you know? That's when Peter and Charlotte came back into our lives. Peter took one look at Alice and her eyes glazed over and she smiled the biggest smile and said, 'Why, Peter, I like the way you think.' And the rest is history."

"But your other friends…?" I asked.

Jasper grinned. "Yes, well, Jen and Eric we met during our third honeymoon I think. They were traveling on their second one and, well, let's just say that we ended up doing things that made us all _very _happy."

"And Miya and Jonathan?"

"As I said, we met them when we came back over just a few months ago."

It was hard to believe that Renesmee was still only a few months old. And that was when it occurred to me what today was. "Shit."

"What?" He asked me.

"Do you know what today is?"

He thought a minute and then grinned. "February fourteenth."

"Valentine's Day." I stated flatly.

His smile grew. "Well, at least you got Rosalie a pretty decent gift."

I laughed. He did have a point…

"Come on, I think I have a really big gift I need to give Miya before we leave," he smirked as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed again. "Well, I certainly don't want to be a cock-block, Jasper."

He grinned. "Good." And he took off like a shot.

I took my time walking back to the house, and along the way, I stopped in a clover field. I hadn't forgotten my promise to Renesmee. Talia and I had bought her a necklace with a four leaf clover in it when we wandered into one of the stores yesterday, but I wanted to find a real one for her as well.

I searched for a while and finally found one. I smiled. "That'll make Mae happy." I strolled back down the lane to the house and it occurred to me I should probably buy Talia something as well. I mean, she _was _the mother of my child, even if Rosalie would be the child's Mommy. So, I diverted my path and rummaged through a few stores, trying to find the perfect gift.

"Can I help ye?" The small woman behind the counter asked as I walked into the last one in the small village.

"Maggie?" I was more than a little surprised.

She smiled. "Emmett Cullen. Hi, what are ye doing here?"

I snorted. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

She smiled again. "What can I do for ye?"

"I need a Valentine's Day gift for someone."

"Oh? Esme? One of your sisters?"

I shook my head. "It's a long story."

She glanced at her bare arm. "I've got time, no watch. What's yer problem?"

And before I knew it, I'd spilled everything. All of it, how I felt, what we were doing, everything.

She tapped her chin and said, "Well, my, my, that does sound complicated."

"So…what? Should I get her a gift?"

Maggie nodded and held up a hand as she went back into the back room, coming back with a ring. It was solid gold in the form of a Claddagh.

"Do you know what the symbolism of the Claddagh is, Emmett?" she asked.

I shook my head and she smiled. "Well, it has a lot of different meanings, and I think it would be rather appropriate for you to give Talia. Traditionally, the Claddagh ring has been considered a marriage heirloom. A mother would pass the family Claddagh ring to her daughter on her daughter's wedding day. The Claddagh is often placed on betrothal bands to represent holding a lover's heart in one's hands. In that case, you would say, 'With these hands I give you my heart and I crown it with my love'."

I looked at her wide-eyed and she chuckled. "But since you want to give it as a friendship ring, she will wear it on her right hand."

"What does it mean?" I asked her.

She smiled. "The crown symbolizes loyalty, the hands symbolize friendship, the heart symbolizes love and sometimes combined with a cross, it symbolizes faith."

"If it is worn on your right hand with the heart facing outwards, it means your heart is still open to love. If it is worn on your right hand with the heart facing inwards, you are telling the world that you are considering being in love. And finally, if worn on your left hand with the heart facing inwards, it means you have joined your life with another forever."

I gulped, but took it in my hands. It was almost warm to the touch, and I knew I needed to buy it for Talia. She needed it. "Thank you. Maggie."

She smiled and handed me something else, a large emerald necklace and matching earrings. "For your wife, so she doesn't get jealous."

I grinned and kissed her cheek. "You are a lifesaver."

She chuckled. "Such is the life of a vampire that owns a souvenir shop."

I walked back with a quicker pace as I made my way to the B&B. Once I crossed the threshold of the property, I was hit with the lust and could smell the sex in the air. "Damned animals," I growled as I walked past their door. I heard all four of them in there, and not really wanting to know _what _was going on, quickly went back to my room.

Once there, I noticed most of our stuff was packed away and the shower was running in the bathroom. I stepped through the door and said so she'd hear me, "Talia? I'm back."

"Okay." Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Are you alright?" I asked, momentarily concerned.

"Besides the fact that you're going to be one brother short in a few minutes? I'm fine."

I chuckled. "Yeah, he kinda projects when he's in the heat of the moment."

"Hence the cold shower," she replied, and over the smell of her body wash and shampoo I could smell her arousal again.

It automatically made me hard, and almost before I knew I'd done it, I'd stripped out of my clothes and made my way into the stall behind her. "It doesn't feel too cold to me." I commented.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" Her tone was alarmed and her eyes narrowed as she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Please?" I whispered, cock brushing against her lower back. "I don't think I can stand the thoughts of not having you again."

She turned away from me then to face the wall as she ran the loofah sponge over her breasts, her stomach, and that was when I smelled the salt in the air. _Shit, is she crying? _"Talia?"

She sniffed. "Emmett…please…"

"What?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her neck delicately.

"Just once more?" she pleaded, and that was all I needed. My mouth descended softly to suckle on her neck as I pulled her flush against me.

Her arms went out to the wall to give herself some support as I kissed down her back to her ass and back up again. I turned her then and softly kissed her breasts before I went back to her neck and I could easily smell the blood just under the surface.

She let out a breathy moan and her hands fisted in my hair. I wrapped one of my hands around her left leg, lifted it, draped it around my waist and entered her.

She cried out from the intrusion, but it didn't stop her as she bit on my chest, her nails scratching into my scalp. "Ah fuck," I muttered as the heat enveloped me. "You feel so fucking good…"

"Need more," she growled, and I grasped her ass so she could wrap her other leg around me and I pushed her against the tile wall as I ground into her.

I picked up her bar of soap and rubbed some on my hand before grinning. "Want me to make you squeaky clean?"

She giggled. "Please."

I let my fingers do the walking and I rubbed her clit with the soap as I suckled on her nipple before going back to plunge my tongue into her mouth. She was moaning now, so loudly that I was certain the other four vampires could hear her, but I didn't care, all I knew was I needed this, at least once more before I gave it up forever.

I thrust a few more times and she screamed my name as we came together. The water was getting colder as I pulled away and said, "Want me to step out?"

She looked at me and grinned. "Well, since you're here, could you wash my back?"

_Little minx. _"Sure I can." I ran the loofah over her back gently and then watched, completely transfixed as she grasped her bar of soap and ran it between her legs. It was one of the most erotic things I've ever seen and I'll be damned if my dick didn't twitch again.

She noticed it and snickered. "See something you like, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes I do, Miss Grayson." I replied.

She ignored me as she washed the soap away and stepped from the shower. I started rinsing off the excess soap from my body and grinned as I flicked water over the stall door.

She let out a little shriek as the now cold water hit her. "Shit! Damn it, Emmett!" she yelled, laughing.

"What?" My tone was nothing but innocence.

She was still laughing as she glared at me through the glass. "Ass," she muttered.

I grinned and did it again and she shrieked once more as she wrapped the towel around her body and moved out of my line of fire. "You're an evil vampire, you know that?"

I chuckled as I slid out in time to watch her bundle her hair on in a towel on top of her head. My cock was standing proud as I grabbed another towel to wrap around my waist.

She took one look at me and the wood that was shining even through the terrycloth and asked innocently, "We have to get ready, don't we?"

I grinned as I ran my tongue over my teeth. I listened and heard the other couples still busy and I said, "We have a bit more time…" as I stalked toward her.

I am a glutton for punishment. I knew it. I accepted it. The end. We had sex again, fresh from the shower. I just picked her up and carried her to the bed where I ravaged her one more time and damn it if we didn't both enjoy it.

I was finally able to tear myself away from her. How, I'll never know. I just…needed her. Edward was right, your singer was like fucking heroin. Damn it. I hated it when his smug ass was right. I'd never hear the end of it.

We finished packing our things and I figured this was just as good a time as any. "Talia?" I asked nervously.

She looked up from her carry-on, where she was stuffing her things we'd bought in the village and had delivered here yesterday. "Yes?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "I, um, I got you something."

She blushed and walked over. "You did?"

I nodded. "I, um, well, today is Valentine's Day, and, well, I kinda, I mean, I thought you might, well, since you don't have a Valentine this year, and…" I was stuttering. A vampire never stutters. Do they?

She smiled and her blush deepened. "I didn't get you anything, Emmett."

I eyed her stomach, brushing it lightly with my hand. "I beg to differ."

She giggled nervously and I grabbed both her hands in mine and led her back to the bed, where I sat her down. "Just…wait, okay?"

She nodded and I went to my bag, pulling out the small box. "It's not much…" I handed it to her and she gingerly removed the wrapping paper Maggie had put on it and opened it. She gasped and said, "Emmett, it's beautiful."

I grinned. "Maggie said you'd like it. It's a Claddagh, a sign of friendship. I hope it fits…"

She pulled it out of the box and slipped it onto her right ring finger, the heart facing out. It was how one would wear it as a friend, and I couldn't quite help the frown that crossed my face, but I smiled by the time she looked up at me, her eyes shining. "Thank you Emmett, really." She stood and gently kissed my lips. "I'll always treasure our time here, you know that, right?"

I nodded mutely, unable to say anything as I watched her pick up her messenger bag and walk out of the room. I gathered the rest of our luggage and followed her quietly down the stairs one last time.

Miya and Jonathan were waiting for us when we walked to the door. "Goodbye," Miya said, hugging us both. "I've enjoyed having you in our home."

"Thank you for everything, Miya," Talia told her softly. "And for the advice."

Miya winked at her, and I wondered what advice she had offered, but had the feeling I wouldn't find that out. I shook hands with Jonathan, and we put all of our stuff in the car before driving back down the rutted out road and headed home.

The plane ride back to London was quiet as each of us was in our own heads. We made small-talk in the airport, and somewhere over the Atlantic, Talia fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. When we arrived at Sea-Tac, I picked her up and carried her off the plane. The flight attendant gave me a look and I smiled. "She's pregnant, and worn out."

She smiled at me and said, "Good luck. I have one at home. I remember only too well how exhausting that first trimester is."

I didn't want to point out the fact that Tally would only be pregnant a little over a month, and just thanked her as I carried the sleeping woman out to the jeep. She awoke when I slid her into the seat and she looked around, saying, "Are we home already?"

I chuckled. "Almost. Just go to sleep for a bit, okay? I'll drive slow."

"I need something to eat," she reminded me.

Well, crap, I had forgotten to feed the human. Rosie would kill me for sure if I let her go hungry. "Okay, what are you in the mood for? Edward told me Bella wanted eggs and…" Apparently I said the wrong thing as she turned a violent shade of green and shoved me aside as she jumped out of the jeep and vomited.

I'm sure my nose curled up. "Okay, clearly eggs is not the answer…are you okay?"

Her cheeks were flushed now and her eyes were watering. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's not like you can control it. How about I don't mention anything and you tell me what you want?"

She thought a moment, turned green again, but then she smiled. "A fish sandwich from McDonald's…and fries…and a big diet Dr. Pepper."

I laughed at that and said, "Okay, look's like we're hitting Mickey D's."

We hit the drive-thru and she made me order a fish sandwich, a ten piece nugget with honey to dip them in, a super sized fry, the biggest diet Dr. Pepper they had…and a vanilla milkshake. "What?" she asked. "The kid needs calcium too."

I laughed and shook my head as I pulled up to get the food. I maneuvered the jeep into a parking spot and watched in awe as she ate every mouthful of the food and I could sense she wanted something else. "Yes?" I asked.

She blushed. "I, um, kinda want a chocolate nut sundae…"

I grinned. "Okay, I can do that." And back through the window we went. Well, apparently, humans couldn't eat sundaes from fast-food places without fries, so, I had to order another large fry and I asked, "Are we good to go now?"

She nodded and burped delicately. I smiled. It was a funny sound and she blushed again. We finally made it home then and I blew out a breath as the family came out onto the porch.

Renesmee launched herself at me and I eagerly pulled out both the necklace and the actual clover, which I'd kept hidden in an envelope in my bag for her. She squealed and ran to show it off to Jake, who was glaring at me. Not caring what that was about, I accepted hugs from Esme and Bella and finally…Rosalie.

She jumped into my arms and kissed me eagerly and I put my all into it, thankful I had her, thankful this was past us, thankful I was home and I forgot about Talia in that moment as I held my angel. She backed away and said, "You stink."

I laughed. "Well, thanks babe, you smell delicious." I knew I smelled like Talia as well as the other humans we had been around.

Rosalie left me then to go over and embrace Alice before they, along with Bella and Esme converged upon Talia, taking her into the house, demanding Carlisle perform some tests on her. Her eyes met mine and I smiled at her. All of this would be fine, wouldn't it?

* * *

**AN2: That's a good place to cut it off. They're home. They came, they saw, they fucked, they're preggers. Done. Finite. Now, we will move on to her pregnancy. Any guesses on names or sex of the baby? Anyone? Bet 'cha won't guess the correct answer. Well, I guess you have a fifty/fifty chance of being right about the sex, don't you? *grin* Of course…that doesn't mean I'll TELL you, but you can guess. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't really have anything to say. Huh. Odd for me. Special thanks to fiberkitty for the great Emmett line! I told you I was going to steal it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I watched the women drag Talia into the house, Nessie running behind them and I felt someone clap me on the back. "You did it," Edward murmured, surprise thick in his voice. "You actually did it. How?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I retorted stiffly.

"No, seriously, Em. How did you do it?"

I shrugged. "I got used to her. She wasn't afraid to give me a taste of her blood…I guess that just made it easier."

"Yeah, but…" he started.

I clapped him on the back in return and pulled him to me, giving him a nookie on his head. "Hey, Big Daddy Cullen is back. We came, lots of times, thankyouverymuch, we fucked, now we're preggers. End of story."

He glanced at me and I could tell he was just itching to read what was going on in my head. I blanked it out on purpose and he frowned. "You really are better at hiding your thoughts than I give you credit for, aren't you?"

I sighed. "Come on, Eddie. Just…give me some space, okay? It's hard for a male vampire to be with a woman and then give her up. Just because you've only ever had Bella…" I blew out a breath.

He looked at me and then Jasper, who shrugged. "Come on," he said softly. "Male bonding trip. Let's grab Carlisle and we'll all go."

I looked up at him in alarm and he added, "Talia will be fine. Rosalie has a medical degree, too, you know. They'll all be fine. Besides, Jake will be here. He can phase and come get us. We'll just run up to Rainier, alright?"

I nodded. "Some bears still in hibernation sound good right about now. We'll wake 'em up and get them good and pissed off."

He laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Jasper ran into the house and got Carlisle, who promised to meet us in a few moments. I went to the garage to get our 'camping gear' just in case we were stopped when I smelled her. Rosalie.

"Hey stranger," she purred seductively. "Can you not even give your wife some attention?"

I gulped. "Hon, I just…"

She came at me with vamp speed and put her finger to my lips. "I understand. Was it terribly hard to do this? Has sex been ruined for you? Have I made your life much harder?"

_Yes, God no, and hell yes, _all ran through my mind, but I said, "Sweetie, I just…yes, it was hard, okay? I had to hunt like, all the time. Did you know I actually drank Ram's blood?"

Her nose curled and I nodded. "Yes, exactly." It wasn't actually that bad, kind of like drinking from a cow, but I let that one go. "It was hard and no, sex isn't ruined, but I just think…"

I was unable to finish my sentence as she stripped out of her panties, leaving her dripping core exposed under her skirt. "I thought you might like to play mechanic really quick before you go."

My dick jumped and I grinned at her. "You do know me too well, don't you?"

She grinned. "You're an easy creature to figure out, Emmett dear."

Talia didn't think so, but I let that go as well as I pulled my wife to me. I kissed her, hard, but she pulled away, snarling. "You taste like her."

I shrugged. "I haven't eaten since yesterday darling. Of course I do."

"No, you taste like…my god Emmett. Did you eat her out?"

I slammed the cabinet shut and said, "What the hell did you expect me to do, Rosalie? Just fuck her?"

"Yeah, actually. I did. Did you _enjoy _your time with the human? Was being buried in her hot cunt so much better than mine?"

Fuck. This was so not a discussion I wanted to have. "Rosie, baby, you have to understand. You sent me off to do this with her. You. Did I enjoy it? Of course I did. I'm a fucking _man, _Rosalie. I have a cock that thinks for itself."

"I under_stand _that, Emmett. But last time I checked, your mouth wasn't your cock."

I shrugged. "Sometimes you just want pussy, Rose. You know that. Sometimes I just want a taste. Besides, she let me eat her and drink her blood. What was I supposed to do? Tell her that sex was fine, but foreplay was off limits? Do you have a problem with her sucking my dick too?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as her eyes turned black with anger. "You let her suck your cock?"

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "You act like you didn't send me out to do this, Rose. I _tried _to talk you out of it. But _no_ you just _had _to have a kid, didn't you? So yes, I had sex with her. Yes, I ate her out. Yes, I let her suck my junk and _yes _I enjoyed it all. I would apologize, but I wouldn't mean it. _YOU _are the one that sent me. Never forget that little tidbit of information!" And with that, I stormed out of the garage. Edward and Jasper just looked up at me as no doubt, they were hearing my thoughts and feeling my emotions respectively.

"Want to talk about it?" Edward tentatively questioned.

_No, _I answered in my head. _Let's just get the fuck out of here. Call Carlisle and tell him we'll meet him at Tanya's. I can't stay here and have her try to…_I ran my hands through my hair, _do whatever she'll try to do. I can't stand it right now._

Edward and Jasper both exchanged a look and Jasper held out his hand. "Give me the keys, Emmett."

I knew, even if I was too upset to drive, I wouldn't kill us in a car crash, but I might kill someone else. I handed over my jeep's keys, we hopped in the jeep, and Jasper tore ass out of the driveway. "Fuck!" I yelled as I slammed my hand on the dashboard, denting it slightly. "Just fuck it all! I try and I _still _manage to fuck it all up! God!" I wanted to hit something.

"Emmett…" Jasper started quietly and I felt calming waves come over me, bringing me back to normal.

"Thanks, Jasper," I blew out. "Really."

He shrugged as we drove toward Denali. "Not a problem."

"Emmett…" Edward started.

"Just shut up and listen," I said aloud as I opened my mind and flooded him with memories of our trip. I tried not to include the sex, lovemaking, whatever the hell it was, but I couldn't help it as I just shut my eyes and relived every moment of our time away. It took most of the drive, and by the time we were within hearing distance of Tanya's house, I had finished up with our stop at McDonalds.

"Hmm…" Edward said finally. "I see."

"Do you?" I asked. "Really? Because I'm at a fucking loss."

He grimaced. "It seems as though you've formed a bond with her, not unlike the one I see between Carlisle, Esme and Maggie."

"Do you…I mean…would Rosalie…?"

Jasper snorted as Edward said, "Oh, God no. That won't happen. But I do think that Rosalie will be willing to…talk when we return. Her thoughts were very flustered and she hate that she upset you even as we pulled out of the driveway."

I sighed as we pulled into Tanya's driveway. "Thanks, Edward. Really. And thanks, Jasper."

Jasper shrugged as he shut off the engine. "This will be a hard road for you, Emmett. You were right. Once a male vampire is with a woman and develops feelings for her, be she human or vamp, the bond is there. Very few of our kind are disloyal."

"So I'm stuck." Great. Just fucking awesome. "That's it? I just…I'll always want her but can't have her? And Rosalie will never understand it, will she?"

They both looked at me sorrowfully. "No," Edward stated sadly. "She won't get it. She doesn't understand why you are drawn to the 'wolf-girl' as she calls her."

I put my head in my hands. "Thanks for being honest with me. Both of you."

"You're our brother. They say blood is thicker than water, but I think that's bull. Not even venom is that thick. We think of you as our brother and we are loyal to our family. The end." Jasper vowed. Edward nodded in agreement.

I just wondered how loyal I would be.

A few hours later, we were out hunting when Carlisle joined us. "Hello, boys. Anything good to eat?"

I snickered. "Well, so far we've just been working on our tracking skills."

He nodded. We had all been spending time with Jake and Seth learning different methods of tracking since none of us was gifted with that talent. It was helping. Mostly we were just playing around though. It was nice to be around the guys without having to worry about sex.

"Rose wanted me to give you something," he said, handing me an envelope. "She really feels bad. She realizes she overreacted."

I took the note from him and sighed. "You guys go on, I'll just…"

"Take your time," Edward assured me.

I nodded, already folding my legs to sit at the base of one of the trees. I pulled out a letter in Rose's perfect handwriting;

_Emmett, _

_Baby, I'm sorry I acted like a bitch. Alice and Bella calmed me down once I returned to the house and explained a few things to me. Bella seems to think that since Talia is your singer, you're linked to her somewhat and Alice says that also because your seed is in Talia now you are also connected to her that way as well. I feel…bad that I hurt your feelings and I know that I should be more forgiving. _

_But you can't imagine how hard it was for me to smell her, to taste her on your tongue. I just wanted to go in there and rip her throat out and I probably would have if it wasn't for the fact that Bella reminded me of our goal. A baby, a little person just like Nessie was and I calmed down and began to see reason. _

_I'm disappointed that you felt the need to be with her as intimately as you were, but I understand it as well. It would be very difficult for me to be with a man and not make love to him on some level, so I suppose I can forgive you that because I know that you would never cheat on me. You do love me, enough to impregnate a human for me, and for that, I'll be forever in your debt. _

_So come home to me, Emmett. I need your body next to mine, I need to feel you fill me and love me and I need a good and proper fucking. God knows the vibrator isn't enough and the only men left are the dogs and I have to be honest, you'd have to be dead and gone a millennia for me to consider scratching an itch with them. _

_I love you._

_Yours Eternally,_

_Rosalie_

I read the letter through twice and sighed. I put my head in my hands and was still sitting there as the sun rose and I felt a familiar scent grace my nostrils.

"Is this seat taken?" Tanya asked softly.

I shook my head. "No."

She put her head on my shoulder and sighed. Tanya was like Alice or Bella, a sister to me. Though, I think she really wanted to work her way through the Cullen men, but she was satisfied with this friendly relationship we had together.

"What has you down in the dumps?" she asked.

"This," I said, handing over the letter.

She read through it and her eyes grew wide. "You guys impregnated a human? Without telling the Volturi?"

I shrugged. "I assume that Carlisle and Rosalie handled that."

She blinked. "Yeah, but…Em, this is really dangerous. After all you guys went through for Nessie…"

"It'll be fine, Tan. Trust me."

She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "I don't want to get into the middle of anymore fights, Emmett."

I winced. I knew she was still hurting from the loss of her sister. I put my arm around her and pulled her to me. "Tanya, you know we'll never ask anything of you that you aren't willing to give."

"You are my family, Emmett. You, Carlisle, everyone, but this could backfire on you. Jasper isn't out making a baby for Alice is he?"

I laughed. "God no. I don't think Alice wants a kid."

"And do you?" she inquired softly.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't have cared either way, but when Talia said that it worked…I just…it was an amazing feeling. Like finally, something made sense in my life. You know?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. I don't know."

I grimaced. "Sorry, Tanya. I didn't, I mean…"

She smiled softly. "It's fine, Emmett. I may never be a mother, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy being with a human. You did enjoy it, I take it?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I did." Just then, a thought occurred to me. "Hey, Tan?"

"Yes, Em?" Her smile looking elfish.

"You and Kate swing, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, we are…open and willing to share. Why?"

I shrugged. "I just wondered if you did anything with any of my family."

She laughed throatily. "Is that an invitation, Emmett?"

I grinned sheepishly and would have blushed if I could have.

She laughed again before she said, "You must know that Carlisle and I were together long before he met Esme."

I nodded. I did know that they…scratched each others itches from time-to-time.

She smiled. "Well, I don't really think anything else is any of your business."

I guess I deserved that. "Sorry."

She shook her head and stood. "Don't apologize. I just think that you should be careful when asking such a personal question. But I will answer it. No, the only Cullen man I've been with is Carlisle, and that was a century ago. Would I enjoy being with others, including yourself? Yes. But what I really desire is my own mate."

I smiled. "So, you want me, huh?"

She laughed and gave me a shove, knocking me back into the tree, causing it to shiver before it toppled over. We both laughed and a thought popped into my head. "Tanya! That's it! Talia can help you!"

"How?" She asked, confused.

"Because she's a…" And then, I couldn't form the words.

"A what, Emmett?"

"I can't tell you." I said quietly, remembering what Talia said. Only a soul seeker could tell of her gift.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like…a binding contract. I can't tell you what she does. But come to visit and she can help you find your mate."

"Are you sure?" she asked me softly. "Really, Emmett?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it. She's more than your average human. And once she becomes a vamp she'll be even stronger. Please? Say you'll come."

She put her head down. "I don't think Bella likes me."

"Bella doesn't trust you," I amended. "But I think once you find your own mate, she'll be a bit more…receptive."

"Really?" The hopefulness in her tone made me all the gladder I had thought of this solution.

I pulled her to me for a hug. "Is that why you've stayed away? Because of Bella?"

She didn't respond and I had my answer.

"Tanya, don't be like that. She just…she was human and now she's territorial."

She nodded and sniffed. "Okay, thanks, Em. I'll do that."

I grinned. "Bring everyone and we'll just have a big old time. You haven't seen how big Nessie's getting."

Her eyes lit at the mention of my niece. "It's amazing how much she looks like Edward."

I rolled my eyes. Hopefully Talia would help her find her mate and she'd quit trying to get into Edward's pants. "Yeah, but she's got a lot of Bella in her, too."

"Yes, she does." We both got up and dusted off our pants before she said, "Race you to the nearest elk?"

I grinned. "You're on!" And we both took off running.

"You can do this," I muttered to myself the next day. We had just pulled into the driveway and I stared up at the house. I needed to do this, to make amends with Rosalie. I had acted like a dick, too and we needed to get this thing right.

"I don't sense any ill-will coming from her." Jasper said quietly. "All I can feel from the house is love, amazement, contentment and excitement, whatever that means."

I thanked him, took in a deep breath, and walked to the house. I had taken the time to purge myself of any smells other than the bear I'd had after the elk I'd caught, _right out from under Tanya's nose, thank you very much, _and I'd made sure to shower and put on clean clothing as well. Talia was nowhere to be found on me, a feeling I almost regretted. I just hoped I could be around her now that I had been without her scent for the past twenty-four hours.

I stepped in and saw Bella and Nessie perched on the sofa, watching "The Little Mermaid" with Jake sitting on the floor in wolf form as Nessie groomed him. I laughed out loud. "Wolf, I feel sorry for you."

He whined and rolled his eyes.

"You do realize that she's been spending too much time with Alice, don't you?" I asked him. "If you let her put bows in your hair or paint those claws of yours you'll forever lose the right to be called a man, capiche?"

"He's not much of a man now," Rosalie snorted as she walked down the stairs.

I opened up my arms wide and she jumped into them. I kissed her fully and she ran her hands all over me. "I'm sorry," she whispered into my mouth.

"Me too," I said as my hands started rubbing her ass.

"Bed. Now," she demanded and I said, "See you guys later."

They all ignored us as I walked us to our room. I sat her down on the bed and she pulled me forward, flipping us so she was on top of me. Her hands ghosted down my chest before she ripped the shirt from me and snarled as she attacked my nipples.

"Fuck Rosie…damn girl."

She laughed and licked her lips as she ripped apart my pants and dove onto my already hard and waiting cock.

I let out a hiss as she nibbled on the tip and had to force myself to calm down as she started licking up and down my shaft as her hand cupped my balls.

She took me to the brink before she pulled away and ripped her own clothes off and jumped onto me again, her nails digging into my skin as her warmth enveloped my cock.

I grasped her hips hard and pulled her onto me, filling her even more. "Fuck, baby, I've missed you." I said as I gripped her harder and she screamed as her cum oozed around my dick.

"Yeah, baby, you like that don't you?" I asked her as I pulled her down to lick her earlobe.

"Oh, yes, I've missed you, Em." she breathed as I began working her clit with my thumb as I pounded up into her.

I tried to roll us but she just grinned. "No baby, I'm doing all the work here, you just lie back and…relax."

My cock twitched inside of her and I nodded as she continued to ride me hard and with reckless abandon until we both came screaming over the finish line.

She fell to me then, brushing feather-light kisses all over my chest and finally up to my mouth. "I love you, Emmett." she stated softly.

"I love you, too, Rosalie. So very much. You know that nothing or no one will ever take me away from you, right?"

She nodded. "I know ,baby, I know. And I'm sorry I was a bitch, really."

I shook my head. "No, I shouldn't have rubbed your face in it like that…"

"Shhh…" Her lips found mine for a tender kiss. "No more. We just…it's done now, right? No more. Just me and you. Forever."

_Forever…_why did that all of a sudden feel like a bad thing?

We stayed sequestered in our room all the rest of the day and all night and didn't emerge until the sun was out and shining fully the next day. She kissed me once more before she left to go work on my jeep, which, she thought she noticed sounded funny when I pulled into the drive yesterday.

I laid in bed a bit longer, just relishing in the aloneness. Soon I decided it was time for me to get my lazy ass up and about. I got dressed quickly before walking out into the hallway. And that was when I smelled her. Talia. My cock twitched and I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down.

I strode to her door and knocked, just because, hey, I didn't want her to feel like I'd fucked her and been done with it, you know?

She opened the door looking exhausted and a bit green. "Hey," she answered quietly.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, protective gear going into overdrive. I looked her over. She was still in her fleece pajama pants and was that one of my tee-shirts?

She shrugged. "I didn't sleep."

It must have been the kid. She slept like the dead the whole time we were in Ireland. "Can I get you something? I think those books mentioned crackers or something." Okay, I'd admit it, I read through the "What to Expect" book, even though most of the advice wouldn't be appropriate for this situation.

She looked at me and her hand flew to her mouth as she raced to her bathroom. I was two steps behind her and managed to grab her hair as she vomited into the toilet. I winced as the smell and sounds hit me.

Finally, she pulled away and sat back on her haunches. "I'm sorry, Emmett." Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Don't be," I said softly as I brushed away those tears. "You're pregnant. You can't help it." She blushed crimson.

"Are you feeling better now?" I inquired.

She nodded and smiled sheepishly. "I'm kinda hungry."

I smiled. "Well then, I guess I need to fix the little preggers human something to eat."

She eyed me warily. "Can you cook?"

I grinned. "Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?"

She smiled back at me and stood, swaying slightly. I reached out and caught her, pulling her up into my arms bridal style. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly. "Just dizzy."

"I'll take you downstairs then," And before she could protest, I had her down the hall and halfway down the stairs before she said, "Emmett!"

I stopped immediately and noticed she was green again. "Oops, shouldn't run with you nauseated, should I?"

She shook her head minimally and I swallowed. "Are you okay or are you gonna…?"

She paused, swallowed, and then opened her eyes. "I _think_ I'll be okay."

"Good." I said before I took off at a slower pace. We finally arrived in the kitchen and I sat her down on a barstool. "So…what do you want? I don't think I'll mention anything, you just decide, okay?"

Just like she had done two days prior, she screwed up her face, thought, turned green, and then smiled. "Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

My brow furrowed and her lips quirked. "Care to have the measly human show the big, bad vampire how it's done?" she asked teasingly.

I was man enough to admit when I was going to be in over my head and I grinned. "Sure."

She slid off the stool in one graceful motion and sashayed around the counter until she reached the pantry. "Aha!" Her tone was triumphant as she pulled out a can of something.

"You're eating your food from an aluminum can?" I asked.

She cocked her head to the side. "Technically, I think it's made of tin, but yes, I am." She pulled out a loaf of bread and then marched over to the refrigerator, pulling out cheese, butter, milk and mayonnaise. With the mayonnaise, she wrinkled her nose.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed. "Nothing, it's just that I prefer Duke's Mayo, but Kraft will do in a pinch."

"There are different brands?" I hadn't graced the food isle of a store since, well, ever.

She laughed. "Yes there are. Just like there is with everything, you have to decide what it is you want."

_Why is it that one statement hits a little too close to home?_ I shook off that thought and watched her as she mixed up the soup from the can with milk in a small saucepan. Then she moved on to preparing the sandwich as she heated up the griddle.

She put mayo on both sides of the bread and pulled out a knife to cut the cheese…here, I laughed. "You're cutting the cheese!"

She rolled her eyes. "What are you? Ten?" Apparently she wasn't paying close enough attention and she cut her finger.

"Ouch. Shoot." Her finger started toward her mouth and I had reached her and grabbed her hand before she could even get it halfway to her lips.

"Allow me," I said, my voice husky. I put her finger in my mouth and sucked gently. The cut had already healed itself and the blood was minimal, but I couldn't stop sucking on her finger.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a breathy little moan and I could smell her arousal perfume the air. I let out a moan too before I felt a wave of shame brush over me and we pulled away quickly.

Jasper walked in just then shooting me a look. I mouthed, "thank you" to him and he just nodded. "It smells good in here."

I snorted. I was fairly certain he _wasn't _talking about the food, but Talia smiled at him. "Yeah, well, I'd offer you some, but I don't think you'd eat it."

He grinned. "Pretty sure I wouldn't, but thanks all the same. How are you feeling?"

She smiled widely. "Can you not tell?"

He laughed. "Well, in that case, you were feeling nauseated, but now you're feeling hungry." We all knew that the hunger was for more than just food, so he continued. "I also feel happiness. This baby is making you very happy."

She smiled again and her hand rested on her still-flat stomach. "Well, the joy of pregnancy and all…"

He nodded. "Indeed. Well, I'm off. I'll see you guys later."

"See you," we both muttered. An awkward silence permeated the air as she went back to her work. I watched with rapt attention as she finished fixing her sandwich and threw it onto the now hot griddle.

She grasped the handle and gave it a little thrust causing the sandwich to flip up into the air. It landed neatly correct side down and she started browning it as she poured the now-hot soup into a big bowl.

"Wow…that's cool. Can you do that with pancakes like they do on TV?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Nope, pancakes elude me. I have issues with them. Now my dad on the other hand…he's one hell of a cook. Because God knows my mom isn't. She's not what one would call…domestic."

I laughed and watched as she flipped it again before going back into the pantry, putting things away and pulling out some saltine crackers. "I thought those made you sick?" I asked, confused.

She looked at me like I'd lost my head. "Not with soup, silly."

I rolled my eyes and slapped my palm to my forehead. "Of course. How stupid of me."

She laughed and slid the sandwich onto a plate and brought both the bowl and plate to the island, where I was now sitting. She went over to rummage through the fridge for something to drink and emerged with some form of juice that Nessie refused to drink. Apple, I think it was. She filled a large glass with ice before pouring the juice over it and brought it to the seat next to me.

Finally, she sat down and sunk her spoon into the soup, blowing on it slightly. Her pink tongue snaked out to taste the soup and she let out a hiss. "That's too hot." She reached for my hand, and before I knew what she was doing, she slipped one of my fingers into the bowl, swirling it around slightly before pulling it back out and licking it off.

She smirked and then repeated the process with the spoon. "Ah…perfect. Thanks for that cold digit, Em."

I grinned and shook my head. "You know…if I knew you better, I probably wouldn't worry about your sanity, but since we still hardly know one another…"

She laughed. "That is true…though, you are one hell of a karaoke singer. I never did get to tell you what a great job you did."

I smirked. "You're not so bad, yourself. I can't believe the three of you sung that song. Did Ali put you up to that?"

She shook her head and batted her eyelashes at me. "Nope, that one was all me."

I felt my cock twitch again and I was thankful I'd gone with my blue jeans this morning. Alice liked for us all to be Abercrombie and Fitch or whatever the hell thing was popular now. I didn't give a shit, but I knew I preferred my Levi's and Wranglers. I may not be human anymore, but even a vampire knows comfort when he slides his ass into his pants.

Besides, some of those clothes weren't meant for a big guy, they were made more for the skinnier guys like Jasper and Edward. I was all man, none of that metrosexual crap like they were. I snorted at the thought.

"What?" Talia asked as she dipped her sandwich into her soup.

I laughed. "I was just thinking about my brothers."

Her eyebrow rose.

"They're what you might call 'metrosexual'."

She grinned. "I don't know about that. From what I heard in Ireland, Jasper's _all _sexual."

I let out a small growl and she laughed. "It's not funny," I told her with a slight pout.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure it is. You're almost…jealous that I've thought of him like that."

"Am not," I pouted, oddly sounding like a child instead of the nonagenarian I was.

She giggled. "You sound like grandpa. How old are you anyway?"

I grumbled. "I was born in nineteen ten."

Her eyes grew a bit wider. "And how old were you when you were turned?"

"Twenty five."

She did the math in her head. "Wow. You're really old."

I gave her a small shoulder nudge. "And how old is your soul, missy?"

Her face grew serious. "At least a thousand years old."

"That's not very old." I told her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm a fairly new soul-seeker."

"But not the newest?"

She shook her head again. "No, the one that is to be born is the youngest."

"Do you know who or how old it is?"

She nodded. "Yes and no. I don't know who it will be born as, but I do know its age. It is only a few hundred years younger than me."

"But you or one of your other cohorts will have to find that person and turn them, correct?"

She thought a moment. "I suppose so. It is preferable that we be immortal."

"Why is that? I mean, you explained it to me, but why can't God or whoever just make you immortal right off the bat?"

Her expression became pained. "You have to earn it," she stated softly, leaning in to whisper it to me.

I leaned further into her as well. "And what did you have to do to earn it, Talia?" I asked.

She moved in a bit closer, so close I could smell the tomatoes and milk on her breath. I briefly thought she was going to kiss me before she pulled away and said, "I don't want to talk about that."

I blew out a breath. "Fine, I guess I'll go help Rose in the garage. I'll talk to you later." I stood and hated seeing the hurt look on her face, but stiffened my resolve and walked out of the house.

_What the hell was that? _I thought as I made my way out back. _I don't know, but I'm going to have to lock it up if I'm going to survive this. I hope these next few weeks go smoothly. _

If only I had known what was to transpire I would not have wished that time away…

* * *

**AN2: Dun-dun-dun. Oh you guys! ****I have such fun things in store for you all! Just you wait and see! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. But, BOY do I wish I did...ya'll would love it even MORE! LOL**

**AN: Hi, everyone! I hope you all had a lovely weekend! Here is the next update. For those of you reading this for the second time, could you look and see and put out feelers to see if anyone has a copy of the original? In my proofreading/reposting, I'm missing a chapter...32, 33, 34, or 35...I'm not sure which since I've edited how I've posted them. Bad Mischief! I am so good about backing up files, but this chapter has slipped through my fingers. I can recreate part of it, but part of it may be gone for good. So, put out some feelers for me, kay? And then PM me if you have them and I can tell you what it is about. Don't want to spoil it for the newbies! :) **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Two days passed. Two, long, torturous days. It was hell. I mean, Rosalie and I were fine. She was all bubbly and un-Rosalie like as she planned details for our baby during the day, and fucked my brains out every night. The only problem was the fact that I wanted more. After the sun came up and Rosie left for her garage, which is where she spent most days now that she wasn't in school, and if she wasn't doing me, or doing some online shopping with Alice, I came to the realization that Rosalie and I never made love. Maybe once upon a time? No, I don't really think so. And what Talia and I had done…it was…more. And that just confused the hell out of me.

So with my frustration growing, I decided to go downstairs to the basement where all of our music equipment was. I grabbed my guitar and started screwing around when I was soon surrounded by the musicians in my family.

Jasper, of course, loved to play guitar when I did, often playing duets with me or our own rendition of "Dueling Banjos". Alice followed Jasper because she loved banging on her drums. Edward came down normally to critique my work or to play along with us on his keyboard, and Bella enjoyed singing once we realized that she had a really pretty singing voice. Esme was in her garden, Rose was in her garage and Carlisle was at work. I wasn't sure where Talia was, and I'd started making it a point to _not _know where she was. If she stayed on my mind too much, Edward would look at me funny.

"And you know why," he reminded me softly as he moved past me.

"Get outta my head, Eddie," I growled lightly.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down behind his keyboard. "So, Emmett, what brought on this impromptu jam?" he asked with a smile.

"He's got a case of the sullens," Jasper provided.

I flipped him off and he laughed, causing some of his mirth to spill over onto me. I smiled. "Thanks, Jasper."

He made a non-committal gesture and picked up his guitar. "So, what are we singing?" he asked me, sensing I had something in mind.

I wracked my brain and came up with a song that had been plaguing my thoughts ever since I heard it yesterday. "'Tangled' by Maroon 5." I told them.

Both Bella and Alice clapped their hands. They loved Maroon 5. Who didn't? Really? I chuckled and nodded at Alice, who started us off with the drums and then I began to sing;

_**I'm full of regret  
For all the things that I've done and said  
And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
My face 'round here  
Sometimes I wonder if I disappear  
Would you ever turn your head and look  
See if I'm gone  
Cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say to you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful**_

Sometime during my singing, and Edward and Jasper backing me up on the chorus part, Talia had wandered downstairs. I caught a whiff of her fragrant blood immediately and both the monster in my pants and the one of my hunger responded in kind.

She smiled seductively as she stepped into the room and boldly started singing the second verse;

_**You're just an innocent  
a helpless victim of a spider's web  
and I'm an insect  
going after anything that I can get  
so you'd better turn your head and run  
and don't look back  
cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say  
To you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful**_

I looked her dead in the eye as we started singing it together;

_**And I've done you so wrong  
Treated you bad  
Strung you along  
Oh shame on myself  
I don't know how I got so tangled up**_

Then she started singing along with the "mmm's" and "yeah's" and it sounded so fucking hot, it reminded me of when I would make her cum and Jasper kicked me as he shot me some humility, but even with him so close it didn't really work very well. I'd gotten too used to trying to throw off the emotions he could project.

She and I locked eyes again as we sang together.

_**You'd better turn your head and look**_

_**See if I'm gone. **_

_**Cause I fear**_

_**There is nothing left to say  
To you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful**_

She licked her lips ever so seductively and I almost creamed my pants but I held that connection with her as we finished up the song.

_**And I've done you so wrong  
Treated you bad  
Strung you along  
Oh shame on myself  
I don't know how I got so tangled**_

The music faded and we were both knocked out of our trance by Bella clapping. "Wow, you guys! I knew you could sing, Emmett, but I didn't know Talia could! You guys rock."

Talia blushed and I looked away bashfully. I glanced at Jasper, who was eyeing me. I cleared my throat and said, "Come on, Jasper, let's show citified Edward how country boys rock out."

He grinned and we played Big and Rich's "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" with me singing Big Kenny's part and Jasper singing John Rich's part. The girls got a big kick out of it, singing along with us during part of it and even Edward joined in.

The girls were all giggly once we finished and Talia said, "Poor Edward. He looks lonely over there on his keyboard with nothing to play. Why don't you play something for us?"

He looked surprised and said, "Would you like to sing while I play?"

She smiled. "I'd be honored. What would you like for me to sing?"

He thought a moment before motioning her over. They bent their heads together, whispering, causing me to let out a low growl. Jasper kicked me again and I shot him a look.

Just then, Bella said, "Oh! I know! Why don't you sing "Bring me to life" by Evanescence? Emmett can sing Paul McCoy's part."

I don't know what shocked me more; the fact that Bella knew who the man singing on it was, or the fact that she seemed oblivious to the sexual tension between Talia and myself. Either way, Edward surprised me by starting the piano part of the song and Talia jumped into it.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb **_

_**Without a soul **_

_**My spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
**_

Her eyes met mine then and it was like we were the only two people in the room as I joined her in the song, my fingers moving over the guitar without needing to keep my mind on them.

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**_

Then I was taken back. Back to another time, another place, where I lay with the woman of my dreams…it was the dream Talia had started for me that day in the rain…

_**now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe it into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
**_

"_Morgana, I love you," I whispered as I pulled the fabric from her body and slowly lowered myself to her, licking and suckling on each bit of flesh I could find._

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
**_

"_I love you so much Daniel. Forever and an eternity," she said as she rolled us and straddled my legs. I sank into her and my eyes rolled back in my head._

_**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Free me tonight  
**_

_We rocked and loved and whispered sweet nothings to each other as we kissed every bit of skin we could. _

_**Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling **_

_**Only you are the life among the dead  
**_

_There was a sense of urgency in her, something I couldn't quite decipher, but it was there, it was almost as if she were telling me goodbye…_

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_I rolled us back again and thrust into her roughly as she pushed her hips up to me as we went from making love to fucking as hard as we could._

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything**_

_She let out a scream and I felt her walls crash around me. "Yes! By the Gods! Yes!" _

_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
**_

_I wasn't done yet as I continued to thrust into her, my fingers finding her bundle of nerves, teasing them relentlessly as I brought her back with me to the edge again._

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
**_

_We continued to move, skin slapping roughly together and I felt my balls tighten and she milked my cock as we came together screaming out each other's name._

_**(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)**_

The last notes died out and I was catapulted back into the present. My eyes found hers and she looked almost…weak and she put her hand to forehead and I managed to drop my guitar, run to her, and grab her just as she swooned.

"Talia? Talia? Baby, talk to me," I pled as I pulled her tighter to me. I put my cold hand on her forehead. She was burning up. "Shit." Carlisle was at work. "Edward, man, she's got a fever."

He walked over and felt her pulse. "That's not uncommon for a pregnant woman, Emmett. She needs some rest. Take her to her room for now, stay with her. I'll call Carlisle and be right up, okay?"

I nodded mutely and carried her up the stairs to her room, laying her down gently. Bella came in right behind me with a wet washcloth. "She's done too much."

"Were you like this that first week?"

She bit her lip. "Em, women handle pregnancy differently. Plus, she's got a lot of things going on with her. She's part wolf, even if that remained dormant, it's still there."

I brushed the back of my hand across Talia's cheek. "Come on, Tally, don't do this, kay?"

I felt Bella's eyes scrutinizing me. "You have feelings for her."

I was very glad at that moment, that it wasn't Edward or Jasper in here with me. "Yeah," I mumbled.

"Oh, Emmett…you weren't supposed to fall in love with her," she whined softly.

"This isn't, that's not it. I just…I just don't wanna see her hurt or something because of me, because I was stupid enough to go along with Rosalie in this."

"You regret it," Bella stated.

"More than you'll ever know," I admitted.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll all work out, brother bear."

I looked up and our eyes met. The brown of her eyes was gone, but the expressions in them were there, the emotions she always wore so innocently were the same. "Will it?" I asked.

Uncertainty clouded them only for a moment before she said, "Yes, without a doubt. Everything will work out in the end."

"How can you be so sure?"

She smiled. "I always knew things would work themselves out. If Edward had killed me, I would have only hated it for him, that he had done it to me. If James would have killed me, I only hoped that Edward would not retaliate against him. When Alice and I flew to Italy, I never expected to live. With Victoria and the newborns, I would have willingly given my life to save Edward and Jacob. On and on this has gone. Everything works out in the end. Edward, James, the Volturi, Victoria, they were all stepping stones to what I now live, my happily ever after."

"Do you think this baby will be Rosalie's happily ever after? Because I know damn well it was never me."

"Emmett…"

I shook my head. "Don't, Bella. I always knew that she wasn't happy. She still isn't. Will this baby make her happy?"

She shrugged. "I can't answer that." She looked down at the unconscious woman between us. "What will you do about her?"

"I'll turn her, give her the immortal life she wants, and turn my back on her. I stay faithful to my mate."

Bella put her hand on my cheek then, and it was warm comfort, well, as warm as our kind ever got. "I'm so sorry, Emmett. Does it help to tell you I know how you feel?"

It occurred to me then. She did know how I felt. How odd that we were similar in _this _aspect. "How did you know?" I asked her quietly.

She lowered her eyes. "I realized which one I couldn't live without, that was the one I chose."

She moved then, back toward the door. "Do you regret it?" I asked her.

She bit her lip again. "More often than I should," she admitted before she shut the door behind her.

Just then, Talia's heart rate sped up and she blinked awake. She looked at me and smiled softly. "Hi."

I let out a growl. "Talia, what the _fuck _was that?"

"What?" she asked, sounding somewhat sleepily.

"You know what." I stated.

She smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to give you the rest of the memory, the vision."

My hand ran through her hair. "You shouldn't have done that. It takes too much out of you."

"I'm strong enough," she stated proudly.

"No, you're not. You're pregnant, Talia. That makes a big difference." I reached for her hand and gripped it, just tight enough for her to know I meant business. "If you do something that harms you _or_ the baby, just for me, I don't know what I'd do."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not sorry, Emmett. You should know your past."

"Why? What difference does it make?"

A tear spilled over onto her cheek and she looked away. I put my finger under her chin and brought her face back to me. "Don't look away from me, Tally."

She blew out a breath. "I would have been fine, but I'll scale back on the visions, okay?"

"Fine," I stated tersely.

"Fine," she replied in a similar fashion.

"I just care about you, damn it," I growled.

"I'm _fine, _Emmett," she snapped.

Apparently this was one of those pregnancy mood swings. "Well, you need to take better care of yourself, okay? We don't know what'd happen if you took the visions too far. Have you ever taken it so far and gotten so weak it killed you? Because with vampy seed in you, anything's possible you know."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fuck you, Emmett."

I grinned. "Been there, done that."

She let out a growl of her own and said, "You're being childish."

"Bite me," I retorted.

This time, _she _grinned. "Isn't that the other way around? Aren't _you _going to be the one to bite _me_?"

I think I might have paled at the thought of that. I would actually have to turn her. How would I ever stop? I couldn't imagine. "Not funny," I replied.

She laughed. "Sure it is. Will you get me some milk? I'm thirsty."

I started toward the door, when Bella came back in carrying a cup, and even from across the room still, I knew what was in it. Blood. Damn…AB negative too. Apparently she raided Carlisle's private stash for Nessie.

"Here, Talia, I think if I had started earlier, I might have been healthier during my pregnancy."

Talia took the cup with a look of surprise on her face. "What is it?"

"Blood," Bella and I both answered.

Talia's nose wrinkled but she said, "I need to do this, don't I?"

We both nodded and Bella added, "Just don't drop the cup. Trust me."

Edward, who had walked in shortly behind Bella groaned. "That's not funny one bit, Bella Swan Cullen."

She giggled slightly. "Well, no, it's not, but it's true, none the less."

He rolled his eyes and came up behind her to wrap his arms around her, placing a kiss on her ear. "You are absurd, love."

"You like it," she teased.

My nose curled. "Gross me out the door and gag me with a spoon, guys. TMI to the max."

Talia laughed at me and I looked at her. "What?"

She giggled. "I used to say that when I was little, that saying."

I shrugged. "Guess it's a southern thing."

She nodded and said, "Do I really have to drink this?"

"You'll want it in a few days," Bella told her. "I know, coming from a human standpoint, it's kinda gross, but you get used to it."

Talia took a sip and swallowed, going green as she did so. "What is this?"

"Blood," Bella repeated uncertainly.

"No, what kind? Ugh. It tastes awful."

"It's, um, well, it's AB negative."

Talia looked at me and I knew what was coming. I managed to grab the wastebasket just in time as she vomited.

Edward blinked and said, "Hmm…maybe it's too early for her to be drinking it?"

"I don't think so, Edward." Bella said. "Maybe…hmm…maybe because she's part wolf she's against drinking human blood?"

"Maybe it's the kid?" I offered.

"No, I don't think so…" Edward started. "But perhaps we could try something else?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about we go on a little hunt and bring her something tasty back?"

I grinned. "If this works and she can handle herself around the humans too, Jasper is gonna be _pissed._"

Edward laughed. "Come on, Em. Bella, will you watch over Talia for me while we're gone?"

She nodded. "Where is Rosalie?"

He grimaced. "I don't think now is the time to be bothering Rosalie."

Why did I have a feeling I didn't want to know, but probably would know all too soon? I looked at him and then turned back to Talia. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "Don't be too long. I still want that milk."

"Milk and blood? That's just nasty."

She giggled. "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"Just don't puke again, okay?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I make no promises."

I followed Edward down the stairs into the kitchen, where we picked up some thermoses and out to the back yard, running into the woods. I could sense he had something on his mind. "Out with it. What is it, Edward?"

"What?" he asked in return.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't. Just, don't, okay? What is it?"

He looked pained as he said, "RosaliemayhaveheardwhatyoutoldBellainTalia'sroom. "

"WHAT?!" I asked. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. I am so fucking screwed…_ "Ed, man, tell me honest, how bad is it? Am I gonna walk away with my balls still attached?"

"I don't know, Emmett. She's shielding her thoughts from me fairly well."

"Did she fuck with my jeep?"

"I don't _think _so…right now she's translating "Barbie Girl" into Arabic. Not an easy feat, mind you."

"Oh shit, Edward. I swear…I'm screwed no matter what I do. Maybe I ought to just walk into the fucking fire and be done with it. I won't have to face this if I'm not alive to do it."

"Come on, Emmett, you knew she'd find out sooner or later."

"No, not really."

He stopped. I was vaguely aware of the fact that we were now about twelve miles from the house. "Are you really that stupid, Emmett? I thought you were smarter than that."

"I love Rosalie. Damn it, Edward, can't I have room in this dead heart of mine for them both?"

"Not when Rosalie is your _wife, _Emmett."

"It works for Jasper and Alice, and Esme and Carlisle."

"They are specific cases, Em. They accept the lifestyle willingly. Rosalie is not going to share you."

"She already did, Edward! And these are the fucking consequences!"

He sighed. "Look. I understand where you're coming from…"

"No, you don't. You never loved anyone outside of Bella. And that's okay, too. But don't try to pretend you understand this, because you can't. Now, let's hunt for my baby mama and be done with it, kay?"

I turned from him and started running again. I heard him catch up to me and our hunt was quiet after that as we found not only a few deer, but also managed to roust a bear, draining them all and putting the blood into the thermoses to keep them for her from now on.

We still didn't talk on the return trip, and even I knew that the air between us was strained. We both marched up to Talia's room and presented her with the containers. She was sipping some milk and eating some, _ugh, _Oreo cookies when we got there.

She took the first container from Edward and sniffed it. "Deer?"

We both looked at her in surprise. She grinned. "Part wolf, you remember." She sipped it and said, "Well, it's not horrible. It's thick, like a warm milkshake."

That thought almost caused _me _to gag. "Gross," I commented.

She stuck her tongue out at me as I handed her the thermos with the bear blood in it. She sniffed it and smiled before taking generous sips of it. She licked her lips, where she had the sexiest little mustache and said, "Mmm…now, _that_ was good. Grizzly?"

I nodded and smiled. "Guess I know what the kid likes. None of that herbivore crap for my offspring. It wants meat eaters."

We all laughed and I watched her drink the rest of the bear blood down before she went back to her milk and cookies as if nothing were weird. Edward gave me a look that clearly said I needed to talk to Rosalie and I sighed. "See you guys later."

Talia's eyebrow rose. "Where are you going? It looks like you're facing a firing squad."

"You're not too far off the mark," I mumbled. "I've just got some stuff to do," I said a bit louder, knowing she'd hear me.

"Okay, see you later, Em."

_If I live that long_, I thought as I made my way downstairs and out to the garage. I crossed the yard in five long strides, took a deep, unnecessary breath and walked into the building.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN, EMMETT?!" Rosalie screamed as soon as I shut the door.

Now, being alive for as many years as I have been, I've learned one important thing…admit to nothing. "Wh-what are you talking about, Rosie?"

Her hurt face broke my unbeating heart. "How could you? How could you say that?"

I winced. This was going to be even uglier than I'd thought. "Say what?"

"How could you say that you regretted our baby?"

"What?" My mouth fell open. Out of all the things she'd heard, _that _was what she took away from it?

She walked over to me and slapped me. It didn't hurt, much, though she packed a hell of a wallop, but it was the principle of the thing. "You said you didn't want to see _her _hurt! You said you regretted this more than Bella would know! You said you were _stupid _for going along with me! I'm your goddamned _wife, _Emmett! You're always supposed to go along with me! God only knows what else you said! I couldn't take any more and left."

I blew out a breath. So, she didn't realize that I almost admitted to loving Talia? Thank God for small favors. "Rosie…baby, you've got to understand…"

"Understand what?" she demanded, venom lacing her words. "What the fuck do you want me to understand? The fact that you worry more about _her _than you do our child? How could you?" And then she slapped me again.

I rubbed my face, more out of reflex than actual pain and said, "Look, she's innocent in all of this. We did this to her, Rosalie, _I _did this to her. I don't like to hurt people, you know that!"

Her eyes grew wider before she snarled. "So I do, is that it? I like to hurt people? I enjoy being cruel?"

I wasn't stupid enough to fall for that trick question, so I remained silent.

"Answer me, damn it!" she demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked as I threw my hands up into the air. "You want me to say that you enjoy being a bitch? We _all _know that! That you enjoy being better than everyone else? We know that too! You think the humans are beneath us and that the wolves are a waste of oxygen, you've made yourself _perfectly _clear regarding those things."

Her mouth fell open, but I was far from done. Once my temper got started, you didn't stand in the way of Hurricane Emmett. Odd, that I remember that now. My brother used to call me that. Enough flashbacks though, I was still on a roll.

"So really," I continued. "What the _fuck _do you want me to say, Rosalie? Because I'm confused as hell here! You want a kid, I give you a kid! I can't give you any more than that! I know you want it to be you pregnant, that you want to be human again, that you regret what you are more than anything in this world. And I hate that you feel that way. I hate that you can't be pregnant. But damn it, Rose, I'm doing the best I can! At least cut me a little bit of fucking slack!"

She looked like I'd slapped _her _and I hated it immediately. Her eyes glassed over with venom as her hand shot out to punch me. The surprise blitz knocked me on my ass and to my great surprise, she ripped my arm off.

I let out a snarl. Now _that _hurt like a fucking bitch in heat. "Fuck, Rose. That's uncalled for!"

"So were half the things you said! If you didn't want a baby, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

I sighed as I rubbed my now useless shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rosie, but I couldn't tell you that. I knew you wanted one, and I give my wife what she wants."

"You'll give me what I want?"

"Yes." I stated firmly.

"Anything?"

"Anything I possibly can, yes."

She pondered that for a half a beat before she said the one thing I never thought would come out of her mouth. Her voice was completely calm, as if she were talking of the day's weather as she said, "Then I want you to kill Talia as soon as the baby is born."

**AN2: Holy shit. I forgot about this! LOL You think THAT'S big, just wait…I've got LOTS more stuff planned to throw you all off!**

**Super special thanks to the wonderfully talented fiberkitty for the line, "Don't drop the cup" and comment about what type of blood Emmett's offspring would rather have! I hadn't thought of it, but it makes sense. Love ya babe!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Now I'm sad. See what you've done?! LMAO**

**AN: Wow. LOL. So…Yes, I was evil. Let's make up for that a bit…shall we?Lots of people spoke out about Rose and what she made Emmett promise. But we know Teddy Bear Emmett...do you really think he would do that? Or do you think he'll come up with a better solution? **

**NOTE: You really need to read the lyrics in this one. TRUST me. You NEED to read them. Youtube the songs if you haven't heard them, especially the first one. This is where this whole story started, from me listening to this song. **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

**Last time:**

_I sighed as I rubbed my now useless shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rosie but I couldn't tell you that. I knew you wanted one, and I give my wife what she wants."_

"_You'll give me what I want?"_

"_Yes." I stated firmly._

"_Anything?"_

"_Anything I possibly can, yes." _

_She pondered that for a half a beat before she said the one thing I never thought would come out of her mouth. Her voice was completely calm, as if she were talking of the day's weather as she said, "Then I want you to kill Talia as soon as the baby is born."_

* * *

"WHAT?" I demanded. "You _can't_ be serious!" Had my wife gone over the edge?

"Of course I am," she stated flippantly. "It will be easy, really. Just don't try."

"Huh?" Now I was a bit confused.

She sighed and looked at me like I was a rider on one of those short school buses. "Just don't _try _as hard as Edward did. He should have just let Bella die. We had Renesmee, we didn't really _need_ Bella."

That didn't sound quite right. "If it weren't for Bella, we'd probably all be dead now, Rosie, you _do _realize that, don't you?"

She waved off the idea. "Please. The Volturi are Carlisle's confidants, some of his best friends. Of course they weren't going to demolish his whole coven. How ludicrous."

I shook my head. "Rosalie, think about what you're saying…you want me to _kill _her."

She shrugged. "Well, not so much _kill _as it is, not _save _her. I mean, it will be very easy. When you go to turn her, once Carlisle and Edward have removed the baby, just…drain her. Edward had to work really very hard to get the venom running through Bella's veins. If there is no blood to work the heart and aid in pumping the venom through her body, she will not live."

"Why, Rosalie?" I asked her softly. I just couldn't believe this. I knew my wife was cold. I knew some of the damage Royce and his cronies had done had affected her mentally as well. Their deaths were a testament to that fact. But this? Killing Talia _because _she gave us what we wanted…?

She shot me a look. "Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm an idiot, Emmett. I've seen the way you look at her, even before you left for Ireland. You want her. You may even have feelings for her. And I'll be _damned _if I'll let some wolf whore come in here and steal my man."

"Rosie, you know I love _you_. I want to be with _you_. She's…a passing phase." _Yeah, right. _Even I didn't believe that line of bullshit.

She glared at me. "Don't try handing me that bullshit, Emmett. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were, damn it! You're always insisting _I'M _the ignorant one and let me tell you something, it is not stupid not to want to end a human's life!"

"You've killed her before! She'll come back to life again. She realized she may not live. Let her give us her kid and then end her life. Hell, when she comes back to life and is of age, we'll find her and you can turn her then. She'll probably remember you."

_Sixteen years? Twenty? Could I wait that long to see her again? _Granted, the thoughts that she would survive the birth and transformation were slim to none, but still, because of Bella, we did have a small survival rate. "Rosalie…" I tried again.

She shook her head. "No. Say it, Emmett. Say you'll kill her."

"I can't _do _that, Rosalie! She has a life! She's a PERSON! Carlisle will never go along with it! Edward will kill me for even thinking it!"

"Then my suggestion to you is you work on hiding your thoughts!"

I crossed my arm, realizing I looked like a pouting child. and a deformed one at that, since I only had one to cross. "No. I won't do it."

Her face twisted into a million different emotions before she said, "Fine. Then you've just lost yourself a mate."

She went to move around me to the door when I grabbed her with my good hand. "You can't _say _stuff like that, Rosie. I need you."

She sighed. "I need you, too, Emmett, but I need all of you with me. You're…distant."

I pulled her to me and rubbed her back. "Rose, you can't ask me to do this."

"If you loved me enough, you would."

"Commit murder?"

"No, you would give _us _a chance, Emmett. Do this, for me?"

Her eyes flew to mine then and I shut them because I couldn't handle the torrent of emotions that ran through hers. "Rose…"

"Emmett…please," she pleaded, grasping tightly onto my shirt. "I ask so little of you."

_You're asking me to commit murder, to murder someone I may more than likely love just a tiny bit. You're asking me to murder the mother of my child. _I blew out a breath. "Okay."

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Okay? You'll do it?"

_God forgive me…_ "Yes. I'll do it. I'll drain her as soon as the child is born." I don't think I'd ever felt as gruesome in my whole existence as I did in this moment. Truly, I was a monster. But so was Rosalie for wanting this. We were both monsters of the worst kind.

Rosalie hugged me. "Oh thank you, Emmett. Just think…you, Henry and I will be so happy together! Just like Edward, Bella and Renesmee are!"

_Henry? _"Yeah, I just hope the kid doesn't have a wolf imprint on them…" I meant for it to come out as a joke, however, Rosalie scowled.

"If so, I'll just take care of it," she said with a snarl.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Nothing sweetheart. Don't worry about it."

It occurred to me then just how much she'd go through for this kid. She'd murder, steal, lie…maybe this was a mistake. But it was too late now. We had committed this crime. Now we were going to see it out. I would see it out. And more than likely, see my whole world burn to the ground for it, too. "Can-can I have my arm back?" I asked quietly.

"Oh!" She giggled. "Sure, baby." She reached over to where the hand had started to flip over to crawl toward me and picked it up. "Here, sweetheart. Why don't you go and take a hot shower? That'll help everything heal like it should…"

I nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll do that. Thanks."

She reached up to kiss me and for once, I felt nothing. I was officially drained. I kissed her back and said, "Okay sweetheart. I'll, um, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She nodded. "I guess I need to reassemble your radiator in your jeep."

"I'd appreciate it."

She giggled again and I walked outside. Fuck…she wants me to drain Talia, to kill her, to murder her in cold blood. The monster in me grinned wickedly and began licking his chops, but the human side of me, the one that told the jokes and played with Ness and aggravated my siblings…that side of me mourned.

Mourned for the inability to stand up to Rosalie, mourned for the loss of life, and mourned for the feelings that were going to have to die within me. Because I knew, if I killed Talia, I'd never be the same again.

I walked into the house and Jasper, who was putting another thermos into the fridge, said, "Emmett? What's wrong?"

I just shook my head. "Jasper, man, I just…I don't…I need…"

He looked at me with his head cocked to the side, gauging, I guess, my emotions. "Whatever it is, you need to feel it, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just…need to wrap my head around some things, okay?"

He inclined his head. "Sure, Em, no problem."

"I'm going to my room, okay? See you later…"

He said something else, but I'd already tuned him out as I walked up the stairs and secluded myself in my room. I sat down at my computer and dug through my MP3's until I found my collection of nineties music. I enjoyed that decade immensely, though, for some odd reason, both Alice and Rosalie preferred the eighties. I guess it was the Madonna thing. Who knew with those girls?

I turned on the play list and immediately it went to Tonic. Hmm. It was one of my favorites from back in the day. Damn, Nineteen Ninety-Nine seemed like so long ago all of a sudden. The song started and I knew, it summed up my feelings perfectly.

_**Love is tragic  
Love is bold  
You will always do what you are told **_

Why is that? I always do what I'm told. I never seem to be able to think independently.

_**Love is hard  
Love is strong  
You will never say that you were wrong**_

Rosalie would never admit she was wrong about this, about committing murder, killing the mother of our child.

_**I don't know when I got bitter  
Love is sure better when it's gone  
Because you wanted more  
More than I could give  
More than I could handle  
And a life that I can't live **_

Rosie wants so much from me…

_**You wanted more  
More than I could bare  
More than I could offer  
And a love that isn't there**_

Is that true? Is there actually love there? Or familiarity?

_**Love is color  
Love is loud  
Love is never saying you're too proud**_

_**Love is trusting  
Love is honest  
Love is not a hand that holds you down **_

I shouldn't have to be feeling this. I shouldn't have to decide what to do. I shouldn't have to take a life, end it before it's really gotten a chance to start.

_**I don't know when I got bitter  
Love is surely better when it's gone  
Because you wanted more  
More than I could handle  
And a life that I can't live**_

I don't think I can live with myself if I have to do this.

_**You wanted more  
More than I could bare  
More than I could offer  
And a love that isn't there **_

More. More, more, more. That's all Rosie ever seems to want. I'm not good enough. She has to have a kid too.

_**I gotta pick me up when I am down  
I gotta get my feet back on the ground  
I gotta pick me up when I am down**_

Why am I the one that always has to give? Why me? Why am I always the one to do for _her?_

_**I don't know when I got bitter  
Love is surely better when it's gone  
Because you wanted more  
More than I could handle  
And a life that I can't live **_

I can't do this.

_**You wanted more  
More than I could bare  
More than I could offer  
And love that isn't there **_

I can't live like this.

_**You wanted more  
More than I could bare  
More than I could offer **_

I can't kill the woman I love.

_**Because you wanted more  
More than I could give  
More than I could handle  
And a life that I can't live**_

The song went off and my eyes grew wide. Holy shit. I love Talia. And though, I had sworn to myself I'd remain true to Rosalie, I knew, _knew _I could not kill Talia. No matter what, she _had _to live. Perhaps…perhaps Rosalie would be more receptive once the baby came and she was busy with it?

_Yeah, right, Emmett. Keep thinking. _

But I knew. I just could not kill Talia. I could not live my life like that. I couldn't be a monster. I'd already killed her once, when I was out of control and the bloodlust was too strong, but I couldn't do it again. Not now that I'd had her, had tasted her, loved her, and now, shared a child with her. She held a piece of my heart. I couldn't give that up.

_What a clusterfuck. _I ran my hands through my hair as a Will Smith song came on, but I'd already lost interest in the music. Maybe Rosalie was right, maybe I did need a shower. My arm was still aching from where it was moving back together. It healed fast, but the ache would remain for another fifteen to twenty minutes at least.

I went into the bathroom and got the water scalding hot before I stepped inside. Ahhh…that felt good. I took my time, just enjoying the warmth before I stepped back out and ran a hand through my curls in lieu of a comb. I slid on some jeans and a tee shirt then padded barefoot down the hall. I think I need some more alone time with my guitar.

But when I arrived back downstairs, I caught Talia snuggled on the couch with Nessie. Both were giggling and eating popcorn watching The Chipmunk Adventure. It was just to the part where the Chippette's were escaping from the Sheik when the song started and I couldn't help but grin as both girls jumped up and started singing;

_**Honey, you're a sweet thing  
and you look so fine  
all I ever wanted  
is to make you mine  
**_  
_**Give me  
a clue  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you**_

Talia's eyes met mine then and all I could see, all I could feel was love as she sang.

_**Boy I really love you  
with my heart and soul  
honey won't you take me  
where I want to go**_

_**Give me  
a clue  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you**_

She turned back to Nessie then and they started dancing together along with the Chippette's moves as they sang.

_**Getting lucky  
Mmm-hmm getting lucky  
is what's its really all about  
**_  
_**Getting lucky  
Mmm-hmm getting lucky  
It's something I can't do without**_

Jake walked in then and grinned at me as he grabbed Nessie and swung her up into his arms to do a ridiculous version of a waltz. Talia smiled shyly as I held out my hand and pulled her to me for a dance as well.

_**Honey I've been waiting  
waiting patiently  
let me unlock you're heart boy  
I think I got the key**_

Talia's voice dropped down to a whisper as she said,

_**Give me  
a clue  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you**_

I couldn't help but smile as I mouthed it back to her.

_**Give me  
a clue  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you**_

Our heads were so close, I could smell the butter and salt on her breath from their treat and my lips were itching to rest on hers.

_**Give me a clue  
won't you tell me what I need to do **_

_**To get lucky with you**_

In that instant, hovering between if I should, or shouldn't, Edward came in. "That seems like a rather inappropriate song for a children's movie."

Talia and I jumped apart and she blushed a beautiful shade of red, her blood perfuming the air. She turned and smiled at Edward. "Well, it's not like they know what 'getting lucky' often refers to, Edward. Chill out."

I laughed. I don't know if anyone, outside of me had _ever _told Edward to 'chill out'. He looked affronted. "You, mutt, quit dancing with my daughter," he snapped at Jake.

Nessie, in her now eight-year-old looking body, rolled her eyes. "Come on, Daddy, we were just playing."

Talia giggled. "I seem to remember watching things much worse than this. I believe "Dirty Dancing" was one of my favorites."

"Oh! Mine too!" Bella squealed, coming into the room.

"That's right. We are close to the same age, aren't we?" Talia stated to Bella.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. We should watch it sometime. Nessie's not too young."

"For a movie called _Dirty _Dancing, Bella love?" Edward asked.

This time, Bella rolled _her _eyes. "Yes, Edward. There's nothing wrong with it. God knows Nessie's seen more walking past _our _bedroom door."

Edward looked like he would have been the shade of a fire truck if he had any blood in his body. As such, he still managed to pink up slightly, no doubt from the large buck he caught last night. "Yes, well, um…" He cleared his throat and I chortled as Jake looked smug. "Well, I still don't want her watching something she shouldn't."

Bella's face took on a rather scary mask as she said, "Are you trying to tell me I don't know what is best for _my _daughter?"

Shit. The frost coming off those words gave _me _a chill. Edward let out a little whine and a myriad of emotions crossed his face. Hurt, shame, anger, I could only imagine what Bella was telling him. Apparently she let down her shield to give him a piece of her mind. Hmm. Note; don't piss off Bella.

I guess she must have finished the emotional smack-down, because she turned to Nessie, smiled, and said, "Come on, Ness; Talia, let's finish watching this and then we can watch another."

I looked back at Edward and he blew out a breath. "I think I need to go out for a minute. Want to join me, Emmett?"

I blinked, but said, "Sure, why not?"

"Jake? Would you like to join us?" Edward asked quietly.

Jake looked like you could knock him over with a feather, but he said, "Sure, sure, I'll see you later, Bells, Ness, Tally." Then the three of us walked out.

We made it to the shelter of the trees when Edward started muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid. When the _hell _will I live that down?"

Jake and I exchanged a look. "What?" I asked.

"I just got bitched out by my wife for not wanting my child, that's what."

Jake sucked in a breath and I said, "Whoa. Ed. Now, you know you weren't the only one that wanted…I mean, we didn't know _what _she was gonna be."

"Yeah," Jake added quietly. "Bella had no place to bring that up. I wanted it destroyed before I knew what Renesmee was and yes, I hate myself every day for it. That was very dirty of her to bring up. She should be ashamed of herself."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Like I know what the fuck to do about being a father to a child anyway. Christ…" He stalked off into the trees and we followed him.

"I mean," he continued as he started to pace. "It's not like I've been around small children. Most parents don't want a vampire babysitting their kids."

_No shit, _I thought. "We tend to eat the good-smelling ones." I added.

Jake growled, but Edward went on. "Granted, _I_ never wanted to eat one, but some do. Emmett, you know how their blood smells so sweet." I nodded. He had a point.

"Exactly," he said with a nod. "I made sure not to be around them for that very reason."

A child's blood, because it was so innocent, so pure, smelled, well, kinda sinful. Like chocolate cake or cookies, or anything sweet and delicious that you probably ought to avoid. There were vampires out there that _only _fed from children. They were the ones we found the most despicable. How could you ruin a life like that? How could you destroy something so innocent? So sweet? So pure? It was blasphemous to even consider. Even the Volturi carnivores didn't stoop _that _low. Usually. Hell, at that freak show, who knows what they did.

"And now," Edward went on, ignoring everyone and everything as he ranted, "Now she throws it back in my face because I don't know what the hell I'm doing! Well, no shit, Bella! Of course I don't know what the fuck I'm doing!"

Whoa…seriously? Ed's snapped.

His eyes turned to me and he snarled as he leapt at me. I let out one as well and we crashed into each other. Now, Edward might be faster and smarter, but when he was in a blind rage, I could beat him, every time. Partly because I had, in fact, mastered blocking my thoughts from him.

We rolled around a bit, snarling, punching, you know, usual guy shit, when Jacob jumped in and said, "Knock it off! Both of you! Or I'm getting your wives!" Now _that _was dirty pool.

We broke apart and Edward sighed as he lay upon the cold ground and pile of leaves we'd rolled into. "I hate it," he whispered so quietly, had I not had my vampire hearing, I wouldn't have caught it." God, do I hate it, but I can't change what happened."

"None of us can," I soothed as I rolled to a crouching position, gauging if the fighting was over. "We can't change what's happened in the past, but we can change the future…" My thoughts drifted for just a moment too long onto Talia and Edward's head shot up. "What?"

I blanked my mind quickly. "Nothing."

"You're hiding something."

"Yes," I admitted.

"What? Why?" he wanted to know.

_Because I can't tell you and you'd hate someone if you knew, _I answered in my head.

He sighed. "Emmett…I heard what went on out there in the garage. I listened to your thoughts in your room. I know your decision."

I wanted to be mad. At the intrusion into my head, at the eavesdropping, but I couldn't. "Am I doing the right thing?" I questioned softly.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes. You are. She'll…accept it when the time comes. Not everything, but she'll understand it."

My eyebrow rose and he grinned. "Well, maybe not everything, but…well, I'll make sure to keep up with your limbs for you, okay?"

I laughed. "Deal."

"What are you two talking about? It's annoying, being the outsider." Jacob grumbled.

_Should we tell him anything? _

Edward shook his head quickly. "Not just no, but _hell _no." Edward was right. Jacob was just looking for a reason to destroy Rosalie. If he got wind of this…

Edward turned to Jacob and said, "Nothing. Emmett and Rosalie had a fight."

Jacob snorted. "What else is new from the ice queen? Honestly, I don't know how you can stand to be around her, Emmett. You're a cool dude. Sometimes I think you just put up with her because of some kind of weird assed feelings like you need to pay her back for turning you and saving your life."

_Was that all it was?_ I wondered. _Is that the only reason I ever loved her? _No, surely, I mean, it couldn't be, could it? I love her for her tenacity and her…hmm. Well, I mean, the sex is terrific and we do it a lot_. _

_But that's all, isn't it? You don't make love with her, you have sex with her. It's different. _And here we go, the same fucking discussion I'd had with myself all damned day.

I let out a growl. "Come on. Let's get back to the house. We need to do…something, I guess, right?"

The other two men shrugged and I led the way back home. But once we broke through the trees again, I caught a smell I didn't recognize and I snarled, as did Edward and Jacob. There was a new vampire here.

We dashed up to the house just as the car pulled to a stop in the driveway. "Wait," Jacob said. "Isn't that…"

My mouth fell open and I said loud enough for the women to hear me, "Bella! Get Ness and Talia upstairs! Hide them! Now!"

Edward looked torn between running to the car and tearing the vamp apart limb from limb and running to protect his girls, but he stayed on the porch. I heard Bella yelling out instructions and calling down Alice and Jasper from their room as the vampire got out of the car.

Bella came up behind me and Edward pulled her to him quickly. "Are they safe?" he asked.

She nodded. "I instructed them both to go into the basement. They should have listened to me."

I snorted. Nessie had too much Bella in her to listen when someone was trying to save her life. She'd be out here. Edward read my thoughts and said, "Jake, go inside, stay with Nessie."

Jake looked like he was itching to fight and was twitching in a way that suggested he wanted to phase, but Edward laid a hand on his shoulder. "You need to protect my daughter, your imprint. Go, now."

Jake let out a soft whine that sounded more like his wolfy counterpart and nodded before swiftly marching into the house. Jasper joined us then, and he, Bella, Edward and I walked down the steps.

So tuned into the vampire in front of us, I failed to hear the door open, thus, not noticing the heartbeat until Talia had ran past me yelling, "Felix!"

He grinned and swung her up into his arms. "Il mio caro. La mia visione!" _My beloved. My vision! _

My mouth fell open as she giggled and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Sì, I che cosa avete visto. Venuti, dobbiamo comunicare." _Yes, I am what you have seen. __Come, we need to talk. _

She grasped his hand and pulled him toward the house. I let out a growl, and she put a hand on my arm. "Emmett, calm down. There is much to be explained, but I ask that I have a few moments alone with Felix, if that is possible?"

"He's _Volturi_!" I whisper-yelled to her, knowing he could here me.

"Not anymore," he stated. "I have seen this woman in a vision, here in your home. I knew I was to leave them and come to your coven. I have worked with the Volturi guard for decades. They realized it was time for me to move on and I did so with a hospitable departure. If I am not welcome here, I understand. But I must speak with her, with the human, first."

I looked at Edward, who shrugged. "I can read no lies in his statements, Emmett. He's shown me the vision. It _is _Talia, here in our home."

_No, it can't be, Edward. She can't be _his.

He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Emmett."

Talia bit her lip and said, "Edward, I think perhaps you might join us, if only for a few moments? There are some things you need to know."

He looked surprised, but nodded. "Okay. I don't really trust anyone from the Volturi coming in anyway. They could be out to…"

She shook her head. "You just told them that what he says is true."

"No, I said I saw the visions. A person's thoughts can bear false witness, Talia. Just because he's shown me the visions to be true doesn't mean…"

"Semantics," she stated firmly. "Now, is there a place that's soundproof where we might talk?"

He nodded and led her and Felix into the house. I looked at Bella. "What does this mean?"

She was wide-eyed as she responded. "I don't know. But I don't think Felix is a bad vamp. When I met him in Italy, and again when they came here, he has been nothing but kind."

"Yes, I feel no ill-will coming from him," Jasper added.

"Did you notice his eyes?" Bella asked, almost in a whisper, almost as if she were…in awe.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. Why?"

She smiled sweetly. "They're gold. Just like ours."

My mouth fell open again. "You mean…"

She nodded. "He's gone vegetarian. For her. That may be the sweetest thing I've ever seen. That level of devotion…already. No doubt about it, he _is_ her soulmate."

I felt it, like hot irons in my gut. _He _was her soulmate? No. That couldn't be. Surely Bella was…_what? Mistaken? Why, did you think you were it? You already have a mate. _

_Yeah, but…_I shook my head. "Well, that's great. Just as long as he doesn't try to steal my kid."

Bella frowned. "I guess Rosalie's been rubbing off on you."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

Her jaw set. "Nothing, it's just that the Emmett _I _know and love wouldn't be so callous, wouldn't be thinking only of himself. I guess you never know a person, what kind of person they'll be until they feel threatened."

I blinked. "Threatened? By what?"

"By another man. You want her all for yourself. You think just because you…" she trailed off and shook her head. "No, I'm not going to do this with you, Emmett. You made your bed, you and Rosalie both. Now you have to lie in it." And with that, she stomped back into the house.

I shook my head. "You know what, Jasper?"

He turned to me. "What?"

"I don't think if I live a millionyears, I'll ever figure out the female of the species."

He laughed. "Dude, it took you _this _long to figure that out?"

* * *

**AN2: You know, I thought the last chapter was one of my favorites, but now, I think it might be this one. Try to figure out THIS little gem! Hehehe...can't wait to hear the reviews on this one! Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I also don't own any songs mentioned in this lovely little fanfiction. Please don't sue me. I don't have anything. Trust me.**

**AN: SO…plot twists galore! And we're STILL not done with them. Hehehe…I love being evil. It's just so…stimulating. Even rereading it and posting it for ya'll is making me feel all warm and fuzzy and evil. Hehehe. They call me Mischief for a reason, you know. And, HOLY CRAP, people! I do so LOVE stirring you up! I figured I needed to post this ASAP so ya'll didn't come after me with pitchforks!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We had no more than finished our conversation, when a Land Rover came rolling up the driveway. I heard Bella hiss from the foyer and I grinned as Jasper and I turned to see Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen step out. "Hey!" I called as I walked to the vehicle.

"Hi, Emmett," Tanya replied sweetly. "So…is the human here?"

"I don't understand why it was such a hurry," Eleazar complained as he stepped forward to shake my hand. "But Tanya seemed to think that she needed to come. Today." He shook his head in a way that clearly said, "_Women._"

I chuckled and said, "Well, yes, she's here. Come on in." I led them inside and was surprised to find Edward, Felix and Talia still standing, seemingly waiting for something.

"You!" Tanya shrieked and went for Felix.

I immediately grabbed her around the waist and held her back. I mean, just because I didn't want Felix to be Talia's, didn't mean I didn't want her to be happy. On the contrary. I just didn't want her being _too _happy. Especially with, well, sex. "Hold it, missy," I growled in Tanya's ear.

Talia smiled. "Tanya, right?"

Tanya stopped struggling against me and said, "Yes. You're the human? The one that can help me?"

Talia nodded. "Emmett, let her go. Tanya, please refrain from killing Felix. Trust me, okay?"

For some reason, Tanya nodded and I let her go, but still kept a light grasp on her waist, just to gauge her reaction. Talia's smile only grew as she grasped both of Tanya's hands. They both let out joint gasps and Talia's eyes grew wide. "Wow. Cool. Tanya? Care to join Edward, Felix and myself in the basement for a few moments?"

Tanya didn't seem to be the only one shocked by that statement. Indeed, we were all standing looking at Talia like she'd grown another head. She laughed throatily, a sound that shot straight to my groin. "Trust me, guys. Really."

Felix and Tanya eyed one another, but both nodded and Tanya flounced over to Edward. "Edward, how are you?"

He sighed. "Fine, Tanya. And yourself?"

She let out a breathy laugh. "Fabulous." And that was the last we heard as they walked down the stairs. Moments later, I heard the door shut behind them.

"What the fuck was _that_?!" Bella growled.

I looked at her in shock. Never before had I heard Bella curse. I grinned. "Well, I'm not sure. Wanna go try to hear their conversation?"

She looked like she wanted to, but shook her head. "No. I trust Edward. If he could trust me with Jake, then I should trust him with Tanya."

My eyebrow rose. "Sure about that?"

She looked at me and punched me on the arm. "Yes, Emmett. Come on, I want to chat with Carmen for a few moments."

An hour later, the three vampires and lone human emerged from the basement, with Edward looking particularly smug. I wasn't sure I wanted to know why. Talia looked extremely tired and I said softly, "Tally? Do you need something?"

She smiled and nodded gratefully. "Please. I think I need something to eat."

"And that would be?" I asked.

She giggled. "Um, some more of that wonderful bear blood if you have it."

"And?" I prompted.

She thought a moment. "The biggest, bloodiest T-bone you could find would be terrific. And a baked potato. With Butter. And sour cream."

I smiled. "Anything else, your majesty?"

She blushed. "Um…perhaps some Ice Cream? Vanilla. But only after I've finished eating the rest of the stuff."

"I hate I asked," I muttered under my breath. But I smiled at her. "Be right back with that."

I went to the kitchen, thankful that Rosalie had gone with Alice and Carmen and the rest of our girls to Port Angeles for the afternoon. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but I did know I was still confused as fucking hell.

I grabbed a steak from the fridge, threw a potato in the microwave, thankful I'd watched Bella fix food for Jake and Nessie, and grabbed one of the containers of blood, letting it sit out to get to room temperature before I heated it. Cold blood just sounded all kinds of nasty.

I was so wrapped up in the fixing of Talia's dinner that I didn't smell her until she was right behind me. "Need some help?" she asked quietly.

It shocked me. "Since when did you get so quiet?" I teased.

She giggled. "Since when have you been so distracted?"

I blew out a breath. "Just got a lot on my mind."

She smiled. "Pending fatherhood will do that to a guy." She lithely danced around me to grab the butter and sour cream from the refrigerator. "I'll help."

"No, you need to rest. You look tired."

She paused, seemingly touched by my statement and said, "I'm fine, really. I'll eat and then take a nap, okay?"

I nodded. "If you're sure," I said, remembering our argument earlier.

Apparently she was too, because she said, "I didn't show them much."

"I didn't ask," I replied tersely.

She bit her lip and tears pooled in her eyes, making me feel bad for acting like an insensitive prick. "Sorry," I muttered.

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm just a bit emotional. Damned hormones."

I grinned at that. "I remember Bella. Of course, we didn't know what to expect of the demon spawn as Jake called it."

"You were all terrified of that, what it would be, what it would do, weren't you?"

I nodded as I threw the steak on the grill-top Esme had installed. I seared one side before flipping it to sear the other side. "Yeah, Edward was really afraid of losing Bella. We all were."

"That's done enough," Talia motioned toward the steak. I raised my eyebrow and she nodded. "I think I want it quite rare." I pulled it off and slid the potato onto the plate from the microwave.

"It must be nice, not to have to worry about that this time," she stated blithely as she reached for some salt and her silverware.

"Don't say that," I warned softly, deadly. How _dare _she think we don't care?

She laughed flatly. "Come _on, _Emmett. As if anyone really gives a rat's ass if I live or die. It's the kid you're worrying about. That's okay. I'm living for me. I got it. No big deal."

I had crossed to her and grabbed her shoulders in an instant. "_Never _say that shit again, Talia. Of course we care."

She shot me a look. "Please, Emmett. Really? Rosalie cares if I live or die? Pfft. I'm sure." And to punctuate her statement, stabbed a piece of steak, popped it in her mouth, and began chewing with earnest.

I didn't know what to say to that. She was right. Rosalie wanted me to kill her. I couldn't forget that. "I care," I told her quietly.

She looked at me, calmly finished chewing her bite of steak and swallowed. "Thank you, Emmett."

"It's true. I do care. I don't want you to die."

She cocked her head to the side to look at me with interest. "Why?"

_Because I love you, that's why. _Hmm. For some reason, I didn't think she'd appreciate _that_ statement. "Because, no one should have to die for someone else," I said finally. "Not like this. It's not fair to take away your life when you've only had twenty two years to live it."

An emotion crossed her face. It looked almost like _hurt._ Did she _want _me to admit that I loved her? I shook that off though when she said, "Well, I'm not going to die, so don't worry about it. And if I do, it's my time, okay?"

I didn't say anything and she gripped my arms tightly before moving her one hand up to my chin, pulling it up so my eyes met hers. "I mean it, Emmett. Please don't hate yourself if something happens to me. I'll find you again, I promise."

_Find me again for what? _I wanted to ask, but I just let it go for now.

"Promise me, Emmett." This time, her tone was more urgent.

I whispered my vow. "I promise."

Her eyes searched mine for a brief moment more before she finally nodded. "Okay then." She let me go and turned back to her food.

I sat with her, neither of us really saying anything as she finished her meal. Once she ate, I picked up her plate and took it to the sink before pulling out the vanilla ice cream, which she also ate in silence. Finally, she had finished, drank her dose of bear blood, and we walked together back into the living room.

She didn't sit next to Felix, who was lounging on the sofa. Instead, went to sit in an arm-chair by herself. "So," she began, looking at Felix, "Got your travel arrangements situated?"

"What travel arrangements?" I asked as I sat in the only chair left, which happened to be the one right next to her.

"Felix doesn't feel he's quite ready to be around the wolves or any more humans at the present, so he's going to head back with Tanya and her crew."

My mouth fell open. She was sending her soulmate to _Tanya? _The _succubus_? Had she lost her fucking mind? I'm sure the surprise must have been written all over my face, because Tanya said, "Surely you realize how it would be easier for him to be around the truest of vegans in the family?"

I blinked. "Yeah, I mean, of course. That makes perfect sense. Because Charlie will be coming around probably tomorrow or something, and I know Seth and Leah said they were coming soon, right?"

Talia nodded. "Exactly. Felix is afraid he may slip, and, well, I have to be honest, until that venom reaches my heart and pumps through my system, I'd just as soon he not slip around me."

Everyone laughed. Everyone, except for me. I didn't know what to feel. Felix, Talia's soulmate, wasn't going to be here? Hmmm. Edward looked at me funny and I shrugged. _Don't go there, Eddie. I'll be good. _He seemed unsure, but nodded ever so minutely.

Just then, Carmen, Bella, Alice, Esme and Rosalie came in. "Hello, all!" Alice exclaimed as she plopped down on the floor at Jasper's feet. "Shall I tell them?"

Rosalie smiled. "No, I'll do it." She turned toward the room and said, "Us girls are going off on a shopping trip to Paris!"

Again, my mouth fell open. "You're just gonna leave? Now?!"

"Why not?" Her piercing gaze turned to me. "Talia will be fine for a few days, won't you, Talia?"

Talia seemed surprised Rosalie was even speaking to her. "Y-yes. I'll be fine. Edward will be here, I assume, and Carlisle will be here when he's not working at the hospital, correct?"

Edward nodded. "Of course."

"And we'll be here." Jake said. Funny, I had gotten so used to him being here, I hadn't even noticed his presence. He was playing quietly in the corner with Nessie, which was funny, considering his size.

"Is Nessie going with you?" I asked.

They all exchanged looks and then looked at Edward, who said, "I don't really think Renesmee is old enough to go with you ladies. Perhaps next year?"

Ness looked crestfallen, before it occurred to her that with the girls gone, she'd more than likely get her way on anything she wanted. "Okay, Daddy. I'll stay here with you and Uncle Em, Jazz, Grandpa Carlisle and Jakey!"

"And I'll be here," Talia reminded her quietly.

"Oh, cool! Then we can have like girlie slumber parties! I'll paint your toes!"

Talia laughed. "I think I like that, muñequita."

Ness looked at her in surprise. "What's that mean?"

Talia thought a moment and said, "It's a term of endearment. It means "Little Doll" or "Cutie". Which you most certainly are."

Nessie pulled a Bella and blushed lightly. "Thanks, Tally."

"So, we're going to pack really quickly," Esme said, motioning for the women to follow her. "We're leaving tonight."

"Tonight?" As if I could be any _more _surprised...

Rosalie nodded. "Yes, Alice had a vision of cloudy weather and a fantastic sale, and though we don't need to buy anything on sale, _per say, _Bella insists we take advantage of it."

"I'm not paying seven hundred dollars for a skirt, no matter _how _much money we have," Bella growled indignantly.

I watched Alice roll her eyes, but she remained quiet as they ascended the stairs and Bella said to Edward, "Love, I need to run home to pack. Would you care to join me?"

He smiled in what appeared to be a seductive way. It was still such a foreign look for me to see on his face. "Indeed."

"Tanya," Bella asked. "Are you going to accompany us? Carmen is going to join us, but we aren't sure about you and Kate yet."

She smiled at Bella. "No, thank you, dear. I do believe I'll help Felix adjust to our vegan lifestyle. It will be good for him and Garrett to bond. He too, is having issues with this way of life. Perhaps if they had a competition it would be easier for them."

Bella frowned and looked at Talia, who smiled at her. "I think it's a wonderful idea," Talia told Tanya. "That would be wonderful for you, Felix."

He seemed a bit unsure as well, but said, "Yes, of course." He turned to Tanya. "And again, thank you for you and your sister's hospitality."

Tanya laughed lightly. "My pleasure."

_I'll bet, _I thought. Not that it was any of my business…

So that's how we ended up three hours later; me, Jasper, Edward, Talia, Jake and Nessie looking at one another. "So…" Jasper said. "What should we do?"

Edward groaned and said, "Ness, really?"

She grinned and nodded.

"What?" I asked warily.

He blew out a breath. "I'm not doing it, Ness. Talk someone else into it."

Her lip poked out before she turned to Jasper. "No, Ness. I don't even want to know." Her pout grew more pronounced as she turned to look at Jake, Talia and myself.

Talia smiled, as if she could somehow sense what the girl wanted. "Yes?" Her tone was nothing but sugar.

Nessie's reply was vampire fast and so low, you needed a set of inhuman ears to hear it; "I want you to sing with me."

Talia's smile grew. "I'd love to. Come on, boys. Let's do it."

How could I say no? How could Edward?

"Lots of practice," he answered my thought with a grin. "Go enjoy yourselves. Jasper and I'll just play a game of Halo, you think?"

My mind was at war with my heart. On the one hand…I did love me some Halo, but on the other… "Please, Uncle Em?" Nessie asked me softly.

I made the mistake of looking into her big doe eyes and sighed. "Fine. Where're we gonna do this?"

She looked at Talia, who said, "Duh Em. The basement, of course. We need good acoustics."

I watched as she and Nessie linked arms and strode down the hall. "Of course," I responded. "Naturally, we would need good acoustics." I looked over at Jake, who was grinning. "Come on, mutt, let's do this."

"Have fun!" Edward called as we followed the girls.

_Fuck off, asshole, _I thought as I trudged down the stairs to meet my doom. His laughter followed us until I shut the door behind us downstairs.

We reached the door at the bottom and found the girls getting ready with Nessie's dress-up stuff. Both had on feather boas and sunglasses and Talia was applying makeup to Nessie's beautiful face.

"You boys dig through that box and find you some fedoras and stuff," Nessie instructed as she puckered up her lips for the lipstick Talia had reached for. Jake and I both grinned and nodded, ignoring the girls as we went about our business.

Jake found an Indian headdress, which was just almost too much, and I laughed my ass off as I found a fedora and slid it onto my head. There were other clothes in the closet there, and I wondered if Alice somehow knew what we would need, or if she just figured we'd want to play with Nessie. The wolf-boy and I changed clothes and then stepped back out into the main room, only to find that Talia and Ness had as well. Now both were in dresses. Apparently they'd gone behind the screen at the far side of the room and gotten into their new clothes.

"Wow," I whistled low. "I need a camera…"

Jake nudged my shoulder and motioned to the countertop, where a digital camera was waiting. Under it, a note, in Alice's cramped script said, "_No, I didn't read anyone's future. I just knew Ness would talk you into it. Take lots of pictures. Bella will be jealous she missed it. Luckily Talia and her are close to the same size, though, I'm sure Talia's top is bursting out."_ I looked over to find that Alice had been right about the dress. It was red. It was tight. And it was a bit short. But _damn_ if she didn't look fucking _fine _in it.

She caught me looking and blushed. "Ren insisted on it."

I nodded and for a moment I felt like that cartoon wolf, you know the one? He had his tongue hanging out and drool running out of his mouth? Yeah. That one. "You look beautiful," I told her.

Jake cleared his throat and Talia glanced at him before letting out a big belly laugh. "My wolf brother, you look utterly ridiculous."

He looked down at his full Indian clothing and grinned. "I just hope Nessie appreciates it."

Ness beamed up at him. "Of course I do, Jakey! Oh, Uncle Em! You have a camera!" So, for the next few minutes, we all took pictures. Oddly enough, Talia and my outfit also matched. Hers looked like a flapper from the nineteen twenties and my suit looked like something a mobster of the same era would wear, complete with suspenders and wife-beater. And that frickin' cool fedora. Even the shoes were some terrific wing-tips.

Nessie had dressed like a pale-skinned Pocahontas in her soft buckskin dress and moccasins as she said, "Okay, so, I have the song for karaoke, alright?" We all nodded. She plopped down in a chair and said, "So, I, um, kinda think that Tally should start it with the first verse and then Uncle Em, you come in on the second part, okay? Then I'll help with the chorus and Jakey, you can sing Rob's part."

I had a bad feeling about this. "Nessie? What song are we singing?"

She grinned. "The Jonas Brother's, 'Burnin' Up' of course. Why? What did you think we were singing?"

I sighed. It was too much to ask that Ness like something remotely cool from another decade or so previous wasn't it? Oh, well, thank GOD it wasn't that Beiber kid. I couldn't stand having to sing along to that little shit's music. "Never mind." I looked at Talia, who was trying not to giggle. "Tally, take it away."

Nessie started the music and Talia began to sing;

_**I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes**_

My mouth fell open as heat shot right to my crotch. Damn. Who knew the Jonas _Sisters_ could sound like _this. _Fuck me.

Nessie jumped in with the chorus, as promised,

_**I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby  
**_

I was so caught up in watching the rhythmic way Talia's hips were moving, I almost missed my cue.

_**C'mon girl  
I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself... Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress!)  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath!  
**_

Talia jumped in and helped me with the echoing of the words, causing my dick to strain in my pants as we sang the chorus together.

_**I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby**_

Our eyes met and it seemed like it was just the two of us in the room as we sang the bridge together;

_**Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Oh, starin' me down  
I know you feel it too**_

I know _I _felt it.

_**I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby**_

She smiled as we continued to sing together, to each other, I'm not sure.

_**I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby  
**_  
Jake jumped in then and sang his part and we pitched in on the parts the brother's sang;

_**We're burnin' up in the place tonight  
Gonna sing it loud  
Gonna feel it right  
Get up and dance **_

_**Don't try and fight it  
Big Rob's for real  
And that's no lie  
Stop, drop, and roll  
And touch the floor  
Keeps on burnin up  
More and more  
I got JB with me  
Layin' it down  
Now come on boys  
Lets bring the chorus around!  
**_  
I stopped singing to hear Talia as she finished up the song.

_**I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby**_

_**Burnin' up, burnin' up.**_

_**For you baby**_

Fuck me…I was burnin' up, that was for damned sure. Holy…

She and Nessie were giggling like mad women and Jake said, "Is it just me, or are you really turned on right now?"

"You're turned on?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but you are."

"No shit. I need some air." Louder, I said, "Girls, that was a blast, but I've gotta go hunt, okay? And I need to bring in Talia some more blood, so I'm going to go. I'll see you in the morning, squirt." I said as I bent to give Nessie a hug.

She hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Uncle Em. Daddy's a fuddy-duddy."

I laughed at that. "I know, but we have to give him a handicap, okay, punkin? He doesn't quite understand how to have fun yet." I kissed the tip of her nose and then looked at Talia, who was flushed from the singing and dancing around with Nessie. "Want anything else?"

She nodded. "Bring back the whole bear. I want some bear meat."

"Bear's kind of gristly." Jake commented.

She laughed. "A gristly grizzly? Really? You went _there, _smarty pants?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, bad pun."

She shrugged and patted her stomach, which, regrettably was still flat. "What baby wants, baby gets. And baby says it wants some bear meat."

I nodded. "Can do. I'll stun him and bring him back pronto."

"Thanks, Emmett," she said softly, once more sending the desire straight to my cock.

"No problem," I managed before I all but ran out of there.

I did run once I hit the door and didn't stop until I reached a cave I knew housed a rather large grizzly.

I grabbed the bear and knocked it out before I drug it back to the house, where Jasper and Jacob were waiting for me and we did our thing. We hung it up from a tree, slit its throat and drained the blood into a large container. Then Jake gutted it and dressed it before we put the meat in the fridge. I told Jake good night and was bringing in the last of the steaks when I saw Jasper clutching his head.

"Jasper? What's wrong?"

Just then, I noticed one of the upstairs showers running and from the heartbeat, I knew it was Talia. "What?" I asked again.

He shook his head and it was then I heard it…the faint sounds of her moans…her _pleasure _moans. "Oh. You mean she's…?"

He just nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"And you're…?"

He nodded. "I need to get out of here, Emmett. Just…I'll be back later, okay? Edward and Ness went to their house."

I nodded. "Okay, that's fine, Jasper. Sorry dude."

He shrugged. "It's about that time I think. The horny stage of pregnancy. Edward informed me Bella went through it before she returned from Isle Esme, so we missed out on that."

I chuckled. "And I'm sure you're glad of that."

"No doubt. Will the two of you be okay?" he asked me seriously. "I'll stay if I have to."

I nodded. "Yeah man, she's just gonna shower and go to bed, right? We'll be fine."

He seemed unsure, but then I heard her let out another breathy moan and he said, "I think I've really gotta go, Em."

"Go, now, before you jump me. And I don't wanna get it on with you, Jazz."

At that, he grinned. "You never know. You might like it."

I shot him a look and he laughed. "Fine, see you later." And with that, he was gone. I blew out a breath. Shit.

I walked upstairs, my ears tuned into her and my body couldn't help the response to her pants and moans as she and the shower massager became good friends. I gritted my teeth and decided I needed the same treatment, so I ran to my shower and flipped on the water. I stripped down immediately and was fisting my cock in time with her moans before most humans could blink.

"Fuck," I moaned as I envisioned her in front of me, her hot pussy around my length as she continued to let out her little groans of pleasure. "Feels so…damned…good," I muttered as I started moving my hand faster and faster. She started panting louder, harder, and I knew she was about to cum. "Cum with me, Tally," I urged.

It was as if she heard me, because the next thing I heard, her breath caught and she let out a long moan, which turned into my name.

That was all it took for my own peak to hit and I ground out one word, "Talia…" as my seed spilled out and traveled down the drain. I took in an unneeded breath and sighed as I leaned back against the shower wall.

I heard her sigh and finish washing before she turned the water off, got dressed, and slid into her bed. How much I longed to be there with her, holding her, caressing her reddened flesh, which no doubt was flush from her orgasm and the hot water.

I finished washing myself and slid into my room. I heard her sigh once more as she slipped into sleep and my cock twitched to life again. Fuck. It was going to be a long-assed night.

* * *

**AN2: So…well, I don't have anything to say really. This was kind of filler, though there **_**were**_** some important things in here and some subtle clues about future things. Hehehe…don't bother, you won't figure out what they are. *grin* **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I sad. **

**AN: It seems as though you guys are surprised by Rosalie leaving Emmett with Talia. But you forget one important detail…Rosalie left Emmett with **_**Edward and Jasper **_**watching after him. Me thinks the boys have dropped the ball…**

* * *

**Last time on You Wanted More…**

_I finished washing myself up and slid into my room. I heard her sigh once more as she slipped into sleep and my cock twitched to life again. Fuck. It was going to be a long-assed night. _

* * *

**Emmett POV**

And boy was it ever. At midnight, Jasper came back into the house. I was reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban at the time and he took in a deep breath before saying, "Dude, she's dreaming. Erotic shit. I can't stay here. Promise me you won't kill her?"

I shot him a look. "She's knocked up with my kid. I think her blood is pretty much the last thing on my mind." Indeed, it was her _body _that was at the forefront of my thoughts.

"I'm going to go over and irritate Edward for a while longer, alright? I think he sent Jake home, so it'll just be him and me since Ness is sleeping."

I waved him off. "Fine. I'll be here."

He looked pained for a moment. "Emmett…if she doesn't move past this phase soon, I may have to stay out of the house for a few days."

I laughed at that. "Poor itty bitty Jazzy can't handle the little human?" I asked in a mock-baby tone.

"Fuck you, Emmett."

I grinned. "Sorry, you're not my type."

He shook his head and walked out through the front door. I read until I finished my book, not that it took long, vampire speed reading, remember? Though, I did slow it down and savored it some, so it was creeping up on three am when I put it down. Then I started flipping through the million satellite channels we had, trying to decide if I wanted to watch some porn on the big screen, when I heard her.

At first, it was a soft mewling sound. Then, it progressed to panting, and then I heard her climaxing and my whole body shivered as my hand automatically went to my cock, palming it through my pants. _Damn…that's some kind of a potent dream she's got going on there, _I thought as she started again. She got off again and I had pulled my cock out of my pants and was brushing my length in time with her ragged breaths until, once again, we both came.

"Oh God…" I muttered as I shot my load and my head fell back against the couch. Shit. I'd have to have that cleaned. Well, at least I could say I was watching porn at the time. Or The Avengers. That Scarlett Johansen chick is fucking hot.

I wiped my hand on my pants and zipped back up and I heard her muttering. Which was odd, because normally she was never this vocal in her sleep. But that's when I heard her tears. She was crying. I started up the stairs when she screamed, "NO! Please God, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, EMMETT!" And I hauled ass up to her room just in time to see her ball herself up into the fetal position, her sobs wracking her body.

I was over to her side in an instant, pulling her into my lap as I eased onto the bed. "Shhh," I soothed as I brushed her hair away from her damp forehead. "Don't cry, Tally, I'm not going to leave you. I'd never leave you." How the hell I was going to manage _that _feat, I wasn't sure, but I continued whispering to her until her sobs calmed and she hiccupped.

"I'm sorry," she started softly. "It was just a bad dream, I guess."

I shook my head and brushed a kiss to her forehead. It still felt a little warm for my liking. "It's fine. Do you need something? Some milk? Blood? Anything?"

She bit her lip, and from the light of the moon I saw that sometime in the night, she must have shed off her clothing, because now she was stark naked, her dusky nipples pearling against my cold skin.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to play it nonchalant as my erection popped back up proud as a fucking peacock.

"N-nothing you can give me," she whispered.

I swallowed, because it was all too clear what she needed. "Tally…"

She shook her head and pulled away, turning over and putting her back to me. "No, Emmett. Please, just leave, okay? I'll take care of it."

I let out a short groan. "Talia, you're driving me crazy."

She let out a tiny snort of laughter and I couldn't help it as my body moved to spoon hers, my hands snaking around her, my thumb finding her nipple. She let out a breathy moan. It was more than I could handle. "I can't stop," I admitted quietly.

"Then don't," she breathed.

My eyes rolled back in my head at her words and my lips found her ear. My tongue snaked out to lick the sweet skin there and my hips bucked into her ass almost involuntarily.

My hand went from her perfect peaks down her stomach and she stopped my motion, entwining our fingers over the slight bump. I gasped. "When did that get there?"

"Sh-shorty before my shower tonight," she whispered.

"So it's growing," I said in awe. Under my fingers was my child.

She nodded. "Yes. I suspect by tomorrow you'll be able to feel it moving."

"Have you?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, just once or twice in the night."

"Oh my God, Talia, my baby…"

I could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "Yes, it is. A little Emmett."

I snorted. "I don't know if the world is ready for that."

She giggled. "I think you'll manage it just fine. You're going to be an excellent father."

"Am I?" I asked as I rubbed the soft skin of her stomach. "Really?"

She turned just slightly to look over her shoulder. "I have no doubts about that, Emmett. None at all."

I didn't know what to say to that, nor did I know what to say as her hand pulled mine down between her legs. I felt her, already wet and ready for me. I let out a breath once more and she moaned as she moved our fingers inside of her, fucking her.

"What do you want?" I whispered into her ear.

"You," was her simple reply. "I want you in any way you'll take me, Emmett. Please? I need you."

If my cock got any harder, it was going to bust out of my pants. I was up in a flash, naked, and back to join her under the covers before she could finish the giggle she'd started. "I'll never get used to that vampire speed," she told me.

"Sure you will." My finger dipped back into her again. "You'll get used to that and more. Now…which way do you want me?"

She smiled and rolled over to her stomach. "Won't that hurt the…?" I started before she got up on her knees. _Fuck me…_damn. I'd always wanted to do it doggy style, but due to Rosalie's…dislike of the animals, we had never done it like this before. Which, I could truthfully say, was the _only _position in the Kama Sutra we _hadn't _done.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded and bit her lip. "I'm positive."

My cock twitched as I got onto my knees as well, kneeling behind her. My hand ran over the curve of her soft, warm flesh and I couldn't help but to give her ass a light smack.

She moaned and I smelled her arousal as it dripped out onto the bed. "Fuck, Tally…you're so wet for me darlin'."

She let out a pleased "Mmm-hmm," as I smacked her ass a bit harder, making the skin pink up. "You like that, baby?"

"Yes!" she cried.

I smiled. "Well then, if you like that, then you'll love this," I said as I pulled her hips flush with me and slammed into her as hard as I dared. She cried out again and came, hard, her pussy milking my cock as she gushed around me.

I started pounding her and muttered, "Damn, you feel so fuck good…"

"More!" she screamed as she gripped the headboard, pushing herself down onto me.

"Fuck!" I yelled as we began moving rapidly, both our bodies slapping against the other and I was terrified of hurting her, but I couldn't have stopped if my life depended on it and the bed caught fire. All that mattered was that I was in her hot pussy and she was surrounding me with love and lust and everything in the fucking world felt right for just those few minutes and I tried, God, I tried to hold off, but she felt so wonderful and when her fingernails scratched me as I pulled out of her, as she stroked her clit, before I shoved back into her one last time, I had the biggest, hardest, fucking most awesome orgasm of my entire existence and I had to resist the urge to bite her neck as I came, the feeling was so intense.

She fell lightly to the bed, panting hard and muttering in Spanish. I only caught parts of it, but I could tell what she was saying was all good things and I grinned as I flopped onto the bed, pulling her into my side.

"Thank you, me amor," she whispered as she kissed my chest. "Gracias, my lover."

I couldn't feel any regrets. Not now. So, I didn't. I kissed her hair and whispered, "Sleep, Talia."

She hummed a reply and easily slipped into unconsciousness. I let my body relax, and also fell into the closest thing to sleep a vampire could, soothed by the rhythmic sound of her breathing next to me.

I had kept my eyes closed until I felt the morning start to break and the day lighten around us, but still, I kept myself in my semi-sleep until I felt Talia stir next to me, snuggling into me deeper instead of farther away. I smiled, because my body was quite warm after being next to hers all night.

I popped an eye open and said, "Good morning."

She grunted and scrunched her nose before she nuzzled it on me, truly the only part of her that was cold, and said sleepily, "Good morning."

"Sleep well?" I asked teasingly.

Her eyes blinked open and she smiled a blinding smile. "As a matter of fact…I did. Thank you."

"For what?" I asked her.

"For scratching my itch," she responded, somewhat crassly.

For some reason, those four words ticked me off and I scowled. "Oh, so, that's all this was, huh? You were horny and I was just the fucking stud vampire on the premises?"

Hurt fell across her face as she pulled away. "Of course not…"

I snorted. "Sure, you say that now, to backtrack. I get it. You sent away your love monkey, which, I totally don't understand, and so, you got an itch and I was available. No big deal, really."

Her eyes flashed and she stood up quickly, dressing much faster than any normal human in a simple tank, mine, if I wasn't mistaken, and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Her nostrils flared and she spat at me, "So what? I'm a whore? Is that it? I'm your fucking whore now? That's just great! That's just fucking _perfect_! How _dare _you!"

"How dare you!" I growled, jumping up to yelling as well. "How dare you stand there so high and mighty when you've just used me?"

"Used _you_?" she demanded. "Use YOU? You piece of fucking vampire scum! How dare you!" And she threw a pillow at me.

Now, I was way too used to having shit thrown at my head, so I deflected it and said, "Well, what the hell do you expect me to think, Talia? You go out there, you let me knock you up, knowing full well your soulmate was out in this big wide world, probably knew right where he fucking was, and then you fucking send him off with _Tanya _of all people, the fucking _succubus _and then you turn right around and bed me. What the hell _am _I supposed to think? Huh? Because I'd really like to know."

Her brows furrowed and she shook her head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I shook _my _head and said, "I'm talking about how you could just send him away with Tanya. That was like, monumentally stupid."

She cocked her head to the side, confusion still etched on her face, and then she grinned. I looked at her like she lost her mind as she started giggling and couldn't stop. It was only when she was gasping for breath and holding her stomach I roared, "What the fuck is so damned funny?"

She shook her head and said, "You think Felix is _my _soulmate?"

I blinked. "Um, yes?"

She laughed again. "No, Emmett, Felix isn't my soulmate."

I know _I _was the one that now looked confused. "Then who…why did he come? He called you his beloved, I mean, I may not speak fluent Italian, but I picked up a few words. He went fucking _vegetarian _for you! Edward said he saw the visions in Felix's head!"

Talia smiled. "Well, yes, technically all those things are true because they were what _Felix _wanted to be true."

"So…wait. I'm confused."

She giggled. "Obviously."

"Care to explain this to me then?"

She nodded. "It's really simple. The last soul-seeker went to find Felix. It wanted to be changed by its one true love. Unfortunately, Felix was out on patrol when the human version of the seeker came in, and it was drained by Heidi instead, so it never got a chance to be with Felix. It stayed around long enough to pass on a vision of where he needed to come before it went into a new body."

"And that body is…?"

Her hand traveled down to her stomach and rested there.

I gaped. "Our child?"

She nodded.

"Our child's soulmate is Felix?"

She nodded again.

"And you sent him off with Tanya? What the hell, Talia? She'll use him for sex!"

Talia snorted. "No shit, Sherlock. Yes, I knew that. They will keep themselves busy until her soulmate grows old enough, by human standards, and until Felix's soulmate grows old enough as well."

It took me a few moments for my mind to process all of this information, but then one piece fell into place. "So…so, we're having a girl?" I asked, giddy at the prospect. Rose would have a fit about having another little girl to dress and play Barbie with, like she did with Nessie.

Talia smiled. "I don't know."

"But the soulmate…I mean…"

She shrugged. "Just because Felix is a man, doesn't mean our child will be born a girl. Soulmates can be male/male or female/female in addition to male/female."

"So…" I wasn't sure I liked _that _train of thought. "So, my kid could be queer?" Shit. I'd never hear the end of that. Edward and Jasper would have _way _too much fun with that knowledge.

To my surprise, Talia crossed to me and slapped me. It didn't hurt, but still, the implication that she would, stung. "Oh no you don't! You have no right to call my son a queer because his soulmate is a man!" she yelled.

"So it's a boy." I stated.

"I don't fucking know!" she screamed. "If I knew what sex it was, I'd fucking tell you so you could quit looking like you wanted to walk into a fucking fire for having a homosexual son!"

She turned from me and stomped across the room.

"Look," I started softly. "I'm sorry, okay? I mean, just because it's the twenty-first century doesn't mean I wasn't born in Rural Tennessee in the early nineteen hundreds. We were taught things, being southern, and some of that still stands in my blood. Of course I'll love the kid. I mean, I don't think any different of Jasper since I found out he likes cock as much as pussy."

She turned to me then and started to laugh. "Emmett…what am I going to do with you?"

I grinned. "Forgive me?"

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to." She looked me over and said, "Um, you may want to get dressed."

I looked down. I was still completely naked. "Why?"

She grinned. "Because…if you're going to leave this room, I insist on you wearing at least some pants in the hallway. Jasper might get excited. You do have quite a fine ass."

I laughed. "First off, thank you, I do know my ass is sensational. Second, Jasper's not here. We have the whole house to ourselves. So I can walk around naked if I wanna."

Her lip quirked. "And just what would you do if you were naked anywhere you wanted to be, Emmett?"

I crossed to her and pulled her into my arms. "Well, I think I'd have some of that pussy while we watched a movie downstairs, then, if you're good, I'll sing to you wearing nothing but my guitar, and if you're _really _good, I'll cook for you in nothing but an apron."

She quivered, and I smelled her arousal perfume the air.

"So?" I asked her quietly. "What'll it be?"

She swallowed and said, "I _am _kind of hungry. Think you could fix me one of those bear steaks?"

I grinned. "Only if you're wearing that shirt and a small pair of panties."

She slid out of the pants and walked to the bureau to pull out a pair of chocolate colored lace boyshorts. "Like these?" she inquired as she slid them up her legs, covering that delectable pussy.

My cock twitched again. "Y-yeah. Just like those."

She laughed and moved toward the door, crooking her finger at me. "Come on, Emmett. I'm hungry."

_So am I, _I thought. But it sure as hell wasn't for food. Or blood. It was her body I was craving.

I followed her downstairs like a damned puppy and she led me to the kitchen, where she hopped up onto the countertop. She reached into a cabinet and pulled out an apron. She opened it and giggled. "Now _that _is just too fucking funny."

"What?" I asked. She handed it to me and I groaned. "Seriously? You want me to wear this?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah, baby. I wanna see you in that."

I sighed, but slid the red apron over my head and tied it behind my back. It had a bulldog on it and said, "I'm the big dog in the kitchen." I looked down and said, "You know this is degrading, right?"

She bit her lip and grinned before saying, "I find it quite sexy."

The sultry sound of her voice was going to keep me with a hard-on. I knew it. I went to the fridge and she whistled as she saw my ass cheeks hanging out. "See somethin' you like, sweetness?" I asked as I shook it.

"Umm-hmm," she panted as she started wiggling on the countertop to create some friction.

I turned back to her and threw the meat on the grill, searing it just as I had done the day before. "You gettin' hot and bothered for me _again_?"

She just nodded and I smiled. Perfect. I had her right where I wanted her. I seared the other side of the steak and threw it onto a plate. I fixed her a glass of milk and sat it next to her before bringing out a glass of blood, warming it slightly in the microwave, just long enough to knock the chill off of it. I walked back over to her and started cutting up her steak for her, feeding her and she moaned lightly with each bite she took.

Finally, the steak had been demolished and I watched her as she licked away her milk mustache. She finished the dairy product and she sipped lightly on the blood. She smiled over the rim of the glass and said, "Would you like a sip?"

I grinned and took the glass from her, thankful for this one thing we could share. "Thank you."

She smiled seductively as I handed her the cup and she said, "Oops," as she purposefully spilt some of the blood down her chin. "Oh my…can you hand me a napkin, Emmett?"

My eyebrow rose and her smile grew as I licked the rivulet of blood up her neck, where it had already traveled, and up to her mouth before plunging my tongue in.

She moaned as she sucked on my tongue and I could taste the flavor of the cooked bear, not too horrid, the milk, which was borderline nauseating, and of course, the sexy flavor of Talia mixed with the bear blood. It tasted like heaven and hell mixed together. I pulled on the hem of her shirt and tugged it from her body, breaking the kiss only for me to pull it over her head, and she reciprocated by tugging the apron away from my flesh.

"Oh my God," I moaned into her neck as I ran my nose over her jugular and I could smell the sweet smell of her blood, now mixed with some…essence of my own as the blood traveled through to our child. "I need you again."

She let out a gasp as I gently teased her skin with my teeth, careful not to break through, and her hands fisted in my curls. "Oh, Emmett…please. You don't hear me stopping you."

I growled and pulled at the scrap of lace between her legs, snapping it neatly away. "Hey! I paid good money for that!"

"I'll buy you another pair, sugar." I whispered in her ear as I thrust into her dripping heat.

We both let out moans of pleasure as her legs wrapped around me, taking me into her deeper, sucking me in to the comfort of her warmth and it felt like home. Like I used to feel when I was a child, sitting around the fire while my brother and sister and I played jacks and ate hard candy from the general store in town. I could smell Old Red, my daddy's hunting dog, fresh from a hunt, bringing us some meat for dinner. I could smell my mother's baking and hear my father's laughter as he danced her around the room while my oldest brother played the harmonica and it was all too much, so much, I could have cried if I had been able to shed a tear.

Talia's hand came up to my face and she whispered, "Feel it, Emmett. Just feel it. Let it in."

"What is it?" I asked.

She smiled. "Your humanity. Don't ever lose it, okay?"

I buried my head in the crook of her neck as we hugged tightly to each other and I continued thrusting until I felt both of our peaks start. "I'm afraid after this is done I'll never find it again," I whispered.

I felt her walls clenching around me. "You'll never lose it as long as you look at your child, Emmett. Trust in that."

"But what if I lose you?"

She pulled my mouth to hers and she whispered against it, "Sometimes you can't have your happily ever after, Emmett. Sometimes there are prices to pay. But I'll do my damnedest to make sure you get yours."

"And what is it?" I asked as I rocked into her again, knowing we were only moments from exploding.

"I don't know. But I'll make sure you get it."

I wanted to ask, "What of yours?" But I didn't feel like it was my place to, so I nodded, trusting in her one hundred percent, and together, we fell.

It wasn't mentioned again after that. When we finished, I pulled her with me to the living room, where we snuggled together under the blankets watching a movie. At one point, I heard Edward coming through the woods to the house and I warned him away in my head. I would explain things to him…eventually. It felt as if today was a gift, and I was not going to give that up. Not yet, not without a fight. So…I did what any man would do, I ignored the outside world and enjoyed being in the embrace of the wonderful woman beside me.

She dozed off somewhere during our third movie of the day and I picked her up and carried her back upstairs. She stirred as I slid us into bed and I said, "Shhh…just take a nap. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mmm…love you, Emmie."

I chuckled, because though this was the second time she'd said it, she had been closing in on sleep both times, and I wondered if she actually meant it. Could she mean it like I did? What would the ramifications be if that were true? I wish like hell Edward could get into her head. If so, it would be so easy to understand everything she was thinking, what she was feeling, but, I guess I couldn't do that.

So I settled for holding her as she slept, and she dozed until the sun began to set and the shadows set in. She awoke, still somewhat sleepily and said, "I slept the afternoon away."

I smiled and brushed her bump, which was even more pronounced than it had been in the night and said, "I think you have a reason to be tired, Tally."

Her hand followed mine and she said, "Oh!"

"What?" I asked.

She smiled and moved my hand. "There. Feel it?"

I waited, and that was when I felt the bump-bump. It was kicking me. The baby was moving. "Holy shit!" I yelled.

She swatted my shoulder with her other hand. "No swearing in front of the baby," she admonished.

I smiled and slithered down her body until my mouth was even with the rounded flesh. "Hi, baby. It's daddy." I put my cheek down on her warm skin and I felt the kick on my face. "Wow. Powerful force you've got there kiddo. Now look. You're gonna have to be better than Nessie was to Aunt Bella, okay? I mean, Talia's tougher than Bella was, but still, you're gonna have to be nice, alright?"

Two more kicks in rapid succession told me the baby had heard me. I looked up at Talia and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "You are going to be great at this," she said softly.

I smiled sheepishly and she said, "Talk some more, I think the baby likes it."

So, I did. I talked about movies I liked, Talia occasionally chiming in, I told it of it's family members, though, oddly enough, I didn't think it would be appropriate to bring up Rosalie just now, especially since Talia and I were in bed, naked, together, so, I left her out of it as I then continued on to sports and was just starting on my favorite cars when Talia said, "Emmett?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

She smiled. "I think the baby went to sleep."

"Oh…am I that boring?"

She giggled. "No! But it does sleep a lot, I think."

I nodded and then I heard her stomach growl. "You need something else to eat!"

She nodded. "I'll be fine for a bit longer, but yes, I do need to eat."

"Want me to bring something up to you?"

She thought and nodded. "Yeah. Whatever you want to bring."

"Something different than the bear meat?"

She nodded. "Sure. Whatever will be great."

I went downstairs and threw a frozen pizza in the microwave, remembering how much Jake liked them, following the directions to the letter, and had returned only eight minutes later with pizza, Coke-Cola and more blood for her to eat.

She sniffed the air as I walked in. "Yum. Pepperoni. Thanks, Emmett!"

I laughed and said, "My pleasure."

She ate in relative silence and said, "You know, if you need to hunt real quick, I won't stop you."

I _had _noticed an increase in the burning at the back of my throat. "You'll be okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be waiting right here when you get back."

"Promise?" I asked warily.

She nodded. "Though, I may take a potty break, but yes, I'll be right here."

Suddenly, I felt a little shy as I asked, "Will you shower with me when I return?"

She grinned. "I'd like that."

I nodded and jumped out of the window, her laughter following me out into the woods. But once there, I was confronted by both of my brothers. And Jake. "Whoa, guys. What's up?" I asked warily as they backed me into a tree.

"You know what's up, leech." Jake spat at me.

"Wait a moment, Jake." Edward began, holding up a hand. "Perhaps we need to give the imbecile a moment to confess."

"Confess what?" I asked dumbly.

"I can read your mind," Edward stated.

"And I can feel your emotions," Jasper added.

"And I can smell her on you," Jake chimed in.

I growled at him. "You have no business smelling her anyway, dog."

He didn't back down, in fact, he started to shake.

"Jacob," Edward admonished softly. "Killing him will not help matters."

"He's screwing with her, Edward!" Jake yelled, surprising all of us. Even though Edward was, in fact, going to be his father-in-law one day, neither was very comfortable with the other and he rarely called Edward by name.

"I am not!" I said stiffly. "My God, you guys!" I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not screwing with her! I thought she was screwing with me!"

"Is she?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Is she Jasper?"

He cocked his head to the side. "No, I don't _think_ so, but it's hard to get a gage on her feelings. The baby interferes with them."

"What do you mean, the baby interferes?" I asked.

He sighed. "The baby has its own feelings. It is quite difficult to discern all of them when they come from the same body."

"Well, that's just fucking great," I stated flatly.

Jasper laughed. "I feel no ill-will, no deception, well, it's minimal, nothing but adoration, love, confusion, the usual."

"What do you mean, deception?" Jacob asked.

Jasper shrugged. "Most people carry around a bit of it. Like when you would lie to your father about where you were, when in actuality you were patrolling around Bella's house. When you, Edward, lie to Bella about what you see in someone's mind, especially if it's unflattering to her. The way Emmett lies to not get his ass put in a sling by Rosalie. All these things are human at its most basic. It's normal."

"So, you're saying…?" I asked, impatient to return to Talia.

He and Edward communicated silently before Edward sighed. "Emmett, I implore you, stop this now. You're only going to get hurt. You, Rosalie, Talia…you'll all end up hurt in this."

"I can't stop, Edward," I admitted. "I can't _not_ love her. It's like asking the sun not to rise."

"And Rosalie?" he prompted.

I blew out a breath. "I promised to love and honor Rosalie until the day I die. I won't back out of that. I don't believe in divorce. But I can't say I won't love Talia for the rest of my life either."

Jacob shook his head. "Dude, you are so fucked."

I laughed at that. "No shit, Junior. I knew that already."

"Go hunt, Emmett." Jasper said. "Alice called. They've already bought out all the stores in Paris and have traveled to London. They're stopping off in Ireland tomorrow as well to visit with our friends there. You have one more day with her before they come home."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" I asked.

Edward and Jasper communicated once more in their heads. "We aren't thrilled with it. We want to stop you, but as of this minute, we know nothing about it."

"Guys…" Jake started.

Edward shook his head. "No. It's as much our fault as it is his and the women will blame us for it. As of this moment we're covering this up. We didn't have this conversation, we didn't see anything, we didn't hear anything, and we didn't feel anything."

He paused, before saying, "Jake and Nessie are going to Charlie's tomorrow and she's spending the night tomorrow night. Jasper and I are going hunting. That'll be the last night you have. Use it well." And with that, the three of them faded back into the night.

I stood there, shocked into silence for a few moments before it hit me. I have two nights and another whole day with Talia. I ran and hunted as fast as I could, draining two large bucks before I dashed back to the house, back to Talia.

* * *

**AN2: Well, there ya go. The boys are gonna be in some kind of serious trouble when the women return, don't you think? Or will they all be able to hide it well enough? Hmm…Guess we'll just have to wait and see. **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Don't sue me. Kthxbye.**

**AN: Man, you guys! I do SO love screwing with your heads! Let me go ahead and state this. I do NOT condone cheating. Personally, I think it is one of the worst things you can do to your spouse. So, CHEATING IS BAD! Having said that, I feel the need to remind everyone that there WILL BE HEA'S! Some of the characters get their HEA after a looooong time and some don't even realize they have gotten one, but they ALL GET ONE. So, sit back and enjoy with that weight off your chest. Having said THAT...this story WILL HAVE HEARTFAIL! You just have to trust me as a writer, okay? For those that have read this story before, they know how it goes. Just remember, I love Emmett. I will always make Emmett happy. LOL.**

**So…now that I've taken care of business...who's ready for more smut? Oh, you are? Good. Because I've got lemons out the wazoo here. Hehehe…better sit on a towel and grab a change of panties, girls. **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

So…what did one do with a human for two days? Well, besides the obvious. Hmm…my cock twitched and I thought, _hell with it, _and jumped back into her room.

She smiled and I noticed she was just as I'd left her, naked and exposed and…I sniffed the air, at the ready for me. "You want a shower, darlin? Or…" I smirked, "Are you feeling like getting dirty again?"

She pretended to think about it a moment before she stood and held out her hand for me. I ran my eyes over every delicious curve she had. Beautiful. Simply beautiful. It would be a shame when she became a vampire and she lost all of those curves. Granted, vampy chicks had curves too, but they weren't as soft, as…pliable as hers were.

I grasped her hand and pulled her to me, throwing her off balance. With a little, "Oof!" she crashed into me and I captured her lips, grinding my clothing-clad erection into her already heated core.

I rubbed her and the friction of the denim against her caused her to pant and tighten her grip on my shirt. "Emmett!" she cried as I hitched one of her legs around my waist.

"Yes?" My nose skimmed her neck, sniffing the tantalizing blood under her heated flesh.

"You need to fuck me now before I rip your pants off," she snarled.

I chuckled and my thumb and forefinger rolled her nipple. "Well, don't let me stop you, sugar."

She let out a rather canine growl and my cock jumped as she pulled away, taking the blue jeans with her as they ripped in two. She sank to her knees and enveloped me in her hot mouth as I cried out, "Fuck!"

I didn't know how strong she was and I didn't know how much thrusting she'd be able to take, but if she didn't stop sucking my dick, I was gonna cum all down her throat. "Tally…I fucking need more."

She let out a hum and began sucking me with earnest.

"Talia, I mean it. I don't wanna hurt you…"

She didn't respond, save for grasping my ass with her hot little hands and pulling me to her tighter.

"Holy shit," I moaned as both my hands went into her hair. She pulled away and started licking my balls and I almost shot my load then and there. Her teeth raked over my swollen flesh and my eyes rolled back as my head hit the wall, plaster dust flying about us as she continued her ministrations.

So involved in her attention, I didn't notice what one of her hands, or more specifically one of her fingers, were doing until she deep throated me and stuck a finger into my ass, rubbing something that caused me to let out a fucking roar as I came, shooting down her gullet.

I all but pushed her shoulders away and she landed with a slight 'thump' onto her ass, smirking as she wiped a bit of my jism from the corner of her mouth.

"What the fuck was that, Talia?"

She grinned as she stood and I could smell her, all of her. "What? You didn't like it?"

"That's not the…" Wait. _Did I like it? She just put her finger up my…yeah, but I mean, I came like a…fuck._ "I don't know," I admitted.

She giggled lightly. "Okay, sorry for springing that on you." She blushed. "I read that guys like that."

Well, I had to admit, it was unexpected, but still. Shit. I laughed. "Come on, let's get in the shower and I'll see about giving you some relief, okay?"

She nodded and I pulled her to the shower, the one she had brought herself off in just last night. But tonight she was going to get the full treatment. I turned the water on full blast and stripped out of my shirt and shoes, which I still managed to be wearing, and checked the temperature.

Well, since I was a vampire, I didn't really know, was it too hot? Bella had one of those duck things that told if the water was too hot for a baby, wonder if I could use it in the shower? Talia seemed to sense my indecision because she shook her head and stuck her hand in. "It's great." She slid into the stall. "Care to join me?"

_Only hell yeah, _ran through my mind as I stepped into the steam. I watched as she reached for the shampoo and I asked, "May I?"

She smiled. "Please."

I took the shampoo from the rack built into the wall and lathered up my hands before I ran it through her thick mane. She moaned as I gently massaged her scalp. "Do you like that?" My tone was as breathless as I felt. This woman was my undoing and I was powerless to stop it.

She nodded mutely and I took my time coating every one of her curls in the sweet smelling bubbles before she stepped under the spray and I watched, fascinated as those little circles of soap ran down her body to hide between her legs. She caught me staring and smiled. "Yes?" she inquired teasingly.

I shook my head and dropped to my knees, pulling her toward me. I lifted one of her legs over my shoulder and plunged my tongue into her heat.

"Oh shit," she moaned as she braced herself against the tile wall. "Oh my fuck, Emmett! Don't stop!"

_Like I was intending to. I don't have to breathe. Think she forgot that? _I buried my nose into her clit as my tongue went in as far as it could and I decided to treat her with some of her own medicine as I thrust a finger into her ass while I shot three fingers in her pussy along with my tongue and she came like a fucking fountain, gushing all over me, drenching me in her sweet cum and I licked up every fucking drop of that glorious nectar. I slid my tongue back up her clit and she shivered before pushing me away. "No more," she whimpered softly. "Too much…"

I grinned and stood, licking my lips and she grabbed me, sucking my tongue into her mouth for a taste of her own juices and the thought made my cock hard again as it brushed her still sensitive clit.

She shivered again and I pulled away, turning her and pushing her tits up against the glass of the shower door. "I'm gonna fuck you now," I told her as I ran my cock down the crack of her ass.

"_Please…_" she cried as she stuck her ass out a bit for me and my hand molded perfectly to her globe of flesh as I slipped inside her.

She reached behind her and grabbed my hands, pulling them up to her breasts, and hey, I was a sensitive guy, I could figure out what she needed as I pulled her back flush with my chest and began palming her gorgeous tits.

She started playing with her clit once more and I let out a growl as she brushed my sack with her hand as I plunged in and out of her. I pulled her back by her hair and kissed her violently as I grabbed that shower massager, turning it to 'pulse' and thrust it toward her clit, stimulating it with the hot spray. She let out a low moan and I felt her pussy quake around me again as we pushed ourselves up and over the edge of ecstasy together once more.

After our shower fun, we decided to go back downstairs for another movie and some food for the human, this time, both of us were actually dressed, each in some flannel pajama bottoms and tee-shirts, and Talia had some thick socks on her feet. "Cold?" I asked her.

She grinned. "Just a little bit. Which is rare for me. Normally I'm hot natured."

My mind flashed to Bella and her many hot and cold flashes during that last week or so of her pregnancy and I was worried that Talia would have the same things happen to her. I didn't want to share her. I didn't want to have Jake or Seth snuggled up to her, keeping her warm.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers in front of my face and I blinked. Her face swam into view and she asked, "Did you take a field trip?"

I snorted. "Yeah, guess so." We settled down then, Talia wrapped in a thick blanket, as we watched "Mr. and Mrs. Smith".

"Angelina was totally fuckable in this movie," I commented.

Talia laughed. "Yeah, I never even looked at Brad Pitt until he hooked up with her. Now _that _would be threesome I wouldn't mind being in the middle of."

A million and one thoughts ran through my head. _If she would be open to threesomes… _"So, you'd do that?"

"What?"

"Be in a threesome."

She shrugged. "I believe in monogamy, I mean, I see souls and their mates. But I do believe that a person can be close, intimate, even with another person and it not ruin what they have with their soulmate as long as their mate is agreeable to it."

"Like Jasper and Alice."

She nodded. "Exactly."

"So…so you'd be willing to do that?" I asked again.

She thought a moment. "Well, I'd have to make sure my mate was okay with it, but yes, I would be very receptive to his pleasure as long as he understood that he would have to reciprocate and share us as well. What's good for the goose, and all that."

I nodded. That made perfect sense to me. "So…if, no, _when _you get your soulmate, you and I could maybe…?"

She sighed. "Emmett…this can't continue, you know that right?"

"Why not?"

"Because. You know Rosalie will never go along with it."

I nuzzled into her. "What Rosie doesn't know won't hurt her…" As soon as the words left my mouth I realized I had just made a monumental mistake.

This was only further realized as Talia turned to me with huge tears in her eyes and she whispered, "Is that all this is to you?"

Fuck. And the "Asshole of the Year" award goes to…Emmett Cullen. Jackass. "Baby…I didn't, I mean…"

"Baby? BABY? You can sit there and call me BABY?! What the FUCK is wrong with you?"

Damned little human was scaring me and that was the God's honest truth. "Tally…come on, you know I didn't mean…"

But she was already standing, hands on her hips looking a bit like Satan incarnate as red as her face was. "No. I am _not _your whore, Emmett. I'm with you because I lo-like you, and we're having a baby together and I was horny. I _told _you I'd get myself off, but _noooo _you were ALL too eager to help!" She sighed and turned from me, looking out into the night through the window. "Maybe this was a mistake," she whispered. "Maybe I would have been better off if I hadn't come."

My dead heart seized at the idea. "No, Talia, please don't say that." I got up as well and wrapped my arms around her. "Please don't say that. Please don't regret what we've done."

She turned then and gave me a light push. I stepped back and she asked, "Why, Emmett? Why can't I regret this? This is wrong. We both know it. You're married." She laughed flatly. "I'm the other woman. I can't believe I'm the other woman." She shook her head and walked away toward the stairs.

"Talia…" I called after her.

She held up a hand. "Emmett, please, just…give me some time, okay? I just need to think about a few things."

My head fell, but I asked her softly, "Can I come and hold you while you sleep?"

Her smile was forced as she said, "Maybe. We'll see, okay?"

I nodded and watched as she walked up the stairs and I heard the door shut softly. I sank to the sofa and put my head in my hands. Why did I have to be such a fuckup?

I waited a few hours before I crept up the stairs and tiptoed into her room. She was awake, that much I knew, but her back was turned to the wall. I walked over to my side of the bed and she looked up at me before turning over and facing the door.

I sighed and slid under the covers with her anyway. She shivered, and I reached for the extra blanket at the foot of the bed. Her body temperature wasn't regulating like it should be. I knew we'd have to get Jake or Seth in here soon. I hated it, but I realized that whatever Talia needed, I'd go to the ends of the earth to get for her.

"Can I stay with you?" I whispered as I put my arm around her bundled figure. I caressed her baby bump and she sighed. "I suppose."

"Talia…I'm sorry. Really. I really didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"I know," she admitted softly, but I could smell the salt in the air. Shit. I'd made her cry. _Again._

"I'm sorry," I whispered once more into her ear.

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough, Emmett."

"Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head and grabbed my hand, tugging it closer to her. "No. Don't leave. I'm sorry. I just…I mean, I've never been in this situation before."

"Being the other woman?" I asked her.

Her breath caught, but she nodded. And that was when my memory flooded back to me. The duchess, I'd had an affair on her, with my actual soulmate. And if Talia had never been…well, I mean, I didn't actually think _I _was her…I mean, I'd _wondered _but I mean, she'd said once before that you don't necessarily wind up with your soulmate, so I had thought maybe Rosalie _wasn't _mine, but then…shit. It's not like it really mattered anyway.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly, bringing me out of my reverie.

"W-were we ever married in a past life?" I managed.

She was silent for a moment before she answered, "Yes."

Well fuck me with a fork. So, that must have meant that _Rosalie_ was Serena and _Talia _was the duchess. Well, it makes sense. I mean, Rosie would stab me with a pitchfork if I refused to leave my wife for her. Talia would only cry and say she understood. God. My life was such a damned mess.

"Were we happy?" I asked.

I could almost hear her smile. "Yes, very."

_That's what you think, _I thought to myself. "Tell me about it?" I asked.

She shook her head and I felt that dark cloud over us again. "No. I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because. You know in your heart that just because we were something once, doesn't mean that it's right now. People that aren't soul mates get married all the time and survive happy, healthy lives."

"No, I don't. I don't know of anyone that's not with their soulmate."

She sighed. "Take Jake and Bella for example. If Alice had never seen Bella jump off that cliff and come back to try and save her, Jake and Bella _would _have gotten together. Nessie's soul would never have been born, because she would have seen that Jake was happy and the two of them would have gotten together in their next life."

Wow. I never really thought about that. I guess it was a good thing she'd never told Edward that.

She must have been thinking the same thing, because she said, "I forbid you to tell Edward. You can't even think of that. It would crush him, Jake, _and_ Bella if they knew."

My mouth fell open. "You can _do _that?"

She nodded. "A soul-seeker can forbid a person to tell anything. It's part of our power."

"So…you have _powers_?"

She shook her head and grinned. "You have no idea what I can do, Emmett. I can only hope it's as good as the other seekers that have become immortal."

"How do you know them?"

She sighed. "I know _of _them and their gifts that were made apparent when they became immortal. Each one of us is slightly different but our goal is the same."

"What _is _your goal?"

"To find the good souls and pair them with their mates, if possible. And to seek out bad souls and see that they are punished. That's why there are watchers."

"Watchers? Like on "Highlander?""

She rolled her eyes. "No. Well, actually, yes, sort of. Only…not." She must have taken my silence for confusion, which I was, because she continued; "A watcher is like the ultimate lie detector. They sniff out if someone is telling the truth or not."

"Wow. Cool."

She smiled. "Usually a watcher, seeker and protector work together for the greater good."

"Protector. Like the wolves?"

She shrugged. "Some times. Though, the wolves normally keep to themselves protecting the humans from vampires. The seekers that are vampires are vegetarians unless they are with a watcher, who lets them know if the human is bad or not. Then they can feed upon the body, draining it and sending the soul to hell."

My mouth fell open. "So people like Miya and Edward, who know a person's thoughts, their aura, they're watchers?"

Talia paused and then nodded. "On occasion."

It _sounded _like she was evading, but I let that go. Another problem was making its way known in my head. "So…will you go to Miya when you leave me?" I asked quietly. The thoughts of her being on the other side of the world…I wasn't sure my brain could process that.

"I'm not sure where I'm led to go yet, Emmett. I will need to get my bloodlust under control first."

"But you're a seeker."

"Just because I'm a seeker doesn't mean I won't enjoy the taste of human blood, Emmett. I don't want to put myself or anyone else in harm's way."

"So you _will _leave."

"I have to."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because," she said, tears thick in her voice again. "You _know _this is wrong, Emmett."

I pulled her to me tighter and kissed her ear. "Well, then maybe I don't want to be right."

"Emmett…"

"No. Talia, we have one more day and night before everyone comes back home. Can't we just pretend? Just pretend that we're…together and we're having a baby and we're both human living a normal, boring, human life?"

She sniffed and said, so quietly, I almost didn't catch it, even _with _vampire hearing, but she said, "Okay."

I smiled. "So…does this mean we can have make-up sex?"

She laughed and turned to me. "No, this means we cuddle."

I pouted for about a half a second until she scooted her body closer and I realized she was naked. My eyebrow rose. I did love some naked canoodling, though, being in a bed had been reserved for only Talia. Rosalie still refused to muss her hair with pillows and stuff.

Sure, she could play baseball and work on cars, but she couldn't let herself get a case of bed-head. Weird. I decided then and there that I wouldn't think any more of Rosalie until it was time for her to return. Now was my time with Talia. If I was going to hell for my choices, I wanted to make damned sure I was happy as I went.

I all too eagerly stripped out of my clothes. Then we snuggled and she slept until the sun came up again and rose high in the sky and I was…content. I didn't _have_ to have sex with her, it was just enough that she was in my arms.

So I was surprised when I felt her stir and I continued to pretend to be asleep when her lips went to my chest and her weight settled over me. An odd thing…when I pretended to sleep, I 'woke' with I guess what would be a vampire's equivalent of morning wood, so I let out a hiss of pleasure as her wet heat sunk down onto me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. Her eyes were half-hooded from sleep and desire and her beautiful caramel skin was on fire and had a beautiful flush to it. She had a seductive little smile on her face and her hair was in a sexy disarray about her face. God, she looked gorgeous and she took my unnecessary breath away. I couldn't believe she was mine. Even if it was only for another day and night.

I let out a groan as my hands found her hips, helping her rock on top of me. Damn. Her tummy was even more distended from yesterday and I caressed it gently, loving my child even as I loved its mother. How would I stop? How could I not be with her again once everyone came home? Venom stung my eyes and I blinked it away as I smiled up at her and gently pulled her to me for a kiss as we rocked.

I rolled us, careful of her stomach as I continued to tenderly fuck her with everything I had, every emotion I could pour out to her.

Her peak hit and I felt her pulsing around me. I stopped and just felt the sensations of her orgasm crashing over her before I resumed my movements, this time putting my thumb on her clit and rubbing the little bundle of nerves until I had her up and over the crest, trying to tug me with her as she fell.

I ceased my movements and just looked down at her. She was absolutely the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Her skin, her eyes, her lips, her curves, they were everything a man could want, all he could ever need for eternity. If only I were hers. But I knew now, she belonged to another. I was only going to have her for a short time and I fully intended to make the most of it.

I continued the easy, gentle strokes until I finished us both off and it occurred to me how accurate the statement was that we were 'making love'. I pulled away from her and said lightly, "What do you want to do today?"

Her stomach growled and I said, "Huh. Guess I know the answer to that question, don't I? Care for more meat today?"

"Actually," she began, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "I have a better idea."

My eyebrow shot up and she moved to the edge of the bed, throwing on my shirt from the night before. "Wait," she instructed. "Stay. I need a human moment, if you must know, and then I want to go get something."

I nodded and put my hands under my head on the pillow as I watched her walk into the bathroom. She turned on the fan, and I thought that was hilarious. I mean, even with the stupid little thing I could hear what she was doing, and that was okay too. I mean, she _was _human. I'd be freaking out if she didn't, well, yeah, you know. That was a natural human biological thing. The fan shut off and she walked back out a few minutes later. I could smell the soap from her hands and she said, "I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded and she stepped out into the hall. I heard her pad downstairs and grab something; I think it was from the kitchen. I wasn't sure.

She stayed downstairs for about fifteen minutes and I was just getting ready to get up and find out what she was doing when I heard her returning footsteps. I smiled as I saw her bring in one of the large thermoses. She also had two pewter goblets. Mmm…that sounded pretty good about now, too. "Breakfast in bed?" I asked.

She giggled. "Well, since we both drink it, I thought, yeah, why not?"

I smiled as I sat up and accepted the cup. "Thank you."

She nodded and turned on her MP3 player, setting it on low. She joined me on the bed and sipped from her goblet as well. Soon Alison Kraus' voice filled the air.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark**_

Then, Keith Whitley's voice came on and I smiled as she laid her head on my shoulder.

_**Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing**_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_  
_**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**_  
_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**_  
_**You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

The words of the song touched me so deeply. It felt like we were the only two people in the world.

_**All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine**_

"You know," Talia started after a particularly large sip from her cup, "This is really good."

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

I laughed. "Well, I do prefer bear blood when we can. I have to cut back some though when the population depletes."

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

She smiled and her head went back onto my shoulder. "Well then, I'm all the happier that I shared with you."

"You didn't have to. Mountain lion and deer aren't _that _bad. I just prefer bear."

She pulled away to look at me. She then licked her lips and desire flooded her eyes again. "So do I."

Hmmm…I wonder…I sat my glass on the nightstand and took hers from her. "Emmett…?"

"Shhh," I whispered as I pulled her shirt from her body. "Just go with it." I laid her down on the bed and proceeded to dribble blood over her breasts. "Mmm. Now _that _looks like a delectable treat."

Her back arched as my cold mouth descended on her nipple and I suckled like a babe. "Oh, Emmett…!" she cried out.

"Mmm," I murmured into the skin of her breast. "I wonder what this bear blood will taste like mixed with your cum? Think I should try it?"

Her hands fisted in my hair and I felt her pulling me closer to her body. I pulled away and picked up the goblet before up-ending it over her lower curls. She cried out as the warmed liquid touched her skin and I dove in, nipping, sucking, and licking every inch of her until I cleaned up the blood and her cum as she screamed out her orgasm.

I pulled away and she was panting as she looked up at me. Suddenly she let out an evil grin and pushed me onto my back, picking up _her _goblet and dribbling some onto my chest.

She repeated the sweet torture on my torso that I had inflicted on hers and I was man enough to admit I let out a little whine of pleasure. Her teeth, stronger than a regular human's, lightly pierced my skin and I growled at the sensation. "Fuck, Talia. Damn that feels good."

She smirked. "You think _that_ felt good?" The warm blood covered my cock and she dove onto it, enveloping it in her mouth, sucking and licking me clean.

"Oh my God. Oh shit! I'm not gonna last long!"

Instead of answering, she just sucked all the harder and then she bit my tip as one of her tiny fingers once more went into my ass and I let out something between a girly-assed scream, a growl and a hiss as I shot into her mouth and she swallowed every bit of my cum again.

She pulled off me and grinned.

I growled and pulled her to me, my mouth attacking her own as I flipped us once more. My cock should have been done, but the damned horny fucker stood proud and I couldn't help but slide into her as she panted. Her back arched and her breasts pressed into me.

"Fuck, Talia…" I muttered.

"Oh, Emmett…don't stop!"

But I did. I stopped and pulled away and she growled, but I said, "Turn over, please? I don't want to hurt the baby."

Her eyes softened and she nodded as she got onto her hands and knees. She looked at me over her shoulder, her hair pulled aside and smiled. "Fuck me, baby."

_Fuck…that's some hot shit right there. _I growled deep in my throat and it rumbled through my chest as I bent to kiss each of her ass cheeks, nipping at them lightly, not enough to pierce the skin, but enough for her to know what I was doing. My tongue caressed the bear claw tatt on the left side, laving it with attention.

She moaned and dripped onto the sheets again. I licked the small of her back, pressing open-mouthed kisses to it and she moaned again. "Quit with the teasing, Emmett!" she scolded.

"Uh-uh. You're getting the full treatment, sweetheart." I licked up the knobs of her spine until I got to her shoulder, where I licked her ear before descending back down to her ass. I just looked at her for a moment.

"Em_mett_," she whined.

I grinned. Hell, I was enjoying this. I dipped my head and licked from her clit all the way up to her back and she shivered. Damn, she tasted good. I wonder if she'd like something different? I mean, I was a guy. I liked to try new stuff. And I had access to internet porn. So, I fingered her clit, shoved three fingers into her pussy, and ran my tongue around her other hole. I felt every muscle clench and I said, "Do you like that?"

She whimpered, and I took that as a good sign as I licked at that little puckered hole, all the while working her pussy with my three fingers. She was getting wetter and wetter and I knew she was close, so I pushed past that muscle and felt her drench my hand.

I pulled away then and kissed back up to her ear. I grasped her hair as roughly as I dared and pulled her flush against me. "Did you like that? Did you like being fucked dirty?"

She gurgled deep in her throat and nodded silently.

"No. You _will _answer me."

"Y-yes," she managed, her voice breathless and throaty. "I loved it. Fuck me, Emmett. Fuck me like a dirty fucking whore."

I shivered. Damn. Me. A fucking vampire. Fucking _shivered. _My cock got so hard it felt like a fucking diamond and I whispered in her ear, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and pushed her ass back against me. Hell. I grabbed her hip with one hand while maintaining my grip on her hair with the other and entered her with one swift motion. She screamed and came, gushing out from around my cock onto the sheets once more.

"Harder," she instructed. "Fuck me harder."

I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew she wasn't quite as breakable as a human either. So I picked up the tempo, thrusting into her as hard as I dared. She clenched her teeth and let out a snarl deep in her throat.

That was a fucking turn-on and I started pumping into her faster. "YES!" she screamed. And then she started muttering. "More, more, yes, yes, YES!" And I felt her clench around me again, but I just kept pumping.

I had a sense of urgency now, like she would go 'poof' into a puff of smoke and I'd never have her again, so I just continued thrusting through two more of her orgasms and I felt like if I could cry, I would, and for the first time in history, cursed being a vampire because being what I am meant I couldn't let these emotions go, so I just started kissing her shoulders and ears and neck all the while holding onto the hair wrapped around my hand and palming her breast with the other until my voice betrayed me and I whispered, "I love you," as I came.

We both fell to the bed then and I pulled her to me as we both panted. She, from the exertion, and me, well, I was panicking. I couldn't _say _that shit.

So I was freaking out when her breathing and heartbeat fell back into their normal patterns and she asked softly, "Did you mean it?"

_God forgive me…_ "Yes."

Tears poured down her face as she looked deeply into my eyes and said, "I love you, too."

It was then that I heard the downstairs door open and Jasper called out, "Emmett! They just called from the airport! Alice knows something's hinky. You'd better get your shit together!"

"Fuck," I muttered as I looked out. Somehow we had managed to fuck the damned day away and the sun was already setting. I turned to look at her and saw the hurt on her face. "Tally…"

She shook her head. "You're married, Emmett. I knew this when I gave my heart to you."

My own heart hurt and I said, "Talia, I mean it. I love you. I don't know what this means or how this affects things with us, with Rosalie, but the fact remains…"

She sniffed and nodded. "I know, Emmett. I know."

"I hate doing this to you," I told her honestly.

She nodded. "I know you do. But you'd better hurry up and go shower and change. I don't know if you know it or not, but we smell like sex. You may even want to break bad and brush your teeth. She'll taste me on you."

She was right, but I didn't _want _the taste of her gone from my mouth. I closed my eyes, cursing this whole fucked up situation but said, "Okay, you're right."

I stood and she grabbed my hand. I looked back at her and if my heart could break, it would have. She looked suddenly so young and innocent sitting there, tears streaming down her cheeks, hurt in her honey eyes. "I don't regret it, Emmett."

I took in a sharp breath. "Neither do I, Talia." I turned and walked away from her and it took every bit of willpower I had to do it.

I showered quickly, running downstairs to down some of the deer blood I had for Talia to mask the scent of her on my breath and walked back into the living room in record vamp time. Jasper had thankfully helped me and had cleaned the sofa. "Don't even talk to me about it," he stated.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, man, really. I thought…"

He shook his head. "Our asses will be in slings if Alice finds this out. You do know that, don't you?"

I nodded, but I couldn't find it in me to be ashamed. I lit some of the candles Esme liked to have around and Edward and Jake walked in, both bringing fresh flowers to hopefully mask any lingering scents.

I heard Talia moving about upstairs and she called down to Edward, who went upstairs, returning moments later, through the front door. My eyebrow rose and he said, "Some…sheets needed taking care of."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He growled. "I only did this because you are my brother. Remember that."

Jake also growled and said, "If it wasn't what she wanted, I wouldn't have let you."

I nodded again. "I know." I did feel bad for bringing them into this, but it couldn't be helped or changed now.

Just then Talia emerged from her room, fresh from a shower in a pair of flannel pajama pants and my shirt. "Talia!" I said as I looked at my shirt. We were so fucking screwed…

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she rubbed her belly. "None of my own fit anymore."

Jake looked from her to me before he sighed and slid his own off. "Here. Take this. I'll just go without. It's not like I don't normally."

She hugged him and I had to resist the urge to growl as her hand traveled over his face briefly before she darted back upstairs to change. She returned only moments later and said in a fierce voice, "Boys listen, because I'm only saying this once."

We all turned to her and she said, "I forbid you to talk about anything that went on these last few days regarding Emmett or myself. We watched movies. He attempted to cook for me. It was hilarious."

She took a breath. "I talked American Wars with Jasper. I lived near the Alston House, or the House in the Horseshoe, which is where Philip Alston and his band of revolutionists were camped once. While they were there, they were attacked by a larger unit of Tories whose leader was the notorious David Fanning. Anything else you need to know, you'll look up online and perhaps want to visit one day? I mean, you don't just enjoy the Civil war, you like knowing about wars in history, don't you Jasper?"

Another breath later, she said, "Edward showed me a new piece he was working on. It's stunning, but incomplete and he's refusing to let anyone else hear it at the moment."

"How did you…?" he started but she just shook her head and continued; "Jake regaled me with stories of his ancestors when Nessie wasn't by his side. She and I didn't spend much time together, because Edward wanted her to himself and was irritated having to share her with Jake. Any questions?"

The other three men looked at her puzzled but I grinned. "You are a genius."

She smiled. "Thanks, Em."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

I smirked. "Just wait, Edward. Talia just bound you to a secret. You won't be able to tell anything about us other than what she just told you."

Their mouths fell open. "You can _do _that?" Jake asked.

She nodded. "Yes. It's the only way us seekers can keep information to ourselves. And let's face it; we don't want anyone knowing about our activities, do we?"

They all shook their heads.

Fifteen minutes later we were all sitting around nonchalantly when the women in our family walked in.

They all stopped and I thought, _oh shit, it didn't work. They know._ But suddenly they all descended on Talia, rubbing her stomach and telling her how they couldn't believe how much a few days had changed things.

She looked shy all of a sudden and I felt sorry for her, but knew I couldn't say anything to her or they would know something was up.

I cleared my throat. "Well, if you girls are gonna do nothing but stare at her and rub her stomach, I think I'll go for a hunt. Any takers?"

To my surprise, Alice said, "Sure, Em, I'll go with you."

_Crap. Why do I think I'm going to be coming back without an appendage? _

* * *

**AN2: So…wow. Lotsa sexin' goin' on up in here! LOL. Well, now Emmett has himself in a FINE pickle, doesn't he? Wouldn't you just love to know what Talia is thinking? Too bad. Hehehe…You'll get her POV AFTER the baby is born. I promise. And then EVERYTHING will be revealed. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Emmett (or any of the other Twi-characters) but...I wish I did!**

**AN: So…some mixed reviews. Hehehe…I LOVE it! So…on we go to see what happens next. Just FYI, it won't be much longer until "Baby Emmett" makes an appearance. **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I swallowed hard and nodded as she walked over to me and smiled. "We'll see you guys later!" she called before we walked through the house and out the back door.

"Wanna race?" she asked cheerily.

I eyed her warily, but said, "Sure." We ran for about ten or fifteen minutes, almost neck-in-neck before she slowed. Her legs were _way _shorter than mine, so she knew she couldn't beat me. But because of her size, she was faster than me, so we stayed close until finally she slowed up and I stopped.

She smiled and I looked at her. "Cut the shit, Alice. What?"

She sighed. "I'm hungry. Let's eat and then we'll talk, brother to sister, okay?"

I knew better than to push, so I just nodded and we went our separate ways to find our food before we met back up. I was leaning against a tree when she made her way back to me. "Well?" I asked again.

She walked up to me and slapped me. "You dumb, hillbilly asshole."

I put on a hurt face. "What?"

She was vibrating with anger, that much was evident. I liked to tease her and tell her that she was the "Red Bull Faerie" because humans drank Red Bull energy drinks and Alice didn't need any energy, because she had plenty to spare. But at the moment, she looked like Tinkerbelle in Peter Pan when she got so mad at Wendy her face turned red and she blew steam out of her ears.

She took a deep, calming, unnecessary breath and said, "Emmett, I love you like a brother, but Rosalie is my sister. I _know _you're fucking around on her."

I knew it too, and I felt horrible about it. Here Rose was, my fucking _soulmate _and I…I sunk down onto a fallen log and put my head in my hands. "Just get it over with."

She drew back in surprise. "What?"

"Ripping off one of my appendages. I'm hoping it's not my cock, but hey, I guess that's asking too much."

She took me by surprise and laughed. I looked up at her and she shook her head. "Emmett, I don't want to inflate your already overly large head, but to rip off your cock would be a disservice to women the world 'round, even if you don't end up having sex with them."

My mouth fell open. _What the hell is she going on about? _"So…if you're not going to rip me a new one, what _are _you going to do?"

She sighed and plopped down next to me. "I don't know. I can't see what the two of you were doing, but I have enough sense to know that the two of you weren't innocent. I also know that Jasper didn't spend all of his time in this house."

My eyes grew wide. "How would you know that?"

She smiled. "Remember when Edward and Bella first started getting serious?" I nodded. "Edward would come home sexually frustrated and refuse to do something about it?"

I nodded again. Edward had even refused to get his rocks off in the off chance it would assure him Bella could keep her soul. "Yeah, and?" I asked.

She sighed. "From Jasper being around that…frustration, he, well, he took it out on me."

"Oh. _Oh…_" That made a lot of sense. "So…"

"So, I come home from being gone for a few days after he's been around a horny pregnant human and not only is he _not _waiting for me in the driveway to do me up against the nearest solid surface, he hardly even acknowledges my presence. He's almost…nervous. It's as if you all had decided not to tell us something. It wasn't hard to put together."

"I can't tell you anything. I refuse to tell you anything," I stated flatly. I may have felt guilty for what Talia and I had done, but I could never bring myself to regret it.

She nodded. "I had a feeling you would say that. So let me remind you of one thing, Emmett." She stood and knelt down so her face was mere inches from mine. "Family comes first, you hear me? I don't care who or when you fuck, but fuck with my family, I fuck with you. I may have been the newest addition before Bella and Nessie, but I'm loyal to our coven. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," I said stiffly. "You've told me this before."

She shrugged. "I felt the need to reiterate my point."

I crossed my arms. "Well, consider it reiterated. I know that the family comes first. We are only as strong as our bond. If not, you, Jasper, Edward, you'd all be members of the Volturi now. And I would be missing two brothers and a terrific little sister."

She smiled then. "I'm not really your sister, Emmett. Never forget that, okay?"

I blinked. It _almost _seemed as though she was flirting with me. I guess she was feeling some residual horniness from being away from Jasper. I brushed it off with a grin. "Yeah, because I don't think my sisters were ever so tiny as you."

She laughed. "What I lack in size, I make up for in other places."

I thought of the goofy-assed grin Jasper usually sported when he would come downstairs after marathon sex with Alice. "Yeah, of that, I have no doubts, Ali."

She moved toward the direction of the house and asked, "Are you coming?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Let's go."

We ran back home and when we arrived, we saw Leah and Seth in the living room. "Hey man," I said to Seth. "Long time no see." He was a really cool little dude, even if he was a wolf-boy.

"Hey, Emmett!" He was always so damn cheerful. What the hell was up with the cheerful guys on the Rez? They were all, for the most part, like that.

"So…what's going on?"

Leah, for once, had a smile on her face. "Jake gave me permission to find my mate."

She smiled at Talia and Talia said, "I'm surprised you didn't come before now, or while I was gone to Ireland and get the envelope."

Leah shrugged. "I had to talk Jake into it. He seems to think we all need to be here. And too, I think he'll miss me just a little bit."

Talia smiled. "Well, I think you'll probably come back, just not as a wolf girl."

Leah's face almost split it was smiling so much. Actually, she would have been very pretty if she didn't scowl so much.

"Are you ready?" Talia asked her.

She nodded and Talia grinned. "Want me to make a big production of it?"

Leah almost vibrated with excitement. If she had been in wolf form, I'll bet her tail would be wagging. That thought made me stort in silent laughter.

"Yeah," Leag told her. "I want this to be something I can sit down and tell our children one day. Let's do it up right."

Talia laughed and motioned for Leah to pull up a footstool so they could sit with their heads together, just like Talia had done that first day with Jasper. Talia's hands went to Leah's face, and Leah's hands covered Talia's. They both closed their eyes and I saw the myriad of emotions cross Talia's face. Then she smiled and pulled away. "Well, I knew the answer before, but to see it now…it's just…" She wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry, I'm emotional. But it's not every day you meet your brother's soulmate before he does."

Leah gasped. "We're going to be sisters?" she asked softly.

Talia nodded. "In the true sense of the word."

"But…" I could tell Leah was thinking hard. "It's a positive that our children will be wolves then, isn't it?"

Talia nodded. "I'm afraid so." She tightened her grip on Leah's hands. "But don't walk away from your destiny, embrace it. Just because you hate what you are, doesn't mean everyone else does. It isn't a curse. It's a blessing."

Leah's face was a bit sad. "You've grown up with it. It was a new experience for me."

Talia nodded. "I understand that."

"What is his name?"

"Jason Michael Grayson." Talia smiled. "He's nineteen and in college at NC State. I imagine you might be able to talk him into moving to Washington, I'm not sure. He wasn't thrilled with his classes. But you have years yet to figure out everything."

"I-I can go to him now?" Leah asked.

Talia nodded as a tear ran down her face. "Yes. Go to your destiny. Will-will you give them my love? I have some letters prepared for them."

Leah's arms went around Talia to hug her. "I would be honored, sister."

Talia was bawling now as she stood and grasped Leah's hand, leading her to her room. "Whoa," Seth said from the other chair. "So, wow. Leah's got a hookup. I wonder if I should have Talia…"

"No." Jake said flatly as he walked in with Nessie on his shoulders. "Absolutely not. I don't need a lovesick Beta."

Seth's eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

Jake grinned. "I wouldn't trust my family of leeches to anyone but you, man."

I grinned and Bella mumbled something that sounded oddly like, "Boys". Then it hit me. If Nessie was back that meant…

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said as he and Sue walked in. "Hey everybody," he added a bit more quietly as he looked at us all standing around. Charlie always knew there was something…other, about us, so occasionally we made him quite uncomfortable when there were more than a few of us at a time.

I grinned. Sue was still uncomfortable around us for other reasons, but she always came with Charlie. She knew exactly what we were, but Charlie was still in the dark and he rather liked it that way. Knowing Jake could turn into a wolf kinda freaked him out.

"Hi, Dad. What's up?" Bella asked.

He shrugged. "Not much. Sue said Leah told her something big was happening for her today and we should bring Ness home."

Just then, Talia and Leah walked back downstairs. "MOM!" Leah shouted as she jumped the last four steps. "I need money. I have to get to North Carolina!"

Sue looked surprised. "Why?"

Talia grinned as she rubbed her stomach and stepped off the last step. "Because," she said, her accent a bit thicker due to her emotions. "That's where my brother is."

Sue's eyes grew wider. "What are you talking about?"

Bella looked nervously from Talia to Sue to Charlie. "Um, Ch-Dad, I wanted to ask your opinion of something at the cottage. Would you come with me?"

He looked at her confused, but said, "Bella, can't it wait?"

Bella must have said something to Edward in her mind, because he chimed in, "Well, it's kind of a surprise…"

Charlie let out a little grumble, but stood and followed them out of the house and down the path to the cottage.

"Now, what is going on and why does she reek of vampire if she's part wolf?"

I looked at Sue in surprise. It never occurred to me that she may have never phased, but that didn't mean the wolf gene didn't run through her.

Leah smiled as Talia sat once more. "I guess you need to explain to her, Talia."

Talia laughed. "I suppose so. Here, give me your hands."

"Why?" Sue asked.

"_Mom,_ just do it." Leah told her irritably.

Sue shot her daughter a look, but grasped Talia's hand. Talia pulled her toward her a bit more and closed her eyes. Then she gasped. "Wow."

"Wow, what?" Leah asked.

Talia smiled again. "I didn't expect that."

Sue blinked. "What?"

"That you found your soul-mate at age ten, but because of your Rez rules, you couldn't be with him."

Sue let out a tiny choking sob. "Oh God. So…Charlie…?"

My brows knit. "Wait, you mean, Sue and Charlie?"

Talia nodded. "You two met at the beach on a rare nice day when you were both ten. You felt a connection to him. You saw him every year at that beach and your feelings for him grew, but then you found out that you had to marry someone from either the Quileute or the Makah Reservation."

Tears were running down Sue's face. "Yes, that's right. It was before the elders, Harry, Billy, and others changed the ruling. We need more blood besides just from these two tribes."

Talia nodded, sniffling a bit herself.

"So Mom, you and Dad never loved each other?" Leah asked.

"Oh no, that's not it at all." Sue said, reaching for Leah. "We loved each other very much. But it…hurt when I had to be just friends with Charlie. And then that bitch Renee left him and he was so lonely…"

"But Mom, you and Charlie never…"

Sue bristled. "I was faithful to your father, thank you very much. I loved him more than you could possibly imagine."

Talia nodded. "It is very possible to be in love with someone that isn't your soulmate." _Why was it she looked up at me when she said that,_ I wondered. "But it's also a different feeling when you find them. Like everything finally fits into place."

I took a breath. Now I was just confused. What was she trying to tell me? Why did I have a feeling I was missing out on something important? I shook that thought away as the two women continued talking and Talia told them both stories of Jason, or Jay, as he preferred. Her younger brother sounded like a cool guy.

An hour later, Charlie and Sue were just leaving, taking Leah and Seth with them, and I noticed Talia was looking quite beat. "I think she needs a break," I said, inclining my head toward her. It _was _getting late, and she and I had had marathon sex for hours today. Hell, _I _was a bit tired and I didn't sleep!

Rosalie, who had just come back in from seeing Carmen out as well, said, "Take her to her room, Emmett. She needs her rest."

I gulped, but picked Talia up with ease.

"Put me down, Emmett, I'm too heavy with baby weight."

I smiled. "Vampire, remember?"

She giggled. "How could I forget?"

We made our way upstairs, me going slowly so as not to jar her or the baby and said, "This feels nice. You're warm."

She grinned. "Thanks. You're cold. It feels nice too. I think I have a slight fever." I put my palm to her forehead. She was hot. Great. Next would be the cold-flashes. "Yeah, you are. How much longer did Carlisle say you had?"

She shrugged. "He checked me out while you and Alice were hunting. I was surprised you came back walking. I figured she would have cut you off at the knees. Literally."

I chuckled at that. "Nope. The pixie surprises me on occasion. So what did Dr. Dad say?"

She sighed and rubbed her belly. "He isn't sure. He seems to think I'm growing even more rapidly than Bella and that worries him. He's afraid that my wolf blood might become an issue, though, he's being careful not to say that around Rosalie. We all know she is…less than thrilled with that fact."

I winced. If only she knew _how _unenthused Rosie was with all of this. I sat Talia on her bed and brushed my hand across her stomach. I settled my hand on her and felt the kick. She winced and I looked at her. She smiled. "The little booger is getting stronger."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, Emmett. If the baby kicks hard enough to break a rib, I'll just heal right back again. That's the cool thing about the wolf gene."

I nodded, though I hated the thought of Talia being in pain. "You rest, okay?"

She nodded and I could feel her body relaxing into the bed. "I hope I sleep tonight."

"You sleep like the dead," I pointed out. "No pun intended."

She smiled and said softly, "I only sleep when I'm in your arms, Emmett."

My heart ached, but I stood and said, "See you in the morning, okay?"

She nodded again. "See you then, Emmett."

I made myself walk away from her. How in the hell I was going to continue to do that, I wasn't sure, but I had no choice. I had a wife and responsibilities. I cursed Rosalie and her demands for a child, and the way they led me to be in another woman's arms. I loved Rosalie with everything I was until Talia came. And now I had two women in my life and I realized that while Talia wasn't perfect, she was more perfect for me than Rosalie ever was. The only thing she and I had in common besides working on cars was sex. That was pretty pathetic, in my opinion. Not that it mattered. I'd given her everything already. I couldn't un-give that to her. So I'd just have to suck it up and deal.

The next week passed in a dull, bordering on painful, pace. Talia continued to grow, and her stomach was huge. Carlisle was terrified to go to work for fear that she would pop the kid out before a whole month was out, and I was terrified for her if she did.

Luckily for me, Rosalie, Alice and Bella were so busy working on baby stuff, painting a nursery and getting stuff together, that I was rarely alone with Rosalie. I mean, sure, we had the usual, "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am" sex we always did, but we didn't have time to actually talk, which, I was extremely thankful for.

At least, I thought I was, until Edward and Jasper cornered me. We were all out hunting. Now that we were getting down to the wire waiting for the baby, we were going in shifts. Edward didn't want us to be as unprepared as they were when Bella had Nessie. I looked up from my freshly drained elk to find them both staring at me. "What?" I asked.

They looked at each other, no doubt communicating between themselves and I sighed. "You know I fucking hate it when you do that shit. If you got somethin' to say, quit talking to each other and talk to _me_. I swear, sometimes it's like I'm the outsider here."

They looked at one another again before Edward said, "Emmett, we need to talk."

Jasper nodded. "You have some serious issues my friend."

"And you think I don't know that?" I growled. "You honestly think I'm just some dumb redneck fuck that don't know his ass from a hole in the ground?" It was weird, since being with Talia, a lot of the Tennessee had come back into my speech patterns and my accent was way more pronounced. Jasper's was also, something I heard Alice purring to him late at night about how much she liked it. Rosalie said it made me sound ignorant. "Just because I talk slow don't mean I'm stupid," I put in.

Edward put his head in his hands. "God, he's quoting movies now."

I grinned at that. "Reece Witherspoon is hot. I love "Sweet Home Alabama", don't you?"

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "Emmett, we realize you aren't stupid, but the two of us know things, things you may not realize."

My eyebrow shot up. "Like what?"

"Like…the fact that you're in love with Talia and you think about her. All the time." Edward said.

"And your libido is like Edward's was when he cock-blocked himself." Jasper added.

"Hey!" Edward spoke up. "I just wanted to do right by Bella. You have to give me props for that."

"Props?" I said with a grin. "Dude, you need to lay off the MTV Bo'."

His eyebrow shot up. "Bo'? Are you regressing back to Tennessee?"

I shrugged. "What? What's the big fucking deal? So I think about her. She's hot. Literally. Being in her is like sticking my cock in a hot apple pie."

They both laughed. We had just watched "American Pie" a few nights ago. "I'm serious though," I told them. "The feeling is…"

"Indescribable." Edward's voice soft and he had a far away look in his eyes. I had forgotten he knew what it was like being with a human before. It was so hard to think of Bella being that breakable when now she was one tough chicky. He shook his head and looked at me. "But Emmett, that's not it. You aren't just comparing them, you're thinking of how you want it to be Talia when you're, when you and Rosalie…"

If I had been human, I would have paled. I hadn't even realized… "I'm a horrible person," I stated quietly. "Seriously. I don't deserve to live. Maybe you guys should just…"

"What? Blame you for having a Johnson? Get all up in your shit because you're fantasizing about another woman? Dude, that shit happens after seventy some odd years." Jasper put in.

Edward winced, but said, "Jasper is right. Fantasies are normal, Emmett, but the level of devotion you show her…"

"We're just worried what is going to happen once you change her. When she's immortal, how are you going to say goodbye?"

"I honestly have no idea." I told them truthfully. "If I knew, I would be able to figure all this out. But I'm stuck. I love Talia. I'm bound to Rosalie."

"So you don't love Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"God, Edward, of course I love Rosalie. She's…she saved me. She made me what I am. We've had seventy three years together. But I love Talia with a love that burns my soul and hurts my heart. And I feel horrible for feeling that."

"I know," Jasper put in.

I shot him a look. "What do you want me to do? I'm fucked no matter what. I even _think _of leaving, Rose will rip my head off, I stay with her, I'm miserable for the rest of eternity. And if I mention the thoughts of her sharing me with Talia any more than I already have, I have the feeling my cock is going to be a fucking hood ornament for her BMW until she deems me worthy of getting it back. So you tell me what you want me to do because I'm all out of fucking options."

They both looked at me with sorrow in their eyes as we walked back toward the house. Suddenly, Edward groaned and closed his eyes. "What?" Jasper and I asked, both of us going into vampy warrior mode.

"It's Talia," he said softly and my heart felt like it fell out of my chest. "She's gone into labor."

My eyes must have gotten as big as Jasper's, which looked like saucers in his eyes and Edward yelled, "Run!" and we took off back to the house at break-neck speed.

I heard her heartbeat racing and her whimpers as she was talking soothingly to the baby in Spanish. "Where is she?" I yelled as I ran into Jake, who was in the kitchen with Nessie.

"Her room, man. Dr. Leech is in there with her and your un-blushing bride." I skidded to a stop at that comment, but knew I needed to be in there with Talia, I had to be the one to change her, after all. So I trudged ahead up to Talia's room and pushed my way inside.

"Okay, everyone," Carlisle's voice was full of authority. "Edward and I need some room here. Bella, Esme, Jasper, the three of you will need to wait downstairs or at least out of our way, no offense. Rosalie, Alice, I'll need for you two to wait outside for the babies."

My mouth fell open then as I walked over to Talia. "Babies?" I inquired softly.

She smiled, though her face was pained. "Surprise?"

"H-how many?" I asked.

"Twins," Edward said. "I've been hearing their thoughts for the past few days. They communicate telepathically. I don't know if it's just because they are in utero, or if it will transcend their birth, but it was fascinating to listen to them."

I nodded, remembering the look of surprise on his face the first time he told me he could hear it. Just then, Talia's hand shot out to grip mine. "It hurts, Emmett," she groaned.

I knelt down next to the bed and started rubbing soft circles on her belly. "Okay, guys, just calm down, okay? No need to hurt her, Uncle Eddie and Papa Carlisle are going to get you out, alright?" I felt the kicks abate just a bit and I smiled. "See? They're listening to me already."

Edward snorted as he moved over to Talia. "Okay, Talia, you have to do exactly as we say, alright?"

She bit her lip, but nodded. Edward and Carlisle exchanged a silent conversation, and I ignored them both as I grabbed the cloth from the bowl of water on her nightstand and started wiping her brow. "You're doing great, you know that?"

She let out a little moan and I said, "How did this happen?" She shot me a look and I grinned. "I _know _how you got pregnant, I was there, remember? How did you go into labor?"

She clenched her teeth briefly before saying, "I, um, well; I was just sitting down there with Nessie. We were watching a movie and I felt a hard kick. I didn't really think anything of it until I felt them thrashing about in there. I let out a moan and Carlisle came in and, well, he seemed pretty sure I was in labor."

"You're early." Today was March eighteenth. My babies would be born on March eighteenth. Thank goodness Carlisle and Esme had turned down the invitation to join Siobhan, Maggie and Liam for their Saint Patrick's Day event in Ireland. But Esme had put her foot down. She didn't want to miss the birth of her newest family member.

She groaned again and I glanced over to see Carlisle and Edward getting everything ready. "Multiple births come early," she told me weakly.

I let out a breath. "Okay, we can do this, right?"

She nodded and tried to smile, though, it came out like a grimace. "Yeah, we can."

"Alright, Talia," Carlisle began. "I'm going to cut the skin, and then Edward will have to tear into the amniotic sac with his teeth. We'll pull the babies out and then Emmett will insert a large dose of venom directly into your heart and also will bite you on the neck, ankles and both wrists, okay? That way we'll make sure you get as much venom into your system as you can."

She bit her lip, but nodded. "Ready to get naked?" I teased as Edward started cutting her clothing away from her body. She shot me a look and slapped my arm. "What?" I asked, smiling. "Just trying to relieve some stress here."

She moaned again. "I think that might have helped for about a nanosecond."

"Well, I do what I can," I quipped as I took both of her hands in mine. I bent down to her ear and whispered, so quietly, I was certain she was the only one that could hear it, "I love you."

Tears fell from both her eyes as she mouthed it back to me, understanding Rosalie was just outside the room. Edward finished cutting off her clothing and I looked at her once more, swollen with my child, no, children, and I knew the image would be ingrained in my mind for all eternity. She was beautiful, truly the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

"Okay, Talia," Edward said, his nerves clear in his voice. "Carlisle is going to cut now. Emmett, get prepared for the smell of her blood."

I didn't even flinch as my eyes traveled over the cut Carlisle was making. The smell bloomed in the air, but there was no way in hell I would even think of drinking it in. It was keeping her alive. I couldn't drink of it.

I let out a snarl as Edward drew closer to her and he said, "Emmett, I have to do this, you know that, don't you?"

I nodded, and Talia gripped her hand tighter around mine. "It will be fine," she told me softly. "Have faith."

I nodded again, my eyes never leaving Edward as he ripped a large opening into the amniotic sac. Fluid poured out then, the smell of my venom mixing with her blood, and Carlisle lifted out a small bundle, skin a shade lighter than Talia, while still darker than mine. "Congratulations," Carlisle said as he smacked the baby on the ass and it started to cry. "You have a son."

My breath caught as he laid the baby on Talia's breast. She was crying and the baby looked up at her for just a moment with crystal blue eyes, dark, the same color I'd had when I was human. "He's beautiful," she murmured, brushing at his already thick mop of curls."

So focused on him, I didn't realize it as Carlisle said, "Well, how about that? Another son, Emmett."

I blinked and my eyes grew wide as another bundle, looking identical to the one before, was placed at Talia's other breast. The boys looked at each other and then they both bit her, no doubt taking blood and milk from her nipples. She moaned at the sensation, but when I went to grab them away from her, she snarled at me.

Carlisle chuckled. "A female wolf normally doesn't let others be with her when she delivers, Emmett."

Edward watched the boys and asked me, "What are you naming them?"

I knew Rosalie had her own mind made up, but I couldn't help it. The names came to me unbidden. "That one," I said, pointing to my oldest son, "Is Xander Bryant. Bryant was my father's name."

"This one," I said, brushing a finger over his hair, "This is Dominic Aaron."

"My father's name is Aaron," Talia panted in a pained voice.

I smiled. "I know."

Edward grinned and took Xander from Talia's breast, where he was suckling happily. Talia snarled again, but Edward said, "I must get them more than just your blood and milk, Talia. You're about to be turned. They'll need blood."

She nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. "Of course. Sorry."

He chuckled and called out, "Rosalie?"

She came in then, a brilliant smile in place. She accepted the bundle and her eyes caught mine. "Don't forget what we talked about, Emmett."

I swallowed hard. I wasn't supposed to let Talia live. How could I forget that?

I dimly heard Edward call Alice in and she accepted Dominic because Carlisle said, "Edward, we need to close her up now and start the changing process."

"NO!" Talia cried out. "You have to save the other one!"

"Other one?" I asked.

Edward looked at her quizzically. "Talia, I only heard two."

"No, you have to save it, Edward," she pleaded.

He was still looking confused as Carlisle turned back to Talia. I saw him reach forward and he pulled out one of the tiniest babies I had ever seen. He smacked its ass and it let out a tiny wail. "It's a girl," he whispered as he bundled it in a blanket.

"Talia? Honey, I was just kidding when I said you were going to have a litter," I said, all but dry sobbing at this point.

Talia chuckled flatly. "Well, I am part wolf, and you are quite virile, Emmett Cullen."

I smiled. The little girl was gently suckling on Talia's breast and Talia asked me, "What are you going to name her daddy?"

I didn't even have to think. "Carolina Lillian, after both her mommies." I took the baby from her and she looked at me with honey brown eyes, the same color as Talia's. "You are beautiful," I murmured.

Just then, Carlisle said, "Oh my God. Emmett, hurry! She's hemorrhaging…" And I felt my world spin out of control once more.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I accepted the little boy and he looked up at me with big, bright blue eyes, ones I felt certain I would have seen on Emmett had I known him when he was human. "Hello, little one," I purred. I hadn't known much about babies, hadn't had a lot of chance to help with Nessie, but this felt like second nature. This was as easy as it was hard, to hold him like this.

His tiny hand reached out to my face and all of a sudden images were whirling around me, sucking me in. I saw a flurry of them, Jake and Nessie's wedding, the Volturi, Emmett looking depressed on a beach somewhere, around and around they flew until finally the visions stopped and I saw one, clear as a bell;

"_Oh you are so beautiful, just like Daddy," Rosalie cooed to the baby. "You are gorgeous, just like Emmett is."_

_She reached for a bottle of blood and said, "I'm so happy you are mine. Not to worry, I will treat you right, just like you should be loved, little boy. You don't really want to be called Xander though, do you? How horrid. Emmett's weird obsession with Vin Diesel movies has caused him to name you Xander and your brother, Dominic. Well, Dominic isn't too terrible, but Xander? No, you are my little Henry, aren't you?"_

_The baby let out a cry and put its hand to Rosalie's face, causing it to contort into a mask of confusion. "H-how did you do that?" she asked him._

_The baby must have answered her because she said, "Well, I guess we know what your gift is. You can see lies and truths. Surely you can see how much I will love you." _

"_Of course I will love you. It's not your fault your birth mother was an animal." A pause. "Yes, of course I meant was. You didn't expect me to let her live, did you? Not when your father is in love with her. No, you and your brother will both be mine." _

_She let out a hiss as the baby must have said something else. "Yes, you silly child. He would do anything for me. Your father is killing her now."_

_Another hiss and she said, "NO! He has to kill her! He can not let her live! Our lives will be ruined!" She let out a wail and said, "NO! I will not accept your brother's vision! I am meant to be with him! Me!"_

_The child must have gotten enough of Rosalie and her screaming, because it started to cry. It cried and its cries grew all the louder until it started vibrating, its tiny fists clenching and then, it phased into a wolf puppy and bit the vampire holding it. _

"_Argh!" Rosalie shouted as she dropped the creature to the ground. It slowly stood on shaky legs and started trying to run away from her as she shouted, "You are a true spawn of Satan! I will see you destroyed!" _

I was jerked out of the vision by Dominic's mind whispering against mine, _Save him, please save my brother._

I looked at him, into his crystal blue eyes. For the family. Whatever it took to keep the _family _intact. Even if it meant destroying one of my own. "Jasper!" I called. He was beside me in a second and I thrust Dominic into his arms.

He looked at the child in his arms for a half a second before saying, "Alice! Where are you going?!"

"I have to save my nephew!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

* * *

**AN2: Yes. I'm leaving it there. There is so much I want to say about this! But you will just have to watch it all play out. Let me know what you think!**

**Note2: Another interesting thing…I went online to look up female wolves and their birthing rituals. I found it quite fascinating that I managed to stay so close to it without realizing it…a female wolf normally mates in February or March. As late as April and as early as January in Alaska and Canada. Could that be why Talia came now? Because she felt the urge to become one with her wolfy side? Huh. Something to think on…**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to screw with them.**

**AN: Whoa! I know, I know. Overload there! Hehehe...it's going to get a bit rough for a while here. Trust me, I love a HEA as much as the next person. I'm incapable of writing angst for TOO long. Having said that, we're in for a bumpy ride...**

* * *

**Alice POV: **

I jumped over the banister and landed lightly just as I heard Rosalie shout, "NO! I will not accept your brother's vision! I am meant to be with him! Me!"

Fuck…that was too close. I ran toward the kitchen in time to see the baby phase into wolf form and bite her.

"Argh!" Rosalie shouted as she dropped Xander to the ground. He slowly stood on shaky legs and started trying to run away from her as she shouted, "You are a true spawn of Satan! I will see you destroyed!"

"ROSALIE! STOP!" I commanded.

She turned back toward me and I saw the puppy run past me yipping. Shit. That would be an interesting thing to think about one day, but now, as I stared down my sister, I had bigger fish to fry.

In this instant, she didn't look so beautiful. She looked every bit of evil we could look when something stood in our way and we were out for blood.

"Alice, stay the FUCK out of this!" she screamed as she made to walk past me.

"You will not hurt my nephew," I stated firmly, looking up the eleven inches into her face.

She laughed flatly. "You and what army, cupcake? He isn't normal! He's a fucking _wolf_ in case you didn't notice him running past you with fur and shit."

"But he is still my nephew. He is your husband's son."

"No! He is that…that _whore's _spawn and because of _her _he…he isn't right."

My heart was aching already. "He is a baby, Rosalie," I spoke softly, in hopes that she would see my way.

"He is a _wolf, _Alice." She tried to move past me again and I held out my arm.

"No," I told her flatly. "You will _not _harm him, Rosalie. He is a _baby_."

"I don't _give _a _fuck _WHAT he is. He will not live to befoul the Cullen name. I…I'll just tell Emmett he died. That's right. He doesn't need to know…"

_She's lost it. She has gone crazy_, I thought. "And his brother? What of Dominic?"

Rosalie stopped and looked at her. "What of him? What if he phases as well? I can't, I can't allow it to live, Alice. Emmett will forgive me in time."

If I could have sobbed then, I would. "No, Rosalie. If you so much as touch a hair on him, I _will _have to destroy you."

She let out a snarl and dropped into a crouch. I did as well, and the battle began. _I can't believe I have to do this, _I thought as I let out another snarl. We began to circle each other. "Rose, you don't want to do this."

"You aren't standing in my way, Alice. I will not let her have him."

"Who?" I asked.

"Emmett. Talia can't have him."

"She doesn't want him!" I yelled.

She laughed. "Please. I'm not a complete and total idiot, Alice. Of course she does. Who wouldn't? It's my fault. I accept that. But as soon as she and the brats are dead then it won't be an issue."

I stopped for a moment and looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked, and then I remembered what she'd said in the vision; _"Yes, you silly child. He would do anything for me. Your father is killing her now."_

I gasped. "You told Emmett to _kill_ her?"

She nodded with a smirk. "Of course. You didn't really think I could let him pine for her for eternity, did you?"

"You…I always knew you were a vindictive bitch, Rosalie, but I didn't think you could kill a woman for doing _your _bidding."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Please. Like she wanted to do this for _me_. She's been after him from day one. Why the hell do you think she just ended up here out of the fucking clear blue sky?"

I didn't know the answer to that question, but I had a feeling that all would be revealed eventually, and I never jumped into something without knowing the outcome.

Besides, no matter what I had thought in the past about Talia, all it took was Miya telling me that her aura was pink, meaning she was loving, tender, sensitive, pure, and full of compassion. I knew then that she was meant for something in our family. I just didn't know what. And I knew Emmett would love her, I just didn't want him hurting Rosalie. But none of that mattered now.

"I don't know, Rosalie," I said as I crouched once more. "But I know I will not let you hurt _any _member of our family, including any of the four new ones."

Her mouth fell open. "Four? She had quads?"

I shook my head. "Triplets. But no matter if you want to accept it or not, she is going to be part of our coven."

Rosalie snarled again. "Over my dead body."

I growled. "I think that can be arranged." And then, I attacked.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Oh my God," I said as I quickly handed my daughter over to Edward. "Talia? Talia, sweetie, come on, stay with me, okay?"

I could hear her pulse weakening. "Now, Emmett," Carlisle said.

"I love you," I told her, and I didn't care who the fuck heard me. Her eyes met mine and I jabbed the syringe straight into her heart.

She cried out immediately and began seizing. I gripped her as tightly as I dared until her body stilled slightly. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I started repeating it over and over as I held her and brushed her hair away from her now sweating face. "I'm sorry," I said as I peppered her face in kisses. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. This will hurt for a while, but then you'll be like me, okay?" She didn't respond, and I was glad, in a way, as I began to seal up her wounds. "I love you," I muttered once more as my mouth met her skin.

First, I started with her stomach, licking the wound and sealing it before I moved down to both ankles, biting, not taking even a sip of her blood as I bit into both her Tibial arteries before coming back up and pumping my venom into her Ulnar and Radial arteries on both wrists and then working my way back to her neck and her jugular.

"I love you," I repeated as I bit the left side of her neck. I moved over to the right side, stopping at her lips to kiss them and I said, "I love you" again before biting the other side. Once that wound was sealed, I fell to my knees. "Come on, Tally…please don't die on me."

Her eyes opened and she smiled at me briefly. "I…I love you, Emmett." Her voice was nothing more than a sound on a breath.

I could hear her heartbeat slowing down and I gasped. "No, Tally! Don't you dare die on me."

"I…I'm sorry, Emmett. I'll find you again."

"How?" I asked, venom burning my eyes. "How can you leave me?"

"You…" She licked her lips, which were already drying out as the fire began burning in her. "You need to live your life…for our children."

"No. I refuse. I can't live without you, Talia."

"You…love…Rosalie. She's not…all bad."

I smiled at that, but gripped her hand tighter. "Please, Talia, please, God, don't leave me. I love you. I need you."

"And…I…will always love…and need you, Emmett. Look after our babies, okay?"

I shook my head. "No. Not if you're not with me. Damn it, Talia, you're stronger than this. You're part wolf, for God's sake."

"P-perhaps the venom isn't good for me, after all…"

If I would have had any blood in my system, it would have drained away. "Why?"

"I feel cold," she said as she shivered. "I feel the venom burning, but I'm s-so c-cold."

"Carlisle! I need a blanket!" I shouted, but one was already being placed over her naked body. I didn't even bother thanking him as I said, "There, sweetheart. That should feel better."

Her eyes closed briefly before they opened again and they pierced me. "I love you with everything I am, everything I will be," she murmured on a sudden burst of energy.

"I will never love another woman like I have you, Talia Grayson," I told her as I dry sobbed. I needed her. I needed her in my life. I never knew what I didn't have until she came into my life.

"U-uno beso del final?" she asked me and I heard her heartbeat slowing even further.

"No, Talia! I will not give you one last kiss! You aren't dying! Please! Please don't do this! Don't you die on me!"

"I'm so sorry, Emmett," she whispered as her fingers ghosted over my face. "I shouldn't have come. I didn't want to hurt you like this. But I came, knowing full well I would die today."

"No!" I shouted at her, shaking her slightly. "You can't leave me! You can't leave our babies."

"R-Rose will look after them with you. Love her, Emmett. For me."

"How can I love someone that isn't my soulmate?" I asked. Because I knew, watching her die, I knew that Talia was the one that had been made for me.

She let out a sob. "It took you long enough to figure it out."

"Sorry," I whimpered with a hint of a smile. "I'm a little slow sometimes."

She was crying harder now, and I knew it wasn't good for her, but if she was crying, surely she wasn't dying, right?

"P-people do it every day, Emmett," she said quietly, the weakness evident in her voice.

"What?"

"Love someone that isn't their soul mate," she whispered.

"But it's not the same."

"I know…but I finally did it. I have…given you the tools…"

"Tools?" I asked.

She nodded. "Dominic will…explain…everything when he gets old enough."

"Dominic? Why?"

"Just…listen to him…for me, okay?"

"Talia?" Her heart rate had slowed even more. Now it was only beating around sixty beats a minute. Only once a second. "No, damn it! You can't go out on me yet! You're going to be immortal! We'll figure everything else out! I know we will!"

She shook her head. "It's not my time, Emmett…one day…I _will _find you again."

"No! Oh God no! Please don't do this to me!"

Her grip got a bit tighter. "Everything…everything happens…for a…reason," she whispered.

"That's not good enough, Talia," I stated, trying to keep the panic at bay. "You have to live."

"I…I love you. So…very much." And that was the last thing she said.

"Talia? Talia!" Oh no…this couldn't happen. "No! You can not die on me!" I pushed her body flat on the bed and started administering CPR.

"Emmett, son…" Carlisle started.

"NO, Carlisle! Edward saved Bella! I CAN save her!"

"Emmett…" Edward started.

I snarled at him. "Stay the fuck out of this, Emo boy. If you can't do anything but nag on me and tell me how I'm fucked and how I can't save her and how this won't work, save it! Because I sure as HELL don't need your negativity!"

He bristled. "I merely wanted to offer my assistance."

I wouldn't apologize. I just moved a bit so he could begin the chest compressions as I gave her breaths. This continued on for twelve minutes and three seconds before she gasped and moaned.

I fell onto my knees. "Oh, Talia, oh baby, please come back to me."

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I looked down at the kid in my hands and thought, _what the hell does she want me to do with him? _I started my way downstairs when I caught sight of a puppy running out the front door. _What the hell? _I ran after it and saw Jake coming from the side of the house. He took a running leap and phased toward the small creature.

The baby in my arms let out a wail and started squirming. "Look, kid," I told him. "I don't know what I'm doing, but really? Be still, okay?"

The baby cried again and his body contorted until he too, turned into a dog and jumped out of my arms, tumbling ass over tea kettle before he started running for Jake. My mouth fell open for about a nanosecond before I ran after them. "Wait! I can't lose you! They'll kill me!"

I followed them deep into the woods, where I immediately saw Seth in his wolf form as well. I could tell they were communicating, but, being of the vampire persuasion, I had no idea what they were saying.

I cleared my throat and Jake lifted his massive head and nodded at me, surely signaling to me that he knew I was here.

The puppies were talking in excited yips, which were punctuated by loud growls from the older two. Three minutes and twenty two seconds later, Seth licked both their noses and they followed him while Jake phased back into a human. He slipped on his sweatpants and said, "Dude, we've gotta run. Now."

"Why?" I asked, irritated that I wasn't in on their little powwow. "And where did the babies, puppies, whatever the fuck they are, go?"

"Seth has gone to take them how to hopefully phase back into some form of human. I don't know what the heck is happening, but Xander said, and Dominic corroborated it, that Alice and Rosalie are fighting. And it's not going to end pretty if what they say is true."

Just then, I heard it, a wail. And sadness, not just Emmett's, flooded me, so horrible that I staggered backwards.

Jake grabbed my arm and I briefly registered it was the first time he had willingly touched me. "You okay?" he asked me.

I gasped as the pain coursed through me. "Oh shit, Jake. Run!" I yelled and we took off, me pulling ahead of him as I raced back to the house.

I ran through the door in time to find Alice dismantling the remnants of Rosalie's body, the fire in the gas fireplace already smoking purple. "Oh my God, Alice…what have you done?"

She ripped an arm from the body and threw it into the fire. "What had to be done. She was going to kill the babies."

My mouth fell open. "A-Ali? Baby? Where's her head?"

She smiled, almost manically. "I burnt that first. There's no way this bitch is coming back from the dead. She's fucking toast."

I looked over at Esme, who was being held by Bella. I could feel her sorrow. "What the fuck happened here?" I asked. _And more importantly, why didn't Edward hear this shit go down and put a stop to it? _Rosalie had been my 'sister' since we joined the coven. I had pretended to be her twin forever it seemed.

Bella spoke up. "A-Alice saw a vision, I think. I'm not sure. I took Nessie over to the cottage since it was so late. She needed to go to bed. Esme walked with me and Jake joined us. He had contemplated going home, but something told him he needed to stay here."

She looked at me. "I…we put Nessie to bed and everything was fine until I heard the snarls. We raced back here in time…in time to see Alice rip Rosalie's head off. We tried to stop her…but she hit the button and flung it into the flames." She shivered, a very human reaction. "It was horrible."

I felt a numbness coming from behind me and I knew that Alice had slipped into shock. Never before had she ever had to _kill _anyone by herself. When she had ripped James' head off, Emmett and I had been holding him down. "Ali?"

She looked up at me, her eyes dead, before she let out a cry and launched herself at me. "Jazzy!"

I picked her up and held her to me then, sending waves of calm throughout the room. "Okay, everyone, let's just…let's calm down, okay?" How the hell did this happen to me? I wasn't used to having to handle _all _our women at once. I mean, I knew I was a sensitive guy, but this was beyond ridiculous.

Jake came in then, apparently he had phased again to speak to Seth once more before he came in. He glanced over at the purple flames and smoke rising up the chimney and his mouth fell open. "Son of a bitch. I didn't know the little pup would be right."

My eyes widened. "He _told _you that?"

"What? That the little one would take out Blondie? Yup. Sure enough."

Alice's eyes shot to him. "Where are the boys?"

Jake grinned. "Safe. Seth is showing them how to phase back. It's cute. I've never seen wolf pups before. They phase back and they look like babies, rolling about on the ground."

"They need to feed," Bella said, pulling herself from her sorrow.

"Nah, Seth took down a deer for them. They drank its blood _and _ate the raw meat. Their bellies are full. I think he was going to try to talk them into curling up and taking a nap. He'll look after them."

"And the girl child?" I asked.

"She's right here," Edward said as he walked down the stairs holding the baby in his arms. "What is going on?"

Esme walked over to him and slapped his face. "Why weren't you _listening_?! One of my daughters is _dead _and you didn't come and try to stop it!"

Edward's eyes grew wider. "No…" He looked around quickly, panicked. Relief fell over him when he saw Bella, then his eyes ghosted over Alice. "No, Rose. How?"

"I did it," Alice squeaked.

Shock coursed through his system. "You? Why? How? Why didn't I hear it?"

"You were busy, son," Carlisle said, stepping into the room as well. Esme let out another cry and flew to him. He wrapped his arms around her, murmuring to her. "I think I need to take her to our room for a bit."

I nodded and threw as much calm at her as I could, part of my mind staying with her until he could get her relaxed a bit.

I turned my attention to my wife, who was still in somewhat of a shock in my arms. "I probably need to do the same."

Edward nodded. "I…what do we do with her?" he asked of the infant.

Bella seemed to come out of her own fog and said, "Oh, I can take her." She walked to her husband, brushing his lips with a kiss. "She's so tiny. What is her name?"

Edward sounded a bit choked up as he whispered, "Carolina Lillian."

Alice let out a wail and wrenched herself from my arms, running out the back door. I ignored everyone else then as I ran behind her. "Alice! Stop!"

"No!" she yelled, picking up her pace. I ran faster after her, but she turned directions and went back on her scent. It took me about thirty seconds to find her new one, and then I started tracking her again. I still wasn't very good at this tracking thing, something that pissed me off, but I tried.

It took me almost ten minutes before I found her. To my great surprise, both of the puppies, babies, whatever, were curled up on her lap. "Al? Baby?"

"Shhh," she whispered. "They're sleeping."

My mouth fell open for the at least fifth time today. "What are you doing?"

"Smell them. You can still smell some of Emmett on them. They don't smell like the wolves. Well, they do a bit, but not much. I think there is some of his venom mixed with Talia's blood running through their veins"

"Alice…are you alright?" I asked.

She let out a little sob. "No. I'm not. I'm a murderer. I killed my sister today."

I winced, because, well, I'd killed a _lot _of people in my life. Human, vampire, you name it, I'd killed it, but it hurt me to see the hurt on her face. I knew Alice hadn't been a vegetarian before she saw the vision of the Cullen's either, but when you were a vampire that ate humans, you didn't look at it as murder, you looked at it as your next meal. Like they were nothing but glorified cows.

But once you made the transition to vegetarian, even for me, it was hard to think of losing myself to my bloodlust and eating from a human again. Even if I did sometimes wish for the thrill of the hunt, of the kill…damn it. I really needed to hunt again. There were too many emotions going around today, and after all of Talia's blood spilled and tainted the house, then the puppies, babies, (I really had to figure out what the hell to call them), and their blood, I needed to feed. But first, I needed to make sure my mate was okay.

I sank down next to her and my fingers found one of the babies' fur immediately. "Wow. They're so warm." I said.

She smiled and handed me one. I tucked him into my arm like I had when he was human and he snuggled against me, warming my skin. "Cool."

Alice giggled. "You said cool."

I rolled my eyes. "Honey, you had to do it. You yourself said the good of the family outweighs the good of the one."

She nodded. "But I didn't realize that meant I had to take out my own sister. I mean, Rosalie and I have been shopping buddies, sisters, confidants, we have been each other's matrons of honor for every wedding we've had. I can't believe I had to…that she's…" She trailed off and then I felt a wave of pure horror go through her. "Emmett is going to kill me."

"No, come on, you know he won't. He'll have Talia." I said. It wasn't _that _big of an issue. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that his love for Rosalie was dimmed greatly by the love he felt for Talia.

Alice slid the baby from her lap, and he let out a tiny whimper before his body edged closer to mine. I smiled and my hand closed over the back of his neck, stroking gently. He let out an odd little whine and his tongue fell out of his mouth. They were cute little suckers.

"I can't believe you, Jasper."

Shit. That tone on your wife was never good. "What, Ali love?"

"I can't believe you would be so…so…flippant about all of this!"

I took a breath and calmed myself before sending a wave toward her. Yeah, I needed to hunt, bad. I know my eyes were already starting to darken. "Alice, sweetheart, we both know he wasn't meant for Rosalie. We knew when his feelings started developing for Talia. That was why we tried to warn them away from her, right? So it wouldn't cause discord? Hon, we did all we could."

"But don't you get it Jasper? Emmett and Rosalie have been mates for SEVENTY THREE YEARS!" Her screech woke both of the babies and I sent them a shot of calm as well as doubled my dose at Alice. The puppies went back to sleep, but Alice was still upset, and trying like all get-out to throw my emotions off, but I was stronger than her and she glared at me. "I'm calm, damn it!" she snapped.

I chuckled flatly. "Obviously."

She just stood, looking at me, her arms crossed. "So…if I were to die, then, you'd be just, okay with it? You'd go to Miya or Jen or Charlotte and let them ease your sorrow?"

I winced again. "Damn it, Alice, I didn't mean it that way and you fucking know it! We have all seen that what Rosalie and Emmett had wasn't quite like what I share with you, what Carlisle shares with Esme, and now, what Edward shares with Bella. We always thought it was just something in their makeup, or because Rosalie was damaged so badly right before her change, but that wasn't it. They weren't _meant. _And I'm meant to be with you, Ali."

I moved the pup from my lap as well, scooting him next to his brother, and went to her. "I love you more than my own life, Alice. If I could go back and atone for my previous transgressions, I would. But I just have to hold out that I'm here for a reason. And if that reason is to love an angel like you, then I guess anyone can be absolved of their sins."

She let out a cry and I pulled her to me all the tighter. "I love you, Alice. But we need to go up to the house and face things. Do you want me to tell Emmett? Do you want me to have Edward or Carlisle…?"

She shook her head. "No. I did it. I should be the one to tell him."

I nodded. My wife was nothing if not honorable. "Okay then." I bent and picked up both the boys and carried them in my arms. "When do you think they will wake?"

"Seth said another hour. He showed them to phase, but by the time they finished, they were exhausted and starving. He fed them both and stayed with them while they slept until I got here."

I nodded. Together, we walked back to the house, taking our time, putting off the inevitable for a few moments more. When we reached the house, she looked at the boys in my arms. "Think we should wake them?"

I shook my head. "Alice. I'm over a hundred and fifty years old. What the _hell _do I know about babies?"

She giggled at that. "I guess we'll just ask Bella then." She sobered immediately. Rosalie was the one that first took care of Renesmee. The thought of her godmother being dead was going to be hard on her.

"Alice…"

She shook her head. "Now isn't the time, is it?" She squared her shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

Bella was there, now feeding Nessie. "Puppies!" Nessie squealed like a normal, human girl. Her head cocked to the side though, and she said, "Uncle Jasper? Why are you holding puppies? You aren't going to eat them, are you?"

I couldn't help the laugh. "No, shortcake. I'm not going to eat them. They're your new cousins."

Her eyebrow shot up, a perfect miniature of Bella. "Uncle Jasper, they are dogs, not babies."

"That's what you think." Jake said as he rounded the corner. He smelled…wet. He must have just taken a shower. "They _are _your cousins. They can phase just like I can."

Her eyes got big as saucers. "No way. You mean, so, they're wolves?"

Jake nodded.

"Cool! Is the girl a puppy too?"

I looked at him, but he said, "No, she's not."

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Two things. One, from what Talia told me, the puny ones can't be wolves, and for another, if they already have a soulmate, the females won't phase."

"But who is…?" Bella asked before her hands flew to her mouth. "Felix."

Jake nodded. "Dominic told me when I phased. They both linked right up with me and accepted me as their Alpha." He grinned. "Seth likes the fact that he can show them the ropes as my new Beta."

"So Felix and Tanya…?" I asked.

"Well, you have to figure," Edward said, coming in as well. "Vampires are rather…" He covered Nessie's ears and mouthed the word "sexual" before saying loudly again, "creatures. It isn't like when a wolf imprints. I assume the two of them are going to, for lack of a better word…pass time together?"

"You knew," Bella accused. "When Talia took you downstairs with her and Tanya. You knew and you didn't tell me."

He winced. "I was forbidden. Talia can forbid you to tell something, and I don't think even Aro can unlock it from your mind."

I let out a whistle. "Just imagine what she'll be able to do when she becomes a full-on vampire. That'll be something for her to practice with."

Alice nodded. "Jen should come and work with her as well. If we got her, Edward, Talia and Bella together, there would be nothing we couldn't do to manipulate minds."

I nodded as I thought of our Canadian friend. Jen Décolleté and her mate, Eric, were 'partners' of Alice's and mine. She could make a person forget things. It was dead handy when she accidentally slipped and fed while they were…out and about in Ottawa. It saved the hassle of having to kill unnecessary humans to shut them up.

Her mate, Eric had an unusual talent as well. He could bend a human's will so they complied with his every asking. It made eating easier, that much was sure. It also worked on vampires, but he had to try harder. Bending a vampire's will was not an easy task.

"If we ever got into a war, it sure would be nice to have them on our side," I agreed with a chuckle.

"If only we could have contacted them during the Volturi coming the first time," Alice added sadly. "They could have traveled with us."

My cock strained at the mention of the tall goddess. Jen was sex in heels and Eric was the epitome of kind. He might be able to make you do whatever he wanted, but he was never pushy about it. Though…in the bedroom, he would often make me submit. I liked it. They would have been a _very _welcome addition to our hunt for the Halflings.

Edward cleared his throat and I looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, Edward."

Alice smiled, knowing full well what I had been thinking of. I couldn't help it. I was, after all, a man, even if I did have venom in place of blood.

"Hopefully we won't have any wars," Bella stated as she picked up Nessie's empty plate. "We have enough horror going on right now." At that statement, the whole room tensed.

"I-I need to talk to him," Alice spoke up softly.

"Alice…" Edward, ever the 'big' brother to my wife, began. "Do you want me to…?"

She shook her head. "I have to do this, Edward. Jasper offered as well." I hated to point out I wanted _Edward to do it. _He looked at me. _Oops. Sorry Edward._ He just shook his head.

I grasped her hand and she took a deep breath. We walked up the stairs to Talia's room, which had been transformed into the 'hospital' room for the birth. Her heartbeat was still slow, at only about thirty nine beats a minute, but it was beating. We stepped inside and I smiled at Emmett. "Hey, man."

His smile was tired and more than a little sad as he held Talia's hand. "Hey. Did you see the kids?"

I nodded. I didn't think now was the time to point out his sons were wolves, that would have to come out when we actually had him outside. He could break all the trees he wanted that way and not destroy our home. "They're cute," I said finally.

"How is Lina?" he asked softly.

"Lina?" Edward asked.

"Carolina. I don't want her being called that all the time. I thought Lina was a neat name for a girl. Did Rosie hate it?"

I felt the pain shoot through the room. She never got the chance to even see Emmett's daughter. "N-no," Alice started. "U-um…Emmett? Wh-why don't you come out and get something to eat? You know it'll be days before she wakes…"

"I don't want to leave her. We didn't make Edward."

Edward winced, but said, "I should have. She's not really alert right now I don't think. She's not moving around much and her heart is steady. Carlisle can keep an eye on her."

Emmett looked at her and I felt the love running through him. It hurt me just to feel it. Because I knew, he _would _hate that his previous mate had died. It would take him a while to get over Rosalie. Luckily he was not her soulmate. If so, he would never have emerged from the dark cloud he would soon be under.

"Come on, Em. Let's just go outside, blow the stink off of ya," I told him, remembering what my father had once said to me when I had been cooped up in the house too long. Weird. Ever since Talia came into our lives, we all found human memories emerging. I know Alice wanted to see her life before she was a vampire; she just hadn't worked up the courage to ask Talia yet. She was still uncertain if she wanted to know or not what had really happened to cause her to be where James said he had found her.

Emmett took one more look at Talia and Edward added, "I promise, she'll be fine. I should have left Bella instead of almost starving myself. You need to eat. It'll clear your head."

Emmett acquiesced and followed us out into the hall. "Can I see my kids?"

I hadn't known what Bella had done with the boys when I handed them off to her, so I didn't know what to say to him. Bella must have responded in Edward's head, because he said, "Sure, Emmett. They're in the nursery. We have Lina in a bassinette and the boys in the crib together. They are much bigger than she is, but she's quite healthy."

"D-do they have any gifts?" he asked nervously, ringing his ham-hock hands together.

Edward grinned. "Yeah, somewhat. They all three speak telepathically to one another, and I can't hear their thoughts when the boys link up with Lina. I assume she is the soul-seeker. That explains why I didn't know there were three, I couldn't hear her. I think she may be a shield like Bella is since she can block me hearing the boys. I guess time will tell."

He took a breath. "Xander can see lies and truths. So far he called Jake on some bullshit, though I don't know what. Jake wouldn't own up to it. And Dominic…well, I think he must be a seer of some kind. He and Alice have communicated and he's also communicated with Jake."

Emmett looked surprised. "Wow. Cool. I was kind of worried."

"Why?" Edward asked. I wondered that myself.

Emmett shrugged, and I could feel the pride, the shame, the myriad of emotions swirling through him. They were confusing. "Because," Emmett began softly as we stood at the door of the nursery. "I was never smart until I became a vampire."

I felt his shame come through and I asked, "What do you mean, Emmett?"

"I quit school when I was ten to help my dad in the mill. I was never book smart until I started learning after I was changed. Rosalie had to teach me to write. She didn't tell you because I was embarrassed."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Emmett, I joined the military when I was sixteen. I didn't have much more 'book learning' until after I left Maria. She liked keeping us ignorant, said we were easier to keep under her thumb."

Edward put his hand on Emmett's other shoulder. "You are intelligent, Emmett. You're just a goofball."

Emmett grinned.

"And," Edward added as he opened the door to the nursery, "Your children are already brilliant."

Emmett gasped as he walked in. Bella was sitting, rocking Lina, feeding her a bottle. She _was_ a tiny little thing. Her size would probably much smaller than Emmett or Talia. "Hi," Bella whispered softly. "The boys just ate again."

I glanced over at the crib. Two babies in diapers were swaddled in blankets. Their hands were touching. "Are they…?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "They're sharing a dream. If you would put Lina in there, she would join their dream."

"Wow," Emmett enthused as he walked over to the crib. "They're only a few hours old and already they look so much bigger." At the sound of his voice, both boys opened their blue eyes and smiled at him. "Hey, guys. It's Daddy."

Their arms both raised and he picked them both up, nuzzling them. "Wow, you guys are both really warm, just like your mama." He kissed both of them on the head. "I promise I'll look after you guys, okay?" They smiled again and he said, "I think you need to go back to sleep now." He laid them down gently and they both snuggled into one another. "Holy shit," he muttered, but it was so quiet, I don't think the boys heard him. "Where's Rosalie? I'm surprised she's not all over them."

Bella's body gave a little jump as the hurt radiated from her, but she said, "Emmett, do you want to finish feeding your daughter before I put her back down?"

He nodded. "Yeah…do you think…I mean…I won't like, break her or anything, will I?"

Bella laughed. "No. She's part vampire and part wolf. Even if that part is dormant, I'd say she's probably less breakable than Ness is."

She stood and Emmett sat down in the rocker. She gently eased the tiny infant into his arms and handed him the bottle. He fed the baby, the awe and love coming from him was absolutely staggering.

After she finished her bottle she looked up at him with knowing eyes. "You're just like Mommy, aren't you, punkin? You have a world of secrets already locked away in that pretty little head of yours. Don't you worry. If Fifi isn't good to you, I'll rip him apart and let you decide when you want to put him back together again, okay?"

She let out a tiny giggle and he smiled. "That's my girl. Already got Daddy wrapped around your finger, huh? You know," he said, completely ignoring the rest of us as he talked to his daughter, "You and Nessie should be ashamed of yourselves. You already know who you're supposed to be with. That doesn't give Edward and I much time to devote to you and dote on you because you already know who you'll be getting together with when you grow up."

This was a side of Emmett I didn't know he had. Granted, he was terrific with Nessie, but this…this was amazing.

"I know," Edward mouthed to me. "Come on, Em, you need to eat and Lina needs her nap, okay?"

Emmett let out a little whine but nodded. He stood and moved to the bassinette and gently laid his daughter in it. "Bye, sweetie. Daddy will see you later."

Her tiny hand reached out and grabbed his pinky. It didn't even close around it. He smiled and said, "Yes, that finger is the one you have me wrapped around. Don't rub it in. Love ya, bug. See you soon, okay?" She smiled once more and he took a ragged breath as he walked away.

We followed him down the stairs and out into the back yard. "Wow," he stated finally. I chuckled. I had felt the awe and love in him and it felt like it was going to explode. "That was amazing."

I looked at Edward, who was looking at Alice. "Em…?" she started.

He grinned. "Yeah? Say, anyone seen Rosalie? I mean, I know she's gonna be pissed at me that I didn't manage to kill off Talia, but, well, she'll forgive me, especially since I gave her _three _kids. Damn. I amaze myself."

I snorted. _The modesty he has is staggering_, I thought sarcastically. I heard Edward snort beside me and knew he heard what ran through my head. I felt Alice's panic though and sent her a wave of calm.

She nodded and tried again. "Em?"

He turned to her then. "Yeah, Ali Cat? S'up?"

She swallowed. "Um…I, uh, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

She bit her lip, a human trait she had picked up from Bella, and she said, "Em, Rose isn't here."

I felt his shame. "She heard me, didn't she? She heard that I told Talia that I love her. Damn it!" he growled as he punched a sapling, uprooting it.

"N-no, that isn't it."

"What, Alice? What happened?" Panic flooded him. "Oh God…the Volturi took her away, didn't they? They found out about Talia's pregnancy and they decided to punish Rose for it."

"No…" Alice started again quietly.

He crossed to her and grasped her arms. "Then tell me, Alice. What happened? Where is Rosalie?"

"I KILLED HER!" She cried out, hurt, horror, and disgust flowed from her.

He took two steps back. "No. You-you're lying. This is just some kind of sick joke, right?"

She shook her head. "No, Emmett. She…the boys can phase. They can both turn into wolf puppies. She…God, she was going to kill them, Lina _and _Talia for being 'spawns of Satan'. I couldn't let her. They are my nephews. I know, in my heart I know they were brought into this world for a reason."

He looked at her in shock. And then, before anyone could react, he slapped her across her face. "You killed my wife? I'll kill you!"

I snarled and jumped in front of Alice, as did Edward. "Emmett!" Edward snarled. I was too pissed to respond. How _dare _he threaten my mate?

"Emmett!" Edward called again. "Go, eat. Calm down. Alice did what was _right_ and if Rosalie hadn't been such a selfish, miserable bitch, she wouldn't be dead now."

Emmett let out a sob. "You killed her. You…she was my angel."

"You didn't love her!" Alice spat back at him from behind Edward and I.

"I wouldn't have killed her though! I was fully prepared to give up Talia to stay true to my vows. But look what you've done! How in the hell can you live with yourself?" And with that, he turned, and ran off into the woods.

I turned back to Alice just in time to catch her as she collapsed into a heap of dry sobs. In the span of a day our family had gained three children, lost one of its oldest sisters, and now, had a broken big brother. Life just fucking sucked.

* * *

**AN2: So…yeah. That's it. The next chapter is all from Talia's POV. **


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still don't own it. I do, however, own Talia. Please don't take her. I like her. **

**AN: Okay, so some excitement about Rose's death, some sadness. It is to be expected. I'm glad you're all enjoying this! And to my four extremely loyal readers who review each and every chapter, thank you!**

**And to a certain someone who PM'd me...I'll work on that. ;) **

* * *

**Talia POV**

I felt a lot of things as I died. Pain, though the pain of my children's birth paled in comparison to other childbirths I'd experienced. Cold, though not as cold as being shunned for my earthly transgressions, and finally, fire, though, not as hot or as long-lasting as the year I spent in hell as punishment for the same transgressions, so, all in all, it was nothing compared to what it could have been.

I heard Emmett, my Emmett, and my dying heart ached. I longed to be with him, but I knew my journey was ending. I would have to wait and be with him again. I heard Carlisle, checking my vital signs, telling me that I was going to make it, that I was going to be vampire within a few days, but I knew I wouldn't. I knew I would die here and for once, I was glad when Emmett's family led him from my room. I could not bear to hear him crying for me any longer.

I slipped away then, into a black abyss of pain and fire and cold that burned and made me want to scream, but after spending time in the deepest recesses of hell and then to have spent year upon year in purgatory atoning for my sins, I learned how to keep the screams in. On and on it went until finally…I awoke.

I came back to myself first in my mind. I realized I had been reborn. Odd. Usually I remembered being in utero, though I knew sometimes I did not. Then, my senses started coming back as well. I smelled pine, and it reminded me of the wolves, mi familia.

I could also feel. I felt nice cotton, so soft under the skin of my legs and fingertips. I heard noises…people talking from far away, cars passing along the road, and breathing, deep breathing that sounded like the person was asleep. I was curious as to who it was and where I happened to be, so, I opened my eyes.

I gasped. It was like that medicine commercial where everything was suddenly "Claritin clear". My vision, which was fifteen/twenty before, had improved exponentially. But that wasn't what made me gasp. I was still in my room at the Cullen house.

"What the hell happened?" I asked faintly. _Why ismy voice so gravely?_

Suddenly, the breathing changed and the pine scent grew stronger. "Oh, wow, you woke up."

I blinked as the person came into view. "Jake?"

He grinned. "Yeah. Hang on." He stepped to the door and whisper-yelled, "Dr. Leech! She's up."

I blinked again and he turned back to me. "So, how you feeling?"

"Like I got bit by a vampire?" I deadpanned.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you did at that. See?" He picked up my hand, which, for some reason, was extremely weak and showed me the crescent marks where Emmett's teeth pierced my skin. "You've got some seriously cool battle scars now."

I smiled despite myself. "It was love, not war," I whispered thickly. Suddenly, it occurred to me. "Where _is_ Emmett?" I was more than a little surprised he wasn't here. Though, I felt sure he was probably busy with the kids or something...

Jake winced. "He's…"

I shook my head. _He's not yours, Tal. Accept it and move on. _Apparently my purgatory was to live in _this _life without him, as well. Great. Guess I deserved it. Heavenly gifts occasionally deserved sacrifice. I guess mine was _this. _"Never mind. I'm sure he's with Rosalie and the babies, isn't he?"

An emotion passed across Jake's face, one my still somewhat muddled mind couldn't decipher. "Just…wait for Carlisle, okay?" he managed.

I nodded again and then, Dr. Cullen arrived. "And how is my patient today?"

"Dead?" I guessed.

He chortled. "Not quite. Are you thirsty? Hungry? Crave any food in particular?"

I thought a moment as I took inventory of my body. There was a slight burning in the back of my throat, like I'd eaten one too many doughnuts and had acid reflux. I had done that before. Mental note: never get into a doughnut eating contest with your younger brother. You will _not _win. But besides the burning, there was a gnawing in my stomach. I _was _hungry. "Um, yes, actually. I'm hungry and I would love to have some milk to soothe my throat." Wait a minute. Milk?

Apparently Carlisle was thinking the same thing, because he said, "Hmm…I see. Do you crave blood at all? Wish to drink from Jake? Anything like that?"

The thought of drinking from Jake bordered on nauseating, so I focused on how good that bear blood tasted that Emmett had drank with me. And then I thought about _how _we drank that bear blood and I knew I blushed. Carlisle chuckled. "Well, that answered part of my question."

I knew blushing and wanting food wasn't part of a normal vampire's waking reactions. "What am I?" I asked as I tried to sit up. I managed to sit, only for a wave of dizziness to overcome me and I fell back onto my pillow.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he bent over me, shining a light in my eyes.

"I'm dizzy," I told him, clutching my head lightly and keeping my eyes closed.

"Hmm…well. Talia, it looks as though for some reason the transformation didn't complete."

"What are you talking about?" I opened my eyes and focused on him once more. I was thoroughly confused.

"Wait. Just listen." We sat in silence for a few moments.

I heard Jake's heartbeat, both their breaths, along with my own, and I counted one hundred of Jake's heartbeats before I heard a secondary one. Mine.

"Holy shit. I still have a heartbeat."

Carlisle nodded. "It beats about once every minute, minute and a half. It's been steady at once every ninety seconds, but since you are alert and excited, it seems as though it's picked up the pace some."

"Why?" I asked.

His hand went to his chin. "I suspect the wolf blood or DNA in your system is preventing a full transformation. I need to do some blood work on you to make sure though."

My eyebrow rose. "You have a test for that?"

He laughed. "Not exactly. But I can taste your blood and see how much of it is blood and how much of it is venom."

"Oh," I said dumbly. "That makes sense."

He walked over to the dresser where assorted medical supplies were laid out. He picked up a needle and a vial. "This shouldn't hurt…" he stated as he came over to my arm. But…when he tried to put the needle into the crook of my arm, the metal bent.

"Cool!" Jake spoke up. "You're just like Superman!"

I laughed. "I doubt I can leap tall buildings in a single bound or fly, Jacob."

"Fly, no," Carlisle said. "Leaping buildings however…I wouldn't be surprised." He thought a moment. "Well, if you aren't opposed to the idea, I could pierce your skin with my fingernail…"

"For some reason doc, that doesn't sound very sanitary." Jake said.

"It is the only way." Carlisle said. His amber eyes, so full of compassion, looked at me. "Do you object?"

I shook my head. The sooner I found out what the heck was going on, the better off I'd be. I waited, and sure enough, I felt a tugging on my flesh. It didn't hurt, not really, just stung a bit. I glanced down to see he had cut into my arm and had a vial underneath it.

But even I, who didn't have twelve-over medical degrees, could tell something was amiss. Instead of my blood being a deep red, like most humans, even like Jake's, it was a pale pink. He put a piece of gauze over my arm and I grabbed it for him so he didn't have to hold it in place.

"I guess you don't really need to taste it, do you?" I asked as I looked at the full vial. It was clear, but the color of pink lemonade. I then removed the gauze from my arm. It was already healed and scar free.

"Hmm…" he murmured as he put a drop onto his fingertip. He licked it and said, "It seems to be about half and half. Interesting. It seems as though you share a characteristic with Nessie."

"Great. I'm a weirdo."

"We always knew that, sis," Jake said helpfully. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So…what? I'm not a vamp, but we know I'm not a wolf and I'm not human. What am I?"

Carlisle thought a moment. "I believe we would be safe in assuming you are an immortal human, much like our Nessie is, or will be, once she fully matures."

I nodded. "M'kay. I guess I can deal with that. Can I get something to eat?"

He laughed. "Certainly. Would you like to go downstairs?"

I nodded again. "I think so. I would like to see the children if Rosalie will let me."

Hurt crossed his face and he said, "Talia, I'm sorry, there were…issues after you began your transformation."

My heart clenched. "Are the babies okay?"

He nodded. "Yes. They are fine. Perfect actually. I believe Lina will be a bit small, after all, you had two miniature Emmett's taking up the lion's share of room and nutrients, but all three are very intelligent and growing like the proverbial weed."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "And Emmett?"

"He…has some issues to overcome."

"Meaning?" I asked. I knew he had told me how much he loved me as he began my change, but I knew Rosalie would never stand for me being anything more than a memory in his life. I could only hope one day to be what we have been in the past.

"Meaning we're short one vampire," Jake stated pleasantly.

"Jacob!" Carlisle admonished. "Enough. Please."

"Sorry, doc," Jake said quietly.

I felt my world spin. Surely Rosalie didn't _kill _Emmett, did she? Did she find out of his love for me? "What in the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

Carlisle sat down next to me on the bed as I propped myself up on the headboard. "When Alice took Dominic, he flooded her with images. He is a seer as well. He saw Rosalie trying to kill Xander."

I let out a growl. My baby. "Wh-what happened?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Alice ran downstairs in time to stop it, but a battle ensued."

My breath caught. "Oh no…Alice." While I had not spent a lot of time with the little sprite, I did enjoy her, and felt we could become friends eventually.

Carlisle shook his head. "It was not Alice that perished."

My hand flew to my mouth. "No…Carlisle…she didn't."

He nodded. "I'm afraid so. Rosalie was in a blind rage. Alice had no choice. Jasper wasn't in here to calm down the situation, Edward was here with me and Emmett, too busy checking over Lina, making sure she was alright, to know what Rosalie and Alice were doing, and everyone else had gone to put Nessie to bed."

"H-how long ago?" I managed.

"Two days. You have been unconscious ever since we inserted the venom into your system. A normal vampire transformation takes three days, but because your wolf DNA stopped it, you awoke early."

I felt the sobs start and was surprised to see the tears drop onto my sheet-covered lap. "How is Emmett?"

Jake grimaced and Carlisle said, "He's not dealing well with things. Jasper says he feels a great deal of guilt for the situation and grief as well. It will take him time to overcome this."

"Where is he?" I asked. I needed to see him.

"Talia…I don't think you should see him just yet. Just give him some time…"

"I don't want to give him time! I want to see him!" I jumped out of the bed only for Jake to grab me about the waist. It was only then I realized I was still naked. "Oh for fuck's sake," I muttered.

Jake chuckled as his body heat pressed into my own. Luckily he was dressed in some pants and a tee shirt. "Not that I don't enjoy this, Talia, but I am intended for another. I suggest you get dressed before the other men in our group get an eye-full as well."

I slapped his shoulder and walked over to the bench at the foot of the bed, where someone, no doubt Alice, had lain out some jeans and a nice top. Next to them were some lamb-skin leather boots with at least a five inch heel. Not bad. It looked like something I would wear.

Under the shirt was a very pretty pale lilac colored bra and panty set. I glanced back up to see that both men were standing, still staring at me. "Guys, I'm not going to pass out or anything. The dizziness passed. Could I please have a few moments alone?"

They both nodded and had the graciousness to step out then. "I'll wait for you out here," Jake said at the door. "I need to get some food into your system and then I think Bella wants to take you out hunting for your first time. We're pretty sure you'll need blood just like Ness does."

"Thanks, Jake." I told him with a slight smile.

He grinned. "Hey, I don't get many hot, naked women in my arms, so, no biggie." His eyes raked over me once more. "You know, you were really pretty before, but now you're smokin' hot."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, wolf-boy. I appreciate it. Now get out before I break off something you may need in a few years."

He laughed and stepped out, finally leaving me alone. I blew out a breath and walked over to the full-length mirror. He was right. I was beautiful. My hair was shiny and the curls lay just so, my skin was even more flawless. My breasts, which were large before, and drooped slightly, were high and proud, almost defying logic. My ass, the round booty-licious-ness I had inherited from my mother, was there as well, tight and quite grabbable. I gave it a tiny squeeze, pleased when I felt the muscles tight under it.

My scars were gone, both the one from tripping over Christian after he phased for the first time and the one from where I fell off of the old motorcycle we had out back. It had toppled on me and left a burn on my leg.

I had no stretch marks, but where I had been put back together from the cesarean there was a thin silver scar at my hair line. Both my tattoos were still on my body, just as dark, though both had an almost silver sheen to the black ink. Cool.

My eyes were still the same light brown they'd always been, though currently they were rimmed with black. Huh. Guess that means I'm hungry.

I stepped into a patch of light from the sun streaming into the window and looked down at myself. While I didn't sparkle as much as Emmett did, I had a bit of luster to my skin, much like if I had put on sparkle lotion. I touched my arm and even to me I could feel the heat radiating from it, just like Jake, but clearly it was tougher if it took a vampire's fingernail to slice through it.

Finally, I ran my tongue over my teeth. The back ones were razor sharp, just as Emmett's were. I swallowed, but noticed my saliva tasted no different than it used to. I wondered if I was venomous or not. I guess only time would tell.

I dressed quickly after that. My stomach growled and I knew I would need to eat something. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted blood. I started to salivate as I stepped out into the hallway. "Jake…I think I need to eat," I told him.

"Sure, let's go."

I shook my head. "No, I think I need to eat something a bit more…rare."

He grinned. "Alright. Let's go out the front. I'll get Nessie and Bella and we'll show you how to hunt."

I put a hand on his arm. "Jake, thanks."

He shrugged. "You may be a vamp, but you're still part of my family, even if it's not by blood."

I smiled. He and Seth and some of the other guys officially wrote me into their tribe after we went cliff diving that one day. It reminded me so much of being back home with my brothers. "Thanks, Jake," I told him once more.

He shrugged again. "Come on. Let's let you get your fill before we take you to meet your babies, okay?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I followed him downstairs, and surprisingly, we didn't meet anyone. "Where is everybody?"

"A lot of them are still in mourning. Alice particularly is having issues, being that she was the one that had to do it. Then, Esme is a wreck. Finally, Jasper just had to throw as much calm and lethargy at her as he could to relax her. She's on what he's jokingly calling a "strong dose of Xanax" and isn't seeing anyone."

"I'm so sorry, Jake."

He led me out into the yard and along the path to the cottage. "It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't come…"

"If you hadn't come, she would have found someone else to do it."

"But it wouldn't have been as bad. Emmett would have either broken her or knocked her up and then she'd have either died or been changed. But instead, he fell in love with me and…"

"Stop," Jake commanded me, and for some reason, I did. I just looked at him. He put his large hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "You are not to blame for this. Yeah, in a way, you're kinda part of the problem, but she was the one that decided to let you and him…" He let out a growl. "Just, it's not all on you, okay? There is no one to blame. Everyone played their parts in this." He paused, then added, "Even me."

I remained silent, frozen to the ground when he said, "Come on, you need to eat." I followed him once more until Nessie came tearing out of the small home.

"Jakey!" she yelled as she took a flying leap and he caught her.

"Hey, girlie. Miss me?"

She nodded and he sat her back down. Then she turned to me and said, "Oh, Aunt Talia! You are beautiful."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, sugar. I appreciate that."

She giggled. "What are you doing here? Did you see the babies?"

"No, sweetie, I think I need to hunt first."

"I can show you!" she enthused as she latched onto my arm.

"I'll help, too," Bella said as she stepped outside. "You _are_ very beautiful, Talia."

"Thanks." Suddenly I was feeling nervous.

"Come on, Ness, race you!" Jake called. She laughed and they took off running into the woods.

Bella and I stood there silent for a few minutes. The tension was killing me and I started, "Are…is…um…"

Bella's eyebrow shot up.

"Areyoumadatme?" I asked quickly.

She shook her head. "Of course not. I just hate I wasn't the one to do it."

My mouth fell open.

"What?" she asked as she linked her arm in mine and pulled me forward. "Did you think I _liked _Rosalie?"

I didn't know what to say, so I kept my mouth shut.

She sighed. "Rose was a sad individual. She and I came together as allies only because I needed her to help me keep Edward from destroying what our love had built. I knew Ness wasn't going to be a monster, but Edward never could understand that."

We moved slowly now, just two women chatting, as if we were the best of friends. She was silent a moment before she continued. "Rosalie knew how I felt about wanting to keep the child and she and Esme banded together to help me realize that dream."

Here, she paused. "But I never _liked_ the woman. She hated me from the first time she saw me. I always felt so inferior to her, and then, once I got to know her, I realized how miserable a person she really was. Emmett deserves something, some_one_ better than that. I just never realized it would be you."

I was floored. I couldn't believe Bella had felt that way. She, Alice and Rosalie always seemed thick as thieves. "So…what? Am I going to be on your shit list because I came and ruined everything?"

She laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. "No. I like you. You're almost like a female version of Jake. I like that. You have a good personality and you can keep Emmett straight while not destroying his personality as Rosalie was wont to do."

"She was your child's godmother," I reminded her.

"Yes, she was. And I will miss her only for the kindness and love she showed Nessie. Everything else is inconsequential."

"How is Nessie taking it?" I didn't want to ask, but I had to.

Bella blew out a breath. "It's tough for her. But she's a child. She's resilient. She accepts death much better than other children do due to her advanced intelligence. She can see what happened and feel sorry for the situation. She misses Rose, but at the same time that she lost one family member, she gained four more. The babies help. She will be fine, I know it."

"I am sorry, Bella."

"Shush. I know you are. Shit happens. We accept it and we move on."

I snorted at that and shook my head. Well, at least a few people were in my corner. It felt nice to know I wasn't on the outs just yet.

We arrived where Nessie was waiting and then Jake came out in wolf form. I grinned at him. "Hey, dog. 'Sup?"

He just looked at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed. "Yeah, love ya, too, bro." I ran my fingers through his coat like I used to do to my dad and I sighed. I missed them so much. "So," I said to Nessie. "Gonna show me how this is done?"

She grinned and took me by the hand; leading me in the direction of…I sniffed the air, a deer. My mouth watered again and we were off.

Fifteen minutes later, I was full to the brim. I had eaten every part of the deer. First I attacked it, somehow, knowing on instinct to go for the neck. I ripped into it, draining it of its blood before I ripped its flesh away and devoured the still-warm meat. I washed my hands in the stream and made my way back over to Bella, who was braiding Nessie's hair as she lay against Jake's side. He appeared to be asleep, still in his wolf form.

"So…not too bad?" Bella asked me.

I grinned. "It's far less civilized than eating with a knife and fork, but I've always thought the practice of sitting at a table was over rated."

She laughed. "So it is." She stood and gave Jake a nudge with her foot. He snorted and hefted his hulking form up, slinking off, to phase and dress, I assumed. Bella came closer to me and smiled. "Your eyes are a bit lighter. They're rimmed in gold. Before they were rimmed in black."

"Cool."

Jake returned, now dressed in his pants and a shirt. "Ready to meet the kids?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Will everyone be okay with it? I mean, I thought I would die, so I didn't plan anything, but I had said I would leave when I changed…"

"You are far too fragile right now to leave," Edward said, coming up behind us.

"How is he?" Bella asked him.

He shook his head. "He's having problems. Jasper is going insane. Between the grief and the guilt, he's on overload."

"Can I see Emmett?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't recommend it, Talia. Just give him a few more days, alright?"

I lowered my eyes to stare at the ground. "Okay."

"You didn't fair much better than Bella did on her first hunt I see," he said as he looked at my bloody shirt. At least my pants and shoes were unscathed.

"Yeah, I should change first, shouldn't I?" I asked.

He grinned. "I would recommend that, yes." We ran, and I was surprised at my speed, back to the house. I wasn't as fast as Edward or Bella, but I easily outstripped human Jake and Renesmee. I stopped at the house and realized I wasn't winded. Weird. Did that mean I didn't need oxygen?

I stopped breathing. I didn't really feel the need to breathe, but I did feel a bit uncomfortable. I felt myself start to get a bit dizzy though and took in a great breath.

"Wow, Tal," Jake said as he came up, Nessie on his shoulders. "You held your breath for like, twelve minutes there."

I took in another breath. "Well, I imagine with practice I can do better than that."

Bella nodded. "Nessie can hold her breath for thirty minutes when she's angry with us and wants something. Then she'll pass out for about a minute."

I looked at the young girl and smiled. "I guess that's just a phase girls go through. I remember holding my breath once, just to see what would happen. After I regained consciousness and realized that my parents didn't care if I was mad enough to knock myself out, I quit doing it."

Jake laughed. "Come on, vamp girl," he joked as he threw his arm around my shoulder.

Edward lets out a little growl, and though _I'm _not a mind reader, I realized probably what had ran through Jake's mind. I pushed myself away from him and said, "Edward, relax, it was an accident."

Edward's jaw clenched, and Jake shrank back. "I swear, Edward, I didn't really want…"

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "The pup saw her naked. And he liked it."

Bella looked from me to Jake and laughed. "Well of course he did, Edward. My God, you'd probably enjoy seeing her naked, too."

Edward's face showed his agreement with the statement for just a hint of a moment, which had me feeling pretty damn proud, then he said, "But he's promised to Ness."

"And when the time comes, I'm sure he'll see her naked, too," Bella shot back.

That caused Edward and Jake both to wince. I laughed. "Edward, you know, you just need to chill out."

"That is the second time you've told me that and I don't really appreciate it, Talia."

"But she's right," Bella added. "Come on. Let's get you upstairs and then you can meet your children." She breezed past the two men and said, "Come on, Nessie. Go pick out a shirt for Aunt Talia, will you?"

"Okay," Nessie enthused as she skipped into the house. I followed them both up the stairs, surprised at how much I could hear. Carlisle was talking softly to Esme, who was still sobbing. Jasper was…wow…helping Alice in a _completely _different way, and Emmett…I could hear him in his and Rosalie's room. He was pacing while mumbling under his breath. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew he was hurting. Then I heard the sound that had my breath catching…three hummingbirds' wings beating…my children.

Bella heard my gasp, because she smiled. "They are waiting for you, I believe. They should be waking from their naps now."

I nodded and quickly changed into the new blouse Nessie had picked out before I walked to the room where their heartbeats lay. I opened the door and their scents assaulted me.

Baby powder, the Ivory Snow from their clothing, the mixture of Emmett's venom and my blood, all of it swirled to make the greatest smell, (aside from Emmett) I could ever have smelled in my life. _Home, _I was home. This was where I belonged. Finally, after the thousand years my soul had gone from body to body, _this _was where I was supposed to be.

I stepped into the room, and the two little boys popped their heads up from where they had been lying in their crib. I smiled, even as tears poured from my cheeks. Their black, curly hair and beautiful blue eyes were the spitting image of a human Emmett, but it was their dimples that had me sobbing. "My boys," I cried as I crossed to them. I scooped them both up into my arms.

They looked to be the equivalent of eight month olds already. I didn't have to ask who was who. I could easily see their souls and know which was which. "Xander, Dominic," I brushed kisses to each of their heads and reveled in the smell of Johnson's baby shampoo. "Where is your sister?" I asked. They turned their heads back to the bed where the little girl lay. "My Lina," I cooed.

At the sound of my voice, her eyes, a brown similar to mine, opened and she smiled. She was smaller than the boys, closer to looking like that of a three or four month old, but she was beautiful.

"Let me help," Bella whispered, bending to pick Lina up for me. "Come, let's sit." We walked over to where there was a couch on the opposite wall and I marveled at my angels.

"They are beautiful," I purred as the boys wiggled to sit between us. I took Lina from her and held her close to me. "Hi, sweetie," I murmured to her. Her hand brushed my face and Emmett's face swam into my mind. Another few tears fell down my cheek. "Yes baby, I know he's my soulmate. He's hurting though. He needs some more time."

Her eyes scrunched up and she put her hand back to my face. This time an image of Felix came to my mind. I laughed. "Yes, he's yours. But you will have to wait a while."

A picture of him standing with Tanya surfaced and I said, "I know, you don't like the idea of him being with Tanya, but they aren't ready for you and Xander yet."

"Xander?" Edward asked as he came into the room.

I nodded. "Tanya is Xander's soulmate."

"Really?" Bella asked.

I nodded as Edward said, "May I?" while he reached for Lina. Xander was pulling on my arm. I smiled and handed Lina to Edward before I picked up my oldest son. "Hi, Xan. Are you ready to do your thing when you get older?"

He smiled at me and nodded. I pulled him tighter. "I love you," I whispered into his ear.

_True, _his mind brushed against mine. I laughed. "Would I lie about something like that?" I asked him. He smiled again, his father's dimple winking back at me.

He squirmed away from me and Dominic crawled into my lap. "Hi, Dom." Both his hands went to my cheeks and I was assaulted by visions. Visions of me before, in pain as the transformation took place, and more, ones of things that were to come. Tears were rolling down my face as I asked, "Dominic, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me the whole truth?"

_Sorry, _his mind said to mine. _You wouldn't have come otherwise. _

"No, I wouldn't." I admitted.

_We will all be happy. I swear it._

I took a stuttering breath. "If you're sure."

Xander's hand went to my face again and I heard one word, _true. _I hugged them to me and cried.

Just then, I started to feel an uncomfortable feeling in my chest. I couldn't quite explain it, but I thought I knew what it was. I looked down at my shirt and it was stained with fluid. I was leaking.

"What is that?" Edward asked, sniffing the air.

I blushed. "I, um, I think I need to nurse them?"

He looked at me and I could tell he would have blushed as well. "Yes, um, well, okay. Bella love? Perhaps you should stay? I'll…yes, I'll just take Nessie and leave you to it." And then, with vampire speed, he left. I laughed. "So…who wants to be first?" I asked them.

Both the boys shrank back. "Are you not thirsty?" I asked them. I looked to Bella for help. "I don't know what to do." I said.

She shrugged. "Like I do? I never had to go through this stage."

"I…" For some reason, I could not recall much from nursing infants. I had certainly had children, but not in the past century. I had been born a year after Emmett, but when he killed me while he was still a young vampire, the next body I'd inhabited hadn't lived but to sixteen. After that, I was forbidden back to earth until this body.

Bella blinked and said, "I'll be right back." I nodded and she stepped out. I heard her footsteps and a knock upon a door. I didn't hear much then, until Bella raised her voice. "I don't care. She needs someone and I fall short the mark. You've had practice with this, you should help her. Do it for your grandchildren. Rosalie wouldn't want you to act like this!" A door slammed and footsteps stomped down the stairs and out the front door.

I sighed and picked up Lina. "Okay…let's see if we can figure this out. It can't be that hard, right?" I unbuttoned my shirt and moved the cup of my bra down, offering Lina my nipple. She tried, but just couldn't quite get her to latch on. A soft knock on the door had me looking up, throwing a blanket over my exposed breast.

"May I come in?" Esme asked.

I nodded, slack jawed.

"I nursed my son up until the day he died. I died that day, too. Would you like for me to help you?"

I nodded again and dropped the blanket. She smiled softly. "Well, that is your problem. You're rather large busted. She may benefit from the football hold." She took Lina from me and switched her so her legs and body were wrapped around my side. Lina immediately latched on and started suckling.

"Do you think it is venom or milk or both?" I asked. Just then, Lina bit into my areola and I felt her pulling my blood/venom mixture from my body. She was making a purring sound as she drank. "Never mind. I guess she's getting what she needs."

"Here, Xander," Esme said softly. "Let's see if you are hungry." She tried to get him to come over to my other breast, but he crawled away to play with the blocks Dominic was gnawing on. "Perhaps he is not hungry?" she offered.

"Maybe they realize that they don't need the extra nutrients like Lina does," I said.

Esme thought and said, "Perhaps you are right. They do have rather voracious appetites. This is the first time Lina has willingly ate anything. We had to pour blood down her throat for a while there."

My fingers caressed her soft black curls and I felt love blooming all the more. I turned to look at Esme. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Esme asked me blankly.

I gaped. "No! I swear it to you, Esme. I received a vision, a prophesy, that I was to come to Emmett and have his child. I was told I would die during childbirth, but the child, or, well, children, would serve this earth with their lives. I merely did as was bidden. If I had known that you would lose a daughter, I would not have come, even if I can not regret what has happened between Emmett and myself."

Esme considered my statement and then sat tentatively on the couch. Xander crawled over to her and she picked him up. She smiled. "He says you tell the truth."

I nodded. Tears were once more streaming down my face. Damned human emotions. "I swear it."

She inclined her head toward me. "Very well. You are welcome in our home until such time you wish to leave. If you choose to stay, as Alice and Jasper have done, that will be fine, too."

"Thank you, Esme. It's more than I could have asked for." I meant it, too. With my whole heart.

She stood then. "Come along, pups. Would you like to help Grandmother in the garden?"

"Pups?" I asked.

Esme smiled as she knelt down to slide the clothes from both boys' bodies. "Watch."

I watched in fascination as both their little faces took on the look of concentration and almost with a little 'poof' they both transformed into wolf puppies, two identical caramel colored balls of fur. "Oh my gosh!" I said, startling Lina, who had started to doze as she ate.

Esme's smile grew. "They are hybrids, or so Carlisle said. They are venomous like their father, but when they phase, they are full wolves. Jake has agreed to be their alpha and Seth has been quote 'showing them the ropes' end quote."

"Does Emmett know?"

"Yes," she answered hesitantly. "He does."

"He wants nothing to do with them, with me, does he?"

"He's hurting, dear. Give him time." She left then, my son's following her. I looked down at Lina and pulled her gently away from my breast. The wound sealed immediately and I burped her before I moved her to my other breast. She latched on just as she had before, and I sat back, my eyes closed as I continued to nurse her, and from all of the events of today, I slipped into a light doze.

About ten minutes later, I awoke to find my daughter nuzzling into me, suckling slightly as she slept peacefully.

I disengaged her and put her back into the crib to finish her nap before I fixed my shirt and walked out into the hallway. I heard different sounds now, the sound of running water in the shower from Carlisle and Esme's room. I assumed he was showering before he had to go in to the hospital.

Alice and Jasper were now finished with their love making, I assumed, as I heard them downstairs, Jasper talking with Bella about some author as Alice and Edward played a game of chess. Bella must have blocked both of their talents, because I could hear Edward curse under his breath as Alice let out a delighted giggle.

I heard laughter coming from outside, and saw Nessie playing with the boys, both in wolf form, as Jake and Seth's forms looked on. So that left only one vampire. Emmett. I didn't hear anything coming from his room, so I assumed he must have stepped out, perhaps to feed? I wasn't sure.

I walked downstairs to find the chess game and its occupants in a heated battle and an epic stare-down. But that wasn't what caused my steps to falter…seeing Emmett sitting, broodingly in the corner of the room did.

He must have heard my footfalls on the wood, because his eyes shot to me like a lightening bolt and I felt the electricity run through my system even as the sight of him caused moisture to gather at my center. My life, my love, my soulmate. I needed him. He stood, and I moved toward him, not even noticing anyone else in the room. We met in the middle of the room. "Emmett," I said softly.

His nostrils flared. "You aren't a vampire."

I shook my head. "Not exactly."

"You are alive."

"Somewhat," I replied.

"You shouldn't be," he said flatly.

My voice caught, but I managed, "I know."

"You shouldn't be alive. She should be."

"I know," I agreed, a bit quieter.

"You were dying."

"I know."

"I didn't get to tell her goodbye," he said, his own voice turning gravely.

"I'm sorry."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as his eyes narrowed. "No. You do _not _get to apologize. This is all your fault. If you had not come, she would still be here!"

"I know!" I cried as silent tears streamed down my face. This was okay, I expected this. I could handle this.

"You know. But you still came. You knew I'd fall in love with you and want to be with you and be miserable anyway."

"No." I would never want to willingly hurt my soulmate. Didn't he understand that? Everything I had done had been for the greater good.

"Lies. You're fucking lying to me, Talia. You _knew _she would die and you were happy about it! Because now you'll get me and the kids and the life _she _fucking wanted!"

"No, Emmett, please…listen to me!" I begged. He _had _to understand.

"No. I'm not going to listen to any more of your shit, Talia. Because that's what it is. Did you lie to me? Was any of it true? Are you even my soulmate? Because I think that is a lie, too. I think you just made it up so that I'd leave her for you!"

I felt like I had just been slapped in the face. _How could he think that? _"Emmett, please, you have to believe me…"

"I don't have to believe anything. I hate you. I hate you ever even coming here. I don't ever want to see you again!" He stormed past me up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

I stood in shock for I don't know how long before Jasper came up to me. "Talia?"

I shook my head in disbelief. No. I didn't go through hell and purgatory for him to just toss me away like last weeks trash. I refused to accept it.

"Talia…" Jasper started again as his hand touched my shoulder.

"No. No, Jasper. No!" I couldn't accept it, wouldn't accept it. I let out a sob and ran out the door into the front yard.

It felt as if every fiber of my being was aching. I would have hyperventilated, but I had the feeling it would take too long. I grasped my stomach as pain shot through it. _He doesn't want me. He hates my guts. He doesn't want to see me ever again. _

Over and over, the thoughts swirled through my head and I felt a burning fire shoot through me. The clouds opened up and rain started pouring all around me as I fell to my knees.

"WHY!?" I shouted out to the heavens. "WHY ME?!" I knew He wouldn't answer me, but still, I couldn't help myself. I beat my fists into the rapidly dampening earth and cried and screamed.

Finally, I shot up and started running. If I could concentrate on something other than Emmett, maybe I could find some semblance of normalcy.

It was then that I felt a new sensation. Nausea, coupled with a rage unlike any I've felt before attacking my being. Why was I here if not to love Emmett? I felt myself spinning out of control and I started shaking. The rain was pouring now, so thick, if I had been a normal human I couldn't have seen in front of me. As it was, I could see every rain drop individually of its own.

I cried out as the shaking grew worse. Somewhere on the edge of my consciousness, I knew what was happening, but I couldn't stop it, couldn't control it.

I felt the flames of hell lick at me again and then I was exploding from my body, the pieces flying in a million different directions, a million tiny shards that easily could have been my heart breaking as I let out a snarl and took off running again, trying desperately to get away from the pain, the horror, and then finally, I stumbled, falling all over myself, coming to rest on the ground as a different creature. I was a wolf. I let out one lone howl and passed out.

* * *

**AN2: So…how many of you saw THAT little gem coming? **

**Special thanks to my FF wife, fiberkitty for the idea of Talia nursing the baby. You know I stole it from you sweetie. I promise to either name my next daughter or my next original character after you, whichever comes first. Don't worry. Your vampy self kicks ass in the sequel to this even more so than you do now! I love you doll!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own. I merely own the heartfail I produce. LMAO!**

**AN: Whoa! Guys! Wow! Talk about some serious 180's! You love Emmett, you hate Emmett. You don't trust Talia, you know she's good. She's his soulmate, she's not his soulmate. I'm getting whiplash and I wrote the thing! Hehehe. **

**Okay, so, here's the deal: You can NEVER switch soulmates. You can never LOSE a soulmate. Your soulmate is your soulmate NO MATTER WHAT. Having said that, my reviewers of last chapter gave Jessa76 heartfail! She PM'd me in a panic last night and I had to talk her off the ledge! Just kidding, but really. I promise, everyone will get their happily ever after! Everyone! Even Rosalie will get hers, just not in Rose's body. Remember, a soul isn't tied to a body after they die. **

**Also, You have to remember...Emmett is HURTING. He KNOWS Talia is it for him, but he's lived with and loved Rosalie for 73 years. He can't just switch off those emotions. He's feeling a lot of guilt and the hate he feels is mostly directed at himself. Our papa bear just has some shit to sort through and for the next few chapters, things will get worse before they get better. But they DO get better! I should know. I've already wrote them. So, have some faith that I only want what is best for all my characters and I will try to hurry the posts along so you all can see that. Rant over. Now, on to see what's going through Emmett's mind...It's full to the brim!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"I don't have to believe anything. I hate you. I hate you ever even coming here. I don't ever want to see you again!" I stormed past her up to my room and slammed the door behind me.

The nerve of her. That she could actually come up in here and say that shit…I just…

I blew out a breath. A part of me knew she was right. Knew down to my bones, that she was my soulmate. Rosalie never was. I loved Rose, would love her until the day I burned, but I was _in _love with Talia. And that just fucking pissed me off.

_Why, God? _I wondered. _Why now? Why her? Why all the secrets and lies and shit? It's just…fucking perfect. _I sighed. I wanted things back how they were. I was happy before. All of this was Edward's fault. I hated to agree with Rosalie, but she had been right. If he hadn't brought home a human, none of this would have happened. Rosie and I'd still be just as happy as before, Ed would be all Emo, but hell, he'd been like that for decades anyway, Alice and Rose and Esme would go shopping and do girlie shit and us boys would hang out and hunt and everything would just be…normal.

Like it had been for decades, like it had been ever since Alice and Jasper joined us. But…it wasn't like that, it wasn't _normal _anymore. It was this new…something I had to get used to. Vampires didn't do well with change and I was southern on top of that. We were notorious for not liking change.

I flopped onto the bed. I was so torn. Here I was, mulling over my life when Rosalie's was _over_. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. I hadn't spoken to Alice, though I think I felt sorry for slapping her. I wasn't sure yet. What a cluster-fuck we had all fallen into.

My Rosie…I had loved her since I first saw her, through the haze of pain and agony the bear had inflicted upon me, all the way through the pain of the transformation until her beautiful face swam before me once more. I would never forget that day. As soon as I awoke, I made a crack about angels and heaven and a dark cloud crossed her face, but then she laughed at my lame pickup line and showed me how to hunt.

And that had been it. I had been worried Edward was her mate, but the way they traded barbs and the distain with which they both spoke to one another clued me in to the obvious 'sibling' relationship they both employed.

It took me three years to work up the courage to ask Rosalie out on a proper date. She laughed at me and informed me that we couldn't go anywhere because I wasn't ready to be exposed to humans yet. I laughed and took her on a picnic anyway. We had candlelight and flowers and goblets I put deer blood into and I had to admit, I charmed her, literally charmed the pants off of her.

That night was when she confided in me about her transformation and the horror that surrounded it. I took her hand and swore to her I would never hurt her like that. She kissed me tenderly, and the next thing I knew, we were making love. Once she and I ever did it once though, I knew it was forever.

I was thrilled. I really thought I had found my 'one'. After that, I noticed little things weren't the same. She refused to be touched as tenderly, often getting violent as love turned to sex, which turned to fucking. I was a man, and enjoyed it, but even I knew something was amiss. Eventually, it was all fucking and no love and hell, if it made her happy, it made me happy, but I knew something wasn't right.

Edward told me though, confided in me once, years later, that I made Rosalie happier, saner, more…in control of her temper and her desire for vengeance on a creature that was long dead by her hand.

He said before me, she had battled with the insanity of seeing Royce at every turn until finally they decided to banish themselves away from humans for a few years. And that was when she found me. I was her savior. Me. Not the other way around. She gave me immortality, but I gave her life back.

And now she was gone. All because we made a stupid mistake I tried to talk her out of in the first place. She was gone and there was no way she could return.

I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually, Jasper came in to see me. "Just so you know, you've ran Talia off, you dick."

"Good riddance."

"You don't mean that shit. You love her."

"I love Rosalie!" I snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Please. Everyone knew the only reason you two were ever…"

"Finish that sentence, and Esme will lose another of her children, Jasper," I warned him.

He sighed. "Look. I feel for you. Really I do. I hate it like you can't begin to imagine. But the fact remains, Rosalie isn't coming back. Talia is your mate. And it's about time you realized that."

A yearning for her burned in my heart, but I knew, I couldn't do that. I could not betray Rosalie like that. I _refused _to betray our love. "No," I stated flatly.

"Emmett…"

"I said no, Jasper. She's fine if she wants to stay here. She…" Here, I paused. "_We _have kids. That's fine. But…I can't…I can't, Jasper. Please don't ask me to…" I couldn't just move on, like Rosalie didn't _matter_. I couldn't betray her memory like that.

He blew out a breath. "Fine. Toss it all away, Emmett. Then you'll just be a shell of a man."

"I'm not a _man _anyway, Jasper. Neither are you. Edward was right. We're all just monsters and being a monster is what got Rosalie killed."

"No, being a selfish, egotistical, maniacal bitch is what got Rosalie killed. And the sooner you realize she is to blame in all of this, the better off you'll be!" And with that, my door was slammed a second time today.

I sank onto the bed and curled myself around the stuffed bear I had bought Rose for Christmas and dry-sobbed.

* * *

**Jake POV**

I came into the house with Dominic, who was now sleepy and in human form again. Esme brought in Xander and we were just about to head upstairs to wash them off and put them down for naps when we heard yelling coming from the front of the house. Mama Leech and I exchanged glances and all but ran into the living room.

We watched Talia and Emmett's fight from the door to the kitchen. I had never heard him speak like that before and it hurt me. I didn't need the other leech's gift of reading feelings to see the look on her face. I had worn it, had felt it when Bella spurned me and gave her heart, her body, her soul, to another.

I watched as Emmett stormed up the stairs and Talia ran out of the house. I winced as the pup, er, baby, in my arms put his hand to my face and I wasn't exactly sure what it was I was seeing, but I knew I needed to run.

Just then, I heard a blood-curdling howl that caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. I passed Dominic off to Edward and ran full on out the door, phasing as I jumped from the porch to the ground. I knew that sound, I had heard it before. And though I had no idea exactly _why _it was happening, I knew what it was.

I managed to sniff her out and found her lying unconscious, a beautiful caramel wolf, petite, like Leah was in wolf form, though she looked the same as her sons in coloring, minus the ice-blue eyes.

I nosed her form and licked her nose. Finally, she awoke and I could see the confusion written all over her face. _Talia? _I asked in my mind.

Her eyes grew a bit wider. _Y-yes? _

I would have grinned if I were human. _You can hear me? _

She nodded up and down before saying, _I guess this means you're my alpha? _

I licked her again. _I guess so. What happened? _

She sat on her haunches shakily. _I don't know. One minute I felt the hurt from the argument, and then the next thing I knew, I was a wolf and passed out. _

Just then, I felt another presence and heard Seth tromping through the woods. I let out a whine and moments later, he, too, joined us. _Holy cow! Who are you? _

_Talia, _she responded.

_Cool! So you're one of us too? But you still kinda smell funny, _he answered her as he sniffed around her.

_That nose had better not go anywhere near my ass, Seth Clearwater, or I'm telling your mother, _she warned.

I grinned in my head.

_Sorry, _he said softly. _So…what are you?_

_I don't know. The venom still pumps through my veins along with my blood. I guess I'm meant to be a hybrid as well, _she told us.

_So…can you see souls while you're in wolf form? _he asked.

I could see the wheels turning in her head but then she touched her paw to mine and I felt an explosion of sensations and Nessie's face swam into my mind. _Yep, I guess I can, _she said with an internal giggle. It was cute.

_Can you see mine? _Seth asked.

She put her paw to his and immediately we saw a beautiful young woman swim into view. She looked similar to Talia, but only in as much as she had some form of Latin background. That was all though. _Interesting, _Talia pondered.

_What? _Seth and I both asked.

_I can show you her picture, but I can not disclose her name. Odd. It seems as though the wolf will interfere with some of my powers. Also, I don't think I'll be able to use my gift on you, Jacob, unless you permit me to, or if it is for the pack's good, _she explained.

_What other gift? _Seth asked excitedly.

_I can command secrets be kept, _she responded.

_Try it, _I asked her gently. If she were going to be under me as well, I certainly didn't want to command her to do anything.

She thought a moment, and what she came up with made me growl. _Talia…_I warned.

_I forbid you to tell anyone I can phase into a wolf, _she commanded.

I blew out a breath. I had a feeling she would say that. _Let's phase and get back to the house and we'll see if it works. _I told her.

Seth laughed in his head. _You two don't have any clothes! _

I looked at Talia and she just shook her head from side to side. _Nothing we can do about it now. _

_Do you need to learn how to phase back? _I asked her.

She closed her eyes and I could see her thinking about it before her body shivered and she slowly returned back to human form.

_Holy shit, she's hot! _Seth thought. I growled at him and phased back myself…just in time to catch her as she fell over, unconscious once more.

"Fuck," I muttered as I hitched her up higher into my arms.

Seth phased as well and slipped into his pants. "Dude…she's beautiful. Too bad I can't have her."

I shot him a look. "Run to the house and get me a blanket for her, will you? And some pants for me. We're going to have to be…delicate about this."

He snorted. "US? Delicate? Yeah. Right."

"Go, Seth. Now!" I ordered.

He nodded and ran off. I started walking back toward the house with her and I couldn't help my body's response to her. Damn. This was getting even more complicated. The only other chick I'd thought of like this, well, besides celebrities and stuff, was Bella. What the hell did this mean? Every curve of her body, both human and in wolf form called out to me as a man, as a beast. She was beyond beautiful. _Maybe I need to watch some porn and jack off. It's been too long since I've even thought about my dick as more than just something to pee out of. _

I shook those thoughts from my head so _Edward _wouldn't hear them and walked into the yard. Seth came back out with a blanket, closely followed by Edward and Bella. He growled at me and I let everything that happened cross through my head, making sure to leave out what my thoughts were once Seth left us.

Edward's eyes grew wider and he nodded. "She doesn't want it told?"

"I think she wants to be the one." I answered. I knew now that I was her alpha she wouldn't have any power over me. A chink in her armor, I supposed. At least, when she was in wolf form. It would be interesting to see if that also transferred to when she was human and I was, too. I knew that I held some authority over my pack when we weren't in our wolf forms, but still…this would be interesting.

* * *

**Talia POV**

I felt strong arms catch me as I phased back, and then, nothing more until I felt the cool of Egyptian cotton under my naked skin. I turned over and sighed, burrowing into the bed further before everything crashed back to me. "Oh!" I said as I sat upright.

Edward chuckled from where he sat across the room. "Sleep well?"

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "W-what happened?"

He smiled. "It seems as though your powers don't work when you're under your alpha."

_Crap. _"So…you know. I'm a freak."

He laughed. "You remind me a lot of Bella. You're amongst vampires and you call yourself a freak."

"Last time I checked, _you _couldn't phase into a fucking wolf!" I snapped at him.

"True. But then, I never had wolf blood in me to begin with."

I put my face in my hands. "What the hell is wrong with me? Can I do _nothing _right? I come here to do one thing and I didn't do it. Now, your whole family is fucked up, I'm a half vampire, half human who is in love with someone who can't stand her guts, and now I'm a fucking werewolf. My life is shit." It was then that I started to cry.

"He doesn't love me!" I all but shouted. "How can he not love me?" I asked myself softly. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Never had I experienced this…rejection. I helped people find who they were supposed to be with. And in the process, I found my own. Now, my own was right down the hall and I couldn't have him. I should have been used to this, it wasn't as if it hadn't been like this for the past month, but now…

I did, I truly hated it that Rosalie had died, but I was eager to get on with _my _happily ever after. I deserved it, damn it.

"I think, no, I know he does love you, Talia. He's just…confused."

"That makes two of us," I said stiffly.

"I believe both of you are stubborn individuals. You'll have to work through this."

"How?"

He stood and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't know how. This will be a journey you both have to take." He pulled me into his arms for an embrace, and hot tears started falling down my face as I cried. Cried for Rosalie, cried for Emmett, cried for me, and cried for how fucked up life could be…

Eventually, my tears ceased and I pulled away. Edward's shirt was soaking wet. "I'm sorry," I said, brushing at the dampness.

He smiled and I saw how happy he was with his life. Sure, he hated it for me, but he was happy with himself. "All is forgiven. Do you want to rest some more?"

"Why did I fall out like that? Shouldn't I be able to be awake more than that with the venom in my veins?"

He shrugged. "Last time I checked, it was quite hard to phase back and forth until you got used to it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

He stood then. "You know, they were right," he said softly.

"Who?" I asked.

He smiled. "Jacob, Seth, Emmett, Jasper. You are a beautiful woman, Talia."

I realized I was naked again and blushed. I was going to have to do better about staying clothed. "Thanks."

He laughed. "And I don't even mind the smell too much."

I threw a pillow at him. "Good bye, Edward."

"No, I'm serious. I smell the pine of the wolves, but more, you smell like cookies or baking. It reminds me of Christmas when I was human. How very strange." His gaze pierced me again. "Rest," he ordered.

I saluted him and he gave me an uncharacteristic eye roll as he shut the door.

I fell back onto the bed once more. My stomach growled and I had a sudden craving for human food. I slipped into some jeans and a shirt and slowly made my way downstairs.

"Hi," I said shyly as I stepped into the kitchen. Bella, Alice, and Esme were each feeding a baby as Jake and Nessie ate their dinner.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked kindly, jumping up.

"I'll fix it, Esme. Thank you."

She nodded and sat again to continue feeding Lina. I knew I would need to nurse her again, I could feel it, but I was also glad she was eating some real food, or, rather, drinking some blood that wasn't tainted with venom. I didn't know if it was okay for me to nurse her, but she seemed to have grown already.

Both boys had too, it seemed, and Carlisle said that their growth rate was already higher than Nessie's. Lina was a bit small, but he had no doubts she would be up there growing as a Halfling should before long.

I busied myself by making a PBJ like Ness and Jake were eating, grabbing some chips as well. The blood from the bottles smelled nice, and I had a feeling I should probably hunt for that as well, but the strawberry jam sounded like it would tide me over for now.

My gaze turned to Jake and I blushed. He was my alpha now. He'd seen me naked. Twice. Had carried me back here and taken care of me and it was more than a little weird. "Hi," I said shyly.

He blushed as well. "Feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"You gonna tell everybody about our romp in the woods?" he asked me.

For some reason, though, I had a guess as to why, Bella let out a tiny growl. I smiled. Odd. Guess she wasn't quite ready to let Jake go either. Well, their souls were closely linked. I wondered if she even realized that Renesmee strengthened her bond to Jake instead of weakened it.

As if he read my thoughts, Dominic smiled and Alice said, "Oh, crap. Dom. Wanna prepare me for visions of the future that involve the mutt?"

I laughed. "Dominic knows which way the wind blows. He is a seer of the strongest kind. He sees certainties."

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"Because Dominic's soul was the one that told me to come here. He is a prophet."

"And Xander?"

"He is a watcher," I replied.

"Watcher?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "He is his own brand of justice. He and others like him are often judge, jury and executioner."

"To humans? Or vampires?" Esme asked.

"Both."

"His is a gift from the other side, isn't it?" Alice asked.

"All of our gifts are," I stated. "Yours especially, Alice. But yours, Edward's, Jasper's, Bella's, even Jake and the wolves' serve a greater purpose."

"And what is that?" Esme wanted to know.

I shook my head. "That isn't for me to tell. Try talking Dominic into sharing it with you."

"What did he see just then, Alice?" Bella asked, clearly not forgetting Alice's statement.

Alice looked at me and I just smiled. "If it's what I think it was, it will happen."

Alice's eyes grew wide. "How do you know?"

"Dominic doesn't see possibilities. He sees certainties, as I said."

"But even certainties can change if the person wills them to." Bella commented.

I nodded. "Yes, you are right about that. However, I don't think it will be as bad as you think it will be, and certainly with less drastic consequences than if it was to occur now."

Alice's mouth fell open. "Yes, but…"

"What was it?" Bella demanded.

"I forbid you to tell her, you will not think of it again." I said quickly.

Alice looked at me gratefully, but Bella looked pissed. "We never used to have secrets in this house, Talia! And then you came!"

"And you're glad the pint-sized pixie finished off the bane of your existence," I shot back at her.

"I told you that in _private,_" Bella hissed.

I shrugged. "If you think no one thought you felt that way then I have some swamp land I wanna sell you."

She glared at me as she passed off Xander to me. "Here. Come Nessie, we need to go over to the cottage and draw your bath."

I grinned down at my son. I had a feeling he was telling her our statements were true and she didn't like what he told her.

"But, Mom," Nessie whined as she wiped the jelly from her nose. "I want to play with the babies some more."

"It is time for bed. Go get your father."

Nessie sighed. I bent down and hugged her. "See you tomorrow, shortcake."

She smiled. "See you, Aunt Tally."

Jake stood, slack-jawed as Bella and Nessie walked out. "Why do I have the feeling I'd _really _like to know what it was the kid saw?"

I shot him a look. "You may be the alpha, but that was something I demanded of him while he was human. It's a contract. Binding and completely unbreakable."

He held up his hands. "It's cool. Chillax, boo."

I rolled my eyes. "You have been watching too much TV. Don't you know it'll rot your brain?"

He grinned. "It's all good." He finished off his PBJ and downed a fistful of chips. "So, you gonna gather everyone for a meeting to let them know about our frolic in the woods?"

I nibbled on my own sandwich and nodded. "Alice, I'm sure you and Dominic saw it." She nodded. "And I assume Edward knows?" Jake nodded. I blew out a breath. "Fine. Then I guess I'll just tell you, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper."

"Carlisle is going to want to study you," Alice warned me.

I grimaced. "Did you see it or do you just know him that well?"

She smiled. "Both."

"Great." I didn't know Carlisle well, but really, I expected no less. "Fine. Meet me in the front room in five."

I finished off my own sandwich, put Xander down in the fenced off play area of the front room and then stepped out into the cold night air. It felt good on my burning skin. I was running hot now, like a true wolf.

I wondered briefly if Emmett would still want to be with me when it was like being with fire to his ice. I couldn't think of that, of him, now though, not and keep myself together. I had to stay strong. For the kids, for my new pack, for my new family. I didn't know what I was, or what my role was to be, but I knew I had to stay strong to do it. And that meant training. Lots and lots of training.

I smelled him before I saw him, the apple cider smell, the apples and cinnamon and cloves that tantalized me even as it confused me. He was another I would have to be careful around.

My heart, my soul, belonged to Emmett, but my body called out for these men. And that was something I'd never experienced before. Why did I have a feeling that a lot of things would change within the coming years? "Yes, Jasper?"

He chuckled. "They're ready for you."

"Thank you."

"What were you thinking just then?" he asked me.

I turned to face him. "How my heart and soul belong to Emmett."

"And?"

I knew I could not lie to him. He would spot it by my feelings. "And how my body yearns for all of you."

He smiled. "All of us?"

"Yes. Jake, Edward, Carlisle, but especially you."

He sidled up next to me. "And what do you intend to do about that?"

My breath caught. "Nothing."

He tsked at me. "Pity."

I smiled. "Emmett is my mate, my other half. He owns me."

"Even if he does not want you?"

It hurt, and I could tell he knew it.

"I'm sorry," he began. "That was wrong of me to say."

"You're right though," I told him. "Even if he doesn't want me, my body is not my own anymore."

"Aren't soulmates supposed to be equal?"

"Most are."

"But you are not?"

I shook my head. "No. I will not willingly bed anyone else before Emmett gives me permission to do so."

"Is this a soul-seeker thing?"

I shook my head again. "It's a Talia thing."

He chuckled once more. "I understand. And if he is willing to play?"

I licked my lips unconsciously. "Then I would be more than willing to…join you."

He laughed. "Miya told me to be wary of you. She said you were pure and innocent, but she saw a spark of something else lying dormant in you."

"I've not been human in a while. I missed out on all the sexual experimentation in the sixties and seventies."

"Too bad," he said as his nose ran up my neck. "I'll have to teach you a few things."

"I'm a fast learner," I responded breathlessly. I shouldn't feel this. I shouldn't want him. I felt my connection to Emmett strengthen, not weaken, even with the way he acted earlier, but this...this was different. I wondered briefly if the venom coursing through my veins affected me by way of these feelings.

"Of that, dear Talia, I have no doubts." He stepped back then and offered me his hand.

I took it and said, "I want to begin training."

His eyebrow cocked. "Fighting?"

I nodded. "The kids will need to learn also. Even Nessie and Lina. They need to start working on their defenses. There is another seeker, Leslie. I need to find her and get her here. She is a vampire, but before she was bitten, she was a thrice black-belt in karate."

"And you think karate would be beneficial against vampires should a fight arise?" His tone was curious, but also mocking.

I just looked at him. "Are you suggesting that even a battle weary Major such as yourself could not use a bit of sprucing up on your defenses?"

He bristled. "Don't toy with the vampire, Talia. You will not win."

I laughed. "Just saying is all, Jasper…"

He thought a moment. "Perhaps you are right. You _can_ teach an old dog new tricks, after all."

"Are you now referring to yourself as a dog?" I asked.

"Please. You just insulted me there."

I giggled. "You reminded me of Edward when you said that."

His nose wrinkled. "I hope I'm not that stuffy."

"I heard that," Edward said as we walked back in.

"Why aren't you with Bella and Ness?"

He cleared his throat. "Bella wanted me to come and see what you had to say in her stead."

"You mean because she's pissed at me."

"You refused to let Alice tell Bella what she had seen."

I shook my head. "No, I refused to tell Bella, who would turn around and tell _you _what Dominic had seen."

"Was it that bad?"

I laughed. "Edward. Brother. Friend. You are on a need to know basis. And you don't need to know."

Jasper laughed as well and I smiled. "Okay, so, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

We walked back in just as everyone sat and I looked at them, my new family. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Jake was also there, playing with the boys. Lina was curled up into Esme's side, not sleeping, just waiting.

"So…okay, well, we all know that I have wolf blood, correct?" Everyone nodded. "It was always dormant in me because I a) knew where my soulmate was, b) was a soul seeker and c) was a female that was destined to procreate. So, I never phased."

I took a breath. "Well, now, because venom flows through my veins and because I can no longer bear children, I…um, well…I phased."

A collective gasp was heard. Jake snickered and I shot him a look. "No comments from the peanut gallery."

He rolled his eyes at me, causing me to grin.

"Talia, this is amazing." Carlisle said. "I understand completely the babies being able to phase, but you? That's fascinating."

I nodded. "Yup. So, I'm a freak, we've established that. Feel free to do with me as you wish for the love of science. But, as I was saying to Jasper, and I know Alice and Dominic will back me up on this, we need to get these kids trained. Now." I turned to Edward. "Including Nessie."

"Why?" he asked.

I looked to Alice. She held hands and locked eyes with Dominic for a few moments before she said, "There is a change in the winds. Battle is certain."

"Battle?" Edward's tone was surprised. "The Volturi?"

She nodded. "Not for a time yet, but we need to be prepared as we can be."

"But we haven't done anything wrong," Esme implored.

"Our alliances," Alice spoke again, "With the wolves, with other covens, make us a threat to them."

"But we aren't," Carlisle stated.

"Carlisle, look at this group." I opened my arms wide. "We have a seer, a prophet, a mind reader, a shield, an empath, two soul seekers, a watcher and a protector. That doesn't count the wolves or the fact that there are now five Halflings under this roof, including myself. The Volturi would be crazy _not _to see us as a threat."

"A protector?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "It's what Emmett was made for. He is to be my protector. That is what Felix is. He is Lina's protector."

"So…what are you saying?" Jake asked.

"War will come," Alice and I said at the same time.

"When?" Edward asked.

Alice looked at Dominic again. Their minds must have been working as they saw the signs. Finally she spoke and I knew it wasn't for Edward's benefit. "Not for years, decades. But it will come, and when it does, we will need to make sure our forces are strong so Chelsea can not break us apart."

"How?" Edward asked.

Jasper smiled as he looked at me. I grinned, because I knew what was coming. Miya had prepared me for this.

Jasper turned back to Edward and asked, "Just how opposed are you to sharing your wife?"

* * *

**AN2: Yup, again with the evilness/semi-cliffie. Did you guys really not see this coming? Well, yeah. Anyway, things need to be situated between Emmett and Talia first. We still have a way to go. Just sit back and enjoy the ride!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. **

**AN: ****WOW. I'm amazed at your views on this subject. I felt the need to go ahead and post because my feelings are hurt. **

**To whomever is "Shcoked", this AN goes out to you. Obviously you didn't read this the first time around. EVERYBODY won't be having sex with EVERYBODY. There are couples/groups that will NOT be getting it on. Also, don't judge a book by it's cover. If you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT. And, no, your opinion doesn't matter, because I wrote this YEARS ago. I'm not changing the story because you don't like it. It is what it is. Just because you are reading it for free, doesn't mean I will make it exactly like you want it. I never wrote this hoping to make everyone happy. You are free to feel as you chose, but your review did hurt my feelings. There is nothing vile about sex or love as long as it is consensual. I will make sure that when these things happen, the chapters will have appropriate warnings at the top and you can chose to read them or not. Of course, I understand if you can't bring yourself to read my vile stories again, and that is quite okay, too. I am only putting this up so that others may enjoy it. I gain NOTHING from putting these back up. **

**For everyone else, there were things, that day in the nursery, that Dominic told Talia that I did NOT disclose with you. On purpose. You know me. I cause mischief everywhere I go. So don't hate. A lot of stuff will be cleared up in this chapter. **

**NOTE! This chapter was originally written for fiberkitty…because, had she not asked me about it, I wouldn't have continued this and would have jumped ahead in time. **

* * *

**Alice POV**

Jasper turned back to Edward and asked, "Just how opposed are you to sharing your wife?"

_Great, Jazz…way to throw that out there, _I thought as Edward let out a growl and lunged at Jasper. I managed to jump in between them and cried, "STOP IT!" They both stopped and looked at me. I sighed. I hadn't wanted to let this all out into the open now, but I guess I had no choice.

"Edward," I began softly. "Please bring Bella and Nessie back up here. Ness can sleep in her room upstairs. Talia, go nurse Lina and I'll help you put the boys to bed. And then, we need to sit down and have a grown-up discussion."

A few protests started and I commanded, "Enough. There are some things that need to be discussed that aren't for sensitive ears." I strode over and picked Dominic up and carried him up the stairs.

I felt his mind touch mine and I locked eyes with him. _You will tell them all of it? _

"What I can, Dom. This will be a lot for them to stomach."

_But you believe me? _

I smiled. "I've seen it before now, I just thought it was fantasies, not reality."

_It is not disturbing to me. I am far older than my body's age._

"I realize that," I told him. "But the fact remains I'm about to change your diaper and put you to bed. You are a child in all instances until at least your sixth birthday. You know this."

_It doesn't mean I have to like it. _

I smiled again. "That sounds a lot like, Emmett."

_I feel his personality and that of Xander's brushing upon me. I look forward to not being a…stick in the mud? _

I laughed. "If you are, Emmett might demand a paternity test. He would think Talia had been with Edward if that were the case."

His face looked offended and I laughed again. "Edward isn't bad, you know."

_He doesn't understand._

I shook my head. "Edward grew up in a time where there were a lot of things that weren't considered proper, including what we are discussing. Some, like Carlisle and Jasper and myself, adjust well to change. Edward, however, does not."

_He will._

It wasn't a question. "I know," I agreed. "But the fact remains…this is something I had hoped to put off for a few years, or certainly until after your mother and father had made up."

He let out a little baby sigh. _They have a long way to go._

I nodded. "Yes, they do. And we will have to pick up the pieces until they realize it."

_Why is he so stupid?_

I shook my head. "He is Emmett. He's just…confused."

_He must see…_

"Easier said than done, Dominic. Just because you see things in black and white, doesn't mean he doesn't see a different version of the same thing. He thinks of his love for Rosalie and what she had given up."

_She would have killed us._

"And when he realizes that, and realizes Talia loves him and he loves her, he will come back to her."

_Is he always so stubborn?_

I smiled grimly. "Unfortunately, yes."

_He is making the future more difficult than it has to be._ He showed me an array of visions, ones I had seen myself, and also some new ones. I sighed. "I know, Dom, but until they both realize…" I trailed off as I heard Talia on the stairs.

She walked in and sat in the rocker with Lina. I smiled at her as I whispered a 'good night' to Dominic and sat him in the crib. He smiled at me, knowing what I was going to ask. "Talia?"

She looked up at me.

"May I watch? I have no human memories, and I think that must be quite an emotional thing to do."

Talia grinned and unbuttoned her shirt, (I really needed to buy the woman new clothes if she was going to be a true Cullen) before she slid down her bra, revealing the perfect caramel skin of her breast to me. Lina let out a mewling sound and eagerly attached her mouth to Talia's nipple. Talia grimaced, but it turned into a smile.

I smelled Talia's blood and venom in the air, mixed with the unmistakable smell of breast milk. "Fascinating."

Talia rubbed Lina's head as she nursed. "It is, isn't it?"

Esme then walked in with Xander and said, "I remember doing that. It was a truly wonderful experience. Even though my baby was sickly, he still had an appetite."

"Do you ever think of how your life would have been, Esme?" Talia asked her softly.

"No. I hate my child died, but I do not regret Carlisle finding me, changing me. The only bright spot in my life was my son. Everything else was dark."

Talia nodded. "I know, I can see it."

"Has the venom caused your powers to multiply?" I asked Talia.

"I don't really know. I'll need to get with Carlisle and practice them."

I giggled, because the vision of just _how _Carlisle would like to practice with Talia was quite…inventive.

"That won't be happening," Talia said quietly, obviously reading what was going through my mind. I guess she didn't need a gift to see that. "Not now."

"One day," I stated.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Perhaps."

"You do not think you'll be joining in?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "I want to be given permission first."

"He is nothing to you, yet," I pointed out.

"In here." She placed her free hand over her heart. "In here, he is."

It was then I noticed she had turned her ring; the Claddagh Emmett had given her, around so the heart was facing her hand even though it was still on her right hand. "Talia…" I started sadly.

"I am his," she exclaimed softly. "Until he sees fit to share me, I belong to him."

"He doesn't want you," Esme said, not unkindly.

"Not now, but he will." Talia's voice was full of hope.

I didn't have the heart to tell her just how long that would be, so instead, I said, "Hurry up and finish feeding her. We need to get back downstairs before Jasper and Edward kill one another." Talia giggled at that and switched Lina to her other breast.

"I think I'll step back downstairs and keep an eye on them," Esme said.

I nodded. "Good idea." She stepped out of the room and I looked back over at Talia. She was so beautiful. Her hair was every inch of perfection, curls, more like light waves, bouncing down her back. Her creamy caramel skin looked good enough to eat and her perfect breast, already healed from Lina's nursing, just itched for me to take it into my own mouth.

Talia looked up then and I saw the faintest of blushes grace the apples of her cheeks, making them look all the more appealing, and images of she, Jasper and I sprang into my mind.

"You look like you want to eat me," she told me quietly.

"If you taste half as good as you smell, I would have a very good meal indeed," I replied with a smile.

Talia smiled then. "I don't think Jake would let you make a meal out of me."

I shrugged. "Perhaps the pup would enjoy watching me feast on you."

"You're a dirty little minx, aren't you, Alice?"

I grinned at that. "You don't know the half of it."

"Actually, my hearing is quite good. I heard a lot of things while we were in Ireland."

I was not one bit ashamed of her comment as I moved toward her then. "Would you like for me to make you scream like I did Miya?"

"One day," she promised coyly. "But for now, I believe everyone needs to know what is going on." She moved the now dozing Lina from her breast and stood, leaving her body exposed to me as she changed the baby's diaper and dressed her in a sleeper before laying her next to her sleeping brothers.

She turned to me then and I pulled her to me. "I will wait until you are ready," I stated as my hands ghosted over her breasts. I couldn't help myself and my tongue danced over her nipple, tasting the remnants of her blood, her venom, her milk. She tasted like honey.

She let out a little purr and said, "Until that day…" and stepped away.

I let out a playful growl and she giggled. "Come on." She fastened the buttons on her blouse. "They wait."

We walked back downstairs and you could cut the tension with a knife. "Jasper," I admonished.

He sighed and a wave of calm befell us. "Better?" he asked.

"Much," I replied as I stepped over to him and he pulled me into his lap.

"Why do you smell like Talia and breast milk?" he whispered in my ear, too low for anyone else to hear.

"Because I wanted a taste?" I offered.

He grinned and kissed me, his tongue darting out to taste what was left on my tongue. "You will be punished for that later," he vowed as he licked my ear. I shivered in anticipation.

"So…" Carlisle began, bringing us all to attention. "Who would like to start?"

I looked at Talia, and she nodded. The floor was mine. I ran a variety of things through my head, much to fast for even Edward to keep up with and said, "Well, I think we all need to remain relaxed for a bit, alright?" Jasper upped the calm in the room and I nodded. "Much better."

"I had wanted Emmett here as well, but since, I assume, Carlisle, you couldn't rouse him from his room, we will be one Cullen short."

Carlisle nodded. "He isn't there. I can only suppose he went out hunting."

My mind scanned the future and I saw him returning, sated in his physical hunger, at least. "He will return in a few hours. Perhaps it is better he isn't here."

"What is going on, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Good question. And the answer resides in Bella."

"Me?" she squeaked from where she sat perched next to Edward.

I nodded. "Bella, you were the catalyst. The change was in the air the moment you decided to move to Forks. I didn't make the connection until Talia arrived. Things…changed then. I couldn't see much because she was blocking our futures. Finally, once Dominic arrived, I knew exactly _why_ that was. If you were the catalyst, Talia brought the tools."

"For what?" Edward asked.

"For us to win the war, of course."

"You mention this war again. Aro was understanding of Nessie, he will be of the triplets as well when we tell him…"

"No!" Talia shouted at the same time as I did.

"You can not tell him of this…occurrence, Carlisle," I added quickly.

He was more than a little surprised. "Why?"

A vision of half-vampire/half-wolves danced across my mind, courtesy of Dominic, and Edward winced. "Exactly," I nodded. "You saw how interested he was in the wolves when they came here. If he knew we could breed Halflings of this caliber, he wouldn't hesitate to find every female wolf that had not phased and procreate with them to create a perfect, disposable army."

"But why?" Esme said softly. "What is it he wants?"

I sighed. "You don't see it, do you? None of you. What we have here? It is unusual and it frightens him. He wishes to tear us apart, to break us into pieces to chew up and spit out. What he wants he gets. All of them do. They keep you close, Carlisle, because they know you are a threat to them."

"I have no gifts," Carlisle said with a shake of his head.

I smiled. "You have the greatest gift of us all," I told him. "Humanity. You believe in the human race, you wish to protect it. And that is what will cause the most issues for him."

"I still don't understand."

"If the Volturi were no more, what would happen?" I asked the room.

"Wars, famine, not only for us vampires, but for the humans as well," Jasper said. "It would be a free-for-all worse than the southern uprising."

"And if someone that believed in humanity ruled?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No…surely not, Alice. You can't say that I…"

I nodded. "You are to be the head vampire, Carlisle. We, as your family, are to be your guard. Each one of us has a gift for a reason. When the children are grown and have children of their own, the war will start."

"Children of their own?" Bella asked.

I smiled. "Would you like to know now what your grandchild will be or would you like to be surprised?"

Bella let out a little 'oh!' of surprise and Jake's face took on a goofy grin. "No way."

I nodded. "Dominic and I have seen it all. Lina, Nessie, Lolita, Alejandra, they will all have children."

"Who are Lolita and Alejandra?" Jake asked.

"Seth and Dominic's soulmates." Talia said suddenly. "They are Nahuel's sisters."

"Nahuel?" Edward asked.

"He is coming and bringing his sisters. The Volturi killed his father and tried to exterminate his sisters. He has them in hiding. He is bringing them to us."

"So all the female Halflings can have children?" Bella asked.

"It looks that way from what I see in the future." I stated.

All eyes went to Talia, who shook her head sadly. "I am sure, since I can phase I'm not included in this." She paused a moment, and added, "Nahuel also brings with him another sister we weren't aware of, Marisol, who is to be my other brother's soulmate."

"So you can see souls you aren't touching now?" Jasper asked her.

"It seems as though I can. Though, Dominic may have helped me. Sometimes he brushes my mind and nudges me where I need to go."

"Also," I threw in, "The third generation will be...matched with some of Jake's friends children."

"Who?" Jake asked.

Talia closed her eyes, searching, I'm certain. "I can't really tell. There is to be a few girls born to others of the wolf race that will imprint upon the next generation of Halfling boys."

"I'm confused." Jake said.

I smiled. "Your kid, Jake. It will be mated with a wolf."

His mouth fell open, and I was pleased to see his wasn't the only one. "Mine and Emmett's grandchildren will as well." Talia stated. All eyes went to her and she blushed, so reminiscent of Bella. "I don't know if there are boys or girls on the horizon though."

"Dominic does," I stated with a grin. But I had urged him not to tell and to keep that information to himself so Edward wouldn't find out.

Edward growled at that thought. "So…let's get back to this sharing Bella thing." Bella looked like she would blush if she still could.

"I'll answer that," I said, bringing the attention back to me. "Our friend, Miya, sees auras. She can't see how closely bonded a person is, but she had a lover once that told her they would always be close. When she asked him what he meant, he told her of how a vampire has a mate, but a deep-rooted connection to another they bed. The connection is strengthened by how much you feel for the person. Call it a...network."

"Like love," Bella said softly. "If you love someone as your brother or your family, if you were with them…like that, then you would be bonded to them to some degree."

I nodded. "Exactly. Which is how we have bonded with Jen and Eric, Peter and Charlotte, and Miya and Jonathan…"

"So what? We're gonna have a fuckfest over here?" Jake asked. I couldn't tell if he was disgusted or excited about the concept.

"Both, Alice," Edward said, answering my inner question.

I laughed. "Not exactly. It's a bit more complicated than that. Like you and I, Jake. No offense, but I feel nothing for you other than perhaps a bit of friendship. If we were together, we would be bonded, but to a lesser degree than, say, if I were with Edward."

Edward's eyes grew. "You…you and I…and…hmm."

I let out a giggle. "It's an odd concept, I realize. But as I was saying, Talia, may I tell them?"

She nodded. "You may reveal your secrets."

I felt the weight of the command to remain silent fall away. "If we are to do this, the bonds grow exponentially if we are together. What I saw earlier, Bella, was you…with Jake."

Edward let out a little growl, Jake had a grin on his face, and Bella once more looked embarrassed.

I held up a hand. "I have also seen Bella with Jasper, Talia with Carlisle, Edward with myself, and Renesmee, when she grows, with Seth and both of Emmett's boys. So there is no need to be angry, any of us."

"Is this certain?" Bella asked faintly.

"Dominic has seen it."

"W-when?" she asked.

"Not for years yet. Things will progress naturally, but the idea of bonding ourselves closer together is very beneficial."

"But I can protect us from Chelsea…" she started.

"And if you were to parish?" Talia asked softly.

Edward's eyes grew wide, as did Bella's. "Have you seen that?" Bella asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I've not seen any of us die, but then, I've not seen much of the war either, only that it will come."

"But we will protect you, Bella." Edward said quickly.

"I am just as capable as you. Edward. I would be even more so if you would let me continue my training with Jasper..."

"I am _not _letting you go out and fight like some..."

"Stop," Jasper commanded. "Look. I realize none of you are soldiers. Either as humans _or _as vampires. I am. This makes sense. If what Alice and Dominic say is true, and I have learned _never _to doubt Alice, then, we will be separated at one point or another if we are gathering troops to fight the good fight. If for some reason one of us died, we need to remain on task even if our mate has gone on before us, right?" he asked me softly.

I nodded. I didn't like to think of it, but it made sense.

"Also," Talia added quietly. "If we have seekers in our midst, even if something happened to me or Lina, they would be able to see you back to your mate once they had returned to a new body. You may have to wait a while, but it can be done. And then, if you and your mate wishes, the seeker could give them back their memories."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

Talia smiled. "I have given you all memories on occasion, have I not? Memories of your past lives?"

We all nodded.

"And as such, a seeker can give the gift of the memory back to the soul, should the seeker choose to."

"Are all souls reborn?" Esme asked suddenly.

I knew what she meant, and, apparently, so did Talia. "No. However, the tortured souls always return to earth to be given another shot at life."

"Meaning?" Carlisle demanded, though, not harshly.

Talia sighed softly. "Meaning, I know where Rosalie is."

A collective gasp went around the room. "Can you show us?" Edward asked.

"I could. But I will not." Her tone was defiant.

"Why?" I asked, surprised. I figured she would want everyone to know Rose's whereabouts. Or if she didn't want to share it, the least she could do was let me…I mean, I was the one that…I took an unnecessary breath and I felt not only Jasper's, but Edward's hands on my arms in comfort.

"Rose's soul is getting a new shot at life. She will get a good many years before she is returned to us."

My mouth fell open. Dominic hadn't told me this. "What do you mean, 'returned to us'?"

"Rose's soul was always meant to be immortal. She was supposed to meet Carlisle and Esme and Edward, this much is true. However, Royce's soul was evil and all but killed her. It happened for a reason. She was supposed to become immortal to save Emmett. To find Emmett. To find me," she finished softly.

"But she'll be back?" Edward questioned.

"Yes. But she will not be Rosalie. She will be a new person."

"And she will join our coven once more?" Esme asked hopefully.

Talia sighed. "You are all missing the point! She will NOT be Rosalie. She will be a new person. She will have her own true mate. She will be what she is supposed to be and will be at peace with it." Talia smiled softly. "She will get her child. It will just be a Halfling."

Another gasp went around the room. "So...who will she be paired with?" Bella asked.

Talia smiled. "I am not at liberty to say. I refuse to give her Rosalie's memories."

"Why? Afraid Emmett won't want you?" Edward sneered.

Talia's eyes grew cold as they narrowed. "I owe Rosalie _everything_. She gave me a life. She gave me my children. She gave me Emmett. And for that, I will _always _be grateful. I will love her and cherish her for that. I never hated Rosalie. Her soul was tortured. I wanted her happiness. I didn't realize her happiness would only come in a new body. As I said, I would never willingly broken up Rose and Emmett and maybe you believe me, maybe you don't, but I am being honest."

"True." A tiny voice said from the stairs. All our heads whipped in that direction and Xander smiled as he walked over to Talia, who pulled him up into her lap. "Mama speak truth," he said in broken, toddler English. "She only want what best for us."

Talia smiled and I smelled the salt of her tears as she nuzzled into Xander's neck. "You need to go to bed, little man."

"I couldn't let them think you a' lying, mama bear."

She smiled at the nickname. We had all started calling her mama bear since Emmett more than once reminded us of a bear himself. "You need to go back to bed, mister," she chastised. "I can't believe you crawled out of your crib. Wait a minute. I used to do the same. I guess I can." She kissed him. "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

He shook his head and yawned. "I gettin' seepy again."

I smiled. His speech patterns mimicked an actual two year old, but when he was getting tired it was more pronounced. I noticed both boys did that. It was cute.

"I'll go put him back down," Talia said, swinging him up onto her hip as she stood. She ran him upstairs at her half-vampire speed and returned quickly enough.

"You say you have seen the next generation?" Carlisle asked me, getting us back to task.

I nodded. "We have quite a few talents here and all the more will be born into the coven. Those will mate with others that Lina and Talia see. Talia is going to bring in another of the seekers as well, correct?"

Talia nodded. "Leslie. She is a vampire in California." She closed her eyes. "Modesto, I believe. She is newly turned herself. She doesn't drink of the humans because she is not paired. She was a karate instructor in the life before her…renovations. She eats from animals, only because she is like me, we see souls, not if they are good or bad."

She paused, her eyes still closed, searching. "There is another as well, Teresa, from Texas. It seems as though she has found her mate in Maria's army, however…"

"Getting him out isn't going to be easy." Jasper stated.

I nodded. I didn't like the visions that rang through my head, but they were true and I said, "We will have to go down and collect him, and Teresa."

"What is the point of bringing another seeker into the family, though?" Esme asked. "I realize what you said earlier, but three seekers should be enough, shouldn't it?"

"While her gift is very good, his is one we want. As well as a protector, he is a very gifted tracker. He, along with Jake, Talia, Dominic and Xander, all who have tracker skills because of their wolf blood, will help us to find the evil vampires along with Edward's and Miya's gifts for finding the good versus the bad."

"Not to mention, if what you say is true and we're going to have more half wolves, we can, once they grow old enough, be teamed up to go out and scout the bad vamps, right?" Jake put in.

Jasper nodded. "If we work diligently now creating a network of gifted vampires, we will be unstoppable once the time comes."

"So…we're doing all of this on the sly in hopes of catching the Volturi unawares?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "Exactly. We all know that their seers are only as gifted as I. We have a secret weapon on our side, Dominic. Plus, if we can find the soulmates of certain vamps we can have them on our side too."

"Not to mention the fact that if they _are _like you, Alice, they can't see the wolves anyway," Bella stated.

"I don't like it," Edward growled. "I don't want Bella involved in this dangerous game."

"I am just as strong, if not stronger than you are, Edward. My gift is very good to have," her tone was indignant.

I nodded. "And now that we have another shield in our midst, Lina, we will be all but unstoppable."

Everyone seemed somewhat thunderstruck. We all sat looking at one another for a while before I said, "That's all guys. This won't happen for a while yet, but when it does, we will be prepared for the battle."

"When you say this won't happen yet..." Edward started. "What do you mean?"

I smiled. _Eager, are we? _I teased. He shot me a look. "There are things that have to be done, alliances that have to be made first, lines have to be drawn. We have all the time in the world."

"Lines?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "Even in our family, especially now that we have those that are connected by blood as well as venom, it changes our dynamic. Before, if say, Carlisle and I wanted to play naughty doctor, it wouldn't matter." He smiled slightly at that. "Because I am not his blood relative. It is all a matter of what each individual is comfortable with. This isn't sex for the sake of sex, it is an emotional as well as physical connection."

Talia nodded. "One other thing to mention, and I apologize to Jake for this now, but in imprints, or soulmates, if you give yourself to your true mate first, the bonding is even deeper."

"How do you mean?" Carlisle asked, intrigued.

Talia thought a moment. "I'm sure you've all heard this fable, but I'll tell it again. Once, there was a beautiful creature. Two parts that were connected to make one whole. One day, the creature did something to displease God. So it was split in half and tossed into the world. It spent many a year searching for its other half. When it found it, it felt that deep connection as the pieces were stitched back together with love. That is what a soulmate is."

She took a breath. "Having said that, if you are a virgin when you give yourself to your other half, your bond is practically impenetrable."

"Like Edward and I," Bella stated.

Talia nodded. "Which is why I saved myself for Emmett. True, he was not...innocent when I met him, but the bonding for me is stronger. It doesn't mean those that weren't have missed their opportunity," she tacked on quickly, looking at Jasper, who I knew felt bad for what he and Maria and her sisters had done before he met me. "It is just a side benefit. There is a reason God wanted couples to be wed before the sex."

"But if that's true, isn't this displeasing to any higher power?" Esme asked.

Talia smiled. "Not necessarily. But that is a discussion for another time."

Again, silence hung heavy in the air. "But you don't have to end up with your soulmate," Edward stated. "You said so yourself."

She looked at him crossly. "You were listening that day I told Emmett that!"

"Of course I was! You mentioned Jake and Bella! Damn right I was going to listen to it!" he shouted back at her.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Bella asked.

"It doesn't matter," Talia all but spat at him. "It still ends up being you! Don't you get it? If you would have stayed gone, they would have gotten together. They would have been happy! But when they died, both their souls would have returned to earth to find their missing pieces! Bella's soul, in a new body, would have found its way to you once more. Jake's would have found his way to Renesmee's and you STILL would be together much like you all are now and this fight would still be happening. This has been woven into an intricate pattern. Everyone here, everyone that is coming, all of them are the chosen ones to fight. This is bigger than you and your petty jealousies. This is bigger than vamps and werewolves, this is about saving the fucking world!"

She blew out a breath. "Do you see it now? This is way bigger than one of us. It is more than just you or I. It is WE. And it's pretty damned important."

I smiled. Finally they seemed to be getting it. "We need to call Jonathan. He said he is descended of the fey, as am I. If that is true, if there is magic in us, we need to harness that as well. Carlisle?"

He looked up from his thoughts.

I smiled. "You know of any witches?"

He smiled and nodded. "As a matter of fact. I have run across a few in my day."

Bella and Jake's mouths dropped open. "You mean witches are REAL?" Bella yelped.

He nodded. "Of course they are. You didn't think Vampire and Werewolves were the only mythical creatures in the world, did you?"

Bella blinked. "Yeah, but...were dragons and unicorns?"

Carlisle laughed. "Bella. I really need to sit you down and tell you a few things I've seen in my many years on earth."

A vision of them in his study danced through my head and I started singing "Best of Both Worlds" as loudly in my head as I could. Edward did NOT need to see his wife being mounted from behind by his father.

"Alice...what...?"

I giggled. "Trust me, Edward. You _really _don't wanna know." And oddly enough, he didn't push it.

"I think we have enough to ponder on now," Carlisle said, standing. "Esme? Shall we retire for the night?"

She smiled and took his hand. We all went our separate ways then. Talia told Edward and Bella she would keep an ear out for Nessie and she went back upstairs to her room. To do what, I wasn't sure. Would she sleep like the other Halflings? I didn't know.

I stepped out onto the porch to enjoy the fresh air when Jake walked up to me. "Are you telling us the truth?"

"I never tell lies, Jacob Black." I told him curtly. "Not if I can help it."

"I don't…I don't know what to say."

I looked at him and smiled. "You are going to be a very lucky man one day, Jacob."

"I'm already lucky."

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you are. How are you doing with all of this? Are you freaked out?"

He laughed. "A little." He moved a bit closer and I was surprised when he sniffed my neck. "You know, you don't really smell that bad."

"Aww…I'm all warm and gushy inside, Jake."

He laughed again. "I think you're wrong."

"About?" I asked, my body responding to his heat, seemingly unbidden.

"I think you and I would be quite nice together. And I know for a fact I've thought of you as more than just an acquaintance. And furthermore, I think you were lying in there. I take away the buzzing in your head. When you're with me, it's just us. I think you like that. I think you'd like to know how it feels to be fucked with something that was hot for once."

My unnecessary breath hitched as he pushed me flat into the porch railing, our bodies aligning. He sniffed the air and smiled. "Oh yeah, that _is _your arousal, isn't it?"

"Jake…" I managed to gasp out.

He chuckled. "As you said, in the future. But just know one thing. I would be more than willing to be with you, Alley Cat." He stepped back a bit and I took a breath.

"I thought cats and dogs didn't get along," I panted as my brain managed to clear somewhat.

He smiled. "I know of quite a few cats and dogs that get along. Just you remember that, okay?" He placed a chaste kiss to my forehead and jumped off the porch, whistling as he strolled out into the darkness.

I blew out another breath. Oh my. Who knew he had it in him?

* * *

**Jasper POV**

The lust on the porch piqued my interest and I watched with rapt attention as Jake spoke seductively to my wife. Odd…I had never felt attraction between them before. Just proof that change was on the wind. I watched him leave and stepped out onto the porch. "Alice?"

She turned to me then and all but ran at me as her lust spiraled out of control. I grabbed her up greedily and attacked her mouth with my own. We feasted on each other for a few moments before she moaned, "Fuck me, Jasper. Fuck me now."

I groaned and all but ripped her clothes from her as I made my way to the porch swing. She attacked my pants, breaking the zipper and button in her haste and gripped my erection. I let out a growl and she smirked at me as she eased down onto my cock.

I let out a hiss at the feel of her and she fisted her hands in her hair as she let out a little 'yee-haw' the way I liked for her to.

My hands palmed her breasts as I teased her nipples and I felt her moisture grow. "You like that?" I whispered. "Are you thinking of me? Or are you thinking of the pup now?"

She let out a long moan and I grasped her face, forcing her to open her eyes. "Look at me!" I growled.

She opened her eyes and they pierced my own.

"Who are you thinking of?" I snarled.

Her wetness dripped out of her and down my sack as she said, "You, Jazzy! No one but you!"

I let out another growl and pinched her clit, hard, triggering her release. I wasn't done though. I picked her up and pushed her stomach against the railing, lifting her up so her center was flush with my cock as I rammed it into her.

She screamed and came again, this time taking me with her. I sat her back down and she giggled. "Wow. If I had known flirting with Jake would garner me _this _good of an orgasm, well, two, I would have done it _ages _ago."

I licked her ear and whispered, "You know I don't like you flirting with other men unless they are approved by me."

She giggled again. "And you know I like to do it just so you punish me."

"I'll punish you, alright," I promised, now teasing, as I pulled her over my lap. "I owe you one anyway for tasting Talia's goods without me, don't I?"

She let out a moan and I felt her fluids leaking once more, this time onto my knee. "You like it when I'm controlling, don't you?

"Yes!" she moaned. "Punish me, Jazzy!"

I had my hand raised to smack her pretty little ass when Emmett said, "God, guys. Can you not show a _little _self respect? I just lost my mate."

Alice let out a snarl as she stood, completely oblivious to the fact that her shirt was in tatters and her skirt looked like she had been mauled by a bear. "Fuck you, Emmett! I did what was best for the family! She was going to _kill _your children! So don't get so high and mighty, you hypocritical son of a bitch!"

He stood and looked at her for a minute before he said sadly, "You're right, Alice. I know that, okay? She is better off gone. I've accepted that now."

"Good. Then you and Talia…"

He shook his head. "No, Ali. Don't you get it? I can't just give up seventy three years with someone like that." He snapped his fingers to prove his point. "I loved her. She wasn't the best person in the world, but she was not evil. She went a little crazy at the end. You above all people should understand that."

It was my turn to growl as Alice held up a hand. "He's right," she agreed softly. "Emmett…I hate it. I really do. But what I did was for the greater good. More so than you can begin to comprehend."

He nodded. "I understand that now. But you can't expect me to just say, 'well, she's dead, let me get over it and have some fun now.' I can't do it. Talia…if she hadn't come here, yeah, I wouldn't have the kids, but at the same time…Rosie wouldn't have gone all crazy and I wouldn't have fallen in love with Tally and drove Rose over the edge."

"So that's it?" Alice asked sadly. "You're going to lay the blame at Talia's feet?"

"I'm not innocent in this," Emmett amended quickly. "But she _knew _she was my soulmate when she came. She _knew _I had Rosalie in my life and she _still _came. So, no, I'm not going to just up and forgive her. She _is _to blame for most of this. And I don't know what it will take for me to let this go."

"Then you are as stupid as Rosalie made you out to be!" Alice all but shouted. "How can you look love in the face and dismiss it?"

"Because I don't deserve it," he said softly as he entered the house.

Alice let out a little sob and fell back into my arms. I kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"They just need to see…they need a little push…"

"No," I forced. "I will not do that to them. They both have issues to work out. I will not force them together by using my powers, Alice."

She stuck out her pretty little lip. "But, Jazzy…"

I shook my head. "No, Alice. They need to work this out on their own."

"Fine." The look on her face turned mischievous. "But just because you refuse to manipulate them doesn't mean I won't."

I smiled. "You wouldn't me my wife if you didn't butt in, sweetheart."

She slapped my chest and stood. "I need to change and then Bella and I are going to figure out how to get big brother bear back." She smiled at me once more and bolted through the house and up the stairs.

"Oh boy," I said quietly to myself. I had the feeling we were in for it.

* * *

**AN2: So now, you have an idea about what the sequel will be. That's right…an epic battle. Will be lose another of our precious Cullen's? Only time will tell. But now, we have to get those crazy kids back together! (Or do we?)**

**I'm tired now. Ususally, posting makes me really happy. It's a shame I felt the need to post this just to reply to a reviewer. Oh well, at least ya'll got another chapter today. **


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Please don't sue me. I have nothing.**

**AN: Super special thanks to my readers who reviewed with positive reinforcement! And also, to fiberkitty and fightingsurfgrl for talking me down when I was so pissed off. Love you! And thanks! Glad to know you're behind me 100%. And to the ones who were hating on it...I know you're still reading. You can't fool me. It's okay if you feel the need to say those hurtful things. You know you enjoy this...**

* * *

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

**Jasper POV**

Six weeks. I have been in the equivalent of hell for the last six weeks. Between Alice and Bella driving me crazy trying to get me to 'help' them with their plan to get Emmett and Talia together, fabricating a car wreck with Rosalie's car, and a daring trip to steal a Jane Doe from the morgue to fake her death, the 'funeral' for my 'sister' and the emotions that went along with that, Emmett being all Emo and listening to Edward's music reject list from the past decade and Talia's up and down emotions, I was close to losing my religion. Not that I had any, per se, before now, but that was beside the fact.

Edward walked past me. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

I shrugged. I knew my thoughts were toiling on him as well and I hated it. "It's all right. I'm just…" I ran my fingers through my hair. "If my pint-sized wife doesn't let up soon about how I need to manipulate Em and Talia into fucking, I am going to run away to Maria's army."

Edward chuckled. "Would you bring back the seeker and her mate while you're down there? Alice seems to think we'll need them."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "It's going to be easy to get him away. I'll just pop in for a visit."

Edward's lips quirked and I could see he was itching to laugh again.

"This isn't funny," I stated flatly.

He sobered. "I realize that. However, it is bordering on it due to your thought process."

I rolled my eyes. _Bite me, Edward. Do you understand _that_ thought? _

His eyes narrowed. Just then, I heard the XM radio start in Emmett's room. Then, I heard Talia out on the porch with her iphone turned to music as well. It was the same damn station. The same damn song.

I let out a growl as I heard Emmett's soft baritone singing along with Seether's front man;

_**The sun is gone and the flowers rot  
Words are spaces between us  
And I should've been drown in the rivers I've found of token lost  
And I should've been down when you made me insecure**_

I wasn't sure if Talia even realized that Emmett was singing as her soft alto joined him…almost a whole house apart.

_**So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye**_

Emmett was lightly sobbing now as Talia began singing;

_**And I'm the one you can never trust  
'cause wounds are ways to reveal us**_

Emmett then calmed himself enough to sing;

_**And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us  
But what a waste of my time when the world we have is yours  
**_  
Once more they both started singing;

_**Emmett: So break me down if it makes you feel right  
Talia: And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
Together: You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than all your lies**_

The pain radiating between them was almost too much to bear.

_**Talia: Hate me, break me down  
Emmett: So break me down  
Together: So break me down**_

It felt as if a million hot knives were burning into my skin, into my stomach and I let out a gasp as I fell to my knees.

_**Emmett: So break me down if it makes you feel right  
Talia: And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
Together: You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye**_

"I have to get out of here, Edward. Now." I all but ran away from him. I did run as I breezed past Talia and out into the woods. I drained the first deer I came to and sat, rocking myself until the feelings of the hurt and anger dissipated.

Alice, whom must have been sent by Edward, asked as she came up to me, "Are you alright?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "I'm so tired of all the emotions bouncing all over this place. Talia alone is draining me. She goes from happy, having fun when she is with the kids and Jake and Seth, to so depressed she almost contemplates suicide. I'm sure if Edward could read her mind, he would see that as well."

Alice nodded. "I know. Dominic is worried about them. They are both on self-destructive paths and if something isn't done…"

"What do you want me to do, Alice? Throw a shit-load of lust at them and have them go at it like animals?"

She grinned. "Exactly."

"No. I'm not going to do it," I stated defiantly.

She pouted her lip. "Jasper…"

I shook my head. "No, Alice. This is one time I will _not _meddle in anyone else's problems.

"They love one another." Her tone was adamant.

"He misses Rosalie."

"Rosalie was an ungrateful bitch and when she didn't get her idea of perfection, was more than happy to dispose of said non-perfection. Emmett knows this."

"Give him time, Alice. You can't expect him to just get over it."

"Six weeks, Jasper," she reminded me.

"Six weeks is nothing in the life of a vampire."

"He is missing out on his children's lives."

It was true. He hadn't spent more than a moment in the nursery since we gave him the news of Rosalie's demise. Edward said he had caught him checking in on the children when they were in their beds asleep, but that was the only time he would have anything to do with them.

It was taking a toll on the whole family. We missed our big brother bear and his jokes. It was funny though, Xander had the same personality, and more often than not, had us all in stitches. I could only imagine what kind of pranks we would be subjected to when he and Emmett got together. It would not be pretty.

I blew out a breath. "I have said no, Alice."

She let out a huff and stomped back toward the house.

Two more weeks passed, and the situation did nothing to improve. I sighed as I heard Emmett starting up another CD from Edward's "Emo days" and stepped out onto the porch. Talia was there.

"Hi," she said softly, turning her ear up to Emmett's room. Her shoulders slumped. "Every day I think it will get better. It never does."

"I'm sorry, Talia." And she honestly had no idea how sorry I really was.

She shook her head. "It's not your place to be sorry." She smiled sadly.

"Where are the pups?"

At that, I got a true smile from her and felt happiness radiate from her. "Training with Jake and Seth." Now that the boys were about the size of toddlers in human form, and about the equivalent of four month old pups in wolf form, Jake and Seth were showing them the ways of the wolves.

"And Lina?"

Her smile grew. "With Esme. She's enjoying the flowers, and Esme likes having someone to dote on now that Renesmee is so devoted to her schoolwork and her music."

It was true. Nessie was her father's child. She was always eager to learn and be more than what she was. And she was just as gifted on the piano, though, she enjoyed a smattering of instruments.

She and Lina were also becoming good friends. It would only be a few months and Lina would catch up to her. Even though Lina was still only the equivalent of a one year old, she was growing rapidly as Talia nursed her and she continued to also eat human food and blood from the animals we caught for her.

"And you aren't with them?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Lina is learning about healing herbs. Esme thought since we are closely linked with the wolves, she should learn to make poultices and the like. It's a smart move. We don't need to forget the number of Halflings we have now and there will be more to come."

She thought a moment. "I didn't go with the boys because they are training and learning of our heritage. I know all the legends. The Quileute tribe's story doesn't differ much. All the wolves were descended in similar fashions. One day, when Leah returns with my brother, he will share of our own legends."

"He will return?" I asked.

She nodded. "Dominic has seen it."

"Well then. We never bet against Alice, I suppose we shouldn't Dominic." I paused. "Have you asked him…?"

She shook her head. "Emmett will overcome this in his time. I don't want to sit and watch the clock until he does."

"Will you tell me about you?" I asked.

Surprise ran through her. "What about me?"

I thought back to a conversation we had once and said, "Tell me of what happened to you once Emmett killed you."

She gasped and visibly shuddered. The horror raced through her. "Why do you want to know that?"

I felt the fear race through her then. "What happened to you?" I asked softly as i grasped her hands.

She hung her head. "I wasn't a proper servant."

"Explain?" I asked, deeply curious.

She took a deep, stuttering breath. "Wh-when Emmett killed me, I was sent into a new body almost immediately. When I take over a new body, my mind retains most all of its memories. It makes it easier for me that way."

I nodded.

"So…when I was reborn into another girl, this time, one from New Mexico, I was…unhappy. I realized what had happened and it…hurt that he didn't want me, that he didn't love me, that he couldn't sense what I was to him."

"And what did you do?"

She smiled sadly. "I was growing up in the fifties and sixties. Shock therapy was a preferred treatment for the depressed."

I winced. It must have been horrible for her. "What happened then?"

Her eyes fell to her lap. "I was institutionalized for my depression. I received daily shock treatments until they deemed me 'well'." Here, she snorted. "After that, I was allowed to go home." She paused and bit her lip.

"What did you do, Talia?" I asked.

"I killed myself," she whispered. "I took my father's belt and hung myself from the back of the door."

I felt her shame at her actions. "And then what happened?"

She shook her head. "I was sent to Michael."

"Michael who?"

She looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "Michael. You know. The arch angel?"

Both my eyebrows shot up. "You mean…_Michael, _Michael?"

She giggled at that but quickly enough she turned somber again. "Yes. I had been a disobedient servant. Mine is a gift from above, and I had walked away from it. I had abandoned my power in my depression."

"What happened?"

She shivered. "I was sent to Hell for a time to repent from my sins. After that, I was sentenced to purgatory until I was given a second chance in this body. Once I grew older, I realized the special talents I had beyond my seeking. I have quite a few gifts from the wolves. The tracking capability made my seeking much easier. I enjoyed my life now, but in the back of my mind, Emmett was always there, just out of reach in this body he inhabited. Not long ago I was visited by a prophet."

"Dominic."

She nodded. "Yes. He informed me of my task and that I was to leave immediately. I did."

"And you drove here."

She shrugged. "I needed the time to myself, to grasp what was going to happen in my head. Dominic lied to me to get me to do this. He told me I was to come here, have a child, him, and die after giving birth."

"And you would have done that?" I asked, incredulous.

She nodded. "If it is meant, the servants do whatever they must."

My mouth fell open. "So…have you seen heaven?" I asked.

She nodded. "Many times. But I always end up back on earth." She smiled then. "You are pleasing Him now, you know."

I dropped my head. I remembered religion when I was human, vaguely. Once you lived in Maria's service though, it often left your head completely until you thought _you _were a god. "That can't be true, Talia. I have killed, I have…"

"And you changed your ways," she interrupted.

"Only because of Alice," I admitted.

"But you now see that you were wrong to kill the innocent," she told me softly.

"Yes," I whispered. I drank the blood of humans with our carnivorous friends, but Miya only took the guilty to feast from.

She smiled and stood, bending over to pat my cheek. "You are a good man, Jasper. You are proving yourself every day."

My face turned into her warm embrace. "I don't feel like it," I admitted quietly as I closed my eyes at her touch.

She smiled. "What we are going to do? This bonding between vampires? The training? This is you preparing us to win this fight. We are doing the right thing, or, we will."

I smiled and clasped my hand over hers on my face. "Thank you, Talia."

She smiled. "You can thank me properly once Emmett has given us the go-ahead."

My cock jumped at the suggestiveness of her tone. "And that isn't wrong?"

"Coveting is wrong. Adultery is wrong. Asking and being given permission? Well, there is a loop-hole there for that."

I smiled as well as she stepped off the porch. "Thank you."

She giggled. "Trust me, I've heard the stories. It will be I thanking you."

I laughed. "The perks of being an over hundred and fifty year old vampire with the body of a twenty year old."

She nodded. "I'll remember that, Major Whitlock."

I held up my hand like I was tipping a hat. "Ma'am."

Another week passed. If I could weep, I would have. Things were beginning to get desperate now. I was going to go batty, I knew it. The extreme changes in attitudes of those around me were driving me toward insanity.

I heard another fucking song turn on from Emmett's room and let out a growl as I went into the kitchen, where Bella and Alice were working on food for the Halflings. I was surprised Talia wasn't there, until they said they had shooed her out so they could talk. I snorted. "Talking" normally equated in more persistence from them for me to "fix" this relationship.

"Jazzy," Alice began, that little pout on her face.

I sighed. "Yes, Alice?"

She smiled evilly. _Oh shit, _I thought subconsciously.

"I think I need to up this ante," she said on a purr.

I swallowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella and I want this fixed," she stated flatly.

Bella nodded.

"Ali…I already told you, baby…" I started.

She smiled sweetly and ran a fingertip up and down my sleeve. My cock responded automatically. "Honey," she cooed. "You will be sleeping alone for the next decade or until Emmett gets his head out of his ass. Whichever comes first."

I looked at her, trying to gauge if she was bluffing. She wasn't. I smiled. "Well, that's fine. I can always go to Ireland until then, love." Miya was always after me to visit more. And while I knew Alice was just as good at giving pleasure to women as she was men, Miya preferred cock most of the time. Unless Alice slowed her ass down long enough to cuddle, and that didn't happen often.

The evil smile returned to my wife's face as she held my passport in her hand. "Miya and I have already spoken. She is with me on this. She'll stand by my decision."

"Dirty pool, Alice," I growled. Well, perhaps Jen and Eric were back from their play time with their Southern friends… I grinned then. "It will be easy enough for me to get another passport, Ali."

Bella grinned then. "Oh…didn't I tell you? Mr. Jenks will only work with me from now on. Apparently you frighten him, you big, bad, vampire."

I glared at the two of them. They looked awfully happy with themselves. "You two will be the death of me. I swear to God…"

They both smiled and gave each other a little delicate high-five. "Oh, and Jazzy?" Alice's tone was sugar-sweet.

I turned and looked at them.

"We'll play with you once Edward becomes comfortable with this. You'll get to see us together first," Alice promised.

"I'm damn sure going to hold you to that." I growled. The "Major" straining in my pants and the thoughts of having to go against my feelings on this were driving me crazy. "Where are they?"

"Talia is in her room. Emmett…I'm not sure where he is."

I walked up the stairs, intending to talk to Talia, when I heard music start on the porch. It seemed as though since she began phasing, she liked to stay out there. Partially because she could play with the boys, and partially because she still had a bit of trouble controlling _when _she would phase.

Luckily, it hadn't happened around the children, and she was nothing but calm with them, but when she got irritated at Emmett, or one of us men, she could get out of control. Jake was working on it with her. Apparently he had the best control anyone had seen in centuries. Who knew the mutt had it in him?

The music continued and I groaned immediately. Rihanna. Rehab. Great. But unlike when she usually sang over the past few weeks, her emotions seemed to be even more out of control and I grasped at my stomach as pain shot through it and I was taken back in time…

_**Baby, baby  
When we first met  
I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover  
And my best friend  
All wrapped into one  
With a ribbon on it**_

_I snarled as I smelled fresh blood. It almost called to me. It was beautiful. "Mine," I growled at Peter. He held up his hands as I traveled over to the blonde woman. She seemed to have no fear in her as I sniffed her hair. _

_**And all of a sudden  
You went, left  
I didn't know how to follow  
It's like a shot  
That spun me around  
And now my heart left  
I feel so empty and hollow**__  
_

"_You are not afraid?" I asked her. _

_**And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hurt me  
Do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame  
**_

"_No. I have seen you in my dreams, sir. You are my fantasy."_

_**And now I feel like, oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
I should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using like I bleed**_

"_Bold words," I purred before I snapped my sharp teeth at her._

_**It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease**__  
_

_She almost…smiled at me. "I know what I want. What I need. You are it, Jasper."_

_**I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
**__  
I blinked in shock. "How do you know my name?"_

_She smirked. "I told you. I've seen you."_

_**Damn,  
Ain't it crazy when you're love swept?  
You'll do anything for the one you love  
'Cause anytime that you needed me  
I'd be there  
It's like you were my favorite drug**_

_Had Maria not starved me for the past few days, I probably would have enjoyed toying with her. But as it was, I was hungry, so very hungry. But that did not stop me from enjoying every bit of the little human._

_**The only problem is  
That you was using me  
In a different way that I was using you  
But now that I know, it's not meant to be  
You gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you**_

She moved her head to the side, exposing her jugular to me. "Make me like you," she whispered.

_**And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hurt me  
Do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame  
**_

"_After I pleasure you," I lied as I ripped her clothing from her body. _

_**And now I feel like, oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
I should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using like I bleed**__  
_

_I gripped her to me roughly, bruising her skin as I did so. She let out a pained sound, but silenced it quickly as I thrust into her, breaking her barrier. Ah…the virgins were always so tasty. _

_**It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease**__  
_

_She screamed then. In pleasure. In pain. I wasn't sure, and as monstrous as I was, I didn't care._

_**I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
**_

"_Yes!" she screamed as I continued to thrust into her. It might have been considered impolite to play with your food, but since when had Maria given a damn about the niceties? _

_**Now ladies, gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, now gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
**__  
I felt my release growing closer and my tongue ghosted over her skin. The salt from her sweat and the blood just under the surface tasted like heaven in this hell I resided in. _

_**Now ladies, gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, now gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**__  
_

"_More," she whimpered as I continued my ministrations. She fell over the edge of reason once. After all, it was the least I could do...give her an orgasm before I snuffed her life out. I was gifted in sex, always had been. I knew how to take her up and over the edge. I slowed, acting as if I cared and held on for a bit longer, eager to drag this out as long as I could._

_**Oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
I should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using I bleed  
**_

_I reached my peak the same time she began milking my cock again and I plunged my teeth into the tender flesh of her neck. I drank from her greedily, like I was dying of thirst. _

_**It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease**__  
_

"_I forgive you," she whispered faintly as I continued sucking her life fluid from her. "I love you, Jasper."_

_**I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**_

_I drained her, disregarding her words until she was dead and growing cold in my hands. Only then, when the monster was sated, did I step back and moaned, "Oh my God, what have I done?"_

I snapped out of the vision and fell to my knees. _No…_ I stood and all but ran out to the porch, almost tackling Talia in the process. I gripped the tops of her arms tightly as I shook her. "Did I kill her? Did I kill my Alice while I was still a monster?"

Tears were pouring down Talia's face as she whimpered, "Oh, God, Jasper, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for you to see that…"

"Is it true, Talia?" I asked again.

"Yes," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I didn't want you to see that…"

I took in an unnecessary breath. She looked at me with something akin to fear in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I really am…"

I shook my head. "Go. Now. Get away from me." I growled. I wasn't mad at her, I was mad at _me._ But that wouldn't stop me from hurting her if she was in close proximity to me.

I felt like my body was spiraling out of control. I didn't know what to do, how to act…but I did know that it didn't matter. I killed her. I killed my Alice. I was a monster in the worst form.

Granted, it didn't look like my Ali, but it was her. I didn't even know her name. She was just one of the countless victims that died by my hand without a name or a proper burial or their kin even knowing where they went.

Talia looked at me and her eyes grew wide. She threw down her iPod and ran from the porch, phasing as she went. I felt bad, but I couldn't control my anger, my sadness.

"Jazzy?" Alice asked as she stepped outside. "Honey? What's wrong?"

I couldn't…I couldn't tell her what it was. I just grabbed her close, hugging her tightly to me, thankful she wasn't breakable anymore. "I love you," I whispered, over and over again.

She smiled. "I love you, too." She kissed me tenderly. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head no. "Talia…"

"Did she give you a vision?" she asked me gently.

"Yes. Did she give you one as well?"

Alice bit her lip and nodded. "Yes."

"Was it the one where I killed you?" I asked her roughly.

"Jasper…"

"Alice. Was it?"

"Yes."

I fell to my knees once more and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry…"

"We weren't meant to be. I didn't even know it until now, baby. It's okay. I promise."

"It's not," I told her emphatically. "It is _not_ okay. Just think how much time we could have had together…"

"It wasn't meant," she stated firmly. "I must have thought at the time it was, but it was not, Jasper. We had to wait until we met the Cullen's."

I nodded silently. "Love me," she whispered. "Love me tenderly, show me you'd never hurt me now that you know who I am."

I didn't respond, save for picking her up and gently carrying her up the staircase to our room.

I took her clothes off tenderly, unbuttoning each button with human precision. I unwrapped her like the most delicate of glass and she writhed and moaned and smiled as I spread attention to every bit of her I could touch.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms, blocking out the world as best as we could. Anytime someone even so much as paused at our door, I would growl and warn them away.

"Jasper?" Her voice was soft as the sun began to go down.

I kissed her wrist tenderly. "Yes?"

"If you want these images, this hurt to go away, you know what you need to do."

I sighed. It was going against everything I had said. I didn't want them to be together that way. They needed to love one another, not...I shook my head. "Where are they?" I managed with a haggard tone. I couldn't continue this, and neither could they.

She smiled, but it wasn't a smile of vindication. It was a sweet smile. She felt, in her heart of hearts, that this was the best course of action. "Emmett is hunting to the west, Talia, to the east. If you hurry, you'll be able to catch them within close proximity to each other."

"Alice…"

"They need a push."

"And you know what will happen?"

She paused.

"Alice…?"

She sighed. "Yes. And this is necessary."

"Am I making a mistake?" I asked her.

"Jasper, if we do not interfere, this will go on for years more before they both stop being so damned stubborn."

"Great." The sarcasm was dripping from my voice.

Alice giggled and kissed my chin. "I'll be right here waiting for when you return."

I took a breath I didn't need, blew it out, and dressed before jumping out the window. I followed the trail that would be in the middle of them. I climbed up one of the highest trees. I could smell both their scents, Talia's to my right, Emmett's to my left. I closed my eyes and focused.

Then I sent out every bit of hurt, anger, lust, love, desire, and irritability I had gathered from them in the past weeks and sent it out, tenfold. The act bordered on physically exhausting, even for my immortal body. _There, _I thought weakly as I slipped down the tree. _That should do it._

* * *

**AN2: Dun-dun-dun. What happens next? Just wait and see!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I were, the series would have had sex, Rosalie wouldn't be a frigid bitch, Emmett would get more air time and there would be a hell of a lot more blood and gore! **

**AN: Special thanks to fiberkitty for both of the songs in this chapter. You made it a hundred times better. Luv ya like mad, girlie!**

**Gosh, guys, thanks for the love! I know, I know. Emmett is being a total dick. Ugh. I can't help it. He told me his story, I've just copied it down. Even rereading it now, I want to change it, but it is what it is supposed to be. Just hang on. Like...not even 10 more chapters, and we get happy, happy, happy! (And some of the other characters get REALLY happy, too!) LOL**

* * *

**Emmett POV **

**Song for Em's POV: Closer by Nine Inch Nails. You MUST listen to it!**

_**You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you **_

_**Help me; I broke apart my insides  
Help me; I've got no soul to sell  
Help me; the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself **_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God**_

I sighed as I heard Jasper and Alice proclaim their love for one another again and I heard the sheets rustling. Damn it. I needed some fucking peace here. My whole world was shit and now they're throwing their love in my face.

I rolled my eyes, turned up Nine Inch Nails and walked to the window. I saw Jake and Seth outside, doing what looked like a wolfy version of a school lesson with my boys. I craned my neck and from here could just see Lina and Esme, gardening. My children were beautiful. The two boys were tall and stocky, like I had been as a human child, and Lina was small, petite, but she had that cute chunky baby look to her still as she toddled around after Esme. I heard her laugh, and it almost felt as if my dead heart lurched. I knew, deep in my heart, knew I was being unfair to them, but I knew I didn't deserve them. I didn't deserve any of it. If I had just told Rosalie no…

I shook my head and sighed again as I heard Alice crying out in pleasure. I did _not _need to listen to any more of this. I crept to the end of the hall and jumped out of the westward facing window and ran out toward the woods. It was sunny today, but I didn't think anyone would be out in our forest. I wasn't hungry, but I needed to do _something _to keep my mind occupied.

It didn't work. I paced about and searched, not finding any scents that caught my interest. Maybe I just didn't want to eat…

My mind was full as I walked at a human pace enjoying the warmth of the sun. Now that it was May, the weather was turning warmer and the sun was shining a bit more. It meant we stayed away from town, but I liked it.

Besides, I had no desire to go into town. The last time I did, all I heard was how sorry the humans felt for us. We had faked Rosalie's death, crashing her car into a tree and setting it ablaze. There was no autopsy as the body was a Jane Doe, and Alice had taken great care to make sure it was burned beyond recognition anyway.

We'd had a funeral and the body of an unknown had been buried under Rosalie's name. I hated it. Hated the whole fucking charade. The only ones that knew the truth were the ones of us tied to the family and the wolves. Bella had left Charlie in the dark about it. I don't know who he thought Talia was, but he'd not mentioned her, for which I was extremely glad.

Since the funeral, I'd only stepped outside my room to hunt twice, and to watch my children sleep every night. I may be a monster and not be able to play and spend time with them, but I do love them. Love them more than I ever thought possible. I would give my existence for theirs in a moment and knew I needed to get over myself for them.

I'd spoken to no one except for when I caught Alice and Jasper doing the nasty on the front porch. It wasn't as if I had anything to say, and I hated seeing the pity and anguish in everyone's eyes.

I am a monster. I know that. And I am the worst kind of monster because I destroy everything I touch. I took away Talia's innocence, destroyed my Rosalie, refused to spend time with my children…all because I am consumed with myself. _MY _grief, _my _shame, _my _anger.

Yes, anger. I am angry. At me, at Rosalie, at Talia…hell, I'm even angry at everyone for being worried for me. I didn't fucking deserve it. I wasn't worthy of their sorrow or pity. I was worthless.

I caught a scent then and it made venom pool in my mouth. It…I couldn't place what it was, but I knew I had to find out so I could have it.

I followed the trail and saw something that surprised me. A new wolf, it must have been. It was definitely female due to her slight stature. She had beautiful caramel fur and was currently standing over a dead deer, feasting away. Another one, incapacitated, lay at its side. Odd. I wonder why she didn't just phase and eat human food?

She must have caught my scent, because just then, her head popped up and I saw warm brown eyes narrow at me before they grew wide. She started backing up and she let out a little yelp. She had gotten her foot tangled in some brambles and thorns.

I moved toward her to help her when she whined. "It's okay. I'm a friendly. I promise. No wolf killing in my past, okay?"

She whimpered again low in her throat as I touched her fur and she shrank away from me.

"Okay," I cooed softly. "I'll let you do it."

She shook her head and I watched as her body shivered. She was phasing back to human form.

My mouth fell open though as the fur imploded into her perfect body.

"Emmett…"

I blinked, dumbfounded. "Talia?"

At that moment though, I was hit by a myriad of emotions; love, hate, lust, desire, anger…all of them ran through me in that instant and I hissed.

Her eyes narrowed again and she let out a low growl. "Get away, Emmett!" she screamed at me.

I laughed flatly. "Oh no, princess. This is _my _house and _my _fucking woods! You get out!"

"I'm not leaving," she snarled and I attacked.

* * *

**Talia POV**

**Song for Talia's POV: ****REO Speedwagon: Keep on Loving You **

_**And I meant every word I said  
When I said that I love you I meant  
that I love you forever**_

_**And I'm gonna keep on lovin you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on lovin you**_

God…I'm such a fuck up. Shit. Now I've completely messed up with Jasper. In that moment when he looked at me with hate filled eyes, I wished he would have just killed me. _How could I be so cruel? I let my emotions get the best of me and_…I blew out a breath. I was supposed to _help _people. Not hurt them.

I didn't really want to be seen now, so I ran, still in wolf form, through the woods until I reached the cliffs of the beach. Since I could phase, Sam allowed me to come here to think. I phased back into human form and slipped on the tank and shorts I had strapped to my ankle at all times. Now that I could and often phased uncontrollably, I kept a spare set of clothing on me. It was annoying, but it got the job done.

I sat looking out over the ocean for a while contemplating life in general. I wanted so much, and knew, one day, if I were patient enough, I would get it. But that didn't make the waiting any easier.

"Lost?" A voice said.

I whipped around and smiled at Quil. "Hi."

"Problems?"

I shook my head. "No, just thinking. What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Clair broke her mother's vase, so she's being punished. As such, I'm the one that gets the punishment because I can't see her."

I laughed at that. "Sorry bro."

"Oh well, that's life." He plopped next to me. "So how are you doing adjusting? Is it just weird being both?"

I thought about that. It _was_ weird. I didn't get as tired now that I was adjusting to the phasing. And since I usually drained a deer _and_ ate the raw meat, I was getting even stronger. I had perfected my breathing, and found that I didn't have to breathe but once every two hours if need be, which was really cool. Not to mention that because of the venom in my blood, I ran faster than Jake, which pissed him off.

"It's cool," I said finally.

He smiled. "Good. So, what 'cha doin' out here by your lonesome?"

"Just thinking."

"And you'd like some peace for that?"

I took a breath. "No. I'm going for a swim, then I'm going to phase and run some more."

He smiled. "Okay then. See ya, sis."

I nodded. We both stood and I grinned. "See ya." I ran lightly back to the road before putting on a great burst of speed and leaping off the cliff. I closed my eyes and reveled in the flight before streamlining and diving neatly into the spray. I was, at times like these, thankful I was on the swim team in high school.

I swam for an eternity it seemed before finally I started swimming back to shore.

I gathered up my hair in my hand, wringing it out before I slid out of my clothes, slipped them into the straps on my ankle, and phased. I was hungry now, my stomach growling slightly. That was one thing that sucked. Big time. I still had normal human biological…issues. And because of my intense body heat, I still sweated. Which was just…ugh.

I roamed through the woods before I caught the scent of a deer. I guess it would have to do. I really wanted to roam and find a mountain lion or a bear, but knew the deer were plentiful. I took one down, snapping its neck between my massive paws before I brought down another, stunning it so it would stay warm until I was ready to eat it.

I drained the buck quickly, savoring the flavor of the blood before I started tearing away its flesh and delving on its warm muscular meat. Delicious.

I caught a scent behind me and I knew exactly who it was. My head popped up and I saw honeyed amber eyes wide in curiosity. He didn't know who I was. I couldn't quite help the little yelp as I backed up, my hackles rising automatically. I had gotten my foot tangled in some briars. Great. Just fucking perfect. My life is shit.

He moved toward me and I whined. Of all the times to tell him his mate was a half wolf/half vamp freak, he has to find out when I'm in wolf form. Damn it.

"It's okay." His deep voice ran over my nerve endings like silk. "I'm a friendly. I promise. No wolf killing in my past, okay?"

I whimpered again low in my throat as he touched my fur. _No, Emmett…I don't want you finding out this way, don't…_ I shrank away from him.

Obviously not understanding why I was shying away from him, he said, "Okay. I'll let you do it."

I shook my head. I had no choice. I had to do this. I summoned my courage and began to phase.

His mouth fell open as my transformation complete.

"Emmett…" I started.

"Talia?" Our eyes stayed locked for a moment more before he hissed.

My eyes narrowed again and at that moment I was hit by a multitude of emotions; love, hate, lust, desire, anger…all of them ran through me in that instant and I let out a low growl. "Get away, Emmett!"

He laughed flatly. "Oh no, princess. This is _my _house and _my _fucking woods! You get out!"

"I'm not leaving!" I snarled and he attacked.

I didn't phase back. Let him kill me. It wouldn't be the first time. But to my surprise, it wasn't anger he attacked me with, though, I felt that as well. No, his hands wrapped around me, his massive hands tightening roughly around my waist even as his mouth descended to my straining nipples.

I moaned and felt my core flood with warmth. _Oh shit, _I thought. _Yes…_

He snarled then and I pulled his head away from my body. "NO, Em!" I yelled as I threw him off of me. He flipped over and landed in a crouch. I was very aware of the fact that I was naked, but I knew I didn't have time to get dressed for this. This was going to be ugly before it got better.

He just looked at me a moment and I felt another flood of anger I didn't realize I had in me and attacked him, ripping his clothes from him, making him as naked as I was.

His cock was already hard and straining for me. He snarled again and I grabbed him, hard, squeezing him while I tugged and I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment.

It had been too long since I had been in his arms. I was feeling a variety of emotions still and knew then, Jasper had helped us. I just didn't know if it would end up being a good thing or not. I guess time would tell.

Just then, Emmett's hand fisted in my hair and he pulled back hard as his lips attacked my neck. I felt his cold breath on my hot skin and he said, "Damn it. It's been too fucking long."

I couldn't have agreed more as the fingers of my other hand wound in his curls. I pulled his head up, my strength almost as powerful as his, and devoured his mouth with mine.

Both his hands traveled to my ass and massaged the muscle there roughly as he picked me up and savagely thrust into me.

I cried out and then bit into his neck. Though I didn't have venom in my mouth, I could still tear a hunk out of vampire flesh thanks to my wolfy side.

"Fuck. Bitch. Damn it," he muttered as he pushed me roughly into a tree. I felt it give behind me, felt the bark biting into my skin, but I didn't give a shit.

He thrust into me harder and the tree shook. I couldn't help but moan as my inner muscles clamped onto his cock.

"You like that?" he snarled. "You like it hard, bitch?"

"Fuck me, you bastard!" I growled.

He growled and my head was yanked back again as he bit deeply into my flesh.

I screamed as I came again and felt him pulling my blood and venom from my body. He drank greedily as he continued to pound into me.

I clawed at his back, leaving deep gouges that would no doubt take an hour to heal and he rumbled out a moan as his tongue licked at my skin, sealing the wound. Damn. Does it always feel that good to be bitten?

I pushed him away from me then, jumping lithely to the ground. I caught him by surprise and knocked his legs out from under him as I straddled his waist and road him like a fucking bull.

"Ah shit," he muttered as his thumb found my clit, rubbing furious, vampire-fast circles.

I shivered, because, damn it felt good and I felt my third orgasm go off. I bent over him, still impaling myself on his perfect cock and bit his neck until I got to his own artery and I could taste his venom. It didn't pump like my blood mixture did, but I suckled it greedily into me, loving the cold feeling blossoming in my stomach.

He knocked me off of him then and I flew a few feet and into a tree. I was up lightening fast and we collided with the force of two wrecking balls. My legs wrapped around his waist once more as we both fell to the ground.

He landed on top of me and started thrusting into me all the harder. I felt bones cracking and thanked everything I could think of that I was a wolf and would heal, because I knew I would want it like this again.

I bit along his pecs and he bit my collarbone and each breast as he suckled, tempted, and teased me as he tasted me.

I felt a fourth orgasm coming and bit down deeply into his shoulder.

He cried out and shoved me away from him for just a moment before he was back, both hands holding me down roughly. "You gonna keep biting me?" he asked.

"Yes," I snarled.

His eyes were cold, hard, so unlike the Emmett I had known before and they were black as pitch with desire and anger. "Good. Fight me, damn it. Fight for your life, because I'm gonna fucking suck you dry."

My heart, which only beat once a minute, did a double beat before it lay dead once more and I feared for my life for a moment. "Em…" I whined.

This only enraged him further and his hand clamped over my mouth as his own bit and licked me down from my shoulder, past my stomach and the large silver crescent he left from my cesarean, down to my pussy, where his tongue plunged in.

"OH FUCK!" I cried out as he sucked my clit into his mouth. My hips started working of their own accord and he roughly held me down as his mouth ravaged my core.

Orgasm five and six rode piggy back before I started feeling drained. He let up with one hand, only to plunge three fingers into my heat. "So fucking hot," he muttered into the skin of my inner leg.

I briefly saw the tender Emmett emerging before he snarled and sank his teeth into my femoral artery.

I shivered, even as I orgasmed again. At this rate, he really _would _drain me. Huh. I wonder what would happen? Would that kill me if I was half vampire anyway? Inquiring minds want to know.

Then he was back up my body, turning me onto my side. He straddled my left leg as he held my foot up by his face, licking and suckling on my toes. It tickled, but only a moment before both his hands and cock were working in unison, one hand thrusting into my puckered hole and one hand working my clit furiously as he pounded my pussy.

I couldn't take it and screamed as loudly as I could as another orgasm rocked through me. Dayum. I did _not _know he had this in him.

I snarled, ready to end the fucking games and brought my leg up, shoving him away again with it. I flipped onto my feet in a crouching position once more. I smirked at him. "I can fight you now, you know."

His eyes narrowed and he said coldly. "I don't want to fight you. I want to fuck you, damn it."

"Come get me," I dared.

He ran at me once more and we got caught up in a tangle rolling around. We rolled, buck ass naked on the forest floor for an eternity wrestling with each other. He somehow managed to get the upper hand and had me on my stomach.

"On your fucking knees!" he snarled.

I quivered in anticipation. I got to my knees shakily. I really had lost quite a bit of blood and venom. Not that either of us gave a shit at that point. I was still down on my elbows though and apparently he didn't like that, because once more he yanked me by my hair until I was kneeling before him. I felt his cock teasing me and felt his cool chest pressing up against the blazing hot skin of my back.

His tongue slithered out and ran up and down my ear. His teeth gently nibbled on the cartilage before he let out a roar and plunged his teeth into my neck at the same time his cock surged into my pussy.

I screamed once more and began bucking my hips. I could barely move because his arm had wrapped around my waist and his fingers were teasing my clit. But he was still holding me to him in an iron grip. He drank from me once more and I felt my strength waning. "Em…" I whispered. "I need…can't…"

His teeth latched onto me tighter and I let out a mewling sound even as he brought me up and over the rim for the last time, coming with me flying over the edge.

He let go of me then and I fell to the ground. I was beyond exhausted. I needed to feed. I made my way over to the dying deer and sank my teeth into him, drinking the blood before ripping into his carcass until I was sated. I stumbled, almost blindly away from the body and sank down on my bare ass on the ground.

"What…what _are _you?" he managed.

"Your fucking creation!" I yelled at him as tears streamed down my face. Now that the sex was over, I felt nothing but sorrow. I knew, deep down, knew he wasn't ready and I couldn't help myself. Damn Jasper. Damn him to hell. "Your venom, my wolf blood, it mixed. Now I'm a freak."

He winced. "I knew about the boys, but I didn't know…"

My mouth fell open. "You know about the boys?"

I nodded. "Of course I do. They are my children."

I…didn't know what to say to that. I was hurt in that moment of jealousy that he was more concerned about our children than he was me, but it left as soon as it arrived. "Yeah, well…whatever." I stood and slid into the shorts and tank, pointedly ignoring him.

"What are we doing, Tally?" he asked me softly. He was still standing there naked. I had destroyed his clothing.

"I don't know, Emmett." I said sadly. "What _are_ we doing?"

I stretched and winced as my hip popped into place. That was the first time I'd noticed it had been misaligned. I stretched out my back, popping each vertebra separately. Finally, I popped my neck and stood before him.

He was watching me like I was a ticking bomb. "Say something," I pled.

"What? What do you want me to say? That I love you? I do. That I miss Rose? I do. That I know that I've fucked up every damned thing I've touched? Yeah. I know that too."

"Em…" My heart called out for him.

"No. I don't wanna fucking hear it. I'm still mad, Talia. You _knew _I was your soulmate. Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"And what?" I yelled. "Have you either looked at me with pity when you didn't believe me or have Rosalie kill me in my sleep? No thank you."

He cringed. "Don't you _dare _speak her fucking name!"

I snarled. "No, Emmett. You do _not _get to be mad at me for something that was out of my control! I told you the truth! I thought I would die. I _came _here to fucking _die _for you, Emmett! Again!" I turned from him then, hugging myself, feeling the hole in my chest ripping anew.

"Tally…" He sighed. "Look. What do you want me to say? You've lied to me from the beginning. And I fell for them all."

I whipped around. "I lied to save us both! Don't you get it? Don't you realize what I came here to do? How hard it must have been for me?" Did he not get the fact that I came, knowing I wouldn't end up with him, knowing I would die for the cause, for the greater fucking good?

"All I wanted was _your _happiness, Emmett," I whispered as the teasrs continued to pour. "I knew I wouldn't get mine in this body. I really thought the kids would be everything Rosalie needed and I hate like you will never realize that I took you away from her. But she was not happy."

"You lie," he whispered.

"You made her as happy as she could be, Emmett. She was lost without you, that much is true. But now she'll get a chance at a new life, a new love, a child, just as she wanted."

"I don't believe you," he said flatly.

I moved to him in an instant and put both my hands to his temples. I summoned the vision and it came fast and strong;

_The woman sat nervously, wringing her hands. "Jon, what if it's not…"_

"_Shhh," her husband said as he rubbed her back. "If it isn't, we'll deal with it."_

"_I don't know how much more I can…"_

"_Don't, Mary. Just don't, okay? Give it time."_

_She nodded nervously. Somewhere, a timer dinged. She bit her lip. "Well, it's now or never." They both stood and walked together to the bathroom._

_There, on the countertop, was an E.P.T. pregnancy test. "Positive…" she breathed. She turned to her husband. He was grinning like an idiot. _

"_We're pregnant?" he asked. "WE'RE PREGNANT!" he shouted as he spun her around. _

_She giggled uncontrollably. "Finally," she whispered as they kissed passionately. _

I pulled away and Emmett said, "What was that?"

I smiled. "Her parents. Rosalie's soul is now inside this woman's fetus."

His mouth fell open. "No. Really?"

I nodded.

"So…she's a normal human?"

I didn't have the heart to tell him that she would be joining this coven again, and I certainly didn't inform him that it would be our own grandson who is her soulmate. That information was best kept to myself for now. "Yes, Emmett. She is a normal human. She will meet a man, fall in love, get married, have a child, all of it."

"You're certain?" he asked wistfully.

Oh how I wish I knew what he was thinking. "Yes, Emmett. I know where her soul is and I asked Dominic to find me the rest."

He pulled me to him and kissed me tenderly. "Thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome. Now…" I bit my lip. "Now you and I can…"

He pushed me away then. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Tally…I'm really in a fucked up place now."

"You aren't the only one, Emmett," I told him dispassionately.

"Please don't make this any harder, Talia," he begged.

"Emmett…"

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked suddenly.

I blinked and nodded. "Cartainly. Of course you can."

"All those lives you showed me, all those women…they were you, weren't they?"

I nodded. "Yes, they were."

"And you saw them all? Every vision you gave me?"

I nodded again. "Every time a seeker sends out a vision, the mate to the vision sees the same thing."

He pondered that a moment. "You killed me!" he shouted suddenly.

I smiled as I thought of our lives as Serena and Ronald and the wife he had. "Yes. I did."

His brow furrowed and he looked so cute all confused. "Why?"

I sighed. "Because you were fucking everything up!"

His confusion was even more pronounced. "What do you mean?"

"She wasn't pregnant with your child, Emmett. It was her lover's. Her true soulmate, your brother."

He gasped. "I don't remember…who was it? Someone we know now?"

Damn. He would have to ask me that. "Yes."

His eyebrow rose. "Who?"

I bit my lip. "Bella. And Edward."

His eyes grew rounder. "Fuck. Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"And you killed me because…?"

I shook my head at him. "Because you were going to let her be miserable! She loved another, carried his child, and I yours."

"But you killed me. What kind of life was that for you?"

"I died in childbirth." I said softly. "Your son grew strong and became a great man, or so I'm told. I moved on to another life, found you once more."

"I'm sorry, Tally."

I shrugged. "That was a long time ago, Emmett. Besides, you got me back, didn't you?" I teased lightly.

He chuckled flatly. "I guess so."

"So now what?" I asked. I wasn't sure where we stood.

"I…Tally…I need more time. You have to understand…"

I did. It hurt like hell, but I understood completely. "You need to leave," I stated.

He didn't seem surprised that I would have realized it. "I can't live in that house with those memories. I need to get away from everything, everybody, just…"

"Go. Now. Just…come back to me?" I asked, tears clogging my throat.

He pulled me to him one last time. "I will always come back to you, Talia. I promise."

The tears started leaking down my face anew. "I know. I love you, Emmett."

He nodded. "I…" He stood a little straighter, shook his head, and ran off.

I let out a sob and sank to the ground once more. He was leaving, just like I knew he would. I sat there until darkness fell, surrounding me in its blanket. Then, because it was much easier to deal with, I phased. I curled up in a ball and howled.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I ran away from her before I could look into her beautiful honey eyes and proclaim my love. Yes, I'd told her that I loved her before, but now, I needed to prove to myself that I could be the man I needed to be before I could love her again.

I was a fool, this much I knew as I sped back toward the house. It didn't even occur to me that I was naked until Jake made a gagging noise as I ran past, "UH! I don't need to see naked vamp ass!" he shouted.

I would have laughed, but I knew I needed to get out of the house before she came back crying and I knew if I saw that, I wouldn't be able to leave. I tossed on some clothes and then started throwing stuff into a backpack.

"So…you decided to run away," Alice inquired angrily from the doorway.

"Fuck, Ali, you knew I would. You saw me make the damn decision."

"You're a fool," she remarked coldly.

I turned to her. "You think I don't know that?"

"Then why?"

I ran a hand through my hair, coming away with a few twigs and leaves. I took a breath. "I don't know, okay? I just…I'm afraid."

"Then stay and tell her _why _you're afraid!"

"Really?" I snapped. "You want me to tell her that I'm afraid I'll fuck this up, too? Admit that part of me is scared she's lying? That part of me thinks I won't be able to love again? That part of me thinks I can't love her enough? No. That's alright. She doesn't need to know that."

"She already does, dipshit," Alice growled. "She already knows all those things. Why do you think she's letting you go? She knows this is about you. But you're still making her feel like shit."

"What do you want me to do?" I groaned. "I can't. I can't stay with all these memories and ghosts running around here. I can't do it."

"Then run. Run away, Emmett, like the scared little boy you are."

I didn't have a response for that. "You know," I fumed suddenly. "If I ever get a chance to find the soul that led her here I may strangle them."

Alice's eyes turned black as night. "Take it back."

"What? Why?" I had never considered Alice a threat, not really, but knowing now that she actually killed Rosalie has made me respect and fear her a little more. Besides, she was like a fucking monkey. She could easily climb up my body and decapitate me. Even I knew that.

"Take it back, Emmett. Right fucking now," She demanded.

I just looked at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She shook her head. "Emmett…do you realize what your children's powers are?"

I thought a moment. I had overheard some things, but no, I didn't. I had been sequestered in my room for weeks. "No."

"Dominic is a seer, but not just any seer. A prophet."

_Huh? _"So what you're saying is…?"

"If you want to kill someone, then you should kill your son. Because it was _his _soul that told her to come here!"

I felt as though I had been sucker-punched. Well, if that would have affected me. "No. Alice…you're lying."

She snarled at me. "You know I don't lie, Emmett. I speak nothing but the truth when I can. You could ask your other son. Oh, wait. You don't know what he does either. He can tell truth from lies. Then there is your daughter. She's a seeker just like her mother. She's also a shield. And there is a whole lot of shit going on here that you don't realize! And running away is NOT GOING TO FIX IT!"

I winced as I put the pack on my back. "Ali…I don't expect you to understand my reasoning."

"Damn right I don't," She sneered.

I walked over to her, bent, and kissed her forehead. "Please. Just take care of them, will you? My children? My…mate. Just until I'm ready to be in their lives again. They're better off without me right now."

"You are a fool, Emmett McCarty Cullen."

I sighed heavily. "Tell me something I don't know." And then I was walking down the stairs, out the door, and into the night. I didn't stop.

* * *

**AN2: Don't hate me! Trust me…you'll like where Emmett goes next. It'll be fun. And not to worry, we're really going places now! We need to get us a seeker! Wanna take a trip to Cali to get Leslie? I know she's been waiting! **


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Emmett, however, does own me.**

**AN: Man, you guys...I almost hate to post this chapter. And the next chapter. And the next chapter. I'm just waiting for the pitchforks and flames. *takes deep breath* okay. I'm ready. Bring 'em. I see Loki in 11 days. I can handle this. LOL**

* * *

**Talia POV **

I phased back and slowly walked back home. I followed Emmett's now-cold trail back to the house and also caught it leaving, too. He must have left on foot. I stepped up onto the porch and found Alice waiting for me. I let out a little sob and her tiny arms opened for me. I laid my head on her shoulder and cried. Another horrible thing about being a fucking freak was the fact that I could still cry.

She rubbed my back and whispered to me as we walked together up to my room. "You need a bath and then some rest, okay?"

I couldn't argue with her, didn't have the strength to. I knew he would leave. I hadn't needed Dominic or Alice's gift to know he couldn't stay. But still, I wanted him by my side. I needed him.

I vaguely recalled Alice, who, even though she was much tinier than me, picking me up, carrying me to the bathroom, and plopping me into a cascade of bubbles and hot water. I came back to myself when I smelled Bella. But not only Bella, also a plate of…milk and cookies? I looked at Alice, who smiled. "Thought you could use some cheering up. I heard Oreos and milk did the trick?"

I smiled as I accepted the large mug and watched Bella put the plate on the side of the tub. "So…" she began awkwardly. "I'm sorry he left."

"Me too, Bella."

She looked at me uncomfortably for a moment. "I haven't really talked to you much. I'm sorry for being so rude to you, before."

I shook my head. "You were right. Secrets are a bad idea."

"You were right, too, though, Talia," Alice said to me. "Emmett didn't need to know everything."

I felt the tears clogging my throat again. "I just hate that it happened this way. Forever we'll remember all this horror."

"It could always be worse," Alice added softly.

I nodded. "True."

Alice then decided she wanted to play "Tally Barbie" which, I guess, used to be "Bella Barbie", something Bella was very happy to have given up on. Not that she got away from it. Before the night was over, I got my toes painted, which, cracked them up when they thought of my painted paws when I phased. I also got a facial and a complete wardrobe makeover. Luckily, Alice realized I would need some clothes that would get trashed during my phasing and I flat refused to get rid of some of my clothing, something Bella seemed surprised by.

"I can't believe she's listening to you," Bella stated as she re-folded one of my shirts. It was now closing in on four AM.

I smiled. "Well, Alice realizes that I can tear her in half. You were human for too long and now you can't say no to her."

"It's easier in the long run," Bella whined quietly.

I grinned. "Yeah, but it is _way _more fun to piss her off."

"I HEARD THAT!" Alice yelled from where she was in the darkest recesses of my closet. I still couldn't get over the fact that this house and all of its closets were so huge. I grew up in a house that was built in nineteen fifty two. Every room was small, every closet was like a speck of dust, and there were five of us living there, three of whom could phase into wolves.

Alice emerged and said, "We need to go shopping."

_Shopping…_I secretly loved shopping. Not the all day, try everything on in the store just because, shopping, but I did enjoy looking around. "Hey…how about we…?" The rest of my question was drowned out by Alice squealing and jumping on me.

"YES! Oh! That'll be so much fun! Nessie and Lina will love it!"

Bella's mouth twisted in confusion. "Huh?"

I smiled as Alice beamed. "We need to go find Leslie. She's in California. There's great shopping in Cali. I'll bet Ness and Lina would love to join us! It can be an all girls trip!"

Bella groaned lightly but I kind of liked the idea. "Come on, Bella. It'll be fun," I emplored.

Alice's eyes grew wide and she hugged me again. "YES! I have a new shopping buddy!"

I pulled her off of me. "Listen. I like to shop. But I am _not_ obsessive over it, okay?"

She grinned and all but vibrated on the spot. "Oh you'll love it, Talia! This will be so much fun! I'll go tell Esme!" And with that, she was gone, leaving nothing but the scent of green apples and larkspur.

I looked at Bella, who just shook her head and laughed. "Go to sleep, Talia. Get your hour of rest. Today, more than ever, you need it."

I nodded. Since learning how to manage my phasing more in conjunction with the venom that coursed through my veins, I could now make it on either an hour of sleep a day, or seven hours of sleep once a week. Normally I chose to sleep all in one session, but tonight, or rather, this morning, I think she had a point. "Thanks, Bella. Really."

She smiled warmly. "I have the feeling one day we'll both be good friends."

"I know we will," I replied. She, mine and Alice's souls had been friends off and on for centuries. We were connected. Everything else would come in due time.

An hour later, I awoke to the smell of bacon frying. I smiled as I dressed. Granted, I felt the sadness, the anguish over my mate being gone, but I knew he would be home. Hopefully sooner rather than later. I held onto that hope, at least for now. A knock sounded on the door and I called softly, "Come in."

Jasper stuck his head in. "Hello."

I shot him a look. "And why would you think I'm speaking to you? I realized what you were doing as soon as I felt the emotions running through me. I never felt anger at Emmett until you threw it at me."

He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Talia. I had to do something."

I took a breath and counted to ten. I blew it out and said, "Thank you, Jasper. I appreciate what you tried to do."

He looked at me sheepishly. "Well, if while he's gone you need me to…"

Seriously? He was going _there_? "Ugh. Don't _even _go there, Jasper Whitlock Cullen. I wouldn't accept an orgasm from you if it was your last cindering breath."

He looked affronted. "One day you will."

I stood a bit taller and got in his face. "One day, I'll be glad to truss you up like a thanksgiving turkey and ride you like a prize bull at the state fair. But until then, until _I _say so…fuck with my emotions again and I'm getting you cut off. From everyone."

He looked at me, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "You wouldn't. Tally…I was trying to help you…"

I held up a hand. "Save it. Yes. I realize that. Yes, I know you were probably talked into it. And I realize it was probably Bella and Alice that talked you into it. But that does not excuse it. You can't use your powers against people, Jasper. It's not right."

"I just…I wanted to…it was all Alice's fault."

"And I'm upset with her, too, Jasper. I didn't show it, but I am. But you of all people should realize how that was for me, for him. We were completely out of our minds with everything. You went overboard there."

And so had I with this tirade. They were trying to help. But damn it, at least when Emmett was being all emo he was in the same house, the same _state _as me.

I reached up and touched Jasper's pained face delicately. The hurt was too evident there. I hadn't intened to hurt him, not as badly as he looked at the moment, anyway. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I overreacted a bit. I know you only wanted what was best for the family. I'm certain our emotions weren't easy on you…but you have to understand our side of it too. We would have gotten it figured out eventually. Sometimes you can't put vampire speed on things and expect them to work out accordingly."

He lowered his eyes before looking at me out from under his eyelashes. "You know…Ali always says it's best if people kiss and make up."

I shot him a look and stood on tip-toe to kiss his cheek. He stuck his lip out at me. "Is that all I get?"

These infuriating vampires were going to kill me, I swear, they would. I pursed my lips before putting both hands to his face, pulling it down to me. "One day, Jasper." And then I kissed his lips ever so tenderly. His tongue traced my mouth, but I would not permit it entrance. He needed to realize I was serious about things. Until Emmett gave his blessing on me being with other people, I would not betray his trust.

He pulled away and smiled a breathtaking smile. "I look forward to that day, Talia."

"You only want me because I'm warm."

He chuckled. "No. I want you because you smell good enough to eat."

I grinned at that and slit my arm with my fingernail. "Then have a taste."

His eyes grew black as night as he reached his tongue out to lick at the already closed wound. There was just enough of my blood/venom mixture for a taste. He moaned his appreciation as he lapped at my skin. I smiled as he straightened.

"You are an evil woman, Talia."

"You say that like you're surprised, Jasper," I replied, somewhat breathlessly, the thrill of cutting myself for him causing desire to rush through my body.

He chuckled. "I don't think I'm the only one that got turned on by this, Talia."

"Nor will you be the last," I told him, knowing of others I would tease similarly. I had always been a sexual creature, no matter what body I inhabited. I could only hope Emmett could handle me as well as he had in previous bodies, though, being a vampire, I had no doubts.

Just then we heard a car turn into the drive off of the highway and I blinked. "Guess I need to go downstairs."

"Uh, yeah, me too." He blinked as well and said, "Are you sure you aren't a siren?"

I smiled at that. "Maybe…" I flipped my hair behind my back and strolled down the staircase. The bacon was calling me as my stomach growled, but for some reason I felt like I needed to go out to the porch. I stepped out of the door and saw the boys playing in the yard and Nessie and Lina both had dolls they were dressing on the porch floor.

"Hi, girls," I cooed with a smile.

"Mama!" Lina exclaimed, getting up and running over to me. Over the past few days she had grown some more, now, finally starting to catch up. She was still small by comparison to the boys, both of whom were almost the same size as Nessie, but she was growing like a weed.

I swung her up onto my hip just in time to see Charlie's cruiser pull up. I smiled at Bella's dad and stepped onto the grass. "Boys, I think breakfast is ready." I heard Alice step outside and that was when things went into slow motion.

I heard Xander snarl, Dominic's eyes grew wide, and then he, Lina and Alice all shouted, "XANDER! NO!"

But it was too late. My little boy took off running from the dump truck he was playing with and lunged at Charlie, knocking him to the ground even as he feasted on him.

I put down Lina as quickly as I dared, ran over to the car, and managed to pull Xander away, yelling for help even as I ran.

He was shaking and I knew I was fighting a losing battle; he was getting ready to phase. I let out a rather loud "Mama Wolf" snarl at him and he managed to stop his shaking and stared at the ground. I grasped his arms and shook him lightly. "What did you do? Xander! What did you do?"

"Nessie wants Grandpa Charlie with her. I just wanted to make that wish come true…" he said it so softly, so innocently, so much like the sweet little boy he was. I pulled him to me as he started to cry and I looked over his shoulder at Jasper, who caught my eye. I heard Edward and Bella fussing over Charlie and I picked up Xander. "My son needs to go in. He doesn't need…" I was terrified in that moment. God. What if they threw us out? Why didn't Dominic see? What would happen now?

I carried him in, Jasper hot on my heels. I went straight up to Xander and Dominic's room and started rocking him in the rocking chair. He was sobbing. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"Shhh," I soothed. It was done now, anyway. There was no turning back. "It's okay."

"Sure it is," Jasper agreed as he stepped into the room. He had hung back, just in the doorframe, while I tried to soothe my son the best I could. I gave him a nod and he sent a wave of calm through the room. He knelt down next to us and said, "Xander, these things happen. We all slip, bud. They won't be too mad at you…"

He whimpered into my neck and whispered, "I didn't slip, Uncle Jasper. I _wanted _to bite him."

I gasped. "Xander. You know he's a good man…"

"No, Mama. Nessie wants Grandpa Charlie with her all the time. This way, he can be."

"Bud, you can't go changing people without their consent. Didn't Grandpa Carlisle tell you that?" Jasper admonished gently.

Xan sniffed and nodded. "Yeah," he said with that slight little boy whine.

I sighed. "Xander. If they can't suck the venom out of him, he _will _become a vampire. Just like Edward and Bella and Jasper…he won't be a Halfling. He'll be bloodthirsty because he will be a newborn."

Xander shook his head. "No. He won't. I just saw…Dominic just showed me…"

I looked to Jasper for help. He sighed. "Keep him here for a few minutes, okay? Let me see what is going on."

I nodded and pulled Xander closer to me.

"It'll all work out, Mama," he promised. I could only hope he was right.

But it didn't. Edward tried, but he couldn't get all the venom out. There was something about Xander's venom, it was thin and slick and slid through Charlie's blood easier than most vampire venom did. Bella was worried sick and I groaned at the thought. They were going to blame Xander for this. And really? It _was_ his fault. That is why we shouldn't have immortal children. At least he would grow, and he already realized his mistake. His heart was in the right place, just not his actions.

I left him sleeping on his bed and walked down the hall to the other guest room, where Charlie was now moaning softly as the venom slipped through his system. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I apologized on a whisper.

She shook her head and we stepped out into the hall. "Dominic told me how and why it happened. Nessie feels just awful that she even said anything. She was just being a child."

"They all were. Unfortunately Xan and Dominic have the ability to change people."

I looked at her then and held out my arms. She let out a sob and came to me. "He's my dad," she cried softly.

"I know, sweetie. I'm so sorry. But hey, maybe it won't be so bad. At least he's useful. A vampire cop? It could be so much worse."

She laughed through the sobs and said, "Oh, God, Sue…she's going to _kill _me."

I winced. "It's not your fault."

"She won't see it that way," Bella sobbed. "Sue loves Charlie, but she hates us for being what we are. Vampires."

I bit my lip. "Well, surely she must see…I mean, especially now that she knows what I am. I'm sure Seth has told her…" I still hadn't mentioned to Seth that his soulmate was a Halfling. He would find out when she arrived with Nahuel. But he knew the boys and I were a special breed of Halfling.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter. This will kill her. And Charlie won't be able to be around her. He'll be bloodthirsty in the beginning. Very few true vampires have the control I had."

"Maybe I should bite her, too." Xander piped up from behind me.

"Xander Bryant McCarty Cullen. We are _not _out to make new vampires. Grandpa Carlisle would have a _cow _if you talked like that around him!" I growled.

He shrugged. "But, Mama…they can be together…you know she'll die a human's death if she's not changed. Then Grandpa Charlie will be all alone."

I sighed. "Then you should have _thought _before you bit him. I realize you are a child, Xan. I also know you have enough of Emmett in you to want to make everyone happy, and that you, even in past bodies have caused…chaos everywhere you went, but you _knew _better."

"But he tasted good, Mama," he argued, as if that made a difference.

Edward let out a little snort as he stepped out of Charlie's room. "He's Emmett's alright."

I shot Edward a look. "Not helping," I muttered under my breath. "And don't think this is a good thing either, Edward. You know it isn't. Think of all the sex poor Charlie will have to hear you and Bella have now."

Edward's eyes grew wide and I thought I noticed him turn whiter still. "Dirty pool, Talia."

I shrugged. "I'm a bitch. I already knew that. And I'm hungry, which makes me an even _bigger _bitch. So…if you'll excuse me…" I turned, put my arm around Xander's lanky shoulders and started back down the hall.

"Don't think Carlisle won't want to have a word with Xander," Edward called out.

I stopped and turned around, staring at him. Bella was nowhere to be seen. I assume she went back into Charlie's room. "I suggest you talk to Bella. She said she had already spoken to Dom. I can only assume he told her part of why Charlie was turned."

"You can't be serious," Edward snarled.

I knelt down in front of Xander. "Why don't you grab your breakfast now, okay, bud? I'll be along in a bit."

"Okay, Mama," he whispered before shuffling off down the stairs.

I stood and poked Edward in the chest. "What the _hell _is your problem, Edward? He made a mistake. He admitted it. But damn it, did you ever stop to consider that maybe it happened for a _reason_? Maybe this was supposed to happen and you're just pissed off."

"Why would _I_ be pissed off?" he stated brusquely.

"Because tonight you wanted to be with Alice and now you can't."

His mouth fell open. "How did you…?"

I smiled. "Just because I can turn into a wolf doesn't mean I have fur in my ears, Edward. Nessie was going to stay here while Jasper and Alice went to your little love nest in the woods to play with you and Bella and it's eating you up because now you'll have to pull babysitting duty."

"Look," he started, trying, I'm sure, very hard to maintain his cool. "I try to be a reasonable man, but you don't know what the fuck you are talking about."

I shrugged. "What difference does it make? Are you ashamed?"

"No." Fire burned in his eyes.

"Then why the problem? I'll take over watching him. You know I don't require much sleep. I'll watch him. I promise, things will be fine."

"You _should _watch him. Because of _your _son he's going to be a monster like we are."

I slapped him. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but considering the fact even _I _wouldn't stoop as low as to knee him in the balls, I thought that would work.

And apparently it did as he grabbed me by the arm, hard, and pulled me to him. "Why do you try my patience so much?"

I smiled. "I'm a lot like Jake," I stated.

"Why? Because you're wolfy?"

My grin grew. "No, because I like to piss you off."

His eyes darkened and for a moment, I wished I had the ability to read _his _mind. And then…his mouth was hot and heavy on my own. His tongue was trying to force its way into my mouth and I had no choice but to do it. I kneed him in the groin. He let out a little gasp. I knew I wasn't as strong as a vampire, but I _could _injure one. He let go of me and let out a tiny whine.

"Don't you fucking _dare _try that shit with me again, Edward Cullen. Or the next time I'll rip it off."

He wheezed out a breath he didn't need and said, "Damn it, Talia."

I shivered, just barely controlling my rage at him. "I will give you what you want when the time is right. But you can't take it from me."

"You gave it to _him_ for free," he replied coldly as he stood again.

Now I felt like _I _had been the one slapped. "How could you? How could you be so cold? I _love _him. I've always loved him. I always _will _love him. He owns me. And until he's willing to share me, you are out of the fucking loop." And with that, I stomped downstairs. I could hear Bella fussing at him, but couldn't find it in me to care. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the large bottles of alcohol in the freezer they had for company and strode out into the woods.

I drank. And I drank. And I drank. I'd had enough of everyone in that damned house. I couldn't do this. I was a loner, always had been. How in the hell could I make it in a fucking _coven_?

"Hey, wolfy Mama," Jake's smiling voice said, coming up behind me.

I sighed. "Hey."

"Whoa. I can smell you from a mile away. Damn. How much of that shit have you drunk?"

I lifted the bottle. It was about half full. "Ugh…I broke the seal. But it's okay," I mumbled as I pulled out its twin from next to me. "I've got another."

"Well, at least you will metabolize it fast."

"Look at you! Spouting off big words!" I slurred.

"And look at you! Drunk off your ass."

"Fuck off, Jake. I've had a really shitty few days."

"No kidding. I heard about Emmett."

I let out a growl. "So I'm sure you heard about Xander and Charlie, too?"

He nodded. "Yeah, uh, I've gotta go over and break the news to Sue. She's gonna be some kind of pissed off."

"Xander's just a little boy," I cried, tearing up.

He pulled me closer. "I know that, Talia. It'll be okay."

I started crying in earnest. "Nothing is okay. Every bit of my life is fucked up."

He smiled at that. "True."

"Do you ever wish you were just a normal person that didn't love a vampire?"

He looked at me for a moment and I knew he realized I wasn't referring to Nessie. Yes, they were soulmates. But until Nessie could help him get Bella out of his system, he would always love that human part of Bella.

Finally, he said, "I wish I was the normal person that didn't fall in love with a woman who fell in love with a vampire."

I handed him the other unopened bottle. "Wanna get shit faced?"

"It's like, eight o'clock in the morning."

I smiled and quoted one of my dad's favorite songs. "It's Five O'clock Somewhere."

Jake grinned. "What the hell." He twisted the cap off and took a long pull. He wheezed and said, "This shit is _strong_!"

I smiled. "It's the good stuff. Duh. Even if they don't drink, the Cullen's do not buy cheap shit." I sighed. "It's too bad. I miss the cheap stuff." I sipped on my bottle, slower now, letting him have time to drink some so he could catch up to my buzz.

"You grow up poor or something?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No, but money was tight. Three kids, middle-to-low class, you get the picture."

He nodded. "That's how it was for me, too."

I grinned. "You were the baby."

He rolled his eyes. "And you were the oldest."

"Yeah…" I missed them. All of them; my mom, my dad, my ratty brothers who hung on me and teased me and irritated the hell out of me, they were just distant memories now, I supposed. I was a grown up now. That was a hard concept to grasp. "Life sucks."

He snorted. "Tell me somethin' I don't know."

We sat in silence a few moments, both enjoying our drink. I think, in the back of my mind, I realized this was a really bad fucking idea, but I couldn't stop. Everything crashed in on me. Emmett was gone. Xander had bitten someone, turning them vampire. I didn't know what that would mean for him or any of us. Just because we were Emmett's didn't mean they couldn't kick us out on our asses.

I sat, leaning against Jake, both of us getting more drunk by the minute until he growled. "Damn it."

"What?" I asked.

"I ran out."

I looked at his empty bottle and laughed. "Well, shit, now what?"

He grinned. "Let's phase and go for a run!"

"Do you think drinking and phasing is such a good idea?"

"I'm not working any heavy machinery." He hiccupped as he stood and stripped.

My eyebrow rose at the sight of him naked. "I don't know…" I said. "_That _thing may constitute heavy machinery." His cock was huge…and it was…growing. Wow. Of course, I do believe Emmett's was a bit thicker, but Jake's was _loooong_.

He smirked. "See somethin' ya like?"

I rolled my eyes and slipped out of my jeans and shirt. I had opted to go commando today. His mouth fell open. "Do you?" I teased.

He lunged for me, but I laughed, ran away and phased.

"Damn you, Tally!" he called just minutes before I heard him in my head. _That was mean._

_I've been an evil bitch to everyone today. Get in line, Alpha, _I sneered.

He nipped at my heels and I laughed in my head as I started running faster. I always managed to run faster, but I think the alcohol may have affected my coordination and speed, because Jake caught up to me quickly, pouncing on me.

We rolled around, snapping and growling at each other for a few moments, both of us laughing in our heads at one another before we both gave out, flopping onto our stomachs.

_Thanks, _I told him.

_For what? _

_Being my friend, _I said softly.

He licked my nose. _I'm always your friend. _

_I mean it, Jake. Thanks. _I nosed my head under his paw and he barked out a laugh as he licked me again.

I don't know what or how it happened next, but I let out a little sigh of contentment and he stiffened. _Talia…_

I looked into his beautiful black eyes and said, _Jake? _

The next thing I knew he was rising over me. My hackles stood on end and I snarled. It did no good though. He was the alpha. He was stronger than me. _Jake…_

But he growled and tried to mount me.

_No! _I screamed in my head as I darted away.

I wasn't prepared for him to sink his teeth into the scruff of my neck, holding me still beneath him. _Jake…don't do this. _

_Talia. Please? _

I don't know if it was the alcohol or the silent plea, or the fact that he was my alpha, but I couldn't say no. I let out a little whine and said, _okay. _

The next thing I knew I was being all but pounded into the ground as he thrust into me. I let out a growl as he plunged into me roughly, all the while whispering my name over and over in his head,_ Talia, Talia, Talia _and I whimpered back, _Jake, Jake, Jake._

His teeth clamped down tighter on me, causing me to orgasm and I let out a howl of pleasure as I came, triggering his own release. We fell into a heap on the forest floor, sated and exhausted. I snuggled into his side and promptly fell asleep.

I awoke warm on one side, cold on the other. I burrowed into the warmth, only to have part of it tighten around me. I blinked and looked into the eyes of Jake. "Oh shit!" I yelled as I scrambled away from him.

He opened his eyes and they grew wide as he looked at me. We were both naked. We were both human. "WHAT HAPPENED?" we both screamed at the same time. I searched my memory banks and came to the conclusion the same time he did, apparently, because we both groaned, "Oh no."

I swallowed back a tear. "Jake…I'm so sorry."

He looked at me bitterly. "I don't seem to recall _you _raping _me_."

My brow furrowed. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He ran a hand through his long black locks. A gesture, I noticed with a smile, he'd picked up from Edward. "I took advantage of you."

I remembered everything we did and then it hit me what he meant. "Jake…"

"I'm your _alpha, _Talia! You couldn't get away from me!"

"You didn't demand it," I told him. "You asked me. Well, you kind of pleaded for it, but I digress. I submitted, end of story. We're both guilty." And I felt horrible about it, too. Emmett would kill me. I was worthless. I shouldn't have done this. Why could I fight off Edward and Jasper but not Jake? Maybe him being my alpha did have something to do with it, but I wasn't about to let him know that. What worried me more was what this had done to _him. _"Jake…I'm so sorry. I should never have gotten you drunk and…"

He shook his head. "No. We both have to carry blame for this, Talia. I'm man enough to admit it. Now I'll just have to suck it up and face the music. Think Edward will leave me one ball so I can produce children eventually?"

I bit my lip but couldn't help but to laugh at the statement. "Jake…" And this was why I loved him, or rather, loved being around him. He reminded me of, well, me. "There is a way…"

His head shot up and his eyes lit on mine. "I'm listening."

I thought a moment. "Maybe if you…_ordered _me to demand that we not think about this? Then that way it will cover us both as wolves and as humans?"

He looked relieved. "I suppose…"

"Besides, what we did…we did as wolves, not humans…"

"Like that makes a difference?" The disbelieve was clear in his voice.

I sighed. "When we are in wolf form, we rely on our…baser instincts, correct?"

He nodded.

"So…wasn't what we did something you would consider a baser instinct? Like breathing or eating?"

"I fail to see how fucking you is like breathing, Talia."

I smiled at that. "Well I do. And yes, we'll both have to overcome this, but in the long run, it won't really matter. We'll just have to make sure not to get that…basic for a while. After all, it was what one could deem, inappropriate."

He snorted. "Ya think?"

I shot him a look.

"So…you really think this'll work? Me ordering you not to tell?"

I shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"Then we need to do it both ways. Both human and wolf."

"Agreed."

He looked at me. "I order you to use your powers on us so we can not divulge our secret tryst."

I was impressed at his eloquent demand. I felt the power of his words come over me. I looked him in the eye and grasped both his hands. "I forbid you to speak of or think of our secret tryst."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay. Now…let's phase and get back home."

I watched him phase before doing so as well. As soon as I was linked to his mind, he said, _I order you to use your powers on us so we can not divulge our secret tryst._

My eyes locked with his once more as I said, _I forbid you to speak of or think of our secret tryst._

He licked my nose. _Race you back to our clothes. _

I rolled my eyes. Just because it worked on him, didn't mean my power worked on me. I knew I would think about it, I also knew I would share this secret with no one. And Edward could not get into my head to bring this to light. I searched Jacob's brain and found our afternoon lodged tightly at the back of his mind. He too, would bring it out to reflect on, but the promise would bind him so he could not discuss it in front of our family.

_Secrets, _I thought.

_What about them? _

I shook my head as we ran. _Something Bella said. _

_Some secrets are worth keeping to protect the innocent, _he whispered softly.

_You're right. Are you always right my alpha? _I asked with a teasing tone.

He chortled. _Nope. Rarely ever, in fact…_

I laughed at that and I easily out-stripped him, running faster than him until we reached our clothes and the empty alcohol containers. We both phased back and dressed quickly. "Thank you," I told him again. "I like having someone to get drunk with."

He snorted. "Bella will not be pleased. I'm still underage."

I giggled. "Only in age, Jake. In body, you are definitely a man."

He blushed at that and I placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm honored to have you as my alpha, Jacob Black."

His blush only grew darker as he cleared his throat. "I need to get back to the Rez and tell Sue. She should be finished with her shift by now. She needs to know what happened to Charlie."

I nodded. "You're right. I'll go on back and do damage control."

His hand shot out to grab mine. "Thank you for the run and the wrestling match, Mama Wolf," he told me with a grin.

"You're welcome, you animal you." I replied before popping his ass and dashing back up to the house.

I slipped into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. Sometimes a girl just needed processed meats. I snorted as I thought that. Jake was nothing processed. I could only imagine how good he would feel when he was human. I hated the fact that it happened like that, but I knew it would happen again in the future. He just…helped me. That was all.

"Why do I feel shame, arousal and acceptance rolling off of you?" Jasper asked as he came into the room.

I shot him a look. "I'm ashamed that I drank a whole bottle of alcohol by myself and ran away instead of looking after my son. I'm aroused because liquor makes me horny, and I've accepted the fact that I'm not going to get any." _There, that should do it. Damned nosey vampires. _

His eyebrow rose and he sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like you and Jake went for a roll in the hay?"

I heard footsteps slowing in the hall as I said, "Because we did."

"WHAT?!" Bella snarled as she walked in the room.

_Fuck. I don't think it would be Edward Jake would have to worry about. Bella looks like she wants to tear us both a new one. _"What? We both got our drink on. Then we phased and went for a run to metabolize the alcohol. We ended up play fighting and wrestling in the woods."

Jasper plucked a pine needle out of my hair. "Which is why you smell like you do?"

_Drop it, please drop it. Don't make an issue out of it, _I plead in my mind. "Yes," I stated, no sign of remorse or untruthfulness behind it.

He looked at me oddly before nodding. "Okay then." He turned to Bella. "I'm going to go upstairs and check on Alice, darlin'. She's been searching the future with Dominic."

I grabbed a banana and handed it to Jasper. "Tell Dom he'll need to eat. Doing ethereal activities use up a lot of fuel."

He smirked. "You would know."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

A few hours later, I was preparing a late lunch/early dinner for our crew when I heard a car pull in the driveway. Alice hissed from where she was sitting at the counter looking on her laptop.

"What?" I asked.

"Sue," was all she said. I had the feeling this was _not _going to be pretty.

* * *

**AN2: Okay…I said I was going to put the non-cannon sexin' on a separate story, but it fit here. Just go with it. I don't want flames for this, but I'm sure I'll probably get some anyway. ****And before you ask, yes, the two of them being in wolf form does make things different. Trust me. **


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: Not an owner. No suey, ok? LOL**

**AN: Only one review last chapter? Geez...oh, well, thanks, xoxocullenluverxoxo for the review. And I'm glad to see you're back, BellaNessCullen! Thanks for the love, you two!**

* * *

**Talia POV **

I stopped rolling the meatballs and washed my hands. "Bella will need us," I stated.

Alice nodded. "You're our sister now. Even if Emmett's not here. We stand united."

"Definitely." Even if Alice hadn't reiterated that fact, I thought of Bella as my sister. I would do whatever it took to protect her or any of our other 'family'.

We walked into the living room and I said, "Xander, Dominic, Nessie, Lina, go downstairs and practice your music."

"But, Mama…" the boys started. They were playing a video game.

"No buts. Now. We need to have some grown-up talk."

Dominic let out a little growl as he gazed the future. "Mama…"

"Now, Dominic," I ordered.

He shot Alice a look and I felt that they were having a silent communication. That was one thing they could do, he could tap into her head, and Edward's, somewhat, to talk about the future without anyone else hearing. She smiled at him. "It'll be fine, Dom."

He sighed. "Come on, Xan. Race ya!"

They ran out of the room, Nessie and Lina hot on their heels.

"I like seeing Ness acting like the child she is," Esme stated as she too, entered the room.

I smiled. "Me, too." She had been growing too fast. Now she could relax some with my kids, who had enough of Emmett in them to be total goofs when they wanted to.

I heard Sue's angry footfalls upon the wood of the porch and she knocked on the door roughly. Jasper winced and stepped forward to answer the door. "Sue," he began cordially.

"Save it, leech. I need to speak to Bella. Now."

"Sue…maybe you should calm down first," Alice started, motioning to Jasper.

I felt the calm in the room start, but Sue threw it off. "Don't you dare hit me with any of that hooey voodoo shit you can do," she warned him with an almost animalistic snarl.

He held up his hands. "Fine." His tone was soft, as if he didn't want to spook her.

"Sue…" Bella began, coming down the stairs. Edward was right behind her. That must mean Carlisle was attending to Charlie.

"YOU!" Sue accused.

Bella flinched but walked calmly down the rest of the staircase until she stood in front of Sue. "Do you have something to say?" Bella asked coldly.

Sue thrust her hand in her pocket, coming back with a lighter. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

I heard snarls permeate the air, and before I could think, I was in front of Bella. "Sue. Be reasonable."

"Reasonable? She killed him! My Charlie is now a…" She took a stuttering breath and tried again. "If she hadn't fallen for the leech this wouldn't have happened! My children…and now Charlie! You'll die for this!" she cried, flipping open the lighter and starting the small flame.

I grabbed it from her, burning my hand in the process. "Ouch! Fuck!" I cursed as I dropped the lighter and started sucking on my hand. There was a large red boil starting, but it was already dissipating.

"Sue. Be reasonable," I tried again.

She sobbed then and I caught her as she crumpled. I looked up at Jasper. "Now would be a good time for calming. And perhaps, Edward, you could run upstairs and grab something from Carlisle's bag? A tranquilizer perhaps?"

They all just looked at me in shock. I sighed. "Part wolf, remember? Flames won't affect me like they will you."

Edward just shook his head and walked back upstairs, Jasper calmed things down before he stepped outside and Alice grinned. "That was some seriously cool shit, Talia."

I shrugged as Bella guided Sue away from me. "No big deal. I think they need to talk though…"

Bella sat Sue down on the sofa and Esme, who had disappeared and appeared quickly, handed her a glass of brandy. My nose turned up automatically. After my little foray with alcohol earlier in the day, I could honestly say I wasn't eager to drink anymore. Ever.

Sue accepted the glass and downed it in one. She took another breath and this determined look crossed her face as she turned to Bella. "Turn me."

Bella's mouth fell open. "What?"

Tears were now rolling down Sue's cheeks. "I watched my Harry die, and even if he wasn't my soulmate, I loved him. A lot. And to watch him die was horrid. Bella, if you love your father, don't let him go through that. Please…change me."

"Sue," I started gently, stepping over and sitting on the coffee table in front of her. I heard Esme groan as my butt landed on the expensive piece, but I didn't care. "Sue, you know what I can do. When you die, I can promise Charlie will find you again…"

She laughed. "I'm thirty nine years old. I have two grown children and I've done all the things a grown woman should do. I have no wish to go back and do it all over again. I only want Charlie. I only want to be with Charlie. Can't you understand that?"

I did, and it hurt me to see it.

"So…" she continued, accepting another full glass of Brandy from Esme, "I wish you to change me." She downed the second glass and tilted her neck toward Bella. "Now."

I could see Bella clamping down on her control, but her eyes darkened considerably. "No," Bella said, shaking her head and moving at vampire speed away from Sue. "No, I can't, I'll lose control…"

Sue sighed. "You do it," she demanded.

I smiled sadly. "I would, but I don't have any venom. The female Halflings don't…they can do other things, but they can't turn a human."

She looked to Esme, who shook her head.

"NO! I want to be turned, damn it!" Her gaze traveled up the stairs to where Edward was descending. "You can do it. You turned Bella."

His eyes widened. "And I see what happens when I leave the room. I swear on all that is holy. Why would you want to be…?"

"Edward," Bella chided softly, low enough that Sue couldn't hear. "You know this is just like you and I were. Do you really want my dad to have to watch her die?"

He sighed. "Why is my life so complicated?"

I giggled. "Poor martyred vampire," I teased.

He mouthed "Fuck you," to me and I smiled.

"Glad to see Emmett's finally decided to wear off on you, brother," I congratulated.

He shot me a look. "Perhaps I was on my best behavior before now."

I laughed. "I'd rather enjoy watching you lose your cool, Edward. It's sexy."

"Enough foreplay," Alice interjected. Our entire conversation had gone on low and vampire-fast. She cleared her throat and turned to Sue. "There might be a way…"

Edward groaned and Bella clasped onto Alice's arm. "What did you see?"

"Dom and I have been looking carefully at the future. Charlie isn't exactly going to be a vampire."

"Huh?" Bella and I asked simultaneously.

Alice smiled. "He was bitten by Xander. Who is part wolf, part Vampire. He _is _venomous, however, because of the wolf blood, Charlie won't be a full blooded vampire."

"Another Halfling?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head. "No, he will be an immortal human, like we originally thought you would be, Talia. He'll be similar to Nessie."

"So we can…"

Alice nodded. "Absolutely. I doubt that Charlie will have venom though, that is still unclear. If so, the only venom he will carry will be to make another immortal human."

"So…no bloodlust?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged. "We aren't sure yet. Nowhere has there been a Halfling wolf that bit a human. That we know of, that is. This is a delicate situation."

"So what do you suggest?" Esme asked her.

"I say we wait. Let's see what Charlie will do first, and then we'll see about turning Sue."

We only had to wait another day and a half, two days, just like with my transformation. Charlie awoke looking…damn good. He was always an attractive man, but he was now rock hard in all the right places, and had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. He was, like most vampires, beautiful.

Seth thought it was cool his mom would be with him for eternity, Bella thought the same thing about her dad, and they both thanked Xander for having the courage to do this. Xander had walked around with his chest puffed out like a peacock, another characteristic of Emmett's, which emerged. It made me sad and made me laugh at the same time.

We were all crowded around in and outside Charlie's room. When Alice said he would be waking soon, we all raced upstairs to see what would happen. Jasper was on the defensive in case his bloodlust was out of control, Bella was at her father's bedside, and Sue…we had asked her to wait downstairs just in case. Esme was sitting with her and we had sent the children outside. They still had human blood in them and might pose as a temptation for Charlie. I would too, but I could fend him off if he got aggressive.

His eyes, the soft brown he shared with Bella, now had a slight orange tint to them. "Wh-what happened, Bells?"

"Daddy!" she cried as she laid her head on him. The shock on his face clearly told me that she didn't normally do that, and it must have made him realize he had knocked on death's door.

He hugged her awkwardly and said, "What did I miss? Why is everyone staring at me like I might massacre the town?"

Edward snorted. "Bella, love, he is definitely your father. Should I tell him, or…?"

Bella bit her lip. "Ch-Dad. You, um, well; you're kinda, sort of a…vampire."

He looked at her and said, "Well finally. That explains everything."

Edward laughed out loud. "Yes, Bella. Now I see where you get it from. Charlie, sir, it was an accident…"

Charlie waved him off. "I'm glad. Now I'll always get to be with my Bells."

"Oh, Daddy," she sobbed, and I knew had she been human she would have been bawling by now. As it was, I was crying enough for her and all the other women in the house. She got to have her daddy forever. I wish I could say the same…

"How do you feel, sir?" Jasper asked stiffly. "Are you hungry?"

Charlie grinned. "Yeah. Famished."

"What would you like?" Carlisle asked genially.

"A steak. Bloody rare."

Alice laughed. "He IS going to be a Halfling!" And that was when we heard it, just like mine, a single heartbeat.

After that, the rest of the day passed in a flurry of activity. Apparently Charlie wasn't thrilled with the idea of drinking blood and chose to eat with the kids. We brought out some of the bear steaks I'd had and he rather enjoyed that warmed just a bit but still oozing blood. He laughed and joked and though he stiffened slightly when he smelled Sue, he could control himself around her. Carlisle and Edward weren't sure if he had a gift yet, though, Edward did say that his mind was completely closed to him now, so it was possible we had another shield in our midst. Only time would tell.

Carlisle was intrigued with Xander's venom and wanted to draw a sample to look at under a microscope. I wasn't exactly thrilled with my son being subjected to a slew of tests, and demanded that I be present and that he perform some of the same testing on me. Dominic, clearly not one to be left out, also wanted to participate, and we traveled to Carlisle's study-slash-laboratory together.

He spent hours with us, going long into the night, doing all sorts of tests in addition to what he did with the boys for their growth, and I had to admit, it was very interesting to see how everything was done. I had enjoyed medicine, had even been a nurse in a few of my bodies, and it called to me still.

"Maybe when this settles down a bit you can go to medical school, Talia. You know that since you are a part of the family we will be glad to pay for it…"

I nodded, though, I knew we wouldn't have time for school once the chain of events started happening and leading us toward the war. Indeed, time was already coming up short.

He finished our examinations and sent the boys upstairs to bed. "Interesting," he commented as he looked over their blood and venom samples a few hours later.

"What?" I asked, coming over closer.

"They are identical. It's odd, because that isn't found in fraternal twins."

"Well, just because they are fraternal doesn't mean anything, does it?"

He shook his head. "Due to the fact that their mother is a half-wolf and their father is a vampire, I can truthfully say not really. I would, with your permission, of course, like to examine Lina's blood as well."

I nodded. "Certainly. That will be fine." I smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"It isn't a problem. But since we know now about their venom is making immortal humans, we need to keep this extremely quiet. If not…"

I nodded. If the Volturi got wind of this, they would storm us and kill us all now. We definitely didn't need to be making any additional vampires if we could in any way avoid it.

"I need to run some tests on Charlie really quick and then we'll have to see about turning Sue," he added softly.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I know you didn't want to turn anyone that wasn't medically necessary…"

He sighed. "Times and situations change, Talia. There are always things I don't want to do that I have to for the greater good. I can not, in good conscious, deny Charlie and Sue this when it is our fault anyway."

I winced because he was right. It was Xander's fault, _my _fault. "Carlisle…"

"If you apologize once more I'll turn you over my knee, Talia Ariana Grayson."

I gasped. "How did you know my middle name?"

He let out an indignant snort. "You think I let strangers into my coven without checking them out? I had Bella talk to Mr. Jenks and he did a background check on you."

My mouth fell open. "Wow. Okay then. I _am _sorry though, Carlisle. I just…this is all my fault for coming…"

He turned to me and growled slightly as his hand went around my neck and he shoved me backward. I felt the desk biting into my back. I wasn't worried, not really. Indeed, I felt desire flood me and even I could smell my arousal.

He smiled, showing off his sharp back teeth, and in that instant, sweet, gentle Carlisle looked very much like the vampire he was. "Talia. Do _not _push me. If you had not come, things wouldn't be like they are."

I started to open my mouth when he held up a hand. "Don't. That is my grandchildren you are talking about. Do you wish them gone? Do you wish you weren't here?"

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "No. I don't. I want to, but I can't regret anything that has happened."

He nodded then and moved away from me. "Good. It's about time you made that realization. I've always believed that everything happens for a reason. You've cemented that belief. I knew we would get a second chance once we arrive to our judgment, I'm just glad you have informed Edward of this."

I smiled as he turned back to me and grinned. "I meant what I said. Apologize once more and I'm turning you over my knee."

My smile grew. "I think you'd like that."

He took in a great breath. "I suppose I'm not the only one, dear Talia."

I licked my now dry lips. I swallowed and said, "In time."

He nodded. "In time. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to finish these tests, and it's quite difficult to do that when you have a…rather large problem below the waist."

I giggled at that. Proper Carlisle was sporting a hard on. For me. Wow. Yeah…I rather liked that. "Okay then. If you need me, I'll be around…" He waved me off and I walked into the piano room where Lina was just finishing up her lesson. Morning had dawned. I hadn't realized a new day had begun.

Edward smiled at me. "It's rare that someone flusters Carlisle like that."

I blew out a breath. "I don't know what it is about the men in this place. I've never felt so connected to them like I am to ya'll."

He laughed. "Your southern is coming out in your words."

I blushed slightly. "That happens when _I _get flustered."

His eyebrow rose. "Flustered? Is that what they call it these days?"

"It is when there are little ears in the room" I shot back.

He glanced down at Lina. "Good enough for today, Lina. Very good job."

She beamed up at him, a carbon copy of myself at that age. "Thanks, Uncle Edward." She reached up to place a kiss on his cheek and then went scampering off singing. He groaned. "I abhor Hannah Montana."

"It's your daughter's fault," I reminded him.

He sighed. "I know. So…what are you doing now?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"Care to join me?" He motioned to the piano bench.

I turned and found a guitar on a stand in the corner. "May I?"

He nodded. I picked it up and sat next to him on the bench. "What do you want to sing?" he inquired.

I thought a moment and then told him the song. He groaned. "Avril Lavigne? Not much better than Hannah Montana."

I snorted. "Liar. I believe you have one of her CD's in your collection."

He shrugged. "Well, that was a phase I went through."

"Shut up. You like her."

"Somewhat," he conceded. That was good enough for me. "It's a sad song," he warned softly.

I sighed. "I'm in a sad mood."

"Want me to get Mister Pep in here?"

I laughed. "Does Jasper know you call him that?"

"No."

I shook my head. "Pass. I know I'll have moments." I took a breath. "Besides, it doesn't help when I'm sexually attracted to everything with a cock in this house."

He winced. "I really didn't need to know that."

I pointed to my head. "Shitty filter. It sometimes just comes out."

"No doubt," he stated drolly. "I guess I don't need to know what's in your mind. You're that much like Emmett. It comes out anyway."

_That's what you think, _I thought to myself. If only he knew _what _went on in my head half the time, he _would _be afraid.

He started the song and I hummed along a bit with the piano before I started singing and playing the guitar.

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

I heard footsteps, and knew we were probably drawing a crowd, but I didn't care as I gave myself over to the song.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

I put my head on Edward's shoulder as Jasper took the guitar from me.

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

_I really hope I'm not projecting any sad memories to anyone,_ I thought as tears slid down my cheek.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

I could see him, my Emmett, in my mind's eye, the last time he made love to me, before the kids were born. That was the last time I had been touched with tenderness. I missed it.

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

I could hardly sing and the last chorus was whispered as I sang,

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you **_

I sniffled and I felt Edward's arm going around me as Jasper said softly, "Come on, guys, let's all give her some space, okay?"

I couldn't give a shit about anything or anyone as I continued to cry. Edward picked me up and carried me back to my room where he laid me on the bed. He started to move when I grabbed him. "No. Stay. Please? Just for a little bit."

He sighed. "You are making this hard on me, Talia. I abstained from Bella because I was worried I would hurt her. I don't have that worry with you."

He settled in behind me and I pulled his arm around me tighter. This arm wasn't as muscular as I wanted it to be, but it would have to do for now. I kissed his knuckles before I wrapped his hand around my waist. "I know, Edward. I'm sorry."

He kissed my temple. "Don't be. You're hurting. Thank you for letting me…"

I smiled at that. "Thank you for comforting me, Edward."

"I think Jasper's helping with that, at least, he's trying to project to you." He paused, then added, "I'm surprised you wanted me to come up here with you. I would have thought you would rather have had Jasper, or Jake, even…"

I couldn't ask Jake. I was afraid I would do more harm to that boy than good. As for Jasper…Ishivered in want, despite my current situation. _Is this part of my vampire side? This strong sexual pull? _I felt out of control of my desires. "I wouldn't mind having you and Jasper together one day," I admitted.

I felt him stiffen just for a moment before he said, "I think I would like that, too."

I turned over so I was facing him. "Why is it I can't…I'm so…"

He smiled. "I think Jasper may have something to do with that, too," he said as he brushed his cold hand over the apple of my cheek. "But when you are a vampire, and don't have the bloodlust as a distraction, your body finds other things to zero in on. Vampires are sexual creatures. And it seems as though you've always been so."

I nodded. "Yes, I guess so. It's just…a person takes on certain characteristics of their mate, especially vampires, and well…"

"Emmett's a horn-dog?" he offered.

I laughed out loud. "I never thought I would see the day Edward Masen Cullen used the word 'horn-dog'."

"Ha. Ha," he deadpanned. "I guess that explains some things though. Bella and I are more similar now than we were before."

"You're both vampires, too, though, Edward," I countered.

"You do have a point," he said with a smile. "And though I didn't want it, per se, I'm glad that we are."

"Do you…" I shut my mouth. I had no right to ask him this.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Talia…"

I went ahead and blurted out, "Do you look back and regret things?"

"Of course I do. As much as I love Renesmee, knowing all the hurt, the trauma Bella went through, I wish I would have just made her one of us after James attacked her. I ran away and hurt her and…"

I sighed. "The stupid things we do for love…" I smiled glumly. "But at least you got your happy ending."

He laughed. "Yes, I did. And you'll get yours, Talia. Emmett will be back soon."

"I hope so," I said softly. "I really hope so.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I ran, God did I run. I traveled by night, lurked in the shadows and woods by day. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't really care. I felt like Forrest Gump. _I was running…_

I snorted out a laugh. What a joke. _Why am I running? What is my purpose in life? What difference does it make? _I had no answers.

Finally, it happened. I ran out of land. I had run all the way to the Atlantic Ocean. I glanced at the sign. Calabash. North Carolina. How appropriate. I sighed and looked out over the dark water. I didn't have Alice with me, so I didn't know if it would be cloudy or not, though, with my vampire eyes, I had no problem seeing.

I watched a boat in the distance, too far away for a human eye to see, and smiled as I watched the dolphins jumping. Beautiful. I hadn't been to the Atlantic for quite some time. I put down my bag and took off my shoes. I'd have to throw them away and get some new ones. You couldn't put that many miles on a pair of shoes and not expect them to be worn out.

I rolled up my pants legs and walked into the water. It was cool, but not too cold for a May night in the Carolinas. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scents around me. I was near a pier. I could smell fish frying and shrimp boiling. Somewhere, an Italian place was cooking pizza. I smelled saltwater taffy and homemade fudge and freshly made ice cream. I could hear people laughing and talking, and it only made me long for home.

_This is stupid. You know where you need to be. Why did you run away? You never run away._ Yet again, I had no answers. I thought if I could just give myself a little time away I'd…_what? What will you accomplish by being gone? _I didn't know. I wasn't sure _why _I left. All I knew was I needed to.

I stayed there, out on the little gazebo by the ocean, thinking, until the pink pearl of dawn, _the color of Talia's nipples, _started breaking. I shook my head. I ran back across the wooden bridge and into the woods. I found a stray dog, and hating the irony, drained him quickly. _That'll send me to hell. _I thought with a snort.

The day continued to dawn, the sun now hiding behind a thick layer of clouds, and I traveled into the larger town just north of Calabash, Shallotte, to the Wal-Mart there. I bought a pair of cheap shoes, _Alice, I know, you're pissed, get over it, _and then started making my way back inland. I don't know what it was, but something was drawing me.

I ran at top speed, hiding in the trees as I headed toward the heart of the state. After reaching Laurinburg, the sun broke through and I had to be more cautious of where I went. I was all blinged out in my sparkles and cursed this horrible fate I was doomed with. I did enjoy the walk though. The land was flat here, the coastal plain, and there were crops started in most every available field. The smells were incredibly different too. The rich, black earth, the water, everything smelled different than at home.

Darkness was falling by the time I had made it to a small town that boasted about its annual "Buggy Festival" when it hit me…this was where Talia was from. At least, somewhere near here.

My unnecessary breath caught in my throat and I immediately put myself on the defensive as I took slow, meticulous breaths, smelling everything around me I could. Because if this was where Talia was from, I knew her family was part of a wolf pack. And that meant being very careful. I knew I was on a fool's mission, I had been stupid to find myself here amongst wolves that Talia had clearly stated destroyed vampires, yet, here I went, right into the belly of the beast.

So it came as no surprise when I heard a growl behind me. Damn fuckers snuck up on me while they were downwind. Shit.

* * *

**AN2: Oh Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, why do you get into so much trouble? Le sigh…whatever will happen to our favorite teddy bear? **


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I'm tired of writing this...I do NOT own Twilight. Please don't sue. You won't get much.**

**AN: Don't kill me yet! No…we're not going back to Emmett QUITE yet. There are still some other matters that need to be handled. Oh, and, sorry for switching POV's so much! I considered cutting this chapter in half this time around, but decided to leave it as it was.**

* * *

**Talia POV**

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I awoke an hour later alone. It was no big surprise. I wasn't Edward's mate. He wouldn't feel the need to stay after he comforted me. I was grateful, though. I stretched and stripped out of my clothing before I jumped into the shower. I sighed. Everything about this house had memories of Emmett, even the damn bathroom.

I felt heat pool in my center as I remembered exactly _what _Emmett and I did in here. My hand traveled into my folds seemingly of their own accord and I thought of him as I massaged my clit. It didn't help. I added two fingers to my pussy. It didn't help. By now, I didn't even realize I was sobbing. I was hurt and hurting and horny and it felt as though my emotions were spinning out of control. I didn't know what was going on with me. Was I losing my mind? Was the venom and the wolf blood going to fight with one another until they drove me mad?

I sank to the floor, the cold tiles feeling refreshing to my skin and I cried as the water rained down upon me. I'm not sure how long I sat there attempting to sort through my feelings. Being the accountant type, I started a list in my head.

Fact one: I was hurt, sad, and truthfully? Angry at Emmett for leaving me. I knew I could have Dominic and Alice tell me when he was coming back, but that felt like cheating to me. I was obviously supposed to go through this and learn something. I just didn't know what.

Fact two: I was horny. Everything around here with a cock, my own flesh and blood excluded, turned me on. As I had mentioned before, I was a sexual creature _without _the vampire blood. And only the knowledge of Emmett's whereabouts from the prophet had prevented me from acting on those impulses. It was hard to be a twenty two year old virgin. The boys, my brothers, they didn't get it, even after I explained it, but then, that was just them. Boys are stubbornly irritating creatures.

Fact three: If I didn't get out of here soon, I'd end up needing a gang bang to get me over this.

So I did the only thing I could. I showered at my half vampire speed, dressed, and threw my stuff into my suitcase. Alice would have seen my decision for us to leave now and had gotten everything else ready.

Sure enough, her bag was already sitting at the door and she was coming out of Lina's room with a bag as well. "I was going there next," I told her.

She grinned. "We won't need much. March your little self back in there and put away half those clothes. Look in the back of your closet. I have you a new bag already packed with what you'll need for Cali."

My eyebrow rose and she smirked, "I'm Alice. Don't look at me like that."

I laughed and nodded. I sat my suitcase back down on my bed and searched for my new bag. Of course it would be a Kate Spade original. I ran my fingers over the fine leather and sighed. _You're definitely not in North Carolina anymore, girl. _I shook off my thoughts and dashed back downstairs.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Xander as he ate his peanut butter toast on the couch. I had the feeling Esme wouldn't be thrilled, though, she was rather lenient with the children.

He grinned. "Outside, Mama. There's a surprise for you."

I blinked. "For me?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

I couldn't imagine what it could be. I sat my piece of luggage down next to the door and walked outside. Everyone was standing in a line, clearly hiding something from my view. I put my hands on my hips. "What are you guys…?"

"Surprise!" they all called as they moved away.

It was a car.

But not just any car.

It was a Mustang GT.

Convertible.

Chromed out.

Customized.

In a beautiful silver color.

With the words "Silver Bullet" emblazoned on the windshield.

And flames going down the side.

It was everything I'd ever wanted, dreamed about, longed for. "How did you…?" I managed.

Jake blushed. "I, uh, I saw it in your head. When we were out in the woods."

I swallowed. The woods. When we had…yeah. I blushed as well even as I walked forward.

"Edward and I have been working on it," Jake added softly. "They wanted to get you something sportier, but I told them _this _was your dream car."

I ran my fingers over the sparkling silver paint job. I smiled. "Silver bullet?"

"Inside joke," Jake chuckle, causing me to giggle. Everyone knew that silver bullets were supposed to stop werewolves. Not that they hurt _us. _Well, I think a bullet might hurt, and it would probably kill one of the wolves if it was directed into our hearts, but that's a discussion for another day. Carlisle would have to do some tests before the coming war. We had plenty of time to worry about that.

"Alice is repulsed by the fact that you wanted a _Ford, _Talia, just so you know." Edward put in.

I looked at him. "You and Jake did this?"

He nodded. "It turns out the mutt and I enjoy working on cars. We can actually do it together without wanting to kill each other. We just have to leave the doors open so the smell wasn't too much."

"For either of us," Jake threw out.

"But it was Carlisle's idea," Edward added.

I turned to Carlisle, who smiled. "You are a Cullen by all but name now, Talia," he told me. "You deserve to drive in a Cullen approved car."

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless that they would be that generous to me. "Thank you," I told them all softly.

I received a round of smiles and Alice said, "Well, even though I don't like a Ford, per se, let's drive it to Cali! I need to get a few things done and then we'll be ready to go!" And with that, she skipped, _literally, _back into the house.

I rolled my eyes. "Is she always like this?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled. "Alice and shopping? Uh, yes. She is." He turned and walked back into the house as well.

"I need to get my suitcase and Renesmee's, I'll be right back," Bella murmured before walking away also.

I bit my lip and opened the door to my car. I'd never had a new car. My parents had never even had a new car. Ever, that I recall. "I just can't believe this." I was awed. I ran my hand over the leather. It even _smelled _new. "What did you guys do?"

"We tweaked the engine a little bit," Jake told me.

"And customized a few things," Edward added.

"You guys…who knew cars would be the thing that drew you together?"

Edward winced. "Well, I had to kind of take over the car maintenance…"

My breath caught. "That was Rosalie's job, wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"Sorry, Edward."

He shrugged. "There is nothing you can do about it and it isn't your fault anyway."

I nodded, and deciding not to dwell, popped Jake on the arm. "You shouldn't be roaming around in my head!"

He snorted. "Like you don't? I feel you in there when we're in wolf form."

"I was checking to make sure secrets remained where they should be," I replied softly.

Edward let out a snort. "You told her that? I didn't actually think you'd tell anyone. You seemed pretty adamant about not telling."

Jake shot him a look and I gasped. "You mean it didn't _work_?"

"Tally…" he started.

I turned to Edward. "I'm so sorry, it just happened, I didn't mean…"

His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

My brow furrowed. "What are _you _talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jake and Leah. What are _you _talking about?"

I rounded on Jake. "What does he mean, you and Leah? What is he talking about?"

Jake held up both his hands. "Talia…now, just…wait, just a minute…"

My mouth fell open. "You son of a bitch! I thought I'd _taken _something from you!" I lunged at him and Edward managed to catch me about the waist.

"Talia!" Jake cried. "I'm sorry! I should have told you! It just…it just happened and…"

"It just happened? It just _happened_?! Like us? It happened just like us?"

"Y-yes."

"Let me kill him, Edward!" I snarled. I couldn't believe it. My alpha lied to me. He never told me about him and Leah having a…tryst also.

"Would you calm down?" Edward asked softly. "Don't make me hurt you."

"You won't have to. Jake's done that enough," I stated softly.

Jake hung his head. "It was a one-time thing. I made Edward swear not to tell…"

"Will one of you explain what is going on?"

I looked Jacob dead in the eye. "I release you of your promise."

He groaned and clutched his head. I knew that it would work to have him let go of the thoughts that were hiding in his head.

"No…" Edward moaned. "Oh, God. Jake!" He let go of me in that instant and walked over to Bella, who was just returning with her suitcase. "Gah…Bella. Quick. Shield me. Jake, Talia, wolf…please? If you love me you'll protect my poor brain."

It would have been comical if I wasn't so hurt at the moment. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel you to the ground, Jacob Black," I snarled.

"Talia…"

"What's going on here?" Jasper called, sprinting back toward us. "The emotions out here are more out of control than Talia normally is." He looked at me. "No offense."

I shrugged. "None taken." I narrowed my eyes at Jake. "Care to explain to _Bella _what is going on? And furthermore, how could you, Edward? How could you keep _that_ secret?"

Bella, who had been rubbing her husband's arm, turned to him. "What secret, Edward?"

"Hell…" he muttered. "See? This is why this whole sharing thing is a bad idea."

"Only if you keep it hidden," I shot back.

He sighed. "Jake, you'd best just own up to it and take the punishment coming your way."

Jake looked at him with something akin to horror. "Do I have to?"

Edward smirked. "I think it would be best, yes."

Jake cleared his throat. "Ummm…okay…well, see…after the un-war with the Volturi, we were all kinda flying high because we were alive, ya know?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "And, well, Leah was kinda feelin' down cuz she didn't think she'd ever find somebody. And I was feeling kinda down because I didn't get to kill anyone. And, well, one thing led to another and…"

Bella let out a growl. "Jacob Black!"

He winced. "Bells…I just, I mean it just…it wasn't…"

She walked over to him and punched him in the face.

"OW!" he roared as he rubbed his face. "Damn it, vampire. That hurts!"

She smirked. "Finally. I get to hit you and it _hurts_. How could you? How could you do that to Nessie?"

"I didn't!" he cried. "We were in wolf form. I swear I'm still a virgin as a human. It doesn't count if you're a wolf!"

A look of disgust crossed her face as she turned to me. "And you? You did this with Jake, too?"

I swallowed and nodded. "We were drunk. Not that it matters. I…I'm…messed up, Bella. Without Emmett here I'm kinda like a ship at sea. I have no anchor to hold me. I'm just drifting."

Her eyes softened. "I believe you. Besides…" Her lip turned up. "I believe with…dogs, it's usually the male that has all the control and power."

"I submitted," I confessed. Even though I was pissed at Jake, he was still my alpha. I _would _protect him from an angry vampire.

"It doesn't matter. He _knew _better." She turned back to him. "Just because you have a cock and can't have your mate for a few years does _NOT _give you the right to go out and fuck every female wolf under you, Jacob. You disgust me." And with that, she stormed back toward the cabin.

"Bells! Bells! Wait!" Jake called, running after her. I didn't want to be privy to _that _conversation.

"Edward, if I were you, I'd skedaddle and be there to keep Bella from killing Jake," Jasper said softly. Edward took one look at me and ran after the other two.

I sighed. "Great. Just…fan-fucking-tastic."

Jasper chuckled. "It could be worse."

"How?" I asked.

"At least Bella's not pissed at you."

"Yet."

He shook his head. "She's just mad it wasn't her. Ever since you told her that she couldn't have Jake before Nessie, she's been mad."

"I didn't say that. I said it would be better if they waited and gave themselves to each other first. There is a reason why the bible states that marriage should occur before the sex."

Jasper snorted. "I think that's a bit outdated, don't you?"

I shrugged. "I don't claim to know everything. I only know what I'm taught and told."

* * *

**Jake POV**

Great. Can I screw this up any more than I already have? Shit. "Bells! Come on! Please?" I ran after her and she managed to slam the door in my face. I blew out a breath. "Come on, Bella. You know I'm going to come in anyway."

"Go away, Jake!"

"No," I growled as I walked into the little cottage, stooping as I did so. This place was _so _not intended for tall people.

She glared at me. "I have nothing to say to you, you horrible…_animal_!"

I winced, but really? Okay. I deserved that. I'd lied. Lied to everyone except for Edward, who could read every damn one of my thoughts. That shit still irritated me. "Bella…okay, I know you think I'm some kind of monster, but just…hear me out, alright?"

Her answering glare would have killed a normal person, because surely if looks could kill, they'd be digging my grave now. "I'm waiting," she stated impatiently, and damn it if she didn't start tapping that foot. I hated that. I think girls knew that and just did it to piss men off.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay, see…when you're a wolf, your body is tuned in to the base needs and functions. We're truly animals when we shift."

She nodded.

"And, well, when you're connected to someone like we're connected when we're wolves, we see things."

Again, she nodded.

"And, well, Leah sometimes would relive some of the things she'd seen and done as a human. She and Sam were…well, I don't like thinking about him like that, but I couldn't help but be attracted to her thoughts at the same time. It was like watching a porno, you know?"

Bella's eyes shot daggers at me. Clearly she wasn't getting this. "I saw her fucking Sam as she thought about it. Naturally, in my wolf form, I got excited. Baser nature, remember? And, well, I just, I was teasing her and said if she needed to get off, I could help her. She laughed at me, it was funny."

I sighed. "But then, well, time went on, and the shit with the Volturi happened and we were all so damned glad to be alive. All of us except for Leah. She was so miserable. She felt unloved. Hell, she was unloved. Leah is a total bitch in the worst sense of the word. She knows this. She's bitter. And she has every reason _to _be bitter. I of all people understood exactly how she felt."

"Jake…"

I held up a hand. Bella had to understand this. "So, after everyone else had phased, after I helped you put Nessie to bed that night, I decided just to take a stroll. I wanted to make sure the Volturi held true to their promises. I canvassed the area and found nothing but their fading scents. It was then that I found Leah. She was just mopey and depressed and I just hated it for her so much."

I closed my eyes, remembering that night. "She wished there had been a war so she could have died. It was awful to see how depressed she really was. I tried to cheer her up. It only irritated her further. I drove her to a play fight and we were rolling around and I managed to best her. I had her under me and had her pinned to the ground and her mind touched mine and I saw all the times she and Sam had been together as humans and I…I couldn't control myself."

I took in a breath. "She didn't fight it, only encouraged me. It was…good. It gave me the release I hadn't known I'd needed. Because what I said to you was true. I _am _all but asexual when I'm with Nessie. I don't think of her like that. At all. I promise. But when I'm in wolf form, I can't control my more animalistic tendencies."

She sat like stone. I waited with bated breath and she asked, "And with Talia?"

"Talia…happened much the same way. Factor in alcohol and it reminded me of that release. It reminded me of how good it felt to be buried in Leah. Talia didn't instigate it, I did. You don't…you shouldn't be mad at her. It's all on me."

"Jake…" She sighed. We were both quiet for a few moments before she said, "Why can't I stay mad at you?"

I smiled. "Because you love me?" I offered.

"You know I do. I just…I think maybe…"

I waited, because I just had the feeling something was about to happen.

She shook her head. "I think that I am…jealous."

I held in the smile. Finally. She was going to admit it. "Of?" I prompted. I couldn't help myself.

"Of them. That they can be with you like that."

"And?" I knew there had to be more.

She bit her lip. "I can't say it."

I moved to her then. Whatever happened down the line, no matter if Nessie and Edward were in our lives, we would always be bonded. "It's just us, Bells. Tell me." I gently wrapped my arms around her.

She laid her head on my chest and whispered, "I'm jealous of Nessie, too."

Bingo. Score! Jake! You stud! I was grinning on the inside, trying to remain calm on the outside. "Why?" I was genuinely curious, but I was gloating a little bit. I couldn't help it. I needed to hear her say it all. To spill it out loud for me to hear.

She looked up at me and her eyes, though they weren't the brown I had loved on her, were sad and sweet. "Because she'll have something I have no right to ask for."

I sighed. "Bells, do you know how much it means for me to know that you want it?"

"Why Jake? Why are we like this?"

"I think that there are a lot of things factored in. I do love you, Bella. And I do want to be with you. And I _will _be with you. But I do owe it to Ness to stay pure for her, at least in the human sense."

She let out one dry sob and I pulled her to me tighter. "I'm sorry, Bells."

She shook her head. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm jealous of my own daughter. What does that make me?"

I grinned. "One killer MILF?"

She swatted my arm and it was funny, because it hurt now that she was a vampire. Well, only a little bit.

I hugged her tighter and she let out a little squeak. "Thank goodness you can't smush me now, Jake."

I grinned again. "Yeah. I might enjoy you being indestructible now."

"Edward does," she countered.

I couldn't help the growl and she smiled. "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one that's jealous."

"Bella…a hundred, no, a thousand years could pass and I will always be jealous of him. You have been, and forever will be, my first love. And I'll always hate part of him for taking you away from me, even if he did give me the gift of your daughter."

"Jake…"

I looked down into her eyes once more. "Bells…do you think…can I…?"

She didn't answer. Her body answered for her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine.

Her breath was sweet, like cotton candy, the flavor most vampires smelled like to us. Sure, her freesia and strawberry scent was there too, but the vampire smell was all over her. And yet, I couldn't turn away if I tried. My arms tightened their grip on her as I opened my mouth. Our tongues touched tentatively and I was very cautious of her teeth as I deepened the kiss.

Her hands moved into my hair and fisted there, bringing a bit of pain with the pleasure. I let out a tiny whimper and it spurred her on, gripping me tighter for a fraction of a second before she pulled away.

I smiled at her. "That one was way better than the one you gave me at the tent that morning," I commented as I thought of the morning before we fought against the newborns and Victoria. It had been so hard for me to be in that tiny sleeping bag with her and not drive Edward insane. Of course, I did somewhat anyway.

She smiled. "Maybe I've been practicing."

"I know you have, obviously. I may have to thank Edward on my way out."

She stiffened, because I knew she smelled him just outside as I did. I smiled. "Don't worry. I think he knows how we both feel. It's okay. When the time's right, right?"

She nodded, licking her lips. "When the time's right."

I stepped away from her. "I, uh, I think I need to go. I'll see you guys when you get back?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

I turned and opened the door. Edward was standing there, trying not to growl. I held up a hand. "She's all yours, Edward. You know that."

"You both still want each other."

"You know what Talia said. It would have been great, but you're still her mate. Don't forget that because you're mad at the situation. She loves me. She just loves you more."

He looked at me and smiled. "You know, I think you're finally starting to grow up, pup."

I smirked. "Yup. Weird huh?"

He shook his head. "I knew it would happen some day."

"Smart ass Vampire," I muttered before walking away. I had to do something about this hard-on I was sporting.

* * *

**Talia POV**

Jasper and I walked into the house and I decided a snack was in order before we hit the road. _If we leave, _I thought. I hadn't heard anything else from the cabin, and wasn't sure I wanted to know _what _was going on. I had the feeling Jake had some serious groveling to do.

I checked on the girls, they were playing dress-up and makeup with Alice, who winked at me and said, "I saw it all from the window. We're going to stay here and play until Bella is ready, but don't think I don't want details."

I let out a snort of laughter and shook my head. "Okay."

I walked into the kitchen and made myself a big club sandwich and grabbed some chips and a pickle. Yum. The only thing missing was some sweet tea. I got out all the ingredients and set the pot of water on the stove with teabags in it. I let it come to a boil and put two cups of sugar into a pitcher. Then the tea went in it and I stirred it up. It smelled good, reminding me of home.

"Now that's a smell I remember," I heard from the doorway.

I whipped around. "Jase?"

My brother smiled at me. "Tally. You're not too vampy, are you?"

"Jase, what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I'd have been here sooner, but Dad wanted me to finish my last classes."

I bit my lip as two tears traveled down my cheek. He came over then and scooped me into his big arms. Though he was three years younger than me, he was huge by comparison, built similarly to Jake.

"Are you okay, sis?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not." I looked up at him. "But I will be. How long are you here for?"

He smiled. "The long haul. I've gotten my transcripts forwarded to U Dub."

I smiled. "Jase…"

"Thank you, Tally. Leah told me you led her to me."

"Are you happy?"

"Leah's everything I could ever want. She's such a special person. She's bright and sarcastic and funny and…"

I smiled again. "And she's perfect for you?"

"Yes. She is."

"Is she here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. She went home to find her mom. She wanted to break the news to her first…"

"What news?"

He blushed.

"Jason Michael Grayson. What did you do?"

He winced and said, "WekindawenttoSouthCarolinaandelopedandnowshe'spre gnant."

My mouth fell open. "WHAT?!"

He grimaced. "We went and eloped. We didn't tell Mom and Dad. And, well, she's pregnant."

I whistled low. "Damn. You move fast."

"I'm a Grayson," he stated proudly.

I chuckled at that. "I guess you are." I looked him over. He looked wonderful. He had grown a tiny bit more since I'd seen him last. I had left while he was still deep in school going for his degree in animal science. He said it was a nod to our heritage. Plus, he had this amazing ability with animals anyway. "So…are you going to complete your degree?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I enjoyed the Animal Science, but I don't feel it's my calling. You know it was you that was interested in medicine, whether it was animal or human." He looked me up and down. "Or a combination of the two."

I flipped him off and he grinned. "I've got the whole summer to think about it," he added. "Besides, I need to find a job."

I snorted. "No shit, Sherlock. How could you knock her up already?"

"I don't know. I mean, she told me about how her cycles had stopped, ya know? And, well, I didn't think everything would be, ya know, _working _that soon after meeting me."

"So you jumped in, married her, fucked her and knocked her up? It didn't even _occur _to either of you to, you know, wear a _condom, _Jase?"

"Look. It happened. We don't regret it. Things will be tight." He looked around. "Not all of us can land a rich person, Tally."

"Don't you _dare _criticize me, Jason." I shot back.

He sighed. "Sorry. That was a crappy thing to say."

"Damned right it was," I growled.

"Can't you just be happy for us?" he asked, hurt thick in his voice.

"I am, Jase. I really am. But the life you've chose in going to be long and hard."

"And happy. Mama and Daddy are happy and we never had a lot. Just cuz you find yourself in the lap of luxury doesn't mean we all do. And that's okay. We'll be fine."

I sighed, because we Grayson's were a stubborn lot. "Did you meet Sue?"

He shook his head. "Leah thought it would be better to ease her into this thing."

Sue was scheduled to be turned the next day. She knew she wouldn't be allowed onto Quileute land again once she had venom running through her veins, even if she weren't a full blooded vampire. "That's smart." I could only imagine what Leah would say when she found out her mother was slated to become a blood-sucker. Maybe Jase had mellowed her out a bit? One could only hope.

"So…are you going to stop phasing?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. Leah told me I should join Jake's pack."

"Yeah, that's smart. I'm a member as well."

"You're a _wolf _now, too?"

I nodded. "Very long story. I'll tell you all the ins and outs of my transformation sometime."

He nodded. "I'd be interested in hearing about it." He sniffed and stiffened.

"Talia, I…" Bella trailed off, just barely holding back a snarl. "Who is this?"

"My brother, Jason."

Bella smiled then. "Pleasure. Bella Cullen," she said as she held out a hand.

Jason looked at her like she was going to strike for a moment before he smiled and shook her hand cautiously. "Wow. When you told Dad these leeches were friendly, I didn't think you actually _meant _it."

I winced at the slur, but Bella laughed. "Oh, Jason, I think you'll find we are nothing normal. Come, let's visit a few minutes. Alice seems to think we need to wait an hour or so before we leave so that we won't run through any sun on our way to Modesto. A rainstorm is supposed to roll in giving us the cloud cover we'll need."

Jason blinked. "You're leaving?"

I nodded. "Going on a trip. There's a lot you need to know, bro."

We gave him an abridged version of the events to come. He, like most shape-shifters, had issues being shut up in the house with a bunch of vampires, especially once all the family started piling in to meet him, so we traversed out to the front porch where Alice and I told him most of what was to happen.

"So…there's gonna be a war? And you want us to help?" he asked after we finished our tale.

I shook my head. "Jase, you are more than welcome to stay out of it if you want to stop phasing and raise your child. We'll understand."

He shook his head. "I need to speak with Leah about this."

I nodded. "Do. You go on and meet Sue and talk to Leah. I'm going to find someone we'll need and I'll be back in a few days."

He seemed uncertain if he wanted to leave now. I smiled. "I'll be fine, okay?"

He hugged me. "I love you, Tally-Wally-Doodle. Don't forget, okay?"

I sniffed back a tear. "Never. And call me that horrid nickname one more time and you won't have to worry about getting Leah pregnant again. I'll rip your balls off."

He smiled. "There's my sister. Love ya."

I rolled my eyes. "Love you, too, Jase."

I watched him drive away in Leah's car and sighed. I was tired now, drained from all the emotions. I needed to get some of my shit straightened out.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked.

I put on a smile. I had the feeling I wouldn't anything straightened out until Emmett came back home. "Sure. Let's get the girls and let's get out of here!"

* * *

**Emmett POV (Finally, right?! LOL)**

I closed my eyes. _What a shitty way to go out. _Without turning, I said, "Say, I don't suppose you'd let me get away with a warning, would you?"

"Give us one good reason, leech," a man's voice said.

I turned, ever so slowly. There before me were three wolves and a man dressed in cutoff sweats, the kind Jake wore when he phased so he could talk. But there was something about this man that almost looked…familiar. I scanned through the thousands of faces my vampire memory conjured, but I couldn't place who he reminded me of.

"Uh…well, I'm a vegetarian, so, you know, I don't eat from humans," I started.

"Prove it."

"My eyes are gold."

He walked a bit closer to me. Thick black hair, trimmed short, a strong jaw line, and honey brown eyes looked at me. Huh. He almost looked like that dude from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The vampire. Angel. I snorted internally. I'll bet his pack gave him shit about that, too.

"Your eyes are not gold. But they aren't red either. They're almost an orange color. Which shows you've eaten both lately," he stated offhandedly.

Shit, shit, fuck! I had drank from Talia when she and I…my shoulders slumped. "That was…I mean, it was…okay, you're right, sort of. I have no excuse." How would I explain to him that I drank from my half-wolf, half-vamp mate who is immortal and has venom and blood running through her veins? Yeah, like he'd believe that.

He stepped just a bit closer, as did the wolves and he…sniffed me? Dude, that's just weird. His eyes grew wider and he said, "No, you can't be. What are you doing here?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You are Talia's leech."

My mouth fell open. "Yes. I am. How did you know that?"

"Her smell is on you," he said sadly. "Did you kill her?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No. Of course not! She's still…I mean, well, she's kinda…I mean, I did sort of…but not…" Fuck. I was a damned vampire. I should NOT stutter.

He smirked before turning back to the wolves. "False alarm, boys. I don't want her killing us for taking out her mate. Go on, scan the northeast quadrant now." I watched as two of the wolves left, but the one, a dark brown one, whined and stayed behind.

The man sighed. "Fine. You can stay. Phase as well, okay?"

The wolf let out a little bark and ran behind a tree, coming back quickly as a boy no older than Seth. If he were of driving age I'd be surprised. He was big, as all the wolves were, but I could definitely tell he was young.

The man turned back to me. "So…how is Talia?"

"Forgive me sir, but, well, who are you?"

He chuckled and held out a hand. "Aaron Grayson. Talia's father."

_Oh shit. I'm so screwed. _

* * *

**AN2: Hehehe...I do love being a bit evil. Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Twilight isn't mine. If it was, things would have turned out a BIT differently...**

**AN: Hi, all! I hope you got some lovely treats and no tricks for Halloween this year. Sorry I didn't post. Mama duty overshadowed writer duty yesterday. Mini Mischief went as Amelia Earhart and Micro Mischief went as a skeleton. They were some cutie pies! I, myself, went as a scarecrow. Mwahahaha. Mr. Mischief doesn't "do" costumes, hense the tee we bought him that said "I don't do costumes." LOL**

**NOTE NOTE NOTE: There IS noncannon sex in this chapter! If you aren't into it, or don't like girl/girl, I marked it with stars. Just stop there and start back up when the stars end. **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"T-Talia's father?" I asked, incredulous.

He nodded. "Yes. And you are?"

My manners kicked in then as I took his hand. He flinched at the cold of my skin, but his eyes held mine. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, sir," I managed.

His eyebrow rose. "Are you one of those 'good' leeches she talks about?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I'd like to think so."

"And how is my daughter?" he asked, though, it sounded a bit more like a demand.

"Doing well, sir." _Sort of, in any case. _I didn't want to tell him that I'd left her a shell of her former self. Oh the fuck up I am…

"She's well. And yet, you're here? Whatever happened?" he inquired nonchalantly. I had the feeling he was waiting for me to hang myself with my own rope. Not that it would be too difficult…

"That," I answered honestly, "is a very long story."

His eyes roamed over me. "Very well, then. Come to the house. We'll talk there."

My mouth fell open once more. "You…you're inviting me to your home?"

He grinned. "Emmett, I'm a wolf. I realize you can come in whether you're invited or not, but considering the fact that she's accepted you, well, I guess I should, too."

I couldn't believe my luck. Wow. He really wanted me to come with him? Was this a trick? Did it matter either way? "Okay."

He nodded. "Good. Chris, phase back and warn Mom, okay?"

"But, Dad…"

"I'm still your Alpha," the man reminded him.

"Yes, Dad," the boy replied sullenly.

Aaron looked at me. "Well, come on then, Emmett. Let's go to the house. You can meet Mariana."

I followed behind him slowly. At least he acted nicer to me than most of the wolves did before the whole Nessie thing. The walk wasn't long for me, and I wondered why he hadn't tired yet. I tried to remember if Talia had said if he'd stopped phasing or not, but I couldn't remember. He looked older than most of the wolves I knew, but then, the oldest one was like, twenty-one, so I guess that didn't count anyway.

Finally we reached a small paved road and before us on a tiny hillock sat a brick ranch-style house. We strode across the street and up the cracked asphalt driveway to the back door. "Shoes off, please," he muttered as he wiped his bare feet on the rug.

I stepped inside and my mouth watered. It smelled of Talia. Granted, she had been gone months already, but she was in everything. Another scent caught my nose and I heard, "Aaron! Are you alright? Chris said you were bringing back…" And that was when I caught my first glance of Talia's mother.

My eyes grew wide. She was beautiful. She was shorter than Talia, but only by perhaps an inch, smaller too, not quite as muscular, but she looked so young. She could easily have passed for someone in their early thirties. And her smell…very similar to Talia's, while, not exactly.

"Oh my goodness," she uttered faintly. "You…you're…"

"Talia's," Aaron said flatly.

Her eyes narrowed at that. "I see."

"Ma'am," I spoke softly, taking great care to remember my southern boy charm. I had the feeling I'd need it.

Her eyebrow rose at me. "You're a charmer. Did you charm my daughter as well?"

"I…uh…"

"Leave him be for a moment, Mari."

"How can I?" Her voice rose an octave in anger, and I couldn't help but grin. So _this _is where Talia gets her temper.

Apparently Aaron must have realized what I was thinking because he said softly, "Let her go for a minute. It gets easier."

"Don't you _dare, _Aaron Michael Grayson! Don't you berate me in front of our guest!"

_Guest? I'm a guest now? Cool. That's a step in the right direction._

She came over to me then and I stiffened momentarily. Her scent _was _similar to Talia's, or maybe that was because she was cooking, I wasn't sure. "So, you're the _man _that took my little girl away from me. Have you made an honest woman out of her?"

If I had been a human, I probably would have fainted, or at teh very least, blushed. As such, I'm sure my face had on a mask of shame. "Uh…well…" Funny, I'd always figured it would be her _dad _I'd be afraid of. Instead, the small woman standing before me terrified me down to my toes. "You see…there were extenuating circumstances and…"

"Extenuating circumstances? Like what?"

"Uh…um…I was, I mean I am, well, I'm not, but…"

"Spit it out, son." Aaron instructed me as he sat down, motioning me to sit as well. Mariana perched on the arm of his chair, and the boy, Chris, sat on the floor.

And then, in a great spew of word vomit, every last detail, from our first meeting, to my running away, well, minus the sex, came out.

They sat there stone faced for a moment. It was her mother that broke the silence. "So…you mean to tell me that you willingly took my daughter's virginity _while you were still married, _filled her with your demon seed, then turned her into a freak?"

"Um…yes…?" They all three now looked slightly livid and I had the feeling I was losing ground with them, fast. "But…you have three terrific grandchildren…" I started.

"That you abandoned!" Mariana roared at me.

"Please…just, give me a minute more to explain," I begged. "I love Talia. Really."

"But not enough to stay with her," Aaron spat. "My little lamb. You've destroyed her!"

I shook my head. "NO! No, I didn't! She's fine. She can phase. She's part of our own little wolf pack. She's…well, not _happy, _but she's close…"

"But you abandoned her," Mariana cried softly. "That's inexcusable."

I hung my head in shame. "I know that. Okay? I know that I've completely messed things up. But I'm hoping that she may give me another chance…"

"You don't deserve it."

I sighed. "I know that, too. But she's…she's my mate. I know that now. She's always _been _my mate. Which is why I killed her in her last life. She…it's like an imprint. A vampire's singer is like his imprint. We're soulmates. And you can either accept that or not."

I sat there waiting for their response. The one I got surprised me. "So…have you decided on how you're going to propose?"

Fuck…I felt lightheaded. And I'm a damn vampire.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I smiled at the vision of Emmett making an utter ass of himself as Bella called shotgun in Talia's mustang. I rolled my eyes. I mean, let's be honest; being the smallest woman out of our group, I understood why I was in the backseat with the girls. I did, however, plant them next to each other so they could share their iPods and giggle on about girlie stuff. Not that I wasn't interested in nail polish and how hot so-and-so was. That was an important part of life too, but right now… I leaned forward into the front seat. Besides, it wasn't as if I actually _needed _my seatbelt. "Details, Talia. I need details."

"About what?" she asked squeakily. I knew she was going through a lot. And I realized she felt bad for how things had happened lately, but still. She had wolf sex. With Jake. How the hell did that work? Well, I knew how it worked, but still…I never really thought about them phasing and how all their…parts were still functioning.

"I need to know how it was," I stated flatly.

She _shrugged. _The bitch. Ha…literally. Okay, Alice, focus. "Come on, Talia." I begged lightly. I wasn't above pulling out the pout if I had to.

"The girls…" she started.

"…are listening to their music. Spill." She turned to look me in the eye. I was not oblivious to our proximity. She smelled like sin. I think Jasper is right. He'd commented on the fact that she might be a siren, or at least, a partial one.

"It was…different," she said softly.

"Did you cum?"

"What?"

"Does it work like that?" I asked.

She blushed. Ahhh…I'd missed seeing that from Bella's lovely face. Her blood bloomed just under the surface and she mumbled, "Yes."

I clapped my hands together. "So…it was good then?"

She nodded. "It's not really _that _much different than…" She bit her lip. "Doingitdoggystyle," she finished, glancing at the girls in her rearview mirror. They were both chatting and playing some video game of Nessie's, one earbud each in their ears.

I grinned and noticed Bella's stoic face. "Come on, Bella. Don't be like that."

"I'm trying not to be," she answered. "But it's…I'm…" She shook her head. "I'm having issues with it, okay? Can we please drop it?"

I let out a huff and crossed my arms as I sat back. I would get details out of the little wolfy vamp yet. "Fine." I dug into my bag for my newest magazine. "I'll just occupy myself then."

Talia smiled faintly and turned on the radio. I watched the trees buzz past us and I had to hand it to her, Talia was a lead-food much like the rest of us Cullen's. I couldn't wait for some of mine and Dominic's visions to play out and for Emmett to get his ass back home. It would be so exciting when he finally did.

I searched the future and smiled. Since meeting Dominic, he had shown me how to open my mind even further, and now I was getting wisps of the wolves and the Halfling's futures as well. I wondered if he sent them to me, but he swore he hadn't been.

I smiled as I thought of him. He and Xander both were about the same size as Nessie now and Lina looked only a few years younger. I smiled as I remembered seeing a vision of the two girls, dressed in white. If only they knew they were going to have a joint wedding. Oh the fun they'll have. And me as well. I'm looking forward to planning another.

We stopped in Eugene, Oregon to get the Halflings food and for them all to take potty breaks. Yuck. I'd forgotten how much work went into traveling with humans, half or not. But it was a fun trip. We sang along to the radio and just enjoyed girl time. I wish Esme would have joined us, but she insisted her "project" at home was more important. I couldn't wait to see that come to fruition, either.

Our littlest girls were getting restless by the time we hit Sacramento, and knowing just what we needed, I went online with my handy-dandy iPad and told Talia to whip us into Arden Fair where we went to "Build a Bear Workshop" and had the girls pick out a new stuffed animal.

Lina wasted no time in picking out a velvet soft teddy bear. She smiled at Talia. "Mama, can I get him?"

Talia smiled. "Sure, sugar. You can pick any one you want."

Lina grabbed the bear and took it to the lady to get it stuffed.

"That's a fine bear you have there," the woman stated. "What are you going to name it?"

Lina looked at the bear and grinned. "Munchy."

"Munchy?" The lady replied. "Why Munchy?"

Lina grinned that almost evil little grin she and Nessie had perfected. "Cuz my daddy likes to eat bears. Geddit? Munch, munch, munch?"

Talia's face was priceless as the woman turned white. Talia grasped Lina's shoulders and steered Lina over to the "air wash" station so she could fluff Munchy's fur.

The woman looked at Nessie warily as she handed her the brown dog with the baseball print bandana. "And what are you naming your puppy?"

Ness smiled. "Jake after my best friend." The lady smiled. Unfortunately, Ness couldn't shut up. "He's actually a wolf. But you don't have wolves. Why don't you carry wolves?"

The woman was beyond flustered so I admonished, "Girls, hurry up and let's dress your animals and finish. Then we'll go eat burgers at Johnny Rockets." The two moms looked at me in thanks as the girls squealed and hurried to find clothing for their bears.

Nessie dressed "Jake" in a baseball uniform since that was Jake's favorite sport and also bought him a pair of pants that looked like sweat pants, which we all found humorous. Lina dressed "Munchy" in a fishing vest, a baseball cap and a pair of camo pants. Oddly enough, it looked like something human Emmett would probably have worn as miss-matched as it was. Both girls got their animals pajamas and a few other outfits and accessories as well. I couldn't say no when they wanted them both to have tuxedos. After all, what if we went somewhere formal? The animals should be dressed appropriately as well.

"Ready, ladies?" I asked as I whipped out my American Express Black card. The sales woman looked faint. Huh. Guess they hadn't seen too many of these in the bear place. Who knew? We walked to Johnny Rockets and the girls, along with Talia, pigged out on cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and huge milkshakes. The smells were a bit nauseating and Talia gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she muttered as she slurped her vanilla milkshake.

I shrugged. "It was my idea." I wrinkled my nose as a waitress went past with a huge tray full of food. "Bella and I will manage."

Talia smiled at me. "Why don't you two go on and shop a bit more? We'll call you on your cell when we're finished."

Bella looked at her with thanks and I grinned. "Sure. Thanks, Talia." An idea was forming in my head. "Come on, Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes, but was too grateful to get out of the grease pit we were sitting in. I grasped her hand and drug her out of the booth. "Bye, Mama!" Nessie yelled halfheartedly as she chowed down on an onion ring. Since we had so many Halflings in the house now, she had taken to human food a bit more.

I dragged Bella to Victoria's Secret and started throwing things at her. She laughed, by now, used to me, no doubt, and just shook her head as she went into the dressing room. She wasn't _thrilled _to have money spent on her, but given the fact that she and Edward had started getting more into their lovemaking, she was going through lingerie like it was water.

I grinned. _Just wait until you see what Jasper will do to you, Bella. _We hadn't gotten the chance to play with Bella and Edward, but I knew that we would. Tonight would be the night for me to try to relax Bella. She was nervous when it came to her sexuality. I could only hope Jasper would be able to have some time to relax Edward as well. Oh how I wish I could be a fly on the wall when _that _happened. I don't think even Edward was aware of how many ways a vampire could have sex. He had a lot to learn and Jasper was just the man to teach him.

I started browsing, picking out a few things for myself before stopping in and looking at things for Talia. It was difficult, because it really stretched my mind to be able to see how she would look in them, but I had no doubts that she would be stunning in anything I picked out for her. With her skin tone and those to die for curves, she would look good in a burlap sack.

Hmm…a toga party would be fun. I clasped my hands as the vision came to me;

"_Alright, everyone, here are the rules. This is women's choice. Every man here has their name on a slip of paper," I stated as I held the large glass bowl in my hand. "No takebacks unless they are your blood relative. If you wish to leave now, you may do so. If not, please feel free to line up."_

_The women all lined up next to me while the men looked on. Who would have ever thought we'd be hosting a Cullen Orgy? The thoughts were too delicious. I watched as Talia picked up a name, her nose wrinkled and she put it back into the bowl. I giggled. We all entered into this as adults. There were no children anymore and would be no more children until after the war. That was the rule. This was our last fun event before we went off to fight. Not everyone would make it home. Dominic and I had already seen it. It saddened us, but we refused to tell anyone who and what we saw. _

_Talia's hand emerged from the bowl again and she grinned as she walked over to Eleazar. Hmmm…he had been eyeing her for a while now. I'm glad he would have the chance to have her again. Besides, Talia had an almost crush on the man. He was attractive. _

_Next, Esme came up and grinned as she read the name and walked over to Felix. _

_On and on it went until just Bella and I were left. I looked across the room where Jake and Carlisle sat, patiently waiting. Already sounds of pleasure could be heard throughout the huge chalet we had rented. _

_Bella looked at me and we clinked our pewter goblets, both half full of blood. "What do you think, Bella? Necrophilia or Bestiality?"_

_She stuck her hand in into the bowl and came out with a name. Her eyes were sharp and her smile was wicked as she laughed. _

"Alice? Which do you like better? Pink or lavender?" Bella asked, knocking me out of my vision.

I blinked. Damn it. I wanted to know who I'd fuck. "Uh…pink definitely."

"Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

I smiled. "Everything is perfect."

We met back up with the Halflings at Hot Topic where Talia was buying some fun stuff. She had funky taste. I accepted that. I wasn't thrilled, but there you go. After that, she insisted she needed new jeans and I was all for that. We picked them up and took the girls into Limited Too and before you knew it, the mall was closing and it was time for us to move on. We had reservations in San Francisco for the night.

We arrived and checked into a hotel. We would wait until the cover of night tomorrow to make the final leg of our journey to meet with Leslie. For now, we'd get the kids settled in, enjoy our day tomorrow, and then would head back home tomorrow night or the next morning.

* * *

**Talia POV**

Oh. My. God. Alice got us a suite at The Ritz-Carlton. And not just any suite, the _presidential _suite. I didn't even want to contemplate how much this must cost.

My mouth had fallen open as we'd walked in. I'd never, _ever _been anywhere this nice. My family wasn't poor, but money had been tight with three kids.

We were led to our suite by a cute little bellhop named Fred and I think all of us "big" girls flirted with him a bit, causing him to blush. I wouldn't mind having a piece of him. Not that I would. But he reminded me of one of my favorite actors. Though, I'm sure he'd heard that one before.

After he left, we explored our new room. Nessie had never left Forks, neither had Lina, so this was a treat for both of them as well as me. The first place they went? Yup. The giant tub.

Alice produced a huge bottle of bubbles from somewhere in her bag and both girls giggled as they stripped. Tomorrow we'd have to let them enjoy the pool some. Alice said it would be overcast, so we had a big day of exploring Pier 39 and doing some other things around the city, but we'd have to make time to let them swim in the pool.

I smiled as I watched both girls jump into the bubbles. They were already best of friends, just like Alice and Bella were. It was nice. No doubt they would be there for each other as no one else could be. I could see the tight bond their souls had and I knew it would only strengthen with time.

Nessie had all but stopped growing, a feat that had Carlisle stumped. She seemed to have slowed her growth rate so Lina could play catch up. We weren't exactly sure if that was what she had done or not, but the fact remained that she _had_ been growing and once Lina arrived, she'd slowed to a standstill. Now Lina was catching up to her, looking like a four year old already. It was confusing. Especially since both boys had already caught up to Nessie and looked like they would continue to do so. Strange indeed, even for us.

After a bath, which turned into a bubble fight, we got the girls out, dressed in jammies, and settled in for the night in a giant king-sized bed. I kissed both their foreheads and Alice and Bella did the same.

"Mama?" Lina asked.

"Yes, sugar?" I replied.

"Can you sing us a song?"

I smiled. "Sure, baby. What song would you like for me to sing?"

She thought a moment, and then she and Nessie started whispering. Finally, she said, "Colors of the Wind."

My eyebrow rose. "I thought the two of you were boycotting 'Pocahontas' because it is historically inaccurate." I remembered the argument they had had, led by Jasper, I'm certain, on how it didn't happen like the happier Disney version.

"But the music is good," Lina said.

"Besides," Nessie added with a blush. "You kinda remind me of Pocahontas."

I smiled. "Okay. Fine. But only because I love you guys."

I took a breath and started singing;

_**You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places I guess it must be so  
But still I can not see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know  
**_

The girls smiled at me and snuggled further into their pillows.

_**You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**_

They giggled.

_**You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**_

The two little girls joined me on the chorus.

_**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_

Alice and Bella were just smiling behind me, humming along, providing me some slight background music.

_**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth**_

_**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends  
**_

I noticed both of our girls yawning.

_**How high does the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**_

**For whether we are white or copper skinned**  
**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains**  
**We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**

**You can own the Earth and still**  
**All you'll own is Earth until**  
**You can paint with all the colors of the wind**

Both girls were nodding by this point, so with another kiss to their foreheads, we slipped out of the room and I closed the door, leaving it open just a crack in case they needed anything. Yes, I knew all three of us adults had vampire and/or wolf hearing, but still, it's ingrained in a mother.

I slipped into the bedroom that Alice, Bella and I would be sharing. I didn't really need to sleep, but I'd probably grab an hour since I had done so much driving today. "I'm going to shower really quick, okay?" I asked them.

They both nodded as they started undressing. The only time vampires really _needed_ to shower was if they got covered in dirt or blood. Since they didn't sweat, they had no real need to freshen up, though, they often did just to keep up their more human appearances.

I flipped the shower on as hot as it would go and the water felt excellent pounding on me. I took my time before finally stepping from the water. I dried off and combed out my hair. It was long and beautiful, that much was true, but a pain in the ass when I phased. I was a bit…fluffier than the boys when they phased and that pissed me off. Maybe I needed to think about having it cut. Since I was a part wolf, I felt certain I could have that done.

Hmmm…my hand traveled down my body as I looked at my nether-curls. When I'd become part-vampire, my body changed and everything was proportioned perfectly, even the curls covering my pussy. Now there was never a hair out of place, which, was almost kind of funny to me. I briefly wondered if that was how the other women's areas looked. Oh well, I felt certain I'd find out one day.

I slipped into some boy shorts and a tank and padded barefoot out into the bedroom. Once there though, I received a surprise. "Come on, guys!"

Alice and Bella were sitting on the bed wrapped around each other, kissing. Alice pulled away and Bella looked like she would blush if she could. "Yes?" Alice asked.

My eyebrow rose. "I was under the impression that you two weren't going to play without the boys."

Alice rolled her eyes. "We're vampires. We get bored easily."

I just looked at her.

"Besides," she went on. "I'm teaching Bella how to pleasure a woman."

My lip quirked. "Is that a fact?" I plopped down on the chair across the room. "Mind if I watch?"

Alice's eyes took on a feral gleam. "Talia, you sick, perverted wench. I knew you were a voyeur."

I smiled. "Well, I'm not a voyeur, per se, however, I also have no idea how to pleasure a woman other than myself. Call this a…lesson."

Alice clapped her hands together. "Okay. Want to come closer?"

I shook my head. Any closer and I may find myself in a precarious situation much like I had been with Jake. "Nope, I'm good right here."

Alice shrugged and her lips descended to Bella's once more. They both let out little groans of pleasure as their hands started to move. So did mine. They seemed to travel down my body on their own, one going to pinch my nipple, and the other traveling to tease my clit through my panties.

This was when I noticed Alice and Bella had also changed; Alice into a skimpy nightgown, and Bella into a tank and Capri pants.

Their kisses grew rougher and then Alice grasped Bella's top, yanking it from Bella's body. Fuck. That was hot. Then Alice tossed Bella to the bed and began to feast on her nipples.

Bella groaned and her hands started palming Alice's tits. "Oh yeah, baby, just like that," Alice whimpered as her mouth worked over Bella's skin.

"Oh, Ali…that's…mmm…so good." Bella whined.

My hands were going crazy as I watched them. I needed more. And I didn't hesitate to slip my fingers into the side of my panties and tease my clit. Oh shit…

"Alice!" Bella yelled as they started grinding on top of one another, the pressure from Bella's pants against Alice's all-but-bare clit driving them both mad with want. _How far are they going to take this? Did it matter? _Nope. I was going to enjoy it anyway.

Their clits were pressed to each other through the cloth as they continued to buck and grind, effectively tribbing one another. Their moans were growing louder, as was my own as I continued to tease my clit. I let out a whimper as Alice continued to lave Bella's chest with attention.

Then Bella surprised me by flipping Alice and becoming the aggressor. She ripped Alice's gown down the middle so that her pert breasts were exposed. She began feasting on them and Alice was crying and ripping at Bella's hair. "More, Bella! I need more!"

So did I, and I slipped two fingers into myself and the heel of my hand pressed against my clit. My hips began to rock as I watched the erotic display before me. Apparently they'd promised to keep the bottoms on, but they were definitely both going to get something out of it.

They had to be close, and sure enough, I heard Bella let out a little moan that clearly signified her orgasm. Alice came right behind her and I was hot on their heels.

My head fell back and hit the wall behind me. "Fuck. I wasn't expecting a show tonight, girls."

They were both giggling as they held their arms out. "Come on, Talia. You can sleep here. We promise we won't do anything."

I had to admit I was a little bit sleepy now and that bed with those thousand thread count sheets did look appealing. "Come on," Bella said with a smile. "We won't bite."

"Unless you want us to," Alice added.

I grinned and slipped onto the bed. Oddly enough, they made room for me right in the middle. It was a sign of friendship, family. It was as if they wanted me to know there was always room for me. It made a few tears spill over onto my cheeks.

They both must have smelled them because Alice wiped away the ones on my left cheek and Bella wiped away the ones on my right. "You're family now," Alice said softly. "We love you, Talia."

"Alice is right," Bella added. "Things are so much different, but it's not your fault. Truthfully, we should be thanking you for the life we'll have now. All the opportunities that are opening up for us…"

I smiled. "Thank you." They each kissed a cheek and Bella murmured, "Sleep, Talia. We'll be right here when you wake."

And with that, I drifted away.

I awoke an hour or so later to both of my new sisters reading. They didn't need much light so they were able to read in the almost-dark of the room. I yawned. "Hi."

Alice smiled. "Good morning."

I glanced at the clock. Indeed, it was already four a.m. "Did you sleep well?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I did. Thank you."

Alice giggled. "I can see why Edward and Emmett enjoy being around sleepers. It never occurred to me. It's very relaxing."

I grinned. "So glad I could aid in your relaxation, Alice."

"Yes. It's much appreciated," she said with a little nod. "So, I have a ton of fun things planned for us today…" And then she was off, going into detail of all the many things we were going to do with the girls. Before long, it was full morning and the girls were waking, eager to start their day.

We dressed quickly and hurried out the door. We ate bagels and cream cheese at a little bistro and then headed toward Pier 39. We walked along the wharf and the girls giggled as they watched the sea lions from a distance. They wanted to go feed them, but fearing that the animals might know we were predators, we didn't want to take that chance.

We all road the carousel, and Alice took pictures of everything so I could add them to the scrapbook I was working on. I wanted Emmett to be able to see all the things he was missing. Esme was doing the same thing with our sons back home so that nothing was undocumented in the kids' short childhoods.

After looking around and doing some shopping, we sent our bags back to the hotel and took the girls to the California Academy of Sciences where we all learned a few things. It was a terrific interactive space and the girls adored it. I would have to bring the boys back and I knew Bella wanted to bring Jake and Edward as well. Perhaps we could take a family trip when it would be overcast again. We didn't need any of the full-on vamps sparkling all over the place. The thought made me giggle.

Our day began to wind down, so I suggested going back to the hotel where we swam and enjoyed ourselves to the fullest.

Finally, night arrived and after a terrific, if slightly pretentious three course dinner, we all went back to our room. Bella was going to stay behind with the girls, something she was _not _pleased over.

"What if this girl is dangerous? What if it's some kind of trap? What if…?"

Alice and I just looked at her. "You worry too much," Alice stated. "I already saw this girl. She's fine."

I nodded. "And with my gift, I can see that she's quite lonely here. She's longing for a family as well as her mate."

"And you know where her mate is?" Bella asked.

Actually, I did. However…getting him here might be an issue. Time would tell. "Yes…" I replied hesitantly.

Bella sighed. "If you're sure…"

Alice grinned. "You worry too much," she repeated. "You always have. We are practically indestructible, remember?"

"Besides," I added. "It's two against one. We'll be fine."

"If you're sure…" she was biting her lip and Alice kissed her cheek.

We both hugged her tightly. "It will be fine," we assured her one last time then we were out the door.

The dojo looked quiet, but we knew from Alice's sources that Leslie lived on the top floor and taught the night classes. She kept to herself, as vampires were wont to do, and was a vegetarian with exemplary control due to the fact she worked with so many children and had to watch her strength.

She was a young vampire, only twenty years old, give or take, and she had been turned in her early twenties. We didn't have much else on her, but I knew she was going to be a good addition to our family.

We knocked on the door leading to the internal staircase, and instead of her coming down to open it, she jumped from the window, landing lithely behind us. "Hello!" she enthused with a grin.

She was beautiful. Tall, taller than me, muscular but not butch, fit, much like she must have been in her human days. Her eyes were honeyed just like ours and her dark brown hair was straight, showing off some sort of Asian descent. Vietnamese perhaps? I wasn't sure.

I stepped forward. "Leslie?"

"Talia," she gushed. We embraced and started giggling.

"Guess we found the right girl," Alice commented.

I turned and grinned. "Yes we have."

Leslie's smile was infectious. "When the old man came to me, just after my turning, and told me you would be coming, I didn't really believe him. But here you are, just as he described."

Alice and I looked at one another. "Dominic." Apparently my son's soul had been working quite diligently to prepare us for our fight. He had paved the way effortlessly.

"Well," Alice said. "Let's gather your stuff, Leslie. Let's go home."

**AN2: So, hope you enjoyed it! **


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Happy now? LOL**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days! FFn was being pissy. Hopefully they've got their crap together now. **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

**Last time: **

_I sat there waiting for their response. The one I got surprised me. "So…have you decided on how you're going to propose?" _

_Fuck…I felt lightheaded. And I'm a damn vampire._

"P-propose?" I asked faintly.

Mariana Grayson glared at me. "Yes. That's what I asked. Surely you aren't going to let my little girl's reputation be sullied, are you?"

_Think fast, Emmett, _I thought to myself. "I, um, well, we're still so new into our relationship and I…"

"You've already gotten the milk for free?" Aaron growled, his body shaking slightly.

I swallowed. Leave it to a fellow southerner to throw the "Why buy the cow when you get the milk for free" line at me. "No sir," I stated emphatically. "It's not like that. I…I messed up a lot. Why would anyone even think she'd _want _me?"

Mariana sighed. "Of course she wants you, Emmett. She _left _for you. Left her family and the only life she'd known for _you. _Did you not understand that?"

Aaron blew out a defeated sounding breath. "We always knew our daughter was special, different, and yes, we're both guilty of not…being there for her enough when we realized she wasn't as _normal _as the other children were."

I held in a snort. They were wolves. They knew they'd _be _wolves. How normal is that? "Talia is a wonderful woman. A special woman. It took her showing me that what I had in life wasn't enough. I regret how things were handled, how I treated her, but what's done is done." My phone beeped once, then again.

I pulled it out and looked at it. I smiled. It was a picture of Lina and Talia at a pier somewhere, the ocean at their back. The second picture was of Xander and Dominic both knee deep in a car's engine. "Here are your grandchildren. And your daughter. They're…happy. Why would they even want me back in their lives?

Mariana grabbed the phone from me. "Oh…Aaron…the children…?" Her brow furrowed, so much like her daughter's and she looked at me. "How old _are _they?"

I added it up. "A few months now."

She shook her head. "That's not possible…"

"They're Halflings, just like my niece, Renesmee. But your grandchildren are special. Lina, Carolina Lillian, she's a seeker just like Talia. Xander Bryan, the one on the left, he can see lies and truths. And Dominic Aaron? He can see the future." They all gasped and I smiled. "But…that's not all. The boys…they're part wolf and part vampire. True hybrids. They have venom like a vampire, but they can both phase into wolves. They're being taught by our pack leader, Jacob."

Mariana looked faint, but Aaron smiled. "You named your son after me?"

I nodded. "He's Talia's."

"They're beautiful," Mariana said finally.

"I have other pictures of them," I told them. "Flip through my phone and look at the pictures. Go ahead. I have no more secrets."

She took her time, smiling on occasion. I remembered with perfect clarity the pictures I had in my phone. One of Ness and I playing in the mud, Edward in my headlock as Jasper laughed in the background, Bella had snapped that one. Bella and Alice were painting each other's toes in one of them. I had a picture of Esme cooking dinner, Carlisle teaching Nessie how to play the violin, Jake with Nessie on his shoulders, and all three of my children asleep in their crib when they were only days old. I had pictures of them sleeping every night since then and up until I left. I was a failure. Why would any of them welcome me back?

"Is this your wife?" Mariana asked me.

I felt my dead heart clench. It was Rosalie working in the garage with Edward and myself. "Yes. How did you know?"

She smiled as she showed it to me. I had a goofy grin on my face as I wrapped my arms around her. I hadn't…forgotten, but it hadn't occurred to me it was in there. "Yes. That was Rosalie."

"It must have been hard to lose her," she told me honestly.

I nodded. "Rose…wasn't the best person in the world. She was…broken. It took me a long time to realize I couldn't fix her. I had thought I'd done it, but Talia showed me that Rose couldn't truly be fixed until she got her second chance at life without the memories of her human life. She had been raped and left for dead. Our coven leader, Carlisle, changed her out of mercy." Mariana gasped at the tale.

"Rose found me in the woods of Tennessee in 1935 dying after a bear attacked me. We don't kill humans and we only change them if they're dying. Is it right? Probably not. But that's what our coven does. Carlisle's a doctor. He works at the local hospital."

I sighed. "I don't expect you to understand, but look at them. Can't you see that they're better off without me?"

Mariana looked up at me with tears in her eyes and tentatively touched my shoulder. "Those children need their father. You have no choice. You have to go back."

She smiled. "Besides, my daughter loves you. I may not be thrilled with her choice, but I think if you were…human, you'd be a good boy. Misguided, but good."

"But do you think she'd take me back?" I asked hopefully. I would love Rosalie until the day I burned, but the love I had for Talia was all encompassing. I couldn't _not _love her. I needed her, needed to feel her body against mine, the heat of her burning me, the taste of her as I drank from her, both from her vein and her pussy. I needed everything of her. I needed to _be _her everything.

It surprised me when Mariana popped me in the arm. I looked at her in alarm, just to make sure she didn't hurt herself only to find her rolling her eyes. "Pendejo. Of course she'll take you back. She loves you, you love her. Now, I think, judging by the looks of you, that you have money, so, you will buy my daughter a grand gesture of your love." She put her finger to her mouth. "Yes. Tomorrow should be cloudy. You'll come with me to my friend's jewelry shop. We'll find her an excellent ring."

My eyebrow rose and I glanced at Aaron. "Best listen to her, son. We've learned not to mess with the women in our family." Chris nodded his head violently and I chuckled.

"So…I get your blessing?" I asked cautiously.

The two shared a look before Aaron said, "Blessing is a rather strong word. Acceptance? That's closer."

I smiled. "Thank you. From the bottom of my dead heart, thank you."

It was dinner time now and I excused myself to go out and hunt in the woods. Aaron showed me where I could go and warned me not to leave from their lands else I might end up wolf food…well, not really.

I went and grasped the first deer I came upon and drank from him hungrily. I made my way to their house and knocked on the door. Chris let me in. He was rather quiet, which I found odd. Talia was such a talker. Oh well, I guess not every brother and sister are alike. "Don't you have another son?" I asked as I sat down on their sofa. They were just cleaning up the dishes from dinner.

"Yes, he's already met with his mate and gone to be with her."

"Oh. That's…nice."

"That was our reaction too. Nineteen years old, ran off and got married," Mariana grumbled.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Mari, they are in love. Surely you remember being that age. Besides, it's meant. Talia said so."

My ears perked. "Talia said?"

Mariana nodded. "Yes. She led the girl here. She seems nice."

My brow furrowed. "Who?"

"Leah Clearwater."

"Leah? Leah is your son's soulmate? Wow."

"You know Leah?" Aaron asked.

"Not well," I admitted. "She wasn't one of the wolves that was…thrilled to be in our company. She'd been heartbroken before they realized what imprinting meant."

"It's a bit disconcerting that you know so much about it." Aaron answered.

I shrugged. "Well, I do. Jake and Seth are both pretty good about filling us in on wolfy things. Of course, my brother Edward can read minds, so I guess that's no real big surprise…"

"He can read minds?" Aaron asked, surprised.

I nodded. "I seem to be the only one in our "family" that doesn't have a talent."

Mariana smiled. "Oh I think I can see your talent quite plainly. You're rather large. I suspect you're quite strong…"

_Talia thinks so. _Luckily, I did have the foresight not to actually _say _it. Damn. I'm horny. I wasn't used to not getting some. And wasn't that awful to think? But it was true.

"Uh, so, listen, I guess I should go…somewhere, right?"

Aaron and Mariana shared another look. "I think you should stay here," Aaron spoke up and Mariana sighed and nodded. "It isn't safe for you to roam around here…unattended. Especially at night when we have people patrolling about. We need to keep you somewhat under wraps. No offense, but your presence here isn't good for us…we're supposed to kill on sight and not ask questions."

I swallowed. "I understand."

"You don't sleep, correct?" Mariana asked. I shook my head no. She smiled. "Okay then, can you promise not to attack us while we sleep?"

"Are you kidding? I really don't want to end up as cinder because Talia found _that _out. No, I promise. No attacking tonight."

"Come then, I'll show you Talia's room. I ask that you please not leave it, alright?"

I smiled. "Would it help if you locked me in?"

She pursed her lips. "It wouldn't do any good."

"You'd hear me rip the door off."

"Not if you jumped out of the window," she retorted.

I laughed. "You're a smart lady aren't you?"

"Where do you think Talia got her intelligence from?"

"I HEARD that, Mari!" Aaron growled.

She giggled. "It's right this way…" She showed me through the house to a shut door. "I…I haven't been able to go in there since she left. I never thought she'd be alive. I thought…I thought you would kill her."

"I was afraid of that too, Mrs. Grayson."

"Mari, or Mariana is fine, Emmett. I'm going to be your…mother-in-law I suppose. So I guess we should be on a first name basis."

I smiled. "Thank you. Really. You've raised a wonderful woman."

She gave me a watery smile. "Thank you, Emmett. Now, I'll see you bright and early. Feel free to read. Talia has a large book collection in there."

I nodded and stepped inside. My mouth watered as venom pooled there. The smell of her was concentrated from the door being closed for so long. I mumbled a "goodnight" quickly and shut the door, pressing my back against it. I took in great lungfuls of breath taking in her scent. My cock grew hard at the mere smell of her and I let out a little moan as I dumped my backpack onto the floor. I sat on the edge of her bed and laid down, my head going into her pillow.

Everything smelled so damn good, just like her. I couldn't help it, my hand went to my dick without conscious thought and I was naked before I'd even realized I'd stripped down at vampire speed. I slipped under the comforter and threw it over my head. Now I was in the dark, covered, reveling in the scent of my mate. I palmed my cock before tugging it roughly as I imagined Talia here with me. Here, in her room, it was easy to pretend we were human and were just sneaking around.

"_Emmett! We can't do this here! What if they hear us?" she asked as she giggled. _

_I rose over her, kissing her already naked nipples, the buds hardening with my breath. "Then I guess you'll have to be quiet, won't you?"_

"_Daddy's gonna get his shotgun after you."_

_I laughed quietly. "We're engaged to be married, Talia. Surely he knows we're having sex."_

"_He wanted me to save it until my wedding night."_

_I slipped down her body and sucked her clit into my mouth. "Then you'd better let him think you're a perfect little angel and keep up the charade."_

_I kissed and sucked back up her body until I placed myself at her entrance. "Emmett," she whined. "Please, I need you…"_

_I slid my cock home and she groaned as her legs wrapped around my waist. "Fuck, Em, you feel so good."_

"_Talia, oh, baby, I love you so much."_

"_I love you, too, my Emmie-bear." _

"_I can't hold on much longer…"_

_She smiled. "Cum with me, Emmett," she whispered into the night. _

With one final thrust, I spilled my icy seed onto my hand and the sheets. Fuck…I blew out a breath and flopped onto my stomach, careful not to break the bed. Damn. If only I could be with her right now…

* * *

**Talia's POV**

I jerked awake. Man, that dream had been so real. Emmett had been human, I'd been human. It was normal. No freaks, no vampires, no wolves, no war on the horizon…I sighed as I stood, went to my shower, switching the water to cold. We were leaving in a few hours to go back home for Forks.

"Talia?" Alice asked as she stepped into the room. She had been in the living area talking with Leslie and Bella while us Halflings slept. Of course, I only needed an hour, two at the most at a time unless I'd gone all week without sleep, which I tried not to do. "Are you alright?"

"I miss him," I admitted softly. "I miss my Emmett. I want him back."

Her arms opened wide and I all but fell into them as sobs wracked my body. I needed Emmett. Without him, I was a vessel without an anchor, just floating along with no purpose in life. Even my children weren't enough at this point in time.

"Just a bit longer," she whispered as she brushed my hair from my face and placed a kiss on my forehead. I could only hope she was right.

The drive home went quickly. Alice and Bella took turns riding with me and Leslie in her car. Finally, in the end, we let her ride with the girls and I as Alice and Bella drove her vehicle. She loved the girls and they took to her immediately. She had been telling them all about the different types of martial arts she knew. Since becoming a vampire, she had learned almost every type there was, something she had in common with Jasper, and also Jake, who had always been fascinated by Karate and the like.

Finally, we arrived home. I was tired, even though I'd relented and let Leslie drive once we'd reached the Oregon border. I yawned. It was good to be home, because truly, I felt this _was _home. No matter where Emmett might be, with his family, I was home. Everyone seemed to pile out of the house and I couldn't help the jealousy that flashed through me as Jasper and Edward hugged their mates.

"We have company," Esme said as she hugged Lina and Nessie.

"Who?" Nessie asked.

"Zafrina and her sisters are here as well as Nahuel and his sisters…"

"Yay!" Nessie yelled as she ran into the house, bypassing Edward completely. His lip pouted out.

I grinned. "Eddie, man, you're not that interesting to an eight year old."

And then, in a move that surprised me, he said, "Bite me, Talia."

I giggled. Petulant, forever seventeen Edward was shining through. Good. I didn't like stuffed shirt, hundred and eight year old Edward. This one was much more fun. He was the one that would enjoy the show I had seen with Alice and Bella. I sauntered over to him and ran a finger up his arm. "Trust me, Edward. In time I'll bite you. And you'll enjoy it while Bella enjoys Emmett."

His eyes grew wide and I could clearly see his jealousy over Bella being with Emmett momentarily overshadow the desire to be with me before I felt our lust bump up and I shot Jasper a look as Edward's eyes darkened. "Bad Jasper. Alice, I think Jasper needs a spanking."

She smiled. "Okay then. I'll get right on that." She tugged him up onto the porch and I felt the lust leave me. I turned back to Edward and blew him a kiss before walking into the house.

Once there, I was met by Carlisle and Esme, both who were welcoming Leslie into the family. "Oh, Talia, we have a surprise for you and the children. Everyone!" he called loudly. "Come into the back yard." We followed her through the house and I quickly met Zafrina and her sisters, and then caught my first glimpse of Nahuel.

"Hello," he said in a rather thick accent. Hmm…I wonder where he was from. His darkened skin was clearly of a Latin descent. He was, in a word, beautiful.

I grasped his hand and saw in an instant his mate. She was a human. Her name floated into my head and I smiled. "Hello there."

"Talia, Lina, come here please. Xander, Dominic, you too." We all walked forward toward Esme. She smiled. "Carlisle and I did some thinking and we've got a gift for the four of you. If you'll follow us…"

She led us down a path the opposite direction of Edward and Bella's house. "Where are we…?" But then I stopped speaking. I couldn't even if I tried. There before me was a large log cabin built deep within the trees. "Esme…surely you didn't…"

She smiled. "Emmett will be back soon. I know it. And when he gets here, you will need a family home." She smiled as she pulled me closer. "And when he comes back home, not to worry, Carlisle and I will look after the children that night."

I blushed and kissed her cheek before going over to Carlisle and doing the same. "I don't know what to say."

Carlisle kissed my cheek as well and handed me a key. "Say thank you."

"Thank you!" I all but shouted as I gave each of them another hug. "Come on, kids…" We raced to the door. It was huge and open on the inside. The large living room had a huge stone fireplace and the furniture was nice and comfortable leather. Rugs covered the rich wood flooring and various pictures of us hung throughout. But it was the painting over the fireplace that made me stop and stare.

"Wh-who did this?" I asked. It was a portrait of our family. Emmett, a smile making his dimples wink, Xander, looking like a miniature of Emmett, Dominic, a smile that matched mine on his face, Lina with her dark eyes shining and me, a smile that clearly showed how happy I was.

"I did." Esme said. "I enjoy art. It's…relaxing. Dominic showed me the vision. His talent is growing by the day. All I had to do was put it to canvas."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her so tight, had she not been a vampire, I'm sure I would have broken her in two. "Thank you," I managed.

She looked like she would cry if she could. "None of that. Come on, let's see what else we have for you, okay?"

I nodded and continued my explorations. A generous sized dining table sat in one corner of the space, and beyond it was a huge kitchen with stainless steel appliances. I could see a landing up above, which clearly housed the children's bedrooms. And a small hallway to the right must have lead to my bedroom. I couldn't even comprehend everything. It was all so beautiful.

"We left one room undecorated," Esme said softly. "I don't know you well enough to know how you want your bedroom painted. I thought perhaps you might want that honor yourself."

I nodded as tears streamed down my face. "Thank you. So very much."

"Oh, Tally!" Alice sang as she danced in behind me. "We'll have so much fun decorating everything! I've already seen what color you chose. We can go pick out the bedding and things!"

"For now," Esme interrupted, "We have your bed from the other house in there along with the bedding. If you want to be up at the big house though, we understand."

I shook my head. "If it's just the same…" It turned to my children. "What do you say kids?"

"PARTY!" Xander yelled as he tore up the staircase.

"Oh yes, he is most definitely Emmett's," Edward stated, earning him a swat to his arm by Bella.

"We'll leave you guys alone," Bella said with a smile. She kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. "He'll be home soon, and then our family will be complete again," she promised. "Come on, Leslie," she turned to our new friend. "Let's get you settled in."

We said good night to everyone and slowly everyone trickled out until it was just my children and I. I smiled at them. "Who wants something to eat?"

Of course they were all hungry. I went into the kitchen, and to no one's surprise, the pantry and the refrigerator were fully stocked. "What does everyone want?"

I heard a chorus of suggestions before I said, "Okay, so, chicken nuggets, fries and salads?"

"YAY!"

I laughed and got busy making our dinner. In no time it seemed we were sitting down to a somewhat normal evening meal, though, we all had cups of blood as well as cups of milk. Apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree with these pups.

After that, they all received baths in their new bathroom. The boys didn't need any help, so they took their showers like big boys before running buck-ass wild through the house while I bathed Lina, who still needed assistance.

Eventually they were all in their pajamas and we sat down to watch "The Lion King" before bed. Of course they had to act out their favorite parts and I just smiled as I watched them, occasionally singing along, especially to my very favorite song, "I Just Can't Wait to be King." We were normal, if only for a few hours. I liked it. Nothing too pretentious, just common, everyday things that needed to be done. Lina had schoolwork she was starting tomorrow along with the boys and Nessie, so I got them to bed and tiredly sank into the giant garden tub in my room.

It felt wonderful. The jets shooting streams of water into my tired body, the water, steaming hot, I could feel myself relaxing. But as the water cooled, I knew what I needed. After all of the traveling I'd done as a human, I needed to let myself go and phase. It would be easier if I could relax and go back to my animal form for a bit. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would when I first began phasing. I had missed it while we'd been gone.

I slipped from the tub and toweled off before calling up to the house through the intercom system that had been put in. Esme answered immediately. "I hate to ask, but I need someone to sit with the kids. I think I need to phase and run a bit."

She chuckled. "Sure. I'll be down in just a minute."

"Thank you, Esme. I appreciate it."

She sighed. "It's hard being a single mother, isn't it?"

"Not when I have family like you," I told her.

I could hear her trying not to sob as she whispered. "I'll be right there."

I stretched and limbered up my muscles further. Three whole days had passed since I'd phased. A soft knock sounded on the door, but to my surprise, it wasn't Esme, but Jasper. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He took in my appearance and grinned. "Well, sugar, I like being greeted this way."

Since I was preparing to phase, I hadn't bothered dressing. Part of me was embarrassed by my nakedness, but mostly I was just irritated. "Esme said she was coming."

He nodded. "And she was going to. But she was having such fun talking with the women, I told her I'd stay with the little 'uns."

My eyebrow rose and he smiled. "Don't worry. I won't take advantage of you. Unless you want me to?"

Damn if I didn't want him, standing there, cocky, his tousled blonde curls looking like Alice had just finished rubbing her hands through them, the scent of sex still clinging to him. I growled at him.

He responded in kind and pushed me against the wall. "Talia…let me help you. I feel your pain. You are part vampire. If you do not have bloodlust, the only thing left is _lust._"

I shook my head as hot tears traveled down my face. "No. I must stay true to Emmett. Jake…was a mistake."

His eyes lit with mischief. "But if I pleasure _you _and didn't get anything out of it, surely that can't be wrong. You'll spontaneously combust if you don't get some relief, darlin'."

I felt my control slipping. "No."

"Talia," he growled as his grip on me tightened. "Please do us both a favor and let me please you. I swear. I'll get no pleasure out of it other than the enjoyment I get when I get a woman off."

"Jazz…" I whimpered.

That was all it took for him to take me to the couch. He sat me upon it, pulling my ass to the edge of the cushion. His icy mouth brushed across my body as his hands massaged me better than the tub could ever dream of.

My hands fisted in his hair as his mouth traveled down, down, down, until his tongue plunged into me. That was all it took, the pressure along with the cold, to trigger my release. But he wasn't done with me. I felt my pleasure building again, partially from his gift, partially from his exceptional hands as his fingers dove into me, fucking me while his tongue ran around my clit. "Jasper…yes, yes, yes," I whimpered.

"Talia," he muttered before his mouth went back to work. He took me up and over the edge again before he pulled away and smiled at me.

I was weak-kneed. "Th-thank you."

His tongue darted out to taste my cum on his mouth. "You're more than welcome."

I smiled. "Does Alice know you're here?" I asked.

"Don't worry about Alice. She's…been taken care of once already this evening and is waiting for further entertainment after she finishes shopping online with the Amazonians. She seems to think they need a new wardrobe." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, Alice was the one that told me I should think about coming over in Esme's stead."

He laughed then. "Go on. Now that you've been pleasured, go out there and run a bit. I'll be waiting."

"Jazz…" I started. I really did feel bad about this. Whatever would Emmett think? Would he realize that I was nothing more than a whore? Or would it occur to him that being left to my own devices hadn't been that smart of a move in the first place?

Jasper shook his head. "I'm going to Bella and Edward's in a bit." He smiled. "Bella is quite intrigued to learn what Edward did over the time you were gone."

I'm sure my eyes grew wide. "You…taught him stuff?" _Go Eddie. _I was of the firm belief that one couldn't be a vampire and be only straight or gay. If you lived over a hundred years, (and weren't a virgin the whole damn time) you'd have to wonder and enjoy doing something different. It just made sense to me. I could only hope Emmett would see things the same way.

Jasper laughed again. "Just a few fun things. Dear Edward knows a bit more than I gave him credit for."

"Wow. You think you know a guy…" I muttered. _Who knew he had it in him?_

He shrugged. "Edward was a perpetual seventeen year old in a self-induced celibacy pact for over a hundred years. Once that beast was unleashed…well, I'm surprised human Bella lived to be honest with you."

I laughed at that and smiled. "Jasper, you really are a good friend."

He kissed my cheek. "I'll be glad to help you, Talia whenever you need it."

"I feel bad," I confessed.

He shrugged once more. "It's hard to be the one without a mate. I should know. I spent many a year without someone before I found Alice. Even with the bloodlust satiated it was difficult to keep the sexual monster at bay. Especially since I could feel all the emotions of the humans around me."

I hadn't realized exactly everything Jasper had gone through in his life. Sure, I knew about the wars, but he'd lived a rough life. I kissed his lips ever so tenderly. "I promise, Jasper. Let's get Emmett back and I swear to be whatever you need as long as Emmett is okay with it."

He smiled then. "Thank you, sugar. Then you and I can talk war. You remember your life during those days?"

I nodded. "Only too well, Jasper." I don't think he'd be thrilled to hear I was married to a Yankee soldier, even if it was Emmett. And boy would that ever piss Emmett off. The boy was proud of his southern heritage, much like Jasper and I were. I smiled internally at the thought. Oh well…I'd save that one for another day. Jasper might get a good laugh out of it.

I kissed him once more and ran out the door, phasing as I went. I started running and didn't stop until I'd reached the Canadian border. It felt so good to run. I was free of everything and everyone for just a few moments as I gave myself to my inner wolf.

I ran back toward home an hour or so later and came across a familiar scent. _Hi, Seth! _I called in my mind.

He arrived before me a moment later. _Hi, Talia. You're back! Did you get your new vampy friend? _

I rolled my eyes. _Sure did. Anything new in the pack?_

_Fuck yeah, _he responded.

_Seth. Shut up. _Jake growled as he came up as well.

_What? _I asked.

They looked at each other and then Seth said, _we think Embry's imprinted. _

_Well, that's good, right? _I hadn't spent a lot of time with Embry. I hadn't touched him, so I didn't know who his soulmate was.

Seth laughed in his head. _I can't wait to see who it is. _

I smiled. _Speaking of imprint…you do know she's here, right? _

He gave me a wolfy smile. _Yup. I met her. Leah is less than thrilled. What with mom being shipped off to Alaska for her bloodlust and me hooking up with a half vamp, Leah's afraid we'll never be normal again._

I snorted at that. _Seth, we aren't normal anyway. Even if we hadn't gotten with half and/or whole vamps, that doesn't change the fact that we're shape shifters. _

He rolled his eyes. _That's what I said. Of course, she thought I was being stupid. _

_Can it, Seth. Let's go, _Jake growled. _I'm tired and pissed off that I only got to see Ness for an hour tonight. Bella's still pissed at me. _

I giggled internally and he growled at me. _Don't start something you can't finish, Alpha, _I warned him. That shut him up. We all ran back to the house and I parted ways with them.

_See you tomorrow, _I called as they melted into the night. _You'd better not be watching me when I phase! _I called out to them. I heard two sets of snickers in my head before I phased and made my way back into my house. _My house. _The concept was still foreign in my mind.

"Did they wake?" I asked Jasper, who was watching TV.

He shook his head and stood. "Nah, they sleep like the dead."

We looked at each other before we both started laughing at the irony of the statement. "Talk to you tomorrow?" I asked him, determined not to make things weird.

He nodded. "Tomorrow, Talia. I spoke with Leslie. We'll begin everyone's training soon enough. I think after watching most of my family fight during the newborn war right after Bella's graduation, we'll all benefit from learning some new techniques."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm eager to learn and we have plenty of time to develop ourselves like we need to be."

With a little nod at me, he, too, faded into the night. I watched him leave and walked into my bedroom. It was bare with only the bed and a dresser in the room, but as I drifted off to sleep, my body relaxing into the cool sheets, I could envision the room how I wanted it. However, it was the man there with me in that vision that made me smile as I fell asleep.

The next morning, the kids and I went into the Cullen house to find Seth making goo-goo eyes at Alejandra, who was flirting shyly back at him. It was cute. I smiled at Jake, who was rolling his eyes. "So, find out anything more about Embry's soulmate?" I asked as I grabbed some French Toast Esme was frying up. Yum. The woman may not eat, but apparently since meeting Bella, she'd become one hell of a cook.

Jake winced and Bella said, "Oh, did he imprint? Who is it?"

"S-someone that went to school with you," he said quietly.

Bella made a face. "I hope like hell it isn't Lauren or Jessica. I may vomit."

"Oh, it isn't them," Seth said with a laugh.

"Seth. Shut up. That's an order," Jake growled.

My eyebrow rose and I handed him some coffee. "Whoa. Who got beat with the grumpy stick this morning, Jakey?"

He sighed and said, "Embry's…having trouble. It's…delicate."

"Why? You and Quil have imprinted on children. How much harder can his issues be?"

Seth let out another little snort and Jake shot him a disapproving look. "It just is."

"Why?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

He sighed again. "It's just…this is totally unheard of. The elders are all in an uproar."

"My god," I said in awe. "What can be worse than imprinting on a half vampire child, Jacob?"

His glare turned to me and I shrugged. "Don't you glare at me, Alpha. I'm pining after my full on vampire mate, okay?"

His shoulders slumped. "I just don't know what to do for him. I've never really thought of this situation."

"Well, come on, Jakey. Spit it out. What is it? Did he somehow imprint on another man's wife?" Bella asked him.

He shook his head no.

"Is it an actual wolf? Cuz, that'd be all kinds of effed up." I added.

"Nope. It's worse."

I shot him a look. "Jacob. You are making no sense."

"It's a dude."

"Huh?" Bella asked.

Jake sighed and covered his face with his large hand. "The…imprint, the soulmate."

Bella continued looking confused, though it was all becoming glaringly clear to me.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Bella. Embry imprinted on a fucking _guy._"

"Is that even _possible_?" Bella asked, not hiding her surprise.

"Of course it is." I told her. "Soulmates aren't strictly male/female. I thought I went over all of this."

"Yes, but we haven't had any experience with this before," she shot back at me.

My eyebrow rose and I gave a little half shrug. "True." I smiled at Jake. "So, who is it?" I asked.

"Mike Newton," he said in distain.

"Oh holy fuck," Edward muttered as he walked in. "No way in _hell _will _Newton _be a part of _anything _this family has to offer."

I blinked. "What's wrong with Mike Newton?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "Oh, Talia…we really must tell you all about poor Mike."

* * *

**AN2: *snort* I forgot about this plot twist. LOL. Love it! :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Once more, with feeling...I don't own twilight. There. I said it. **

**AN: Hi, everyone! Not much to say today, just hi! *waves* **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I dressed in some of my nicer clothes from my sack and followed my nose to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. It wasn't remotely appealing to a vampire, but I figured where the food was, the rest of Talia's family would be as well.

To my surprise, it was just Mariana there. Funny…I know I'd heard them get up and stir. Well, maybe Aaron had a job? Of course he did. I wondered what it was.

Mariana smiled at me. "Good morning, Emmett. I would ask if you slept well, but…"

I grinned. "I rested. No one in my family understands why I go to the trouble to lay down and close my eyes. But I like to de-compress."

Her eyes, so like Talia's, like our daughter's, looked deeply into mine. "They don't see you, do they?"

I took in a sharp breath. "Why is it you and Talia both read me so well?" I asked her softly.

She smiled. "Talia and I are a lot alike." She frowned. "Though, she has her father's temper."

I grinned at that. I wasn't so sure it was her father's temper she had...

She sighed. "But, she and I have quite a bit in common."

"Was it hard?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "Leaving your family, coming here from Cuba?"

She didn't seem surprised that I knew about her life. She smiled and shook her head. "No. I didn't have a very good home life to begin with. My parents were all about pack purity. I wouldn't be surprised if they had all died out now. I was useless to them, a girlie-wolf. They only wanted strapping sons. I was a…disappointment to them. I came here in hopes of finding a better life. I knew the odds of finding my mate were slim, but I couldn't take it any more. They were the ones true to our country, true to our pack. They would die on that island having never gone anywhere, done anything outside of what was offered in Havana. I wanted…more."

"And you went after it."

She nodded. "Yes. And so did Talia. She went after what she wanted." Mariana laid a tentative hand on mine, and I had to admit, I was proud of the fact she didn't shiver at the temperature of my skin, so cold against the heat of hers. "You may not be what I wanted for my daughter, but you're a good man, Emmett. You will be good for her. And if what you say is true, that she's wolf now also, she will be a benefit to your coven."

"It's not a coven," I bristled. "I've called it that before, but it's not. We're family."

She smiled again. "And that makes all the difference in the world." She stood. "Come, I spoke with my friend, Brenda. She's waiting for us at the jewelry store before it opens."

My eyebrow rose. "Don't want to be seen with your soon-to-be vampy son-in-law?"

She laughed, that deep, rich laugh so like her daughter's. "Well, there is that…"

We walked out to her car, a beat up old Ford Taurus, and I swore I'd get her a new car one day soon. "Want me to drive?" I asked.

She shot me a look. "No, thank you. And if you can't side-seat drive better than Chris does, I'm putting you in the trunk."

I laughed. "Just don't dismantle me first, okay?"

She giggled. "Oh, I can just see that. I'll get pulled over for something and the police officer will demand to open my trunk where he'll find all the blood-less body parts." She shook her head. Oh yeah, I can see how Talia's disposition was like her mother's, that same knife-sharp wit…"I'd just as soon you rode up front," she continued. "But, can you handle riding with me? I can give you the address…"

I grinned and plopped my ass in the passenger seat. "If you can, Mama Wolf, then so can I."

She nodded and slipped behind the wheel. "Very well then." We rode through a rather rural area. "We're kind of out of the way…it lets the boys phase when they need to without many neighbors wondering what's going on. Since we don't live on a reservation, we have to try very hard to blend in."

I nodded. "Kind of like us. We try to blend in as best we can."

Her wary eye traveled over to me. "I don't know how to tell you this, Emmett, but I don't think you all blend in very well."

I laughed. "Well, I guess not. Everyone thinks Carlisle is the best looking doctor they've ever seen."

She shook her head. "I just can't imagine how a vampire can be a doctor. It just puts into question everything Aaron and I have ever known about your kind."

I nodded. "I realize that. Hopefully you can come and meet everyone, see your grandchildren…"

She smiled sadly. "Emmett, thank you, but money…"

"Isn't an option," I finished for her. "As you've said. I have money, I want to share it with my…mate's family. And of course she wants to see you. She's been horribly sad she had to let you go in the first place."

She let out a little sob. "My baby…I've missed her. She and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but still…"

"She's yours," I finished once more.

She sniffed and then wrinkled her nose. "You know, you don't really smell that offensive to be a vampire."

I laughed out loud. "Thanks. I don't think I've heard that one before."

A light pink dusting covered the apples of her cheeks. "That came out wrong."

I shook my head. "No, it didn't. You're right. The smell of the wolves, even the ones I'm not close to, never really bothered me. I'd always assumed it was because I grew up around hunting dogs…no offense," I tacked on quickly. She merely chuckled. "But now, I think it was something for the bigger picture. Maybe Talia's right. Maybe everything does happen for a reason."

"Of course it does," Mariana agreed. We rode through town now, until we reached a small storefront. "Brenda is human. You can control yourself, can't you? Aaron didn't want me coming alone with you, but I knew you could be trusted."

I nodded. I'd long since become accustomed to the smell of humans, though, my throat did burn as we stepped inside the shop. As always, the monster in my head immediately saw that with only the two women here, it would be all too easy to kill the older woman standing behind the counter, draining them both within a matter of moments…but I quashed that quickly and held out my hand, effectively dazzling the woman.

"Oh my. Who is this, Mari?"

Mariana smiled. "He's Talia's…boyfriend." _Close enough. _"He's going to propose! He just came to ask for our hand and wants to look at rings."

The woman eyed me. "Well, he's a handsome one." I think I would have blushed if I had any blood. "Come." She motioned me over to the counter to the right. "Here's what we have readily available. If you want something custom, it will take a while…"

I had an idea of what I wanted already. It was different, completely different. But then, so was Talia. The first in a different breed, so to speak. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. Rosalie…she had only been gone a short time…but already my dead heart ached at the thoughts of not doing this, of not being there for Talia.

So, I took an unnecessary breath and said, "Miss Brenda, if I wanted something custom made, and money wasn't an option, how long would it take me to get it done?"

She just smiled.

* * *

**Talia's POV**

I smiled at Jake. "So, who is it?" I asked. I was dying to know about the man Embry had imprinted on.

"Mike Newton," he said in disdain.

"Oh holy fuck," Edward muttered as he walked in. "No way in _hell _will _Newton _be a part of _anything _this family has to offer."

I blinked. "What's wrong with Mike Newton?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "Oh, Talia…we really must tell you all about poor Mike."

Quickly they explained dear Mike's obsession with Bella and how jealous he was of the Cullen's. "So…really, Edward, what exactly are you trying to say?" I asked, tongue in cheek.

He winced. "While I'm still…opening up…to the idea of Bella being with others, Mike will _not _be privy to that."

I laughed. "So, she can play with the vamps, she can play with the pups, but she can't play with Mikey?"

Bella's lip rose in distain. "As if I'd even _want _to."

"Thank you," Edward drawled dramatically, kissing her soundly.

She giggled. "Though, that does explain a lot. If dear Mikey was in the closet before, it would explain his obsession about the Cullen's. Edward in particular…"

My face broke into a smirk as I watched what little bit of color was in Edward's face drained. "Bella, love, you go too far."

I laughed again. "And on that note…Jake, how are you?"

"Confused," he confessed softly. "Embry's one of my best friends, ya know?"

I smiled. "Come on, Jakey, let's go sit down, we'll talk about a few things, okay? Bella? Want to bring Jasper in here? I think he may need to be in on this conversation, too."

Bella nodded and hurried off to find Jasper. Jacob's world just got rocked. It wasn't that odd to think of bisexuality being an issue for a vampire. But a wolf, one who had already imprinted on a female, well, I could see how Jake could be confused.

So, we talked. Jasper explained a few things about being a bisexual, I offered up my own theories on why a wolf imprinted on a male, and generally just calmed Jake down. He was my alpha. And with our act in the woods, I already felt more connected to him. I loved him. Oh, not to the degree that I loved Emmett. Never would I feel that love again unless I died and was brought back to Emmett, but still, I felt as though I had to look after Jacob Ephraim Black.

All this time, I kept my ear on the kids. The boys and Nessie were the same size already and Lina's short, stubby legs were running behind them as fast as she could. They were playing an altered version of hide and seek tag. I smiled, thinking of them.

Sometime during our discussion, Alice came in, putting in her two cent's worth and I smiled at her when Jake asked, "So, are all vamps bi?"

Jasper's eyebrow rose. "Well, I'm not sure. I would say that it's a possibility. The nomads, especially the ones without mates, they would long to find another vampire to be sexually active with because it is completely different once you're a vampire. You're stronger, faster, it takes more to…stimulate you to some degree. Plus, you wouldn't have to worry about killing the person, though, I know some, the Incubi for example, and Succubae that enjoy being with humans so they can feast while they perform the sexual act."

My mind drifted automatically to how it felt being bitten as Emmett drank of me while we fucked. It was raw, primal, everything one could ever want. If one were to die while in the throes of passion such as that…it would be one hell of a way to go out.

"Talia," Jasper growled through clenched teeth.

I glanced at him and noticed his cock was straining. "Oops, sorry, Jasper."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and I felt a calm descend in the room. I blushed and bit my lip. "My mind ran away from me."

"Obviously," he stated dryly.

"So, do you think I'm…?" Jake started, but then three things happened at once. Alice gasped, Edward tore through the room out the door and we heard Dominic call out Nessie's name. A split second later, we heard her scream.

We were up and out the door in a shot to find Edward cradling Nessie on the ground. "What the hell happened?" I asked.

Lina ran to me sobbing and I picked her up, soothing her gently. "What's going on?"

Edward yelled for Carlisle, who hurried out with his doctor's bag. We all crowded around her and I gasped. Now that I'd gotten a good look at her, it was blatantly obvious what was wrong with her.

Her leg was bent in three different places all at odd angles. It took me only a moment to search out the faces I was looking for. I handed Lina to Jasper with instructions to calm her, Nessie _and _Edward down and went over to my boys. "Explain. Now."

Both their eyes grew wide. "It wasn't our fault, Mama. We were jumping and playing and stuff and Ness thought she could do it and…"

I sighed. "Boys. You and Nessie are different. You're part vampire, part wolf. She's part vampire, part human."

Both their heads fell. "Who dared her?" I asked. I knew. You didn't run with a pack of boys like I had and not get hurt a lot as a child.

"I did," Xander said softly.

"Mama, as soon as he dared her, I saw it and tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen and jumped anyway…"

I looked up at the huge tree. "From how far?"

"Ninety feet?" Xander said quietly, fearfully.

"And you took your little sister up that high?" I asked, my voice going up an octave.

"She was safe on my back, honest," Dominic told me. "I checked to make sure she wouldn't fall first. But I didn't think Xander and Nessie would start daring each other…"

"It was my fault," Nessie cried from where Edward was holding her tightly. Bella was dry-sobbing next to her, rubbing her hair. "I just wanted to do something big. I thought I'd be fine…"

Carlisle winced. "Nessie, this is going to hurt. I'll have to set it. You've never broken a bone, but I'd think that it will take a few days to a week to heal. You aren't indestructible, Renesmee. You're still part human. You're more fragile…"

"I don't wanna be fragile!" she screamed. "I want to be normal like you and Mama and Daddy!"

Jake snorted. "Sorry, short stuff, they're not exactly what one would call normal, either."

Edward growled at him, "Not helping!"

Jake shrugged. "None of us are," he amended softly. "None of us are normal, Ness. That's what makes us all special." He touched her nose, which she wrinkled. "And you're the most special. You know that."

"I'm sure with time, Ness," Bella cooed. "You'll be strong enough to withstand something like this, but until then…" She looked at me and I nodded. Oh yes, I knew what she wanted, and I did as well.

I turned back to my boys. "You're grounded, Xander."

"But Mom…"

I shook my head. "You are all less fragile than humans, that much is true. But you _aren't _indestructible. You could _die _and I don't think you realize that!" I closed my eyes at the horror of the thought. I wasn't sure when I was getting Emmett back, but the thoughts of one of my babies dying…the sob escaped me before I could stop it and I sank to my knees wrapping my arms around both of them.

I felt a wave of calm and knew Jasper was looking after me, too. "You need to understand, boys. You're part wolf, you phase, and you heal quickly. You've never so much as worn a band-aid, but you _can _die. We all can. And if someone were to pierce your heart or rip _you _limb from limb, you would _not _walk away from it."

They both winced. "We're sorry, Mama," Xander whispered and I could smell the salt of his tears. "We didn't know…"

I sighed. "I understand the concept of stretching your limitations. I know that we'll need to know how much you can endure. But not yet. You're both little boys. Enjoy _being _little boys. Because seven years isn't a long time at all. And at this rate, it'll be accelerated from that. You're grounded, Xander, for putting your cousin in danger, for daring her to do something so stupid and life-threatening. One week without patrolling around with Jake and Seth. No TV either. Books only and the only time you can do anything with Jake is when he's showing you how to track and that will be for one hour daily."

I looked at Dominic, who looked thoroughly chastised. "Dominic, I…you searched the future, looking to make sure it was okay. And for that, you earn brownie points. But the fact of the matter is that Lina is smaller than you. If she had fallen and broken her neck…I don't know, I've not…we know so little about how your wounds heal. So you receive the same punishment as Xander."

He nodded. He had known what my decision would be. "Yes, Mama."

"I'm terribly disappointed in both of you. You can go cliff-diving and mountain jumping when you get bigger. But for now you aren't big enough, strong enough, fast enough for the grown-up activities. Am I understood?"

They nodded. "Yes, Mama," they replied again.

I took a stuttering breath. "Go inside, start your school work with Grandma Esme. Now."

They scurried into the house and I sniffed out Nessie. They had just moved her into her room in the big house. "How is she?" I asked Jasper as I crowded next to him in the doorway.

"Chastised. Bella gave her a rather stern punishment like you gave the boys. Hurting, because Carlisle can't administer morphine into her system and it's going to hurt like hell when he sets the bone."

I winced and waited. I watched in horror as Bella and Edward held her gently, but still held her down as Carlisle motioned for Jake to hold down her other leg. "Okay, Nessie, are you ready, love?" Edward cooed.

She bit her lip and nodded. Carlisle grasped her leg tightly and pulled, aligning the bone. Renesmee's scream was one of absolute pain and would stay with me always. The suddenness of the agony caused her to pass out. Bella looked faint, for a vampire, and Jake was white as a sheet.

Edward quickly checked her over and nodded while Carlisle started bandaging and splinting her leg. "I think it will be similar to Jacob's injuries after the newborn fight. A few days, a week at most. This was a really bad break. Talia is right. If she had fallen and broken her neck…well, I'm not sure."

Bella was sobbing once more and I whispered, though everyone could hear in perfect clarity, "I'm so sorry. If I had never come, the boys…they didn't know…"

"We don't blame you, Talia," Edward began as Bella nodded. "It was children being children. No more, no less." He smiled, though it wasn't a full smile. "I guess now we know that Nessie has more of Bella's genes in her than I originally thought."

Bella looked at him confused, but Jake grinned. "Yep. That klutz gene won't even die with vampire venom, will it?"

Bella let out a growl and popped both of them on the head. "Idiots," she muttered before kissing Nessie's temple. Nessie started stirring then, and Alice was there with a cup of blood. Apparently Carlisle thought that the more blood she drank, the sooner she would get well. It made sense to me.

The week passed and the boys, both thoroughly rebuked, started doing things to make Nessie feel better. We all did.

The first night, she somehow talked Bella and Edward into reenacting "Beauty and the Beast" though she made Jacob phase to play the part of the "Beast" with Edward saying all the Beast's lines from behind a screen across the hall. The next night, Alice and Jasper had to pretend to be Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle, then the night after that, I had to play Pocahontas and Jasper graciously agreed to be John Smith.

Her leg was healing rapidly, just as Carlisle predicted, and though she hated it, we also made her drink milk, which Carlisle said possibly would aid in the bone re-growth since even though venom ran through it, still needed calcium. Carolina helped with that, eagerly drinking as much milk as Nessie did, even engaging her in a milk drinking contest. They drank regular milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, banana milk, milk_shakes, _smoothies,and had a ball doing it too. They were getting so close.

Lina shot up in that week too, now looking like a five-year old. She was reading at a ninth-grade level now while the boys were reading at a college level and Nessie was reading anything she wanted.

I smiled as I thought of them all. Our children. We were all raising them and I thoroughly enjoyed it. I missed Emmett, though. I felt as if my heart had a gaping, Emmett-sized hole in it that nothing could fill. Surprisingly, I found if my mind were otherwise occupied, I didn't think about my lust and went about ignoring the men in general about the houses. I stayed to myself, absorbing every book I could find, determined to make _something _of myself, to _be_ something, to learn something that could help us in our future endeavors.

I was contentedly reading early one morning in our cabin when I heard a knock at the door. I took a breath, gauging who was outside my door and smiled. "Come in, Alice."

She breezed in with some paint samples. "We need to pick what color you want for your room."

I smiled and sat my book down. "Okay then." I had forgotten about it, to be honest. It didn't look completed, but it didn't bother me. We had decided to move all of Emmett's things here as well, hoping that he would want to live with us as a family when he returned. All of Rosalie's clothing and things went to the homeless shelter and/or Goodwill and their room was converted as a guest room while Leslie took my old room. We looked through all the samples and paint chips Alice had and I picked out my colors.

"Great!" she squealed, jumping up and kissing me on the cheek. "I'll be back in a bit. I'll go grab this paint and all the supplies and the bedding and the coordinating accessories we can…"

"Alice?" I asked, stopping her.

"Yes?"

I smiled. "Do you think…I mean, could I maybe…?"

She stopped. "You don't want any help?"

"I just, I think, I mean…if you want, but…"

She shook her head. "Say no more. I need to help Esme over at the new house anyway." Since Nahuel and his sisters had arrived and were learning about a vegetarian lifestyle, they had traveled to Alaska to be with Tanya and her family. They were going to return in a year to the house that Esme was fixing up for them just a few miles away.

Seth had _not _been thrilled that his mate was leaving so soon after arriving, even if he couldn't _be _with her right away due to his age and his own schooling, but he understood the need. Sue had also gone with them, due to the fact that after her changing, her desire for blood had been, while not as strong as a true new-born, less controlled than Charlie's, who was working and acting like nothing had happened. Which is how Seth ended up living in the Cullen house and Leah and Jason took over the Clearwater residence on the Rez.

Charlie, however, was something else. He was living in the Cullen house as well and I think he enjoyed being surrounded by people. Charlie was a very social creature, even if he was a bit shy. His skin had a slight glow, but he didn't sparkle like the true vamps, so he could easily go about in the day, even if the sun were shining. The few days he had been going through his transformation and learning of his new lifestyle, he had explained away to everyone that Bella had paid for him to go to some kind of rejuvenating spa and that was why he came back looking as good as he did. I'm assuming everyone bought it. Go figure.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, returning to the conversation. "I just, I think I've become a hermit."

She laughed. "No, you haven't. You just miss your mate."

I nodded. "More than you know."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "He'll be back soon." She tapped her forehead. "I know it."

I swallowed back the tears. I wanted him to be, I really did. It made me feel better for her to use the word "soon."

"Thank you, Alice."

She winked and kissed my cheek again. "My pleasure."

She left then, and I returned to my reading until the kids awoke. I fixed us all some breakfast and then we went up to the big house for them to start their schooling. "Look, Aunt Tally!" Nessie exclaimed from where she sat. Her cast was off.

I smiled. "Good job. That was fast."

She wrinkled her nose. "Grandpa Carlisle said it was because I drank my milk."

I laughed. "You enjoyed the vanilla milkshakes with me and Lina, didn't you?"

She nodded somewhat begrudgingly. "Yeah, I guess so."

I laughed and hugged her. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, hun. We were worried about 'cha."

She bit her lip. "I'm really sorry I got Xander and Dominic in trouble."

I shook my head. "They got themselves into trouble. As did you. Now, go on, you need to start your classes with Leslie." Since returning with our newest family member, we had all started learning the basics of fighting. She and Jasper had long, drawn out arguments on the best form of fighting to teach us. They were still arguing until Edward, in his infinite wisdom, told them we simply should learn it all. That way, we would be prepared no matter _what _came our way.

That had dually shut them up and now we had lessons in vampire combat and also the more traditional karate as well. I watched the kids run off before they quickly returned, already changed into their Gi's, their Karate uniforms. With kisses on my cheek from all four of them, they ran back outside to meet with Sensei Leslie.

Alice came in then and said, "I took your paint and acessories to your house for you along with all the other decor. Call me over and I'll help you with the pictures and sconces as well as the bedding. I also took the liberty of putting the sheets on to wash in your washing machine."

I hugged her. "Thank you, Ali."

She shrugged. "My pleasure." She smiled then for some reason. "Go on, I'll see you in a bit."

My brow furrowed, but I went with it and ducked back out of the house. I watched the kids as they warmed up and smiled when Leslie took Lina aside to show her how to do a proper roundhouse kick before I melted back into the woods. I made it to the house and donned some painting clothes before I turned on the awesome stereo system to full blast and started painting.

It was nice, relaxing. Just me, the music, the paintbrush, and roller. I painted a coat and then went to read for a bit. I knew the kids had their things they would do, and I wasn't worried. I felt as if there was a change on the wind and that I needed this break. When the sheets finished, I went ahead and put them on the bed, making it and leaving it in the middle of the floor. Huh. I kind of liked it out in the middle of the room. Maybe I'll just leave it like that…

After waiting the allotted time for the first coat to dry, I grabbed the roller and got busy painting some more. I was humming along with a song when my nose caught a scent on the wind.

The roller fell out of my hand and I ran to the door.

**AN2: Hehehe...semi-cliffie there. LOL **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Not an owner of Twilight. Not an owner of much, to be honest. I DO own my Ford vehicles. And my cute little Toyota. LOL**

**AN: Hi! Hopefully everyone will be accepting of this chapter. Some of you still don't think Emmett deserves Talia. Others can't wait for them to get back together. Sound off in the reviews section. :) **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I palmed the ring box nervously as we made our descent into Sea-Tac. "What if she says no?" I asked for I'm sure the millionth time.

Mariana patted my hand from where she sat across the isle. "She won't."

"How do you know?"

Her eyebrow rose and she spoke lighting fast and low so only I would hear it; "Look, just because she's a wolfy/vampy mix now does not mean her personality changed. She was in love with you before she left."

She paused, let out a rather angry growl, and muttered, "Now put on your big-boy pants and deal with it."

Aaron snorted from where he sat next to her. "Better listen to her, son. I would."

I blew out a breath. Fuck. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I'm coming back home, I'm…I'm marrying Talia. I'm going to ask her to marry me. Shit.

I turned my phone on and saw I had gotten a text message from Alice: _Dom saw you coming. Carlisle left his car for you. She has no idea. We didn't want to tell her. Come home, Emmett! Tell Mr. and Mrs. Grayson I said "hi!" _

I chuckled and felt some of my nerves dissipate. At least my family was receptive to my return. "That's from my sister. She said they left us a car."

"How did she…?" Mariana began.

I smiled. "Your grandson's rather intuitive," I responded.

"Oh goodness," she replied faintly.

I received another text, this time, there was a picture attached. My kids. They were all sitting, smiling, right along with Nessie on the couch. My finger brushed the screen as I looked at them. I had missed so much. How would they ever forgive me? I sighed. _Only one way to find out…_

The whole familiar drive home, my mind wandered. Alice was excited to see me, would the kids be? Would Talia? Would they be mad? Refuse to look at me? Demand I leave?

"Emmett?" Aaron asked from the passenger seat.

I focused on him. "Yes?"

"Can you…relax a bit, son? You're denting the steering wheel."

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath, earning a swat to the back of the head from Mari.

"Enough of that cursing, Emmett," she growled. "My grandchildren will not learn those nasty words from you."

Chris, who had also come along, snickered quietly, though not quietly enough to avoid the death-stare from his mom. "Sorry," he muttered and I grinned. Boy did she have us whipped or what?

We pulled off onto the driveway then and my dead heart almost gave a little thump of nerves. I took a breath and pulled us up to the house. "You live here? Dude!" Chris exclaimed and I smiled. We hadn't talked a whole lot, but I had the feeling we'd come to know each other in time.

I stepped from the car and was immediately accosted by three small blurs. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"We missed you!"

"We're glad you're home!"

"We love you!"

I fell to my knees and I gathered my children in my arms. "Oh my God, guys. I'll never leave you again. I swear it." I kissed all their heads and hugged them tightly to me. "Never," I whispered. No matter what Talia said, good or bad, we'd figure it out, but I wasn't leaving my children anymore. I'd never leave any of them unless I didn't have a choice and was burned to the ground.

I looked at them. "You're all so big!"

The boys looked proud and Lina just smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged me again. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

I felt the venom burn my eyes as I whispered. "I love you, too. All of you. I'm so glad to be home. I'm so sorry I left."

"It's alright," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, you had ta get stuff worked out," Xander told me.

"I knew you'd come home soon," Dominic crowed proudly, tapping his temple like Alice often did.

I laughed. "Well, at least _somebody _had some faith in me." I stood, carrying Lina in one arm, Dominic in the other, and Xander hanging onto my back.

I smiled at Esme, who was waiting for me. "Hi, Mom," I murmured sheepishly.

"Don't you _ever _do that again, Emmett McCarty Cullen. Do you hear me?"

My head fell and I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "We missed you," she whispered in my ear.

I received hugs and kisses from Alice, Bella, and Nessie, who had grown, too. I got manly hugs and handshakes from Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and even Jacob, but the one I wanted to see, _needed _to see wasn't there. "Where is she?" My heart plummeted. "Did she leave?"

Alice smiled. "Come on, guys," she began, turning to the kids. "Let's let Mommy and Daddy have some alone time, okay?"

"Are they gonna kiss and stuff?" Xander asked.

Alice rolled her eye and said with a grin, "And stuff, yes."

"Eww…" Dominic said. "You mean like you and Gr…"

She clamped her hand over his mouth. "What have I told you about those kinds of visions, Dominic?"

"And I really don't need to see it again," Edward groaned.

My brow furrowed. _What? _I asked Edward in my head as I watched Alice and Dominic enter the house.

He gave a mock-shiver. "Trust me, Emmett. The time will come for that discussion. Right now, you really don't want to know."

I turned then and caught sight of Talia's family, waiting. "Oh! My manners…"

But Jake had already walked over to them and started up a conversation. "I've got this Em, go, talk to your woman, okay?"

Once more, my eyebrow rose. Since when had _Jake _matured?

"A lot has changed, Emmett," Edward reminded me. "But one thing remained the same, she's waiting for you."

"Where?" I asked.

"Follow your nose," he said with a slight smirk.

Jasper returned to my side holding a guitar. "Dominic said you may want this, said you had something on your mind…?"

I smiled. Yeah. I did. It was perfect. I hugged Lina once more and she reached for Jasper, who took her and threw her into the air. He caught her and she smiled at me knowingly. "Go, Daddy. Make Mommy smile again, okay?"

I nodded. "I'll do that. You don't mind me leaving you?"

"Dad, she needs _you. _We'll be here when you're finished making up to her," Xander informed me.

I rubbed his black curls. "Alright then, smarty pants. I'll do it."

I palmed the ring box seated in my pocket once more as I caught Talia's scent. I followed it through the woods until I got to a huge log cabin. "Esme," I gasped to myself. She had outdone herself. She had wanted to build me a house for years, but Rosalie hadn't wanted to live here for long. She wanted to live where the sun shown and she didn't have to hide.

_But it's not Rosalie here with you now. Talia's a part of this pack, so are your sons. You belong here. _

I heard her voice singing along with the radio as I made my way toward the house. I could smell her scent wafting out from the open window along with the acrid scent of paint. She must be still fixing up the house.

I stepped closer and heard something fall to the floor. I was worried she had hurt herself when the door flew open. She stood there, just inside the door, looking at me. She was a vision. She had on old beat-up blue jean cutoffs over a large, paint splattered shirt I recognized as my own. With bare feet, and her hair up in a pony-tail, she looked like an angel, a goddess, _mine. _

She stepped out onto the porch. I took one breath, picked up the guitar and started to play. Her mouth fell open as I leaned against a tree in the front yard. "Talia, don't say anything, not yet, okay? Just…listen."

_**The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
that I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
what I never felt with anyone else  
I wanna give back what you've given to me &  
I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me  
who I really am  
I wanna be more than just your man**_

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails &**  
**be the hand that lifts your veil**  
**be the moon that moves your tide**  
**the sun coming up in your eyes**  
**be the wheel that never rusts**  
**be the spark that lights you up**  
**all that you've been dreaming of & more**  
**so much more**  
**I wanna be your everything**

I heard her quietly crying as I continued to sing;

_**When you wake up  
I'll be the first thing you see and  
when it gets dark  
you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words and  
I'll finish all your thoughts and  
I'll be your compass baby  
when you get lost**_

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails &**  
**be the hand that lifts your veil**  
**be the moon that moves your tide**  
**the sun coming up in your eyes**  
**be the wheel that never rusts**  
**be the spark that lights you up**  
**all that you've been dreaming of & more**  
**so much more**  
**I wanna be your everything**

It was true. I wanted to be her everything. I would never leave her again.

_**I'll be the wheel that never rusts  
be the spark that lights you up  
all that you've been dreaming of & more  
so much more  
I wanna be your everything**_

**I wanna be your everything**  
**I wanna be your everything**

I sat the guitar down next to the tree and looked at her. She was still standing there, quietly crying, now leaning on the railing for support. I made the next few steps slowly, cautiously, gauging her reaction. "Talia? Say something…please?"

Her eyes flickered to mine as I stepped up onto the porch yet she remained quiet. "Talia, please…?"

She swallowed hard and her breathing became slightly labored before she said roughly, "Don't you _ever _do that to me again, Emmett McCarty Cullen. Do you hear me?"

I fell to my knee before her and just gazed up at the angel before me. "Do what, sugar?"

Two tears fell out of her eyes and onto my face. "Leave me," she whispered.

I smiled. "Never again." I pulled the ring from my pocket and held it up to her. "How about I make that a permanent thing?"

She gasped and her hand flew to her heart. It gave two beats before it lay silent once more. "You…you mean…?"

I smiled and grasped her left hand. "Talia Ariana Grayson, will you marry me?"

She gasped again as I slid the ring on her finger. She looked at it in awe. I'd gone to a lot of trouble to get that ring done. It was shaped like a wolf's paw and each pad was a black diamond. The jeweler, Brenda, said she'd never seen such a ring. I had just smiled and said my girl had a thing for wolves, which had earned me a pop to my arm by Mariana. "And vampires," Mariana had added too low for Brenda to hear.

The thought made me smile and I looked up into Talia's eyes once more. "What do you say, Talia? We've never conformed to convention, we never will. But I swear that I'll love you until the day I burn. Please, say you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife."

She bit her lip and just looked at the ring. "You hurt me, Emmett."

I swallowed hard. "I know."

"You _left _me."

I just nodded.

"You-you said...God...the awful things you said to me!"

"I know," I whispered again.

Her eyes met mine and I could see the fire in them. "I should say no. I should take this ring and throw it in your fucking face."

I just waited, resigned to the fact that she would say no.

"I should," she whispered as tears poured down her face. "But I won't."

I blinked. "You won't?"

She sighed. "You stupid vampire, you come in here singing a Keith Urban song and bringing me a silver wolf's paw engagement ring that costs more than my dad makes in a year. You infuriate me. You make me want to strangle you and then fuck you senseless. I want to kill you but can't live without you. You made me question everything I ever thought I was and made me everything I am. You saved my life even as you took it. You made me so fucking miserable I would have killed myself again, but I held out for hope. And now..." she took in a breath. "Now that hope is kneeling before me asking me for forever." The tears continued to pour as she shook her head. "I can't do this, Emmett. I can't be with you because you feel bad. I can't be with you if it is out of some form of guilt." Her eyes emplored me. "Swear it. Swear that it is because you finally got your head out of your ass and realized what you've missed. Tell me it isn't because you feel guilty. Tell me you truly want forever."

I stood then and brushed her cheek with my fingers. "I have loved two women in my life, Talia. I had to resign myself to the fact that one was dead and gone. I can never apologize enough for hurting you in the process of rediscovering myself. It was selfish and stupid. Rosie's in a better place and as twisted as it is, I have you to thank for that. I will miss her, but for her familiarity. It is you that I love, Talia. It's all encompassing, this love I feel for you. And while I can't regret leaving, I do regret the circumstances. I swear to never hurt you like that again. I will love you until the day that I burn. That's my promise, my vow." I paused and ran my hand down her arm to grasp her left hand in mine. "I'm not an easy person to live with, Talia. I'm immature sometimes, I often say what I think, and I'm brash. But I love. Everything, every person that I love knows it. Give me the chance to show you how much I love you."

"Pretty words," she managed thickly. "How can I trust them?"

I sighed. "Loving you was never the problem. _How _I came to love you, was. I see that now. But it won't stand in my way. Rose is gone. She won't be back. I wouldn't even want her to be. She deserves some happiness. But so do you. Will you let me give it to you?"

She didn't say anything, so I pressed on. "The only way I can earn your trust is with time. So, if you want me to give you time, I will. As much time as you need. Decades, centuries, whatever. Just know that I will be here waiting for you to realize I won't act like such a horse's ass again."

She smiled a tiny bit and nodded ever so slightly. "Then, yes, Emmett. Yes."

"Yes?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I'll marry you."

I let out a war whoop and swooped her up into my arms, kissing her fully. "I love you, Talia."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Emmett. So very much."

I smiled as I swung her around in my arms so she was bridal-style and just looked at her. "I, uh, I don't know how fast you want to go..."

She chuckled low in her throat and wrapped her arms around my neck. "We may not have as long as I would like with you. I could make you wallow. I could make you work for it. But, damn it, Emmett, I'm horny as fuck."

I let out a belly laugh and walked us to the door where I kissed her again. "If we're doing this, then by God, I'm going to do it right." I carried her into the house, my mouth now fully fused to hers. "Bedroom?" I asked against her lips.

She pointed to the right and without even looking around, I carried her to our room.

I could still smell the paint, but the bed was already made and sitting invitingly in the middle of the room. Perfect. Just what I needed. My cock was straining already and I just needed to be in her tight, hot little pussy. I laid her down on the bed, my body covering hers.

"Ung, Em!" she shouted as I suckled her neck hungrily. Damn, did she taste good. Her hands fisted in my hair, pulling me all the tighter to her neck, to the delicious scent just below her skin… "I've dreamed of this," she cooed softly.

I pulled away and looked at her. "If I could dream, it would be of you. As it is, all my daydreams revolve around you or the kids."

She smiled even as her legs wrapped around me. "Good answer."

I laughed and kissed her once more.

"Emmett…" she purred.

"I didn't think dogs were supposed to purr."

She smirked. "And I didn't think vampires were attracted to wolves anyway," she shot back playfully.

"Hmmm," I pondered as I licked at her neck once more. "But not many wolves taste as good as you do."

She laughed throatily, making my cock strain. "And how many wolves have you tasted?"

"Just one, but she tastes delicious."

Her hands were traveling all over me, leaving hot trails in their wake. She whimpered as she began pulling at my clothes.

"Talia…" I whispered against her skin.

"Need you," she muttered as we started pulling each other's clothes off. It took us only a moment, vampire style, to be skin on skin, hot and cold, fusing together. I felt her damp heat brush my cock and I groaned.

Her hips bucked and I eagerly dove into her. She screamed and I felt her pussy milking me already. Her nails dug into my back and I relished it as I licked, sucked, and nibbled on her flesh. "MORE, EMMETT!" she screamed as I picked up my pace.

She growled and rolled us and I gasped as I watched her above me. She truly was beautiful. I could fully understand now why Edward felt for Bella the way he did. I would do anything for her, kill for her, die for her, live for her, and that wasn't something I'd really felt for Rosalie. Oh, I would have done anything for her, _did _do anything for her, but this was a whole other creature.

My hands reached up and palmed her beautiful breasts, causing another moan in her as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fisted her hands in her hair. My hands moved to grasp her hips, thrusting up into her roughly and she cried out as she came once more. She fell to my chest limply and I caught her mouth for a searing kiss as I rolled us once more. "I love you," I whispered to her as I kissed her closed eyes.

"I love you, too, Emmett, so very much."

I felt it too, deep in my heart, I felt that love. I could see it easily in her now-open eyes. I knew I wasn't going to last, not after being away from her, feeling her heat wrapping around me, pulsing ever-so-slightly. So I kissed her once more and said, "I'm not going to make it much longer…"

"Bite me," she commanded.

That gave me pause. "Huh?"

She smiled as I somewhat pulled away. Her head moved to the side, exposing the beautiful column of her neck to me. "Bite me. I want to cum while you drink from me. I want you to cum while you feast on me."

Fuck if that wasn't different. I mean, I'd bitten her before, that last time, and I thought she had regretted it. I almost smiled. My girl was gettin' her freak on. Not that I had an issue with it. "Are you sure?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Please? It...heightened the pleasure when we were together last time."

I smiled and ran my tongue over her carotid artery. I could taste the blood, the venom there, just under the surface of her tough skin. My nostrils flared and my venom flooded my mouth.

My fingers found her clit at the same time my teeth pierced her flesh. Her back arched and she screamed out a string of obscenities as I felt her pussy gripping my length. I growled and drank deeply as my own release was triggered and we came together, rocketing over the edge of reason.

I licked her skin to seal her wound and moved to pull away, but her arms and legs tightened around me. "No, not yet," she whispered. "Don't pull away yet.

I looked at her face to see her crying. "Did I hurt you?" I asked softly.

She shook her head, biting her lip. "No, not at all, I just…it's too much, not enough, I don't know. I'm so unworthy of this…"

I chuckled flatly. "It's me who is unworthy, Talia. I ran away. Fucking _ran away _from my family." I pulled away then out of shame and flopped onto the bed on my back.

She sat up, curling into a defensive ball, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. "I'm not a good person, Emmett. I've done things while you've been gone…"

My eyes went to hers. "What things?"

"I've…Emmett, I've not been…faithful," she whispered the last word.

It hurt, I can't lie, and it hurt a lot. But at the same time, the way I left? Why would she even _try _to be faithful? I didn't even tell her I fucking _loved _her when I left.

"Are you mad?" she asked softly. "Do you…" She took a breath. "Do you want the ring back?"

I felt my shoulders slump. "Yes," I said and she gasped and I quickly back-peddled. "Yes, I'm mad, Talia. _At me. _if I had never left, you would never have…" _Wait. She doesn't know any single dudes. Who did she…? _"Who?"

She winced and I grabbed her shoulders. "Fucking _who, _Talia?"

She bit her lip. "No. Not until you calm down. It wasn't his fault. You fucking _left _me, Emmett!" She stood, and I watched her beautiful naked body begin to pace and I had to admit, I was mesmerized by it. "It was wrong! I know! I shouldn't have! I'm a whore, but you left me! And Jasper says that if a newborn vampire doesn't have blood-lust then they just have lust and mine was all over the place and…"

I jumped up and grabbed her shoulders one more, though this time a bit more gently. "I'm not…mad at you, Talia. I know I'm in the wrong here. So just tell me. Who?"

She bit her lip again. "It depends."

My eyebrow rose. "On?"

She swallowed. "Wait. First off, I think I need to explain a few things, let you in on the changes since you've been gone. Let's…get dressed and sit down like two mature adults, okay?"

I nodded. "Fine." I got dressed hurriedly and she did as well. I walked out to the sofa and she winced.

"Uh, can we sit out on the front porch?"

I didn't want to ask why, so I followed her out to the swing, where we both sat. I crossed my legs at my ankles, resting them on the railing and she crossed hers, sitting Indian style, facing me.

And then she started talking. Telling me all about the coming war, the bonding going on between couples, including the things that had already happened, that she knew about, anyway.

I sat and absorbed it all. "So, wait, you mean we're going to have to _share _with everyone else? I'm going to have to share you? I just got you back, Talia!"

"We don't have to," she told me softly. "It's an option. If Bella or Lina falls and we are under attack by Chelsea, she'll try to break us apart. If we are bonded to others, it will only make it all the harder for us to be ripped apart. Together we are unstoppable. If there is even one broken fiber in the weave, it could spell disaster for us all."

"Is this happening right now?" I asked faintly.

She nodded slowly. "To a certain degree, yes. But when we wish to join in, that's for us to decide."

Now, we needed to get back to the questioning. "And who have you…bonded with?"

She worried her lip once more. "Technically?"

I laughed at that. "Spit it out, Talia. I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"Well…" She didn't want to tell me and I totally got that. The desire to kill anyone that touched her, my _mate _was there, but, I knew I had to accept this. It was new, but, if everyone else was on board with it, I knew I would eventually have to accept it. That didn't mean I had to like it right now, though.

She cleared her throat and continued. "It seems as though all the men in your family want something from me. I feel like the shiny new toy and everybody wants a turn."

I held in the growl and motioned for her to continue. I could do this. I could hold myself together for her, for us. "Has anyone gotten forceful with you?" I asked.

"Not in so many words. I've…shared kisses with some people. I was left in a really bad place, Emmett. I'm not blaming you. But the fact remains that with the lust came a lot of issues that had to be addressed."

"And who have you been with?" I asked her.

"No one like I've been with you," she answered softly. "I've not made love with anyone. That privilege goes to you, Emmett."

"But who have you fucked?" I asked.

"I got off watching Bella and Alice…" My eyebrow rose and my interest piqued with that statement. "And Jasper…got me off once." I let out a growl and she grimaced. "But the only person I've been with, wasn't a person."

It took me two full seconds to figure out what the fuck she meant and then I was standing in a shot. "I'll fucking _kill _him! As if Leah wasn't enough! He had to do you, too?"

Her eyes grew wide but she grabbed me and yanked me back down to the seat. "You knew about Jake and Leah?"

I nodded. "Of course I did. I had to calm Edward down when he found out." It had been confusing. Jake had maintained his view that he was asexual. And he was, as a human. But when he was in wolf form… "Oh God, you did him as a _wolf_?"

She buried her head in her hands. "Yes." The shame was evident in her voice.

That was…that was…well, hell. That was kinda hot. I wonder if I could do her as a wolf? _Dude, that's just fucked up. _But the fact remained…that was some totally kinky shit. And I'd always been interested in the kinky shit, even if Rose hadn't been. I'd kept that part of myself hidden away. She wasn't into that and that was fine. But Talia? Yeah, I think _she would _be into it. The thought made me smile.

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I just think things are about to get _very _interesting."

She smiled. "Is that a bad thing?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"And you're…receptive to the idea?"

I waited a moment to gather my thoughts before I spoke. "I don't want to share you, not right away. Give us a few years? Then yes, I'm receptive to the idea."

She smiled again. "Okay then." She sat up on her knees. "So, since you don't want to share me, what do you want to do with me?"

I stood once more, threw her over my shoulder and stalked back into the bedroom. "I wanna fuck you, sweetheart."

She giggled, but it was cut off as I ripped the shirt from her and began feasting on her perfect tits. "Oh, Emmett!" she cried once more.

* * *

**Talia POV**

I awoke to find myself lying on something hard and cold, but I didn't shy away from it. In fact, I curled into it more. It moved and…chuckled? I opened my eyes. "Good morning," Emmett said with a smile, those perfect dimples winking at me.

I gasped. "Emmett!" I hugged him tightly. "It wasn't a dream."

He pulled me to him for a searing kiss. "No, definitely not a dream."

I looked around owlishly. It was dark outside, and without a clock in the room, I didn't know what time it was. "What…? What time is it?"

He smiled. "A little after five in the morning."

Wow. Even for a vampire, the man had some kind of stamina. I stretched and curled into him again. He smiled and kissed me once more. "I love you, Talia."

"I love you, too, Emmett."

"You'd better," he stated. "'Cuz, I ain't going anywhere."

"Good."

"Are you still sleepy? Or are you ready to get up?"

I nuzzled into him, fully awake and let my hand drift down to his already hard cock. "Oh, I think someone else got up without me."

He sucked in a breath. "Damn it, Talia…"

I giggled and playfully nipped at his chest as I rose over him. "Oh, you like it," and then I sank down onto him, enveloping him fully.

"Shiiiiit," he moaned as his hands went to my hips.

We made love again, and by the time we were finished, day was just beginning to break. I kissed him tenderly. "Come on, let's go see our kids."

He smiled again. "Yeah, and, I think you'll like what I left with them up at the house."

I looked at him confused, but he refused to answer me. He stood, picking me up with obvious ease, and carried me to the tile monstrosity Esme had called a shower. We washed, slowly loving each other once more under the spray before drying one another's bodies and dressing quickly. Now that we were "together," it made me want to be back with the kids all the more.

"What are you thinking?" Emmett asked as we strolled hand-in-hand through the woods to the big house.

I smiled. "Just thinking of us."

He lifted my hand and kissed it. "I love you."

I felt myself turn to mush. "I love you, too." A rare beam of sunlight appeared through the trees then, glancing off of him and my ring, dazzling me completely. I stopped and just stared at him for a moment.

I saw his cheeks pinken just slightly. You wouldn't be able to notice it unless you had the extra sensory vision the wolves or vamps had. I blinked. "Sorry, I just…you're mine? Really? Truly mine?"

His smile was soft as he picked up my left hand and kissed it. The diamonds winked in the light, glinting off his skin. I couldn't believe it when he'd given me a ring shaped like a wolf's paw, but it was oddly appropriate and wholly beautiful. "Yes, Talia," he whispered, perhaps a bit in awe, himself. "Yours. All yours. For eternity."

I felt the tears start anew and his hand went to my cheek. I looked up into his honeyed eyes and he smiled. "I love you, Talia. I'll never leave you again."

I let out a little giggle and smiled back at him. "I love you, Emmett, and I'll never _let_ you leave again."

He kissed my hand again. "If I leave again, you'll go with me."

"Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

We started walking then, back to the house. We no more than breached the yard when the kids ran out to us. "Mama! Daddy!" They crowded around us and we eagerly hugged them to us.

Lina, of course, loved my ring, Dominic, in true 'Alice' fashion, stated he'd seen it, and Xander…Xander just seemed happy to be in Emmett's arms. Out of them all, it was Xander that was bothered the most that Emmett had left. They were a lot alike anyway, so it almost seemed as though he had a buddy back.

I watched them as Xander told Emmett about this dream he had of hunting bears when I heard, "They're beautiful. But then, with you as their mother, I really expected no less."

I turned and saw… "Mom? Dad?"

My mom had tears rolling down her face and my dad didn't look far behind. "Mom! Dad!" I said, running to them, hugging them, though, being careful not to hug them too tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"We had to see our baby girl," Mom sobbed.

"And we had to meet our grandkids," Dad added.

"But…but…how? How did you…?" I asked.

Mom smiled as she pulled out of the hug, only for dad to envelope me. "Emmett," she answered.

I looked over at him, covered in our kids and Dad smiled. "We had a little…run-in, so to speak."

I laughed. "Where's Chris?"

"Right here, Sis!" he yelled as he came from the house. I grabbed him and hugged him. Of course, he had grown. Now he was towering over me. "Ya know, you really don't stink too bad, Tally-Wally."

I raised my hand, but Mom beat me to it and popped him on the arm. "Manners!" she hissed, causing Emmett to laugh.

Esme came and stood out on the back porch and motioned us inside. She had fixed a feast to eat and the food-eaters eagerly dug into the buffet that was set up in the dining room. Apparently, over the night, Carlisle, along with Edward and Jake, had told my Mom and Dad all about their lives and how they worked hand-in-hand with the wolves here. Dad found it utterly fascinating and Mom surprised me, being rather open-minded to it. Who knew?

Alice snagged me away from Emmett as soon as I walked in and pulled me to the side. "You didn't tell me your dad looked like David Boreanaz."

I shot her a look. "Yes, Alice, my Dad is hot. I know that, you know that, my _mom _knows that. Can you _please _refrain from trying to bang him too?"

She looked at me drolly. "You know…I tell you something in confidence…"

I snorted. "It isn't confidence when _everyone _knows you did it."

"She has a point," Edward said as he came over.

She let out a little huff and said, "See if I let you get a piece of me when you and Bella start playing more pro-actively."

He smiled. "Come on, Alice, love, don't be like that."

I laughed. "All in good time, Ali-cat. You horny little devil you."

Edward chuckled. "I'm glad to see that you and Emmett have reunited."

I smiled. Edward and I had an interesting relationship, but for us, it worked. "Me, too. Thank you."

"Yeah, speaking of…" Alice said, picking up my hand. "I'll be damned. Emmett has better taste than I thought."

"I _heard _that, Alice! Of course I do!" Emmett exclaimed, coming back over and putting his hand around my waist. He bent and gave me a small kiss behind my ear.

I heard my father growl from across the room and I giggled. "Em, hun, if I were you, I'd back away really slowly. I know Daddy knows what you and I do behind closed doors, but at the moment…he doesn't need to see it."

Emmett straightened up and smiled sheepishly in my father's direction. Dad grinned and mouthed, "Thank you," to him. My non-eating family dispersed then and left us to eat our meal. Only Bella remained, talking animatedly with Seth, Jake and Charlie while Nessie and Lina whispered to themselves.

"So, wow, you guys!" I enthused as I plopped down across from my mom and dad. "How could you come? Did you get some time off work, Dad?"

Daddy winced and Mom said, "Honey, they've had budget cuts…"

I felt my heard break. "Daddy…I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head. "That's okay. It just…gives us more time to visit here. Carlisle and Esme graciously lent us a car and Jake showed us to Jason and Leah's place, where we spent the night."

"I'm surprised Jase didn't come back with you," I commented.

My mother let out a little growl and Dad said, "Well, we thought it best to have a bit of space after last night…"

I groaned. "I take it you found out about the baby…"

"Idiots!" my mother spat. "Here they are, both in school and didn't even _think _of the consequences! We taught him better than that! Culo…if I had him here, I'd box his ears! Oh what her mother must think…"

"Sue doesn't know yet," Charlie spoke up. "With the way things have happened lately, Leah was mad at her mom, so she didn't tell her about the baby. She's…waiting."

I saw the fire flash further into my mom's eyes and I said, "Mom, calm down. Sue…made a decision. She decided to turn vampire. Leah's not as accepting of the Cullen's."

"But Leah was a member of your pack, wasn't she?" Mom asked confusedly.

"Because it was the lesser of two evils," Jake stated flatly. "Leah's heart got broken by another wolf that imprinted. On her cousin. It was a tough blow."

My father sighed. "Yeah, the imprinting can leave broken hearts in its path. I can't believe your generation is still so new to the phasing. Back home, it's a way of life."

"Back home, it's wrought with vampires, too," Mom reminded him.

"And here we sit, practically family with them," Chris spoke up. Seth laughed and gave him a high-five.

"It's not so bad, is it?" Seth asked him.

"Nah, it's cool. And so is this pack."

"Have you phased with them?" I asked. I didn't think you could link up with a pack that wasn't yours, but you could still phase and run with them for a time.

"No, but Jake showed us about the Rez last night, introduced us around, that kind of thing…" Chris went on.

I briefly wondered how my parents would take to the fact that my little brother's imprint was a Halfling. Only time would tell on that.

"So, what type of work do you do, Aaron?" Charlie asked.

"I worked for the Sheriff's department as a deputy. It was easy when we had missing people," he said, tapping his nose. "Built in tracking device."

Charlie rubbed his chin. "Huh. You know…the town just gave me funding to hire a new officer. It would be good to have one with your…talents."

My mouth fell open.

"Really? Well, Charlie, that's really gracious of you…" my dad said.

"Can you leave your…pack?" Charlie asked.

Dad nodded. "I had contemplated giving up phasing, had even stopped intermittently, aged a bit, but when I found out what Talia had planned, I started back again."

"I thought you had to stick with the decision once you made it," Jake commented.

Dad shrugged. "It depends. If your body realizes it's like a trial period, you can stop phasing for a time. When you do, you continue to age. It's only when you reach a certain age and stop phasing that it becomes permanent. Your body can't take the changing any more and starts to age fully then."

"What age is that?" Jake asked.

"Fifty. After fifty years on this earth, as a human or a wolf, you can't change."

"But up until then?" Jake persisted.

Dad nodded. "Yeah, you can either decide to phase or not. But once you reach fifty, you can't stop phasing and re-start." He looked at Nessie in wonder. "Though, with such a young imprint, and one that doesn't age once she reaches a certain age, herself, I can't imagine you ever stopping your phasing."

Jake shook his head. "Never. But I can see where others might. For the longest time I viewed it as a curse."

Dad smiled. "Some do. I know we met some of them last night, but how large is your pack? Who is your alpha?"

"Dad," I said with a smile at Jake. "Jake _is _the alpha of our pack."

Dad's eyes grew a bit wider. "But you're so young."

Jake nodded. "Unfortunately we all started out young. The other pack's alpha is twenty two years old."

"You have two packs?" Dad asked him and I could hear the intrigue in his voice.

Jake sighed and went into detail as to why they split off. By the time Bella, and Edward, who'd now joined us, added their two cent worth, we were finished eating. It was news to Charlie, who hadn't heard all the ins and outs of the almost-fight that fateful day in the woods. Sure, he knew of the coming war, knew that there were factors he didn't have knowledge of, but he hadn't heard all about how the Volturi had wanted to destroy the Cullen's until now.

"Well, that explains a lot about the upcoming war," Charlie commented.

More than a few of us at the table winced.

"What war?" Dad asked.

And then we were off, filling him in on what was to come. Alice came in and helped as well with the explanations. When we finished, Dad said, "I'm sure I can speak for Mari and Chris, but if it's a war that is coming, then, perhaps we need to think about sticking around, helping with the fight…"

My eyes grew wide. "Daddy, no…you and Chris, Mom, Jase…you need to…"

His eyebrow rose. "What? Stay out of harm's way? Sit idly by while you and your new family fight? We're Grayson's. We do not back down from a fight." He smiled then, giving me that damn charm smile that caused all the women around him to go nuts. Even my mom and I weren't completely impervious to it. "Besides, I get to see my grandkids grow up and have kids of their own, right?"

"Daddy…" I started, going over to hug him. "Mom? Are you two sure?"

She looked at Dad and nodded. "What Aaron says is true. How could we leave knowing we could have helped? No, absolutely not. We'll sell the house and find one here."

Charlie spoke up once more. "I think I may know of one." He smiled. "I'm fine here with this group. My house would be a good one for you to live in."

"Charlie, we couldn't…" Dad started.

Charlie held up a hand. "Consider it a perk of being Fork's newest police officer.

I smiled then. Finally, my family was coming together.

We finished eating and Alice was all too eager to help my mom start the ball rolling on getting things moved from North Carolina to Washington. It was surprising. I really didn't figure any of my family would be willing to pull roots. But surprisingly, they did.

Which is how I ended up phased and waiting for my dad and brothers to join our pack an hour later. Alice, Esme and Mom had shooed us all outside. _Think this is such a good idea, Jakey? _I asked him as I stretched my legs. It always felt good to be in wolf form. I felt powerful. Because as a human, it was all too obvious that I was nowhere near as strong as Emmett, but as a wolf, my strength was even greater than my alpha's.

_Sure. The more the merrier, right? _he asked.

I eyed him. _Jake. There is a _lot _of history between us all. If Jase finds out what you did with Leah, and dad finds out what you've done with me…_

Both our minds traveled in that instant. I easily saw what he and Leah had done before we shared the memory of our own…tryst.

Just then we heard the snarls as their minds linked with ours. _WHAT? YOU DID WHAT WITH LEAH? _

_HOW COULD YOU?! MY BABY GIRL!_

_Oh fuck. Jake…run. NOW! _I screamed as I stood my ground. Ahhh, the joys of wolfy dynamics. Shit.

* * *

**AN2: Hehehe…yup. I'm pretty damned evil, aren't I? So, now the family is here to stay, hopefully Jake will have one nut left, and Emmett and Talia are back together and engaged! *does happy dance* let's just see what I can do next…**


End file.
